Heaven's Light
by Mad-TopHat-Ter
Summary: Vivere commune est, sed non commune mereri. Everybody lives, not everybody deserves to. That is the motto of the Cerberus society and as the leader behind it Axel works to enforce it, even if it means eliminating some of the dogs in his society. YAOI.
1. Meeting the Dogs

I'm back.

Some of you are reading this because of my previous works such as _'When the Circus Came to Town,_' _'A Pirate's Life for Us,' _or my most recent completion, _'Define Sin._' Others just clicked it looking for a good read and I guarantee this will be one. Mad-TopHat-Ter at your service, back and with tons of lost time to make up for. Originally I had a new story to jump right into after my last, but the more I tried to work with the ideas the more of a nuisance they became so I sent them back to my concepts bin. It's been a while but I've finally come up with a new idea I truly am inspired by and can't even describe my passion for.

This story is called _'Heaven's Light,' _and is following the main characters you will meet in this chapter through a world recovering from a depression. The leader of an infamous society who helped pull the economy out of the gutter, Axel, has a thing about inferiority and is working to eliminate any threat of it. Sora has a separate goal he's working for without help from anyone, not even his brother since he's got his hands full in staying off Axel's list. There are others you'll meet along the way and I assure you it gets much deeper and complicated.

**This is going to be a yaoi, **not saying who will get with who or who will be happy in the end since I don't like giving it away. Thank you for taking the time and chance to read, please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting the Dogs**

"Well there's another city we can't go back to," panted the boy, looking down the hill at the burning building. Against the dark sky the smoke from the fire was a grim reminder of what had happened, "I hope you're happy," he huffed, out of breath as he collapsed on the ground.

The other scoffed and watched the fire, "Sure am." It was the only way to ensure the 'good doctor' and his documents never were found and while his partner, who was now lying on the ground trying to catch his breath had a few ideas he thought of a much simpler solution.

Scowling at the response, the blonde bluntly said, "You know, you don't always have to nearly get us killed."

"You don't have to complain so much when I nearly get us killed," was all he said before picking up his bag and heading down the road, "Come on little brother, the ship won't wait."

Roxas didn't know why he had so much energy after running for their lives from a town who believed they'd murdered one of their own, "You're only older by three minutes," he grumbled under his breath while getting to his feet tiredly and following him down their unmarked path.

* * *

"Ah boys, welcome back," greeted the richly dressed financer of their latest venture as they entered his office. He didn't have to ask how it went, the look on Roxas' face said it all and he reached into his desk to get what was due. "Thank you," he said as he handed the older of the two, Sora, the envelope and without a word he turned and left the office.

When the door was shut the redheaded man sat back down and sighed, "Normally I wouldn't give a damn but I'm curious as to why you two are at each others' throats now. Was it really that bad?"

"He's just as sarcastic and stubborn as ever," Roxas quickly replied, slumping tiredly down into the chair opposite of him. He hadn't slept since they left on their mission three days ago and was more than ready to go to bed and forget everything.

"I know you're brothers and you have the right to pick at each other, just remember the society's motto," he told him disinterestedly.

"I know I know, but I second guess it every time he acts like this," Roxas reluctantly admitted, knowing the motto all too well and knowing what he meant in questioning him, "But Axel sir he-"

"Don't get so mad, it ruins your looks," Axel said in more of an order than as a joke. He immediately calmed himself and Axel looked pleased. Roxas sighed and looked away; there was no sense in arguing with the head of the nation's most infamous secret society. Cerberus was a group led by the man before him, Axel C. Tybalt, and its sole purpose was eliminating any and all examples of inferiority while smuggling a steady supply of explosives all around the world. The sick, those with ill intentions, and fools who made the mistake of crossing someone with power were all targets in his mind. Once upon a time Roxas had been all three, but the person he crossed found better use for his life, "Is he really driving you that insane?" Roxas didn't answer and Axel leaned back in his chair with an amused look, "What's with the silence? If you don't have anything new to complain about then go rest up for the next run."

"Yes sir," Roxas had nothing more to say, knowing their leader wasn't there to listen to his complaints. Axel was a busy man who oversaw a good portion of the underworld's ongoing and he had a small fleet of elite forces to govern, not just Roxas and his brother.

"If it's too much you'll have to disappear," Axel said, taking Roxas back in shock. He looked serious and unforgiving as he told him, "The results from last weeks physical weren't impressive. You're slowing down."

"I just haven't been feeling well!" Roxas immediately said, not liking the fact he'd been looking at his records. The only people who were looked into by Axel himself were those reported in the bottom 10th percentile of standards; they were given warning, a time limit, and a date which they would vanish on should they not improve.

"Are you sick again?" Roxas froze under his stare, not moving and not saying a word as Axel continued, "You know how I feel about the sick."

"I'm not sick!" Roxas insisted, lunging for the desk and slamming his hands down on the surface. Axel didn't flinch and Roxas tried to think of how to explain himself but Axel simply said, "Good. Then improve or get out."

* * *

The building was always warm and it made Sora sleepy but he diligently counted through the money granted to them for completion of the mission. After counting for a third time he had to accept they'd only earned two-hundred dollars, not enough.

"Hey! You're back!"

Quickly he hid the money inside his sleeve as he turned to see the smug looking older man. Even with only one eye the man was able to spot his maneuver and the effort made him smirk a bit, "Got paid eh?" Sora didn't say anything, glaring right through Xigbar and almost daring him to come any closer. This was one of Axel's number one of the top three elites' who oversaw their own individual third of dogs and made sure nobody fell out of line; Sora knew speaking up would only cause him and his brother trouble so he held his tongue and his hands behind his back. The long employed elite though came in and kicked the door shut behind him, "Nice accommodations. Bet your brother was responsible for the move up in society."

The jab was ill intended since only months ago the brothers had been living in one of the rookie group accommodations two levels lower; where small divisions only a dozen in size shared missions, "We worked hard and earned it," he insisted and it was true. They'd worked harder than most had realized.

"Wonder how much little Roxy is earning by _working hard_."

Sora couldn't stop himself from taking a swing at him as he passed. Even though it was delivered from his blind side Xigbar grabbed his fist and in only two quick seconds had him shoved against the wall, holding his face into the wood with ease, "Not a smart move kid." He let his dog go only a few moments later though and leaned against the wall.

"What are you even doing here?" he knew he wasn't one of Xigbar's favorite people. Even now that Sora had moved up in rank he still served under him, and after refusing to shoot a fellow officer who'd fallen below standards Xigbar took a strong dislike for him. Recent rumors about his younger brother only gave Xigbar more reason to harass the twins though.

Xigbar took out a packet of cigarettes, ignoring the disapproving look as he lit one up with a tarnished silver lighter he pulled from his jacket pocket, "Call it a friendly gesture." Sora didn't buy it and he walked away as the smoke got to him. Glad he'd made him a little more miserable Xigbar told him the real reason, "I came to tell you your latest mission." Though all missions were handed down by Axel himself, they were then distributed by each groups commanding elite, "You're going to church."

"Church?" That was a place Sora hadn't been in a while and he was not only confused but also uninterested.

Xigbar nodded and took a drag off the cigarette, exhaling the nicotine laced smoke as he went on, "I've got an old minister down near the borough that needs dealing with."

"Then do it yourself," Sora insisted.

Xigbar chuckled and stood up straight, fishing into his uniform pocket and pulling out an envelope that immediately caught Sora's eye, "I'll pay you double what you just earned."

Before Sora could say anything the door opened and Roxas came in, freezing as soon as he saw his brother and superintendent in the middle of some sort of confrontation. Sora looked from him to Xigbar before agreeing, "Deal." With that one word of conformation Xigbar flicked his cigarette out the window and left without another word, brushing past Roxas on his way out the door.

As soon as he was gone Roxas shut the door and went straight to his brother, "What did you just agree to?" Sora didn't answer and Roxas grabbed his arm as he tried to walk away, "Sora?" He pulled away though and Roxas watched as he went over to his bed by the window and unzipped his jacket, completely ignoring him the entire time. Things hadn't always been like this and Roxas wanted to sock him sometimes for the way he acted; pretending to be an enigma, ignoring all apologies, and holding a grudge for nearly four years. There were times he was okay though and they could talk as if nothing was wrong, but at the drop of a hat Sora would turn back into the closed up little brat he was being now, "For an _older brother_ you sure could do growing up."

"So how much did you get paid?" Sora asked, looking back to him as he threw off his jacket and it landed on the foot of the bed. Roxas looked confused since they both knew the envelope had both their pay in it but Sora just went on, "From how late you are I'm sure you did the Cerberus society a favor."

Roxas turned on him quickly, "What?!" Sora didn't say anything and Roxas didn't need further explanation, lowering his voice and looking mad, "So you're buying the rumors too?"

"Axel's buying more than that it sounds like," there was no denying their leader always kept tabs on him, it was obvious to those who weren't even paying attention. Even before they moved up Roxas always answered to only one higher up and nobody understood why, not even Roxas. It wasn't until recently though that the rumors were created and reached the ears of the majority of the society. As the two dogs of Cerberus fought, hitting, biting, and cursing, an amused hound listened through the door.

"Eavesdropping isn't something I approve of."

Xigbar looked down the hall and saw Axel coming down the stairs with a folder in hand. He didn't move away from the door though, knowing he wasn't about to get a lecture regardless of what he did, "Evening."

As Axel came down the hall he passed a group of three female trainees who were exiting a room belonging to another higher up. The man had probably promised them promotions in exchange for something. They were foolish and even though they acknowledged their leader with proper greetings he made a note to check their records and see if deserved dismissal, "The mission you requested," he said, handing the folder to Xigbar. He could hear the fight through the door and shook his head disapprovingly before heading back for the stairs, not noticing Xigbar slide the folder under the door leading to the noisy room, "They're getting a bit out of hand."

"As long as they don't kill each other," Axel said simply, dismissing the matter carelessly.

Xigbar laughed though and followed him up the stairs, "I was talking about the rumors."

"Words aren't worth anything. If the people working for me are so bored with life they need to make up lies then they clearly need to be worked harder. I'll see each dog's hours double," Axel smirked and Xigbar laughed a bit more, "Besides, anyone with common sense would know better."

"Because you're straight?" Xigbar wondered why he found the knowledge so common place and how it could be so easy to see.

Axel shook his head though, smirk turning into a grin, "Because I don't like blondes."

* * *

Sora sat in the cab with one hand holding an icepack to his still aching knee and the other holding the folder open. It was just after 2AM and he'd just left the hilltop base, heading down through the works of Radiant Garden in one of the chauffer Cerberus cabs. The island's economy had flourished thanks to the society stationed on it and was finally pulled out of a recession four years ago. The governor on the island was anything but apt to lead and served as a figurehead more than a driving force. Though politics were important elsewhere, the people of Radiant Garden didn't care if he wasn't a suitable leader since nobody would dare attack or threaten their island with Cerberus on their shores. In fact, nobody in the northern hemisphere had anything to worry about since Axel's hand stretched far beyond the sea.

_Mission Number: 08301990_

_Location: Ascension Christian Fellowship. Borough district, R.G._

_Date Issued: 09/27/2008_

_Priority: Yellow_

_Target: Minister Jasper_

_Objective: Eliminate minister who has been preaching of revolution and issuing slanderous remarks to press over one of his former followers, the island's senator. No second chances to be offered. Rumored to be housing small band of revolutionaries._

After cramming the rather low priority mission through his head again Sora shut the folder and leaned back in his seat. Though a part of him knew it was wrong to kill a man of the clergy, another part had been conditioned to know he deserved it. The main reason he was doing this was for the four-hundred dollar reward Xigbar promised. Something didn't seem right though: the mission statement was in Axel's handwriting, not Xigbar's, meaning that this mission was a direct dispatch from Axel to Xigbar instead. Why did he want to pass along such a low priority mission and then reward him for it? It didn't make sense but then again nothing in today's society did and with a sigh he looked out the tinted window at the sidewalks and stoops which should have been barren by this hour. There were people outside though, a handful who the recession still clung to and made suffer. A multi-billion dollar contribution from Axel himself pulled the economy out of the gutter and was distributed throughout Radiant Garden to businesses rather than the people. It was his philosophy that if jobs became available again people should find work to earn money rather than have it handed to them.

The people who sat on the sidewalk at this hour were people who in Axel's mind hadn't earned the right to live like they once did and they should just disappear. If they didn't work and find their niche in society there was no need for them, and no need to help them either. Sora couldn't look at an existence he'd once shared with the 'worthless ones' and instead looked down at his sore knee he'd bruised and possibly chipped in a struggle with his brother that had gotten a bit more violent than he intended. Roxas deserved it though; he was a fool and an even greater fool for allowing such rumors to be made about him. Sora knew they weren't true, he knew his brother better than that, but the fact he just carried on and ignored the whispers behind his back made him a coward. He'd always been a coward.

"We've arrived," the chauffer said as the car pulled to a stop only minutes later in front of a small white church, at least 10 of which could have fit in the base back across town. The driver got out and opened the door for him and Sora handed him the icepack, carefully putting weight on his injured leg. He couldn't let anyone see he was hurt though, an injured dog would be put down immediately to prevent tainting the Cerberus name and he couldn't die this early in life, "I'll be back in 10 minutes," Sora told the driver as he pulled on his jacket to shut out the autumn chill and hide the handgun holstered at his waist.

There was a light on in the church so he didn't bother knocking since as far as he knew places like this were always open to the public. Three steps in though he stopped and saw he'd walked in on something, quickly ducking behind a column to avoid being seen.

"Someone just dropped it off?"

"Yes, tied up and everything."

"Well what are we supposed to do with it?! It's a-"

"Shh! Keep quiet, I think it's listening to us."

"It's our duty to deal with things that are hell bound. We should just kill it."

Sora peered around the column, wondering what was going on. This didn't sound like any sort of holy meeting and he didn't need to be a loyal follower of the church to know there was something wrong with this. Quietly pulling out his gun he came around the corner, staying low as he crept down the isle.

"Kill it? How?"

"We can just slit its throat. If that doesn't kill it we can burn it in the back. Here, I have a knife."

Sora couldn't stay quiet any longer, straightening up and holding his aim on the two clergymen, "Don't move or I'll shoot." Neither man dared move as he went on to ask, "Which one of you is minister Jasper? Raise your hands where I can see them." As soon as the man on the right did so Sora pulled the trigger and completed the mission he was sent on. When the second clergyman panicked and turned to call for help Sora silenced him. With the two bodies motionless on the ground he saw what they were talking over: an unmoving body sitting on the small set of stairs leading up to the alter, wrists chained heavily behind its back and a chain hooked around an ankle, leading up to and wrapping around the base of the cross. There was a blindfold around its eyes and black masking tape over its mouth.

Sora turned to leave, telling himself the mission was complete and he had no business poking into matters that he shouldn't. Curiosity was a demon though that often tricked him and he found himself going back down the isle to get a better look. It was a man and upon closer inspection he realized that there were stains on his dark shirt and he could see a rather fresh wound on his neck, leading him to believe the other stains were more blood. His shoes were missing and it looked like he'd been through a rough encounter but Sora didn't understand why the clergymen were talking of killing someone who appeared to be already dead. When he reached to check for a pulse though he heard a ruckus approaching.

"Minister Jasper! We heard…" the series of men and women who clearly weren't associated with the church silenced their questions when they beheld the sight. Sora turned his gun on them but they came prepared and before he could fire he had to duck behind a pew to avoid getting shot. Bullets pierced through the wood sending splinters in all directions and he cursed shortly before ducking around the edge, firing into the dozen or so. He remembered reading in the mission file that the minister was rumored to be housing revolutionaries in the basement of the church, these must be them. A Cerberus dog was well trained, far more so than those trying to kill him and he easily took out a handful before diving across to a new hiding place while reloading. They all reacted when the doors to the church opened and Sora felt a panic sear through him as he recognized the person who rushed in, "Roxas!"

With his focus elsewhere Sora didn't pay attention where it was needed until a hand grabbed hold of his head and a knife went deep through his chest. Shocked and frozen immobilized by the sight, Roxas was quickly the next victim. One of the remaining women took advantage of his shock, firing a bullet right through his shoulder and another grazing his throat. Sora couldn't hear the pained cry, ears deaf as the knife was ripped out of his chest and he fell over into the isle. He saw the remaining few rush past him to finish off his brother who he was sure was still fighting on despite his injuries. He'd always been a fool.

His chest ached and throbbed, but the pain was almost numbingly reassuring that it was all over. A stare seemed to be weighing down on him and it made him wonder if one of the revolutionaries was watching him die. Dully he opened his eyes and looked up at the alter only to find the person staring at him was the corpse who'd been bound up and blindfolded. Even if he couldn't see the man's eyes he could feel them burning through the material and right into his own. A surge of hope gave him energy; this person could help him and his brother, he was sure of it. Keeping one hand clasped over his chest he pushed himself up to his knees, holstering his gun so he could grab onto a pew and pull himself up to his feet. Sora didn't dare look back down the isle, afraid he'd find it was too late for his brother and instead taking two steps and slumping down beside the bound man staring right at him. Sora saw the wound on his throat and wondered if he'd be of any use at all, some hope was better than none at all though and he pulled the tape off his mouth. The next three seconds reintroduced and redefined pain for Sora as a set of teeth, no, a set of knives penetrated deep into his throat.

He wanted to yell and curse but he couldn't, immobilized completely and not sure why the brief seconds dragged on like days of agony. He could hear a scream ring through his brain, wondering if it was his seemingly muted voice amiss from his agape mouth. Abruptly he was released though and immediately fell back against the cross, holding his breath and sure it was all over. The pain faded quickly to his relief and he looked to the person responsible as he easily slipped his wrists right out of the chains. Sora managed to sit up in time to see four revolutionaries approaching with Roxas nowhere in sight. He started to get up but the other pushed him back before reaching into his jacket to retrieve the holstered gun, firing four shots and Sora watched as all four served as fatal head wounds. Seconds passed in silence as they waited to make sure the group was indeed dead. With one last shot the silver haired man fired down, destroying the chain bound to his ankle.

Sora was relieved at first that it was all over but a surge of horror rose quickly when the person who'd put an end to it all looked back at him. He was still blindfolded and Sora backed away, unarmed, injured, and attempting to use reputation as a weapon, "I'm a member of the Cerberus society! Kill me and you'll regret it!" He took a step towards Sora and the dog shouted, "Stay back!" He wasn't human and Sora prepared himself to run, convinced if he waited he'd end up like everyone else in the church. Suddenly though the blindfolded man stopped, swayed, and collapsed completely right at Sora's feet. Not waiting for an explanation or to see if he was alive or dead Sora forced himself to his feet and ran back through the church, the pain in his chest gone but his throat still throbbing, "Roxas!" he called, looking for his brother as he clutched both hands around his throat.

"He'll be fine."

Sora recognized that voice and opened the slightly agape doors only to see the head of his society right outside, not looking happy. Sora bowed his head, knowing he'd probably been called in when his driver heard the ruckus. A quick blow to the head made Sora stumble to his knees, ears ringing as grabbed him by the back of his jacket and literally dragged him back down to the alter. Axel was completely unfazed by the bloodshed, remaining stone faced in a morbid situation just as always. He released Sora on the stairs, crouching down and pushing over the other before ripping the blindfold off, "…You're a mess Riku," he chuckled a bit, looking quite sinister as he recognized the man whose eyes were staring at him even before he took off the blindfold.

"You have your one-eyed friend to thank," Riku replied coldly and Axel looked a bit shocked and annoyed by the news.

Sora was confused even more listening to them and he pushed himself up to see what was going on. Axel looked over when he heard him move though and spotted the blood on his neck, both from the bullet's graze and Riku's fangs. A smirk toyed at the corner of his lips as he grabbed Sora's jacket and jerked him the rest of the way up the stairs, "Looks like you've been more use than I thought you'd be," was all he said before shoving him towards the man he'd called Riku. He got to his knees quickly and grabbed Sora before he could fall, clutching his right arm tight with one hand and a fistful of hair with the other. Sora opened his mouth to scream as his head was forced back but his entire body was silenced when for the second time that morning the fangs ripped deep into his throat. Axel grinned and stood up, ignoring the look of utter misery and agony on Sora's face as he straightened his jacket casually. He saw Sora raise his unrestrained hand with difficulty and try to shove Riku away but he wasn't able to exert any force whatsoever, "Don't bother. Just die quietly."

That was what was happening; he was dying and the life was literally being sucked right out of him. When he thought it was all over though and his vision was beginning to fade he felt the grip release and he slumped forward listlessly into a set of arms with a long pent up gasp.

"Not going to finish?"

"I don't want to kill him."

"Oh?"

"Nah, I kind of owe him anyways."

"A vampire in debt; how amusing."

"Indeed. I owe both of you now."

Nothing made sense anymore. The only things Sora knew were that Roxas was okay and the embrace around him instilled a sense of security which helped him fade into unconsciousness.

* * *

Wow, I've really missed this. Writing, it's a drug addiction, you stop and you go into withdrawal! It's been so crazy…I'm back though and proud of what I'm bringing to the table. Uniform sketches and floor plans will be on my DA hopefully by the end of the week (I got really into it…haha, they need to be cleaned up and off napkins though) What did you think? Tell me in a review please, I'll get onto replying to them between studying for midterms which may or may not kill me. Thank you all for reading and I wish you all the best in all the world.

~Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter.


	2. Short Leash

Woo! New chapter! Ah it's so refreshing to be doing this again, however I have a sty of a room I need to clean before the night's gone and Japanese homework to do so I can't be here too long. I'm working on review replies and will get to them all I promise. Thank you guys so much for such positive feedback! Fifteen reviews in the first chapter alone is such a blessing and I cherish each one. Please continue to let me know what you think, both new and old readers, because it motivates me to know people are reading and enjoying my work…and if you aren't enjoying it let me know that too! Feedback is good regardless of it's terms I think, even though I certainly hope you are enjoying this like I am!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Short Leash**

"_Can you hear me?"_

Yes.

"_Wake up."_

No.

Despite how unwilling he was to do so Roxas forced his eyes open and stared up at the white ceiling which almost hurt to look at. His gaze traveled back down and he looked blankly at the doctor to his right, trying to remember how he'd gotten there in the first place.

_Cursing himself for being so careless, Roxas dove behind a column for protection as he nursed his throat. A bullet had just grazed his neck and the burn and tear hurt far more that the shot which pierced his shoulder. He reached for his second gun as he heard footsteps running towards him, looking around the column and shooting to kill while trying to ignore the fact his brother had just been mortally wounded. He'd followed him out of concern since most people wouldn't be sneaking out after midnight and it probably meant he was doing something that would get him in trouble. As it turned out he was right, Sora had gotten in trouble. Since he could still move though unlike his brother he knew it would be safer to lead them away from Sora so he would stand a chance at getting up and away himself._

_Pushing himself to his feet, one hand over his throat and the other firing at the revolutionaries, he ran back for the doors. Two steps outside the church he froze, spotting the last person he wanted to face right now and knowing he was in trouble._

"_Lights out is midnight you know."_

_Roxas was about to explain himself but a well aimed shot from behind sent him tumbling down the stairs, taken by surprise as pain surged through his chest. From where he lie at Axel's feet he saw him raise a revolver and put an end to the idiots who dared attack his dogs. Four of the men bolted back into the church behind the safety of the doors and Axel put his gun away, instead taking out a lighter and pulling off a glove. Roxas was confused and shocked when he struck the light up and pinched his thumb and index finger together in it without so much as a flinch. He crouched down and before Roxas could stop him he forced the two fingers into the wound and grabbed onto the bullet lodged next to his heart, ripping it out quickly and reaching around covering Roxas' mouth with his other hand in order to muffle out his pained cries._

"_So we gonna step in?"_

_Roxas recognized the voice heard through the ringing in his head and didn't need to look up to know it was Xigbar. Axel got to his feet and dropped the bullet on his way up the stairs, pulling his glove back on and insisting, "This mission was yours to begin with. Since you gave it to someone else let them finish it and if he dies it's on your conscience." Xigbar merely laughed and the last thing he heard as darkness closed in was his brother calling his name from within the church._

He'd been injured. It was all over. Anyone within these walls knew wounded dogs were put down when they could no longer work and right now Roxas couldn't even lift his arms. The fact he'd woken up at all was surprising in his opinion but at the same time he imagined he was going to receive a lecture about his actions before being done away with. He had to ask though, "Where's Sora?"

The doctor ignored him and Roxas pushed himself up with his arm that hadn't taken a shot, no help from the idle doctors. The hospital wing was a grim place and beds were never occupied for more than two days since people were either up and on their feet by then or done away with. It was Axel's policy, no exceptions. He could see a few dogs injured far more severely than him but none of them were his brother and within the hour three of them were taken away, screaming at the top of their lungs that they were fit and could keep working just like anybody else. Roxas, like the others who remained in bed, didn't acknowledge them as they left since it was simply standard procedure and they themselves would be taken out sooner or later if they didn't heal quickly. Roxas didn't know how long he'd been asleep so there was no telling if he'd been there for 2 hours or 2 days, however long it had been his wounds hadn't healed at all and it hurt to even sit up so knew he could be next.

* * *

Sora sat up abruptly as a clap of thunder shook the base and he looked frantically around the dark room. He was back in the manor, safe in his own bed while Roxas' lie unoccupied and unmade, rain striking the glass windows and spilling into the room through an open one at the end. It hadn't been a dream, his body still ached and the memories rang vividly as he hastily undid his jacket and saw his white shirt still hand the knife tear and bloodstains. He pulled the shirt away from his body and looked down only to find the wound had scarred shut. The strain on his neck as he looked down though was intense and he leaned back while running his fingers over the bite marks on his neck.

He didn't know was how he'd gotten back to the base let alone how a fatal wound had healed itself shut so quickly. Nothing was making sense and as soon as he tried to get out of bed a wave of dizziness overcame him and he fell against the window frame clumsily. With a quick reassurance it was just sleep lingering over him he shrugged it off and hurried for the door connecting their room to the hall outside, freezing when he heard voices through the thick wood.

"So we have a deal then?"

"Not much choice in the matter."

"Seems that way doesn't it? I'm sure you can find ways to enjoy your stay."

"Doubtful. I've heard about the way you run this place."

"He speaks fondly of me I take it."

"To be honest I haven't seen him in months."

Sora recognized the two voices and as he tried to back away from the door the floor underneath him creaked and silence fell abruptly. Before he could get away Axel stepped into the room and saw he was up, seeming pleased which was an unusual state for their leader even though it was a smug sort of satisfaction, "Awake already? You're going to be even more efficient than I thought."

"What's going on?" he tried to stay formal with his questions since he was talking to the man who determined whether he lived or died, "…Sir?" He saw someone else come in; recognizing him from the church though he'd cleaned up since then and changed clothes. Subconsciously he took a step back when he saw him, remembering instantly what he'd done and not sure what his business here was since he wasn't one of Axel's dogs.

"You haven't been introduced yet," Axel said, ignoring Sora's blatant unease and continuing, "Riku this is Sora, Sora, this is the new commanding officer of your precinct."

Shocked and not about to accept he was working under someone else Sora abandoned unease for outrage, "I'm being transferred?!"

"Think of it as a promotion. See officer Flint just couldn't stay on the top three anymore so I replaced him," Axel confused him but Riku explained for him in the bluntest of ways, "I'm his second officer now and you're my second in command." It sunk in quick that Sora was working far closer to the top than he had been recently and by standard there were only four people above him: Riku, Axel's two other officers, and then Axel himself. It didn't make sense though, "Why? And what about Roxas? Where is he?"

Axel ignored him and turned to leave, "Come upstairs later and I'll give you the plan for the week," he said to Riku on his way out. As soon as he was gone Sora panicked, "Stay back!" Sora ordered as Riku came towards him, not comfortable with him at all and ready to fight if necessary. Even if he now worked under him he wasn't going to lie down and accept it without an explanation. When he backed away though he stumbled and his lightheadedness sent him to the ground. Riku knelt down and leaned over him, putting a hand on the side of Sora's head and asking, "Are you alright?"

Sora didn't answer since he was expecting to get bit again any second now despite the concerned tone. He could see past it and he knew what he was, "Vampire." He didn't dare look away since that would be the perfect opportunity for him to seize his throat again and he had to show that he wasn't scared of him.

Riku simply laughed a bit and said, "How kind of you to notice." Sora didn't falter though so he sat back on his heels and then got up to his feet, making his way over to the open window as he said, "You're lucky I fixed that hole in your chest, you came pretty close to death there."

"…Am I like you now?" Sora had to ask, a sudden surge of fear rising in his voice unintentionally.

Riku shut the window and looked back over at him, "Not even close. You're still 100% human…Your brother is a different story though." Sora quickly sat up as Riku told him, "Took three shots and I'm not really sure what kind of condition he's in right now. You don't care though right? I mean you fight all the time so I hear." He was right, they did fight all the time but that didn't mean he wanted Roxas dead.

* * *

Roxas quickly woke up when he felt the IV in his arm removed, looking up only to see two doctors turning off the monitor and scribbling away in his medical file. He knew this procedure, he'd seen it all day, and as soon as he tried to sit up one of the doctors pushed him back down into bed. This wasn't supposed to be happening to him and Roxas refused to allow it. As soon as the doctor removed his hand Roxas rolled out of bed, landing crouched and scrambling to his feet as he ran for the doors. He fled all the while ignoring the shouting doctors who chased after him. He wasn't going to be taken away when he still had so much left to do!

Halfway down the hall though he had to stop in his tracks just like the doctors after him, standing at attention when they saw Axel passing through the hall intersecting the one they were in. With a phone in one hand and folders tucked under the other he looked busy to say the least but a quick look at the scene told him there was something going on, "Just a minute," he said to the person on the phone before coming down the hall towards them, "What's going on here?"

"Standard procedure sir, his two days are up," one doctor told him formally.

Axel didn't say anything to them at first, instead addressing the person on the phone, "Let me call you back…Yeah, bye." As soon as he shut the phone and pocketed it he shook his head, "How is it he was able to get away from you then?" Nobody spoke up and he continued in the tone he was known for, "Either my medical wards are getting weak or he's just not ready to go out yet. Which do you think it is Roxas?"

Roxas looked at him for a long moment, did he really want a truthful answer, "Both." Axel smirked despite the grim mood all the others seemed to be in and he told them, "Consider this your warning then men, if you don't shape up there isn't room for you in my world. Get back to work immediately; there will be an examination in two days time for all of you." He beckoned Roxas to follow him as the doctors went back to the medical ward and to be honest the dog wasn't sure if he'd been saved or still had Axel's wrath to face.

"Defend yourself."

Roxas didn't digest the words in time and Axel turned on him halfway down the empty corridor, landing a solid kick to his chest. Roxas was knocked backwards into the wall, immediately clinging to his chest wound which felt like it had been reopened from the blow. Axel stood tall and composed though, not looking pleased, "So you can't fight."

"Yes I can!" Roxas insisted loudly, straightening up with some effort and swallowing his pain. Axel lunged for him again and Roxas sidestepped out of the way while ducking under a punch he threw with his free hand. He didn't turn around in time though and Axel dealt a strike to the back of his throat only inches from where a bullet had grazed. Sent to his knees Roxas started to get up but before he could Axel grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him to his feet, pushing him against the wall with one hand and staring down at him with clear disappointment, "So that's it?" He could see blood through the bandages on his neck and knew he'd reopened the stitches either from stress or the blow.

Refusing to accept that was all he had in him Roxas quickly said, "I'm fine!"

"Keep this up and you're going to kill yourself," Axel said but the look in Roxas' eyes made it clear he wasn't going to give up until he reached that point. Axel let him go with a smirk, "Don't be so eager to die, I think I've got a better use for you." Roxas looked confused but didn't let his guard down since there was no way of knowing just what his leader was thinking.

* * *

"You know the rumors are just going to get worse now," Xigbar taunted with clear glee in his tone as he looked from Axel at his desk to Roxas who stood nearby with his arms wrapped tight around a stack of folders.

Axel shrugged, "Let them. They're just words," he said while looking over to Roxas who in turn looked away uncomfortably. He couldn't get rid of him, not with all the fight in the boy, "Besides, I always wanted a secretary. I just always imagined they'd be in a skirt," To call it a demotion would be inaccurate but to call it a promotion would be an insult. Since he still needed quite some time to fully recover and get back into fighting condition Axel planned to keep him close and on a short leash to make sure he didn't do anything that would jeopardize his health. Roxas hadn't said as much as two words since learning what he'd become, grateful to live but not happy about the terms of his continued existence.

"So who are we waiting for?" asked an impatient looking blonde man, Axel's now thirdly ranked officer Luxord. He had been demoted a rank much to his displeasure thanks to someone they hadn't even met yet but Axel seemed to think highly of. The former third ranked officer, a man by the name of Flint, hadn't been demoted to a rank lower and instead was simply done away with regardless of the reputation he'd earned over his 3 years of service in the post. Roxas was a bit more familiar with Xigbar, his former commanding officer, but from what he'd heard Luxord was a man who'd gotten into debt with a Cerberus founder and as a result had been working for 7 years to pay it off. Xigbar had gotten involved with the group simply for the same reason most did during the early years of the depression, for the hope of getting out of the status quo and into something better. Both had worked their way up and now were some of the most powerful men alive, second only to the handful of higher ups like Axel. That was when Roxas began to question something he hadn't before: just why was Axel leading a group like this and how had he gotten involved to begin with?

The door opened and in came the person they'd been waiting for and immediately Xigbar was on his feet, "Him?!" he remembered Riku well enough, "He's young enough to be my kid!"

"More like grandkid," Luxord added, insulting them both as he sized up their new addition, "You losing your mind Axel?"

"Keep insulting me and you'll be losing more than that," Riku said with a pleased smile. He'd made quite a few enemies already and didn't really care since he wasn't necessarily here by his own free will.

Axel stepped in to quiet the fight down, "Get along. If you don't like the way things are then you can follow Flint out the door." There were no further disputes and when all was settled Axel held out his hand and Roxas handed him the folders he'd been holding. Axel looked at them all, not sure what he expected him to do with them since he only had been asking for one. Roxas wasn't sure how he was supposed to know that since he hadn't said anything but stepped away and shrunk into the background after Axel sighed in annoyance and handed him back the excess. Opening the folder on the desk in front of him Axel pushed it towards the edge for the others to see the picture on the first page, a note paper clipped to the corner and several other pages below it, "Namine Groff, heiress to the Groff fortune as noted by her father. They reside on the outskirts of Twilight Town and her net worth is just over a billion in the American dollar. That will cover the debt her mother owes us."

"A kidnapping of an heiress, bit of a bold move this early in the day," Luxord said with a chuckle in his throat, "What's her mother's debt?"

"Nine hundred and seventy-five million," when he heard the number Roxas nearly lost the grip on the documents he'd been holding so tightly. How, he wondered, could one person accumulate such an enormous sum in a single lifetime? He caught himself looking over Axel's shoulder at the confidential folder and its contents, curious as to what kind of outcome a kidnapping of this magnitude would result in, "Commission for this job is 10 percent of whatever part of the ransom isn't used to pay off the mother's debt, travel expenses." That meant at least two million would go to whoever was issued and completed the kidnapping. Roxas had heard about jobs of this priority and payout but never imagined they actually occurred since he and his brother had only worked at most for 500 dollars a run.

"The other two who don't take the job will be sent abroad for the remainder of the week. A small communist party wants to invest in our society in exchange for protection from persecution and I want you to see if they're worthy," Axel turned around and took one of the folders out of Roxas' hand but he wasn't expecting it and accidentally lost his grip on the entire stack, sending pages of confidential and meticulously organized knowledge to the ground in a mess. Everyone froze at the sight of the mess and Roxas knew right then and there that his second chance was over.

"You klutz! Look at what you've done!" Xigbar hissed, looking at him with a greater distaste than usual, "Shit Axel, why bother keeping someone so useless around?"

"I'm not useless!" Roxas shouted to all their surprise and Axel grinned before addressing Xigbar, "That's why…Don't just stand there, start cleaning that up." Xigbar looked confused but Axel clearly wasn't joking and he cast Roxas a clear look of hatred as he came around to the other side of the desk and began to sort the papers into their proper folder. Axel glanced down at him and Roxas easily spotted the glint of satisfaction in his eyes before continuing, "Since you're our latest addition and don't have a dollar to your name I'm giving you the ransom mission," he said as he turned back to Riku who'd been staring out the windows in the ceiling with an uninterested gaze.

"Fine," he said as he got to his feet and came over to get the folder off the table. Luxord just sat there watching his demeaned partner pick up a mess he had not made and the newcomer take a mission anyone would kill for, all without the slightest sense of interest or gratitude, "If you have any ounce of sense in your being you should say thank you." Riku ignored him and left with the folder under his arm and as soon as he was gone Luxord was on his feet, "What nerve. Axel what are you thinking?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Questioning my judgment are you?" Axel's words silenced Luxord and a rumble of thunder outside matched in vehemence the noise Xigbar made as he slammed the folders back on the table. Axel glanced from them up to the one-eyed officer, "Have something to say?"

"Nothing that won't get me expelled," Xigbar admitted, clearly going to hold his tongue since Axel wasn't going to tolerate the questioning of his decision. Roxas was utterly speechless. He knew Axel had control over all of them but never had he seen anyone put Xigbar in his place. A lesson was to be learned from the few minutes he'd spent in his new position: he wasn't the only one on a short leash.

* * *

"Two million?!" the number was surreal and fell heavily on Sora's ears. Though he originally resented Riku's visit the amount which they were going after made everything alright in his mind, "For one kidnapping?"

"She's an heiress, rich people aren't that easy to kidnap," Riku told him but Sora snatched the folder out of his hands and began to look through it. He didn't regard him with any respect or formality which he should for his superior but Riku clearly didn't care, "Why are you so keen on making money? Not like you can use it for much of anything working here." Sora looked up at him but didn't say anything, instead cutting his eyes back to the page. Riku wasn't going to be ignored though and easily took the folder back while sitting down on the couch, tucking it behind his back and out of Sora's reach, "Tell me."

"It's none of your business," Sora insisted, holding his ground and clearly annoyed by his mere presence in his room.

Riku shrugged though and knew how to retaliate, "Fine, then I'll keep this mission all to myself as well as the payout."

"Tell me something then: why is a creature like you wandering around? Or more importantly: why are you working for Axel?" Sora's temper fell when Riku stood up and instinctively he covered his throat with one hand as he stepped back.

He wasn't going to bite him, rather he sighed and handed him the folder, "Touché." Hesitantly Sora reached out and took the folder back before hurrying off to the other side of the room. Riku sat back down on the couch and looked past Sora to the window where rain was falling hard outside, _'…Good question,'_ he mused, idly tracing a finger along the metal band around his neck.

* * *

"So what do you think of him?"

Usually Roxas wouldn't dare eavesdrop, especially on the pair just on the other side of the room, but he couldn't leave now without being noticed so he remained knelt by the bookshelf. Hidden by the sofa shoved against the notable's study he listened further as Xigbar answered the question posed by Luxord.

"The whore or the bloodsucker?"

"Bloodsucker."

"Honestly, I have no idea what Axel's thinking. Flint worked for years to earn his post and barely 4 months into gets replaced by a pale brat."

Roxas knew Flint, though he'd never worked under him. He was 42 this year and they all knew he'd been slowing down this month so to him it was no surprise he was demoted and disappeared. The replacement though was a shocker in his opinion since the new 2nd ranked officer was an enigma to the society.

"Axel knows him I'm sure of it," Luxord said after a brooding silence, "The enlistment process and training is hard enough for admission into the Cerberus society, to put him as an officer of our stature though is unheard of."

"Unheard of indeed…Think he's got a file lying around here?"

"Anyone who comes through our front doors has a file idiot. Axel keeps them in his office under lock and key."

"Shouldn't be that hard to-"

Both men silenced when a ringing went off in the corner and Roxas lunged for his phone to silence the electronic tune. Before he could though Luxord strode across the room and ripped it from his hands, recognizing the name, "Oh, receiving a call from the boss, aren't you special."

"Shame you can't get to the phone though," Xigbar commented as he took the phone from Luxord and snapped it in two, silencing the device instantly.

Roxas knew he was in trouble but didn't let it show, reminding them of an important fact, "You can't do anything to me, I'm-"

Xigbar grabbed the tie around his neck and jerked him up to his feet while Luxord said casually, "Oh we know what you are, and what you do…We also know how to make you forget this ever happened."

The threat lay heavy on him but when his gaze didn't falter Xigbar balled his free hand into a fist and smashed it hard against Roxas' gut. He let go of the tie and Roxas fell to his knees, hands clasped over his winded torso. Through the ringing in his ears he heard Luxord say, "You're going to get that file for us."

"No I'm not," Roxas expected to get hit again but when a blow didn't fall he looked up and saw Luxord grinning. Xigbar had the brute force to kill, but all Luxord needed was words, "Your brother is saving up for something isn't he? We've seen him try to hide it." Roxas didn't say anything at all and Luxord knelt down to eye-level, "So many people have tried and all have failed simply because Axel found out. Do you want to know what happened to them?" Roxas didn't need to ask, the answer obvious and the same punishment anyone who dared conspire outside of expectations received. Luxord knew he'd won and patted him on the head like the dog he was, "Good boy. Now you're going to get us that file by the end of the week. We're leaving for Russia tonight but will be back Friday and when you come meet us at the airport I want you to have them in hand. Understood?" Roxas had no choice and he looked back to the ground, nodding his head compliantly before Xigbar's fist struck him across the side of his skull and knocked him to the ground, "Now I suggest you go upstairs. Seems that you missed a call from your master; you should be more careful with your phone."

* * *

Ah, massive headache coming on. Looong day at work and still much to do around the house. Thanks guys for reading and please let me know what you thought. Over the next few weeks I'm going to be working with one of my professors on what it takes to get published. No promises since it's in the testing waters phase but I've wanted to get somewhere with my work for a long time and this may be the springboard I've waited for. Your support is crucial though because as I've said in the past I am nothing without you guys. New chapter a week from now! Wishing you all the best in all the world!

~Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	3. Sleeping Dogs Lie

Haha…my brat of a little brother broke one of the fingers on my right hand so please pardon how long this took. I decided to go back and redo part of this chapter and it was no easy or quick task I learned. Fortunately I can't use a pencil very well either so my teachers should be nice about getting work in. Sick too with the worst cold I've had in years so it hasn't been a very good week. Enjoy this chapter though! Sorry it wasn't up over the weekend!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Sleeping Dogs Lie**

"I don't see what's so special about her," from the car parked on the street corner Riku could see their heiress playing with a set of small dogs in the courtyard, "One person can't be worth a billion dollars."

"You'd be surprised, after the recession everything went up in value. The rich who didn't go under during the depression were valued in the six to 7 figure range when the dust cleared," Sora told him, grabbing the binoculars off the dashboard and using them to get a better look.

Riku shook his head though, "That doesn't make much sense. They were just lucky."

"What they were, and are, is rich," Sora lowered the binoculars and sat back in the chair with a sigh. They'd left for Twilight Town on a private jet earlier that day, traveling over the sea to an island not too far away where the rich played and the poor didn't exist, "Everyone on this island is."

"Except for you," Riku pointed out.

Sora looked at him with clear annoyance, though a curios tone piqued in his voice as he asked, "And how much money do you have to your name?"

"More than you," was all he said and it made Sora angry, "You probably took it from people you sucked the life out of."

Riku laughed a bit and started the car, the Cerberus insignia engraved in the steering wheel and on the top right corner of the windshield serving as a statement and a warning to all who saw them, "You're not a very nice person. Buckle up."

"At least I'm a person," Sora retorted as he sat back in the leather seats, ignoring his suggestion since seatbelts were an unnecessary hassle in his mind. His mind received a jolt though when as soon as the car began to move Riku hit the brake and Sora was sent forward, hitting his head on the dashboard. Stunned and furious he sat up, one hand cradling his throbbing but not cracked skull. They were at a standoff but his point had been made and Riku smirked as Sora complied and fastened the belt across his lap.

The title of a Cerberus dog meant they were given priority and reverence wherever they went, simply at the sight of the insignia patch on Sora's chest or the band around Riku's upper arm. The burnt and thorn clad C was a universal symbol and with it they were given a room only a block from the manor free of charge, no questions asked. There was a problem though with the room.

"No."

"Homophobe?"

"Do vampires even sleep?" Sora just stared at the single bed suite, wondering how exactly this was going to work out. It was a beautiful room and while the hotel was packed full this one was always left open for a VIP guest. Guest. Not guests.

"Yes we do thank you," Riku said, shrugging off his bag and undoing the tightly zipped uniform jacket, "Flip a coin, winner gets the bed."

Sora didn't say anything for a moment, trying to decide whether he should argue his way out of this one. He gave in and searched his pockets, fishing out a single bronze coin and throwing it into the air, "Heads."

It came down and Riku caught it since he was taller than Sora and it reached him first, "Tails it is," he said, opening his hand to view the result. Sora reached to grab it to see for himself but Riku grabbed his hand and pulled it to him with a grin which showed his fangs clearly. Immediately Sora ripped his hand away, clutching his wrist and cursing him, "Don't do that!"

"You're too careless," Riku said casually and Sora looked beyond mad, a frustration that only grew when Riku showed him the coin which was indeed tails side up.

Hours flew by as they slept up for the evening ahead, at least for Riku they did. Sora was refusing to let himself sleep with Riku in the same room. Even if he hadn't made an attempt to bite him since the church and acted civil enough he wasn't about to trust him. As the clock in the corner gonged to signal the midnight hour was at hand Sora got to his feet and when he turned to go wake up his sleeping officer he saw Riku was already getting up, "Ready?"

"It's your first time on a mission, I should be asking you that," Sora said as he got his jacket back on and straightened the lapel. Riku ignored uniform protocol since it was a warm evening on a tropical island, buttoning his vest back up and leaving his jacket and armband on the bed, "The only thing you need to worry about is keeping up." His arrogance made Sora scoff and without a word they headed back out into the streets.

* * *

Roxas stood outside the double doors, wringing his hands behind his back nervously. He could get into so much trouble for this but having his brother's plans revealed would get them both in a serious mess too. It was long after midnight and he was sure nobody would catch him this late so after only a second longer he turned the doorknob and stepped into the large office of the Cerberus leader.

The fireplace was still going and the heat of the room was twice that of the hall just outside the door. As soon as he got a good look inside though he saw a clear obstacle: Axel was still in his office, physically at least. He'd fallen asleep in his chair, leaned over his desk with his head resting on the hard wood. It was a sight Roxas didn't know how to respond to since he didn't know the man ever slept, _'Ofcourse he does idiot, everyone sleeps. He is human after all,'_ he told himself, contemplating leaving the office since it would be foolish to search while Axel was there.

"What are you doing?"

Roxas froze his thoughts and his retreat when he heard the still body speak up. He'd been caught, "I just wanted to ask you something."

Axel straightened up slowly like a cat coming out of it's sound nap and slouched back in his chair, waving a hand to beckon him in, "Go ahead."

Roxas had expected him to say 'get lost' or something along those lines but now he was put on the spot and had to think of a question quickly, "What's your favorite food?" Where on earth did that come from?

Axel looked confused by the question Roxas himself couldn't explain, "…Tomato soup I suppose."

Roxas forced an amused 'ah' at the reply, "Okay then, I'll be off." He turned to leave but Axel got up and he froze, certain he was in trouble and turning quickly to defend himself.

"Why are you really here?" he asked in a low and demanding tone. Axel didn't buy his excuse and it showed as he came out from behind his desk and to the front where he leaned against the edge.

What was he supposed to say? Axel could tell if he was lying and wouldn't let him leave now, "I just wanted to see you," he was lying again and Axel could see it clearly, "Alright…I couldn't sleep," that was partially true, "And I figured I could maybe get some work done in here."

He successfully avoided the truth but Axel didn't say anything as he came over and grabbed the messy tie around Roxas' neck, "You're lying to me still." A sudden knock at his door alerted them both of another's presence and Axel asked, "What?"

"Sir, the kidnapping was a success. The pair are on their way back now."

"Good. Leave," Axel said but Roxas didn't dare speak, knowing the rumors were loud enough and to have someone hear them together at this hour would be a real mess. Axel knew that too and pointed out, "You're smart to have kept your mouth shut."

"I don't enjoy them anymore than you do," Roxas insisted quickly.

Axel smirked and pushed him back against the door, tightening the tie he held firm in his fist to Roxas' alarm, "Interesting…You're turning red though."

"It's hot in here," Roxas said, "And you're choking me," he added bluntly. Axel knew what he was doing and Roxas tried to slip away but Axel held onto his tie, making him feel as though he really was just another one of his dogs, "I'd like to leave now."

Axel let go of his tie but Roxas didn't leave right away, instead loosening the tie which was starting to affect his breathing. Axel smirked a bit and crossed his arms with an amused stare, "What are you waiting for? You wanted to leave right?" Roxas turned and opened the door abruptly, not liking the fact he was getting mocked for his hesitation and he didn't look back once on his way to his room.

* * *

"You can sleep you know."

"You'll bite me."

"No I won't."

Sora didn't believe him and he forced his eyes to stay open despite the heavy weight of sleep on them. All he wanted to do was to sink into the couch cushions until the flight was over but he refused, "Liar…you did it before."

"That was different," Riku insisted from where he sat across the room in a chair, his feet propped up on the cage their unconscious captive was bound in.

Sora shook his head but slumped over so he was lying on his side, not taking his eyes off Riku though, "How so?"

"Well I was going to die otherwise," he admitted, "It had been almost a week since I'd had anything to eat." Sora scoffed and pulled a blanket down off the back of the couch, covering himself up as he yawned tiredly. It was almost pathetic how exhausted he looked, especially since Sora hadn't done much of anything to help that night, "Go to sleep. I'm not going to bite you again."

Sora was about to drift off when all of a sudden the cell phone in Riku's pocket went off. He took it out and opened it, "We got her."

'_Good work. Treating her well?'_

"Finest condition a captive could ask to be in," Riku said proudly as he looked at the cage under his feet.

'_Liar. A letter arrived for you.'_ That was unusual in both their opinions since there were only a handful of people who knew Riku resided with the Cerberus society, _'I opened it.'_

"Don't consider the privacy of others much do you?"

'_Need I remind you why you're here in the first place?" _Riku held his tongue and Axel told him, _'It's signed your cousin.' _There was a long silence and Axel knew that meant he knew the sender, _'I won't disclose the contents now. Come see me when you get back, we need to sort out our arrangement.'_ Riku shut the phone with a heavy sigh, dropping it over the side of the chair, "What a bastard." His cousin. He had too many relatives to count but he didn't need a name to know which one was writing him, "He's going to cause me trouble I know it." He sat up straight and stretched his tired body, sore after the excursion barely an hour earlier. What was he doing wasting his time with menial tasks like a kidnapping? He was certainly fit enough for them but he was never meant to get his hands dirtied, _'Guess I asked for it though…'_ the thought as he slumped back in the chair, bringing his stare back down from the ceiling and spotting the soundly sleeping brunette on the couch on the other side of the jet, "You're going to cause me trouble too I bet."

Their arrival wasn't anything to be celebrated but the walk upstairs was certainly interesting. Cadets and lower ranking members of the society were seeing the new elite officer for the first time and trouble ensued. Girls gleefully accepted the beautiful new addition while boys questioned how someone their age reached such a high post. That was when Sora realized something, "…How old are you?"

"By birth or in appearance?" he asked, making it clear there was a difference in how vampires and humans aged. He looked to be in his late teens but by birth he was nearly thirty, "We stop aging when we're bit."

"Bit?" Sora didn't want to be interested but there seemed to be an entire hidden culture to their race and it fascinated him.

"Vampires are born, not created. When we reach an ideal state where we are physically and mentally developed we go through a ritual which ceases aging entirely," Riku explained as he took off the sunglasses he'd been wearing outside, "There are so many ridiculous myths."

"The sunlight one must be true," Sora said, unable to resist a jab at his pale skin color which contrasted sharply with the black uniforms.

"I don't like it but I certainly won't melt in it," he said before pointing out, "Besides, the girls here seem to like me nonetheless." Sora scowled and walked ahead of him, breaking rank but not about to follow as he indulged in their fond stares. His aggravation was still livid when they reached Axel's office. Roxas answered the door and the two brothers both looked shocked to see the state of the other since the last they'd heard of them hadn't been good.

"You're alive?" Sora sounded shocked and relieved but quickly recomposing himself.

"You could say that," Roxas was still recovering and he wouldn't call his new position a happy one. He noticed Riku and realized there was only one reason he'd be here, "You moved up?"

"You could say that," Sora wasn't happy with his new position either.

The tension and small talk wasn't getting anywhere and Riku reminded them why they were there in the first place, "Axel wanted to see us when we got back."

Roxas didn't let them in though and he looked from Riku to his brother again, "When did you last talk to him?"

"He called on our way back early this morning," Riku told him and Roxas looked away, mumbling something under his breath. He sighed though after a moment and told them, "I'm sorry but he had to take leave before noon. Unexpected business came up but he should be back tomorrow."

Sora nodded and turned to leave, glancing back at his brother but not sparing another word. Riku followed after him and after the doors were closed he said, "Axel's in there."

Sora looked up at himcuriously, "How do you know?"

"I can smell him," Riku told him, certain he was right in his assumption.

* * *

"Who was it?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and headed for the doors across the room which led from the office to the bedroom, "Riku and Sora," he called, pausing to pick up the tray of tea and pushing the ajar door open, "I told them you were gone on business."

"Shit, you should've let Riku in. He knows I'm here," Axel cursed, rolling over and shielding his eyes from the light which flooded in from the office, "Damn vampires."

With the way Axel cringed in the light Roxas was tempted to call him a vampire as well, "You didn't give me any orders other than 'keep everyone away,' in case your medication made you forget," Roxas huffed, setting the tray down on the other side of the bed. The Cerberus leader, the man who despised the weak, the sick, and the inferior today personified all he hated, "You've just got a cold sir, I don't see why you're just wallowing in bed."

"This is the first time I've been sick since grade school, don't belittle me," Axel barked with a rough sounding cough. His hair was a mess and bags under his eyes only looked darker than usual, a real mess to be seen. As Roxas handed him a freshly poured cup of tea Axel sat up and chuckled a bit, "A bit of a role reversal eh?"

Roxas didn't need for him to elaborate, all too familiar with the past he was referring to, "I suppose so…" He started to remove the tray when it slipped out of his right hand and slanted to the side, sending the china pot still full of steaming hot tea to the side. He tried to stop it but it was already falling over and spilt all over his hand as well as the foot of the bed. He hissed and clutched the burnt skin to his chest, "I-I'm sorry," he apologized, seeing the mess he'd made on the blankets which probably cost somewhere in the five digit range.

"Your debt just keeps accumulating doesn't it Roxas?" Axel sighed as he looked at the mess not too far from his feet then to Roxas who was nursing his hand still. Setting his drink down he put his feet on the ground and stood, grabbing Roxas' arm and pulling him to the bathroom, "Don't just stand there, it'll blister and make you useless." Roxas tried to keep his whimpers to a minimum but it really hurt and there wasn't much he could do. Axel turned on the faucet at one of the sinks, pulling the tab between the knobs to keep the water from draining out in the bottom of the basin before taking Roxas' wrist and pushing his hand into the cool water. It stung at first and Roxas tried to jerk away but Axel kept a hold on his wrist, "Don't move," he insisted and like the dog he was Roxas obeyed, staring down at the cold water which was slowly numbing his hand. He followed his order even after Axel turned the water off and released his wrist. He followed his order even when the freezing hand wrapped loosely around his throat, "All I'd have to do is kill you to make all that debt go away you know."

"I know that," Roxas said solemnly. Medical bills were the primary source of his debt but expenses like the one he'd just caused with the spill on the blankets seemed to happen when he least needed or expected them.

Axel continued though, mind games one of his favorite ways to pass time, "And then your brother would be free too."

"I know that," Roxas repeated. He was to blame for Sora's involvement even though he joined the society by his own free will.

"So don't you think it's a bit selfish what you're doing? You get sick so often you're never going to-"

"I know that!" Roxas shouted, whipping around and surprising them both by his resistance. Axel wouldn't tolerate that though and struck him across the face. Even if he was sick and not at the top of his game he hit hard enough to knock Roxas back around. The two glares were exchanged in the mirror and Axel was only further annoyed, "You still don't get it."

"I'm not afraid of you," Roxas insisted firmly, certain he was going to die anyway and not caring what he said anymore. Axel grabbed his shoulder and turned him around quickly, grabbing the sides of his face and Roxas instinctively met his lips halfway. God how he hated him. His unkind words and merciless nature were no stranger to him and Roxas didn't understand his actions, his mind hastily trying to catch up with his body as Axel shoved him roughly back against the counter. He cringed, certain he'd have a bruise on his back from that but still not thinking at all as he was pushed up on top of the cold marble and opened his legs up.

Axel grinned against the lips as he pulled him tight to his body, the contact making an already dazed and breathless Roxas gasp. "You should be," was all Axel said and through his foggy mind Roxas digested the words and slowly slid out of the anger that held onto him moments ago. Where had that come from and why did he respond so naturally? Out of breath but still holding onto the front of his shirt with his uninjured hand he mumbled, "I'm not," he was probably the only living being who didn't fear him or his threats. He wasn't afraid to die; to work; to take on a task others cringed away from; and he wasn't afraid of Axel, "I'm not afraid of you." Roxas' head hurt and he let it slump forward against Axel's chest limply. It wasn't until he felt the grip on his shirt loosen and fall that Axel realized something was wrong.

"Roxas?" Nothing. He let go of him only to grab his shoulders and pushed him upright, Roxas' head limply hanging forward as he sat unconscious on the counter. Axel shook him but there was no response and he cursed under his breath as he realized this was the second time this month his health caught up with him. With no treatment accessible and technically 'away on business' there was only one person he could call.

* * *

"What?"

"_Roxas passed out, I need you to-"_

"No."

"_If you want the letter from your cousin I suggest you come do as you're told."_

Within 5 minutes Riku was out of bed and on his way back to Axel's office, half dressed and not caring that he was violating several uniform codes. Stares and gossip didn't bother him and they were worth enduring when he saw Axel at his desk, clearly ill, "You look like hell."

"You'd know," it was a quick jab and served it's purpose, "He's in my bed, take him, the letter, and get out."

Riku grabbed the already opened envelope off of Axel's desk and tucked it into the elastic of his pajama pants before disappearing into the bedroom, returning only moments later with Roxas in arms, "You want me to bring you back cold medicine or anything?"

"I'm away on business, I have no idea what you're talking about," Axel said with a slight smirk, "But if you happen to come back in search of a mission file and coincidently have some on you maybe we can talk about what your cousin said."

_Dear Riku,_

_Hiiiiii! Yup, I know where you are sneaky boy! Don't worry I didn't tell anyone. I'd like to see you though since you left without saying goodbye! Wah! Made me all sad inside : ( Things are a mess here since you left, there's trouble with the mean ol' monarch, more so than usual! He hung his fool by the throat the other day for everyone to see! Glad I'm no fool! HAHAH! I made a joke! Did you laugh? Probably not, butt-head. Anyways! I'll see you soon hopefully since I'll be around sometime next week!_

_Hugs and more hugs,_

_-Your cousin : )_

"So who is it?" Axel asked as he took a swig of cold medicine straight from the bottle. Riku didn't answer and Axel simply told him, "I can find out if you don't tell me. The fact he referred to the king means he's part of the family."

"Demyx," Riku told him, "And he's only part of the family by marriage. His mother married my uncle after he was born."

Axel hummed it over in his head for a moment, "So a bastard child. Seems friendly enough."

"Too friendly," Riku sighed, "You thought I was cheerful compared to the rest of them; just wait till you meet him. He's quite literally the cupid of our generation."

"The last thing we need around here is love," Axel rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair as he downed the rest of the medicine.

Riku grinned a bit and folded the letter back up, "So I noticed Roxas' lip was bleeding." Axel said nothing and as Riku headed for the door he added, "You'd better watch out. Demyx will spot what's going on faster than I did." Before he could open the door Axel got up and blocked his path, keeping a hand on the door and glaring right through him. Knowing he'd struck a nerve Riku kept pushing it, "That's right, I forgot you have a reputation to maintain."

"And you have one you're trying to hide from," Axel retorted firmly, taking the offensive now. Riku looked away and Axel took a step towards him as his vehemence grew quickly, "And you owe me for not only seeing that is possible, but also for the very life you cheated away from the reaper ten years ago!" Riku remained silent and Axel brushed past him, "Remember your place, you're in my territory now and anything you experience is by my grace. Do you understand?" When he looked back though he saw Riku was gone.

Without another word he threw the empty bottle of cold medicine in the trash and headed for bed where another was already asleep. Riku brought Roxas back to his room following Axel's request since he was sure the medical staff wouldn't be keen on housing him again. Just as he pushed back the blankets and slumped down into bed though Roxas rolled over and seemed to stir, "Nnh…Axel," slowly slipping out of his dream Roxas awoke only to find himself lying in a bed he couldn't afford in a hospital outfit he was all too accustomed to. Quickly he remembered what had happened and sat up with a sharp gasp, the pain in his burnt hand making him clutch it to his chest. He looked at the gauzed and carefully wrapped burn which engulfed his palm but spared his fingers. As if he wasn't a big enough mess after the church incident not even a week earlier now he couldn't even use his left hand.

"Go back to sleep, you make funny sounds."

Roxas nearly screamed when he heard the voice, looking over and spotting Axel sleeping on his side and facing away from him, "What are you doing-"

"In my bed? Trying to sleep," he said, sure of what he'd say, "Doctor's recommend you do the same thing." Roxas didn't say anything and Axel sat up stiffly, shaking off his sleep and a cold, "You should've told me you weren't feeling well." Roxas didn't say anything and Axel reached over to grab a bottle of pills sitting on the nightstand, "They were able to stabilize your heart again, lucky for you, and it cost another four-thousand, lucky for me."

Another piece of debt, "I'll pay it off," he insisted as Axel handed him two of a prescription drug he'd used before after a failure, "Don't worry about that."

"I don't worry about anything, especially not you," Axel told him and Roxas smiled a bit as he downed the pills easily without water. When he started to get out of bed though Axel grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to him. Roxas quickly tried to object though, "But people will-"

"I'm out of town, remember?" Axel didn't let him finish and he wouldn't until he finished what he'd started earlier.

* * *

Hahaha…I have nothing to say other than the story is far from over and the drama bouncing around my head is bound to drive all of you mad just like me. Let me know what you thought please. Originally I was going to write the mission out but it got gory and uninteresting so I cut it out, but I think the rest of the chapter made up for its absence. More next week! Wishing you all the best in all the world!

~Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	4. Good Boy

Two updates in one day! I'm on a roll! I posted a new sin origin about an hour ago for those who read _Define Sin_ and are interested in the sins back stories, it's Demyx's this time.

This update is loooong overdue I know. I hit a rut with this story a month or so ago and just finished up today. It's not the first time it's happened as some of you have probably noticed, but I'm in that 'hm now where should I run with this' phase of writing and it's not going well with college, relationships, and health. Sorry in advance if things seem sluggish between now and my next update, but for now please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Good Boy**

Roxas squinted as sunlight flooded the room and he mumbled a protest while rolling over to avoid it. "Get up, there's a lot to do today." Roxas sat up quickly but collapsed back down almost instantly, not expecting his body to be as sore and stiff as it was. Axel realized he still wasn't getting out of bed and came over, pulling the blankets off, "Out of bed," he was obviously feeling better. Roxas quickly wrapped his arms around his naked torso, "A-Axel," he protested but it went unheard as Axel had already left the bedroom. Convinced he was just on a schedule Roxas ignored the behavior and forced himself out of bed, sitting on the edge and feeling a coat of sweat and stick all over accompanied by the smell of sex. What had he done?

His head was throbbing and he supported it with his hands as he stared at the floor. He slept with his supervisor, the most powerful and revered man in their hemisphere. Not only had he destroyed any wall of resistance he'd worked over the years to establish, but he'd also thrown away his first time with 1. a man, and 2. a person he didn't even sincerely care about. He could almost hear the world mocking him as he pushed himself to his feet and staggered to the shower.

Dressed in wrinkled clothes from yesterday and noticeably less rigid, Roxas entered the study and forced a smile as he shut the doors behind him. Axel was engrossed in a report he held in one hand while the other supported his head. The silence that followed made Roxas want to crawl back into the shower but instead he said, "So I never figured you were gay," bad way to start a conversation and he felt what dignity he'd regained collapse with embarrassment.

"I'm not," Axel said simply, not phased by the comment at all. Roxas stared on in confusion but Axel wasn't going to let him waste any more of the morning, "Take these folders over to accounting, then those three letters need to go to the mailroom. When you're done with that, come back and get in touch with the invite list for the conference tomorrow afternoon."

It was as if nothing had happened at all and Roxas didn't move, "…Axel?"

Axel merely shot him a look out of the corner of his eye, "What?"

Roxas said nothing, not sure whether he should be as bold as to ask, 'why are you ignoring it?' or say, 'last night was amazing.' He held his tongue like the obedient dog he was though and nodded, grabbing the stack off of Axel's desk and only hesitating a moment across from him before leaving to do as he was instructed.

* * *

"So this is our training facility," Sora informed a tired looking Riku as they made their way down the wide white hall with clear doors leading into different sorts of rooms, "Only higher-ups get access to this stuff and there's…are you listening?"

"Not at all," Riku said, watching Sora turn on him before asking, "Do you have any relatives other than Roxas?"

Sora didn't have time to get angry as the question was sprung on him. He hesitated at first then shook his head, "Not anymore, he's all I have left."

"And you treat him like he's got the plague. I don't get it," Riku said, opening the door to his left. Sora started to say a warning but he quickly found out what sort of training this room provided, abruptly shutting the door as three bullets came crashing against the bulletproof glass, "I see they try to kill you here."

"Just the idiots who don't read the warning signs above the door," Sora grabbed his wrist and dragged him along to the end of the hall, opening one of the doors on his right and pulling him in with him. The lights were almost too bright in the purely white room and Riku searched his pockets for his sunglasses while Sora explained, "Did you ever play that game when you were little where you'd try to keep the balloon in the air?"

"I'm afraid I never had that luxury," he said sarcastically as he hindered the bright lights around him with the tinted glasses.

Sora hurried over to the wall and tinkered with a small panel on it, "Well it's basically that…just it's not a balloon."

"What is it then?" Riku asked, looking up when he heard a mechanic buzz and a ceiling tile slid aside causing a blue orb to fall through. He put his hands out and easily caught it only to receive a painful jolt of electricity through his body, immediately releasing it. When it hit the ground sparks emerged from the floor shocking them both.

Sora hurried and grabbed it, sending it up in the air high, "Don't touch it for long, otherwise you get shocked! Same thing happens if it hits the floor!"

It was a game Riku wasn't keen on but he wasn't in the mood to get shocked again, already wide awake. So as he ran to volley the ball back into the air he had to ask, "What is the point of this?"

"To keep people on their toes, electrified blitz balls were one of the earliest methods of training here in the society," Sora hurried to return the serve poorly, "It's good for you."

The poor return hit the ground briefly, a short shock, before bouncing and Riku kicked it back up, "Not by my standards. Turn it off."

"I set it for a 50 hit round," Sora admitted, being far more careful in his serve this time, "It won't turn off for another 45 hits."

"If this game doesn't kill you I will," Riku threatened while quickly tying his hair back out of the way and stalling the ball on one knee briefly before hitting it back. The game was over in barely 5 minutes and the exercise left them both on the floor, "Just wait, I'll kill you later." Sora laughed and held the defused blitz ball to his chest with a tired sigh, yelping when a buildup of static electricity was transferred to him with just one poke from the vampire.

"What about you?"

Riku rolled over onto his side, putting his arm under his head and asking, "What about me?"

"Do you have any relatives?" Sora rolled over as well, rolling the ball to him as he did so.

Riku stalled it under his hand and seemed to think for a minute before smirking to himself, "I have a lot, don't like any of them though."

"Why's that?" Sora was curious now and caught the ball as it was rolled back to him and Riku said, "Because they don't like me."

Sora stared for a minute, wondering if he should ask any more and deciding otherwise, "Well I can see why. You're terrible at playing games." It was meant as a joke but Riku found it amusing in a different context, "Their games are made to lose."

* * *

Roxas opened the door to the large office, struggling to support a small tower of applications. With the year coming to a close it was time to sort out who deserved to keep their title as a Cerberus, and also sort through the many applications of aspiring members. He shut the door behind himself and carried the stack over to the coffee table by the fireplace, setting them down with a sigh before addressing Axel, "There they are, all 1,375 of them," he said before looking back to the empty desk. Axel was nowhere to be seen and Roxas realized he was alone in the warm and foreboding room. Lavish reds and dark wood covered the room which few had seen. Axel valued his privacy; it was, as he put it, the foundation for success. Roxas scoffed at the words and wandered over to the desk, a few papers cast aside as well as a book or two. He picked up the glass sitting on the surface and lifted it, taking a whiff and surprised to smell something sweet and heavily laden with mint. Knowing Axel though there was likely a drug of some sort mixed in with what he assumed was tea.

He set the glass back down and glanced at the chair. Axel sat upon it like a throne, and from that throne he delivered orders. Safe and secluded here, Axel sat far from the battles others fought for him just like the king he pretended to be. Roxas stared for a moment, wondering if it would be too bold to do what his subconscious was suggesting. Thinking better of it he turned to leave, three steps away realizing something.

"_The enlistment process and training is hard enough for admission into the Cerberus society, to put him as an officer of our stature though is unheard of."_

"_Unheard of indeed…Think he's got a file lying around here?"_

"_Anyone who comes through our front doors has a file idiot. Axel keeps them in his office under lock and key."_

The end of the week was quickly approaching and Roxas looked to the corner where a series of elaborate cabinets sat with a large brass lock on each latch. The contents were a secret to all eyes but Axel's own. The question then became a simple one: where was the key? Before it could be answered he heard the door open and immediately he turned his attention to the redhead who entered with a phone pressed against the side of his head. He didn't pay Roxas any attention and, using Axel's disinterest to his advantage, he hurried back to the tower of applications as discreetly as possible.

"Who do you think you are?"

Roxas looked up quickly as he heard the foulest tone of voice. Fortunately Axel's tone wasn't directed at him and rather to the person on the phone. It dawned on him that someone had crossed Axel and without any other grasp on the situation Roxas resolved it would be wise to leave.

"This is my facility, MY organization!" Axel was outraged and when he slammed his fist down on his desk he accidentally knocked over the minty brew. The drink spilled across the desk and stained documents Roxas had carefully organized. The look on Axel's face was a strange combination of rage and dismay, which only seemed to worsen as the person on the line spoke. Axel sat down in his chair and as Roxas came over with a towel to clean up the mess he'd made the blonde realized he was witnessing something else no other soul had: Axel was being put in line! "Understood," Axel was solemn, obediently reciting, "See you at the end of the week sir."

When the phone shut Roxas quickly adverted his eyes and finished mopping up the spill while Axel merely slouched back and stared at the ceiling. Who had that kind of authority over Axel? Whoever it was Roxas hoped to never encounter, "Someone's coming to the base?" Axel said nothing and Roxas sighed, "Didn't sound like a very pleasant person." After yet another attempt at conversation was shot down Roxas could feel the familiar sense of awkwardness ebbing into the room while memories of last night taunted him.

As Axel stood up Roxas snapped out of his thoughts and watched him grab a coat out of the closet against the wall. He didn't even pay Roxas a glance as he pulled on the extra layer and headed for the door. Barely ten seconds after the door shut behind him Roxas threw down the towel he used to clean up the minty mess and hurried after him. The elevator was already closed and he doubted Axel would let him in anyway, so instead he resorted to the stairs and followed them down six flights to the ground level.

Axel was met by one of the drivers who had brought a car around for him. Roxas, out of breath from the stairs, spotted them just as the door was opened for him and he rushed outside as it was shut behind Axel. He could almost feel the eyes staring through the blackened glass at him and he clenched his fists tightly, refusing to be mocked any longer. As the driver went to get in the car Roxas bolted around to the other side and opened the door, climbing in next to Axel before anyone could notice, "Why are you ignoring me?!" he shouted immediately. The driver looked into the backseat and was reaching into his jacket for a gun, but Axel flipped a switch on the side to raise a dividing wall between the two. When it was up and all was quiet he reached over and grabbed Roxas' tie, pulling it tight to choke him. Roxas' hands reached up to try and undo it but the bind was too tight and Axel wasn't relenting, "…You make a mockery of me again and it will be your undoing."

Roxas gasped as he was released and quickly undid the tie while Axel sat back and straightened his jacket, the car finally moving and heading away from the manor, "…You've been avoiding me all day and you act like nothing happened," Roxas finally got it out and once it was on the table there was no taking it back.

"That because nothing happened," Axel told him. Roxas looked confused and Axel looked over to him, "A mindless fuck. That's all it was."

"So… you used me?!" Roxas was livid and reached to grab his jacket, realizing his mistake when it we too late. Axel glared into him and Roxas tried to release his hold on the material which could easily increase his debt another ten thousand but he couldn't move.

"Let go," Axel ordered and Roxas did so without realizing it but he didn't back down, still looking mad. His anger made Axel grin though, "Good dog," he pulled Roxas in by his shoulders, kissing his neck and confusing the blonde to no end. He was a meaningless fuck. He was a dog who must obey, and underneath the hot kisses his master left down his throat he finally understood. He was paying off his debt, one kiss, bite, and moan at a time.

* * *

"What a mess," Sora's stomach turned and he had to look away from the series of bodies strewn across the scene, "What happened here?" They'd been called in along with a handful of grunts who worked under Riku to investigate a disturbance reported in the borough less than an hour ago. The disturbance turned out to be the aftermath of a small uprising which had turned sour fast.

"Mutts. Declared they were working for the sanctity of the city," explained one of the grunts who'd gone ahead to secure the scene, "Eyewitnesses say it was a group of adolescence, two of which were wearing varsity jackets from the local high school."

"Mutts?" it was a term Riku picked up on and looked to Sora for an explanation.

Sora noticed the grunts looking annoyed and surprised that he didn't know a familiar word in their society, but he paid them no mind since he wasn't working for them, "They're what we call the groups who act out using our motto as motivation."

"And what's the motto?"

Sora himself looked shocked but he ignored the disapproving whispers amongst the grunts as he recited the all too familiar Latin phrase, "Vivere commune est, sed non commune mereri…It translates into: everybody lives, not everybody deserves to." Riku said nothing and Sora continued, "The mutts who caused this acted out in a way they think we would. Look at the victims though, what do you notice about them?" he wasn't looking for Riku to answer since he wasn't going to let his commanding officer make a fool of himself again, "You, cadet Hayner."

The spaced out looking grunt quickly snapped out of his daze and looked at the bodies. They were lying on the sidewalk, hanging out windows, and on the stoops of the run down little borough area they'd cornered off, "They are all…poor?"

"They're all Jewish," Riku said. He'd paid attention to the affiliation of the church up the street and had spotted the Star of David on at least three necklaces now, "It was religious genocide."

"And that is something we don't believe in or advocate," Sora told them all firmly, "Axel's ideology is simple: the weak, the sick, and the useless do not belong among us. Religion, race, and gender play no hand in this judgment and you all need to remember that. What these mutts did is wrong and we're to find and eliminate them, direct orders from Axel himself." That got the attention of the others just as it had Sora's earlier when he and Riku received the call. Axel hated the mutts who tried to justify their actions by associating themselves with him, especially when it targeted someone he didn't put a hit on.

Riku took over the situation and distributed the orders, "You lot stay here. Identify and tally all the bodies for our own report before turning the contact and cleanup over to the police." As they set to work he led Sora back to the car, "We're going to the high school."

Sora nodded reluctantly and climbed into the car with him as the chauffer opened the door, "There's a place I haven't been in years."

There was only one public school on the island and it was of a small universities size, its campus making up almost half a coastline district. Roxas and Sora had abandoned their secondary schooling roughly 4 years ago at the start of their freshman year. It wasn't a choice so much as a last resort situation and while their mentors scorned the act of dropping out, they didn't understand.

"Welcome! How may I…" the secretary's cheerful voice trailed off when she looked away from the computer screen and saw the two who'd just entered the main office. She recognized the insignia and the uniforms of Cerberus dogs, immediately standing up and paying them full attention, "How can I help you?"

"We need to meet with the dean," Riku told her, not about to tell her the reason they were there. The secretary nodded and scurried out from behind her desk while beckoning them to follow, "Would you like anything? I could send an aide over to the cafeteria if you're hungry."

"No thank you," Riku was having some trouble believing a title and a uniform supplied this much authority and he looked back to see if his 'little minion' wanted anything. The 'little minion,' as he'd been dubbed, hadn't moved to follow and was instead looking at a framed picture on the wall. "Hey," Sora didn't flinch and finally Riku returned to see what had him so distracted, "Hey, we're going." Sora abruptly looked up and nodded before going after the secretary. Confused to say the least, Riku looked at the picture and saw a group of four hundred or so students with a caption underneath: _class of 2009_.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you men waiting, I had a student to deal with in attendance," greeted the brunette woman as she entered the large baroque decorated office. When the door was shut and she turned to face them her expression fell, "What business do you have in my school?"

"Have a seat," Riku insisted, beating Sora to the first word and getting out of his chair. The dean said nothing and he went around behind the desk and pulled out her chair. There was a short pause before the dignified and firm looking mistress crossed the floor and sat down in the chair Riku then pushed in for her, "Chivalry is dead sir."

"Not dead madam Lockhart, just stubborn like yourself," Riku came back around the desk and sat down in the chair next to Sora.

Rolling his eyes at the banter Sora got to business, "We have reason to believe that two or more of your students were recently involved in a case of religious genocide."

"Mr. Benvolio," the dean rose from her seat and stared down at him, "Accusations like that are a serious matter. You expect me to take a dropout seriously?" Sora said nothing and she continued in a calm voice, "I run a respectable institution here, and I will not tolerate charges of hate crimes."

"Eyewitnesses to the event clearly testified that they saw two of the men wearing varsity jackets from this school," Sora insisted, ignoring her clearly disdainful temperament.

A slight smirk turned up at the corners of her mouth as she said, "And I'm to believe that? I know how you people work and I know that without my permission or a subpoena you have no right to search, question, or act on my campus."

Sora fell silent and clearly had nothing more to say, just like the dean. She sat back down in her chair and adjusted the already neat stack of papers on her desk, "Now, if you both are quite finished wasting my time I have other business to attend to."

"Listen you rotten woman," neither Sora nor the dean expected Riku to stand up calmly and take the letter opener off her desk, glaring through her, "Do you know the name Axel Tybalt? His authority is broader and more feared than you can even begin to understand. Should you go through with this and send us away who knows what might happen to your school, or your authority, or to your family Tifa." Even if there was a smile on his face and ease in his eyes, the edge in his calm voice made both Sora and the dean afraid. He pointed the letter opener at her and pressed the tip right against her throat, saying with a fading grin, "We're here so Axel doesn't have to take the matter into his own hands madam. Making our job difficult isn't a wise decision."

The door suddenly opened and in rushed someone who clearly didn't respect authority or the crest on Riku's armband. "_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiyyyyyyya!_"

"Yuffie no!" shouted the dean but it was too late and just as Riku turned to see who it was he was tackled to the ground. Sora and Tifa both watched in shock as the schoolgirl toppled the vampire. As soon as she tried to restrain him though Riku shoved her away and Sora grabbed her arms since it was his duty to ensure his commanding officer wasn't harmed by any means. The metal cuffs shut tight around her wrists but when Sora looked up he saw something he hadn't expected, the girl's leg swung up and nailed him right in the head. He staggered back and fell into the chair he'd been sitting in moments ago, vision distorted from the impact but as things returned to normal he saw Riku had hold of her ankle still up by her head and yet she held balance easily though restrained now.

"I'm so sorry about her," the dean hurriedly apologized, "My kid cousin is a handful I'm afraid. Yuffie apologize immediately!"

The girl kept her gaze adverted and looked annoyed, "He had a knife on you! I'm not going to apologize."

"Yuffie?" Sora mumbled, trying to remember where he'd heard that name before. Riku let go of her leg and with one shove sent her down where she sat slumped against Tifa's desk. Sora looked at her and tried to recall but he couldn't, especially with his ears still ringing, "Be careful about who you pick fights with," he told her, standing up and shaking his head to try and get over the shock.

The schoolgirl looked up, clearly ready to shout some kind of retort but finally she saw the crest on Sora's jacket and then on Riku's armband. She remained silent, her anger fading and mouth hanging open. The dean came around to the other side of the desk and blocked her cousin from them, "You have my permission to conduct your investigation so long as the details are reported to me at the end of every day. Now leave my office."

* * *

'_Why me…'_ despite the approaching evening and his horrible exhaustion Roxas couldn't shut his eyes. He just lie there on his back staring up at the high ceiling with the covers pulled up over his waist, leaving his naked and pale torso exposed. There was nobody to see him in his vulnerable and naked state. It was a private suite in a luxury hotel Axel had apparently visited before, just based on the look the manager meeting them at the front desk gave him. Roxas could only imagine how many others he'd brought up to this place, to this bed, and how many he left there for a business call. Why did he choose him though? Axel could get anyone he wanted, if not with his looks then with his authority. Why pick a blonde boy with a massive debt?

Roxas heard someone coming up the stairs and looked over out the window instead of rolling over since his body ached. In the faint reflection off the large windows Roxas saw Axel come onto the landing with a towel around his shoulders, a clean pair of pajama pants, and a cell phone against his ear. He rolled his eyes and looked beyond the reflection at the twilight lingering over the brightly lit grim island. The depression still loomed over them even if the word 'recession' was no longer in effect, it hung like an inversion layer above them and Roxas doubted it would ever lift. Roxas sighed just as he heard the cell phone click shut, and using quite a bit of effort rolled over to face the window entirely and avoid talking to the other man in the room.

Axel didn't want to talk either and Roxas picked up on that too when he felt his weight on the mattress and a hand on his shoulder. Unintentionally he shivered because of the numbingly cold fingers which closed tightly around his arm and pushed him back onto his back. Roxas kept his eyes on the window though and Axel noticed, in turn looking out as well, "…What?"

"Don't you see it?" Roxas mumbled sadly, an unusual tone but one he couldn't hide when he saw what the island was. Axel didn't reply, all he saw was the island. The bustling world he ruled over and governed, cutting out any weakness before it could threaten what he controlled. Roxas scoffed, "Ofcourse you don't," Axel was too narrow minded to understand that his world was far from perfect. To his surprise Axel let go of his arm and got out of bed again, this time not because his phone went off. Roxas watched him with a minor curiosity as he wandered out of the room, returning without the towel he had on his shoulders earlier but his hair still a damp mess he kept tied back, "Did you take your pills?" he asked and Roxas nodded shortly. Axel crossed to the windows and flipped a switch on the wall nearby to shut out the world outside, "Good boy."

Roxas looked away. Even if he was a dog he hated it how Axel treated him like one, "What's next? Fetch? Heel?" he looked back up when Axel's weight settled on the bed again and before he could say anything more he grabbed Roxas' wrists and held them above his head, forcing one of his legs between Roxas' and staring down at him. Roxas couldn't look away, paralyzed under the dominant stare but keeping his glare unrelenting, "Heel," Axel said simply and he let go of Roxas' wrists before leaning down and kissing the base of his neck. Roxas inhaled abruptly and as he felt one of Axel's hands slide down his stomach he reached to stop him. As soon as he moved though Axel's other hand grabbed both of his and forced them back to where they were, "I said heel," and Axel meant it, Roxas could tell by the tone in his voice that he would be in trouble should he violate the order again.

"You look scared of me now," Axel said, still not letting go of his hands and Roxas didn't say anything since it could be a trick to get him to move his mouth and violate the order. A slight whimper was heard from behind his lips and Axel grinned before forcing his mouth down on his own. It was too easy to make him cry and moan, keeping him quiet was where the real fun was. This wasn't right and Roxas pulled his head away with a noisy protest, "Why are you doing this?!" Axel abruptly stopped and Roxas realized he'd spoken his thoughts out loud. He couldn't stop now though, "Let go of me you sick bastard!" Axel did so and Roxas pushed him away so he could sit up, "I'll work to pay off my debt the right way, not in your bed."

Axel laughed in his throat before telling him, "This isn't going to repay what you owe me," he said and Roxas sat there confused, a sickness rising in his gut when Axel reached for him, "It's for fun."

Fun. Axel easily pushed him back down and Roxas could only stare up at him. Fun. This was meant to be fun, "Why me?" Because it was fun? "Why has it always been me?" He got away with so much, Axel should have killed him long ago but he hadn't for some reason. Why? For fun? Axel didn't say anything and the look of amusement on his face faded, letting Roxas know the fun was over. Before anything could be said the phone in Axel's back pocket rang and he got out of bed to answer it, leaving Roxas for the second time that night to wonder, _'Why me?'_"So you dropped out?"

* * *

Sora looked up from his desk quickly, spotting Riku sitting on the mattress that Roxas once occupied. When had he come in? More importantly why hadn't Sora heard him, "Don't sneak up on people like that!" he shouted. When Riku didn't say anything Sora just looked back to the book he'd been reading and answered the question, "…Yeah. Roxas and I decided together it was for the best."

"And your parents didn't object?" Riku asked, not sounding interested but just desperate for a conversation.

Sora scoffed and shook his head, not surprised by the question, "I told you earlier: Roxas is all I have left. That hasn't changed in the last five years." Though he kept his eyes on the book it was impossible to focus with Riku sitting nearby watching. Sora shut the book and turned around to face him, "Don't you have something else to do?"

Riku shrugged and got to his feet as he told him, "Yes, but I like to play with my food first." Hastily Sora stood up and raised his guard. "How's your head? Did she hurt you?" Riku asked, stepping towards him and reaching out to push aside the hair in his face which hid the bruise Yuffie left. His hands were cold and Sora froze solid to where he stood, "I can take that pain away," the words drove fear through him but rather than tear into his throat Riku took his wrist and lifted it. A sudden instinct took over and Sora abruptly raised his other hand, still holding the book firmly in his grip. Before Riku could stop him and before Sora realized what he'd done, the metal binding of the book struck against the side of his skull. The vampire's grip loosened on his wrist and Sora dropped the book as Riku collapsed.

What had he done? Assaulting another member of the Cerberus society was a severely punishable offense. Assaulting someone of Riku's ranking was a kiss of death.

* * *

Everyone enjoying the new year? Better be. Haha, okay I really have to go sleep now. I just got back from California a couple hours ago and haven't slept in over a day. Let me know what you thought please though since I struggled over this chapter so much and am finally satisfied with it. Wishing you all the best in all the world!

~Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter

**ONE MORE THING!** I finally sketched out the layout and floor plan of the base! Plan to scan and upload to my DA sometime later tonight or tomorrow so take a look please.


	5. Fetch

So I have no right to prolong this update any further. I'm just barely happy with it and have been beating it up for over a month now. This story is killing me, with the help of college and work ofcourse. A discussion with the boyfriend (who just found out I write stories like this) spurred this on and while I'm not as pleased as I should be with something I attach my name to, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Fetch**

"Find him. Now."

Axel's order rang firm through the room and the messenger at the door hurried out to distribute the command.

"Out. All of you."

The medical staff complied and ducked out of the room as well, Roxas moving to follow but Axel grabbed his wrist and stopped him. What now? Roxas didn't have anything to say to him and he would gladly trade places with the messenger or doctors who got to leave the room. Axel let go when they were gone and reached around behind his neck, unhooking a clasp and pulling a thin chain out from his shirt with a small key on it, "Take this," he instructed as he forced Roxas' hands closed around it, "Guard it well and bring it back along with your brother's file." Roxas couldn't say anything, he was being trusted with the most valuable item on the grounds and Axel wasn't second guessing him at all. With this he had access to every single file on every single dog. With this he could know all Axel knew.

"Don't just stand there. Go," Axel ordered calmly and Roxas hurried away while he turned back to the hospital bed. With a bandage around his head and monitors hooked up to his vitals, Riku lie there motionless in what doctors had diagnosed as a coma. With everyone gone Axel cursed loudly and kicked the wall, knocking a picture loose from it's hanging and shattering the frame on the ground, "God damn punk…" the older of the Benvolio twins would die. He'd see him killed, punished, and suffer for what he'd done to his prize dog. Only an hour earlier Roxas had gone to see his brother and found the room empty save for the comatose officer on the floor. Sora was gone and a series of failed transfusions left Riku dying from what doctors couldn't understand. He'd lost a lot of blood from the head wound but that didn't account for how little was in his body.

Axel reached over and grabbed the front of his shirt, "Why did you wait so god damn long!" Silence. Axel shoved him back into bed and turned away. He couldn't let him die. If Riku died there would be serious repercussions, not just for him but for his entire society. The king would see to that personally, and with his fool on the way there was no telling how much time he had left. Axel turned back to Riku and scowled, "More trouble than you're worth…"

Without another word Axel crossed to the shattered frame and picked up a shard of glass. Transfusions involved blood that wasn't fresh, blood that passed through too many hands. Axel pushed up his sleeve and ran the sharp edge across his wrist before returning to the bedside and tilting Riku's head back. Within minutes his eyes opened and he sat up, biting hard into Axel's wrist to get more blood. Axel clenched his fist and said nothing, ignoring the impending dizziness as he said, "Don't get used to this." Riku didn't say anything and Axel just sighed, "The fact you let yourself fall into this condition makes me wonder what the hell you're even doing here. What's your plan?"

Riku let go with a pleased grin as he wiped his arm on his sleeve, "Hah…what plan?"

Abruptly Axel struck him over the head and stood up, "If that's your thought process I suggest you leave now. I will not jeopardize my reputation and society just because you wanted to play runaway!"

His anger made Riku laugh and the vampire straightened up as he said, "By hitting me you just did." Axel stayed silent as Riku untied the bandages around his head, "I'm here to repay a debt, that's all. When I'm done though there's no telling what I may do to you or all your dogs."

"Bear in mind all I have to make is one phone call to let him know where you are," Axel warned. They were deadlocked, the only time either one of them truly had a threat to their name and power.

* * *

Roxas opened the office doors and flipped the switch on the wall to light up the empty room. He was alone. When the doors were shut he let out a long held in breath of anxiety. There were the cabinets in the corner he'd seen earlier, and with the key held tightly between his hands Roxas moved towards them.

"_Now you're going to get us that file by the end of the week. We're leaving for Russia tonight but will be back Friday and when you come meet us at the airport I want you to have them in hand. Understood?"_

He understood alright. He understood what violating Axel's trust meant, but he also understood what would happen should he not follow Luxord's orders. Before he could stop himself he'd unlocked the drawer labeled _M – O_ and dug through the several folders neatly ordered alphabetically.

_Mercutio._

There it was. Roxas jerked it out from the others and quickly shut the door, locking it tight and breathing quickly as if he'd just finished a marathon. He looked around to make sure nobody had seen what he'd done and hastily he went to the _A – C _bin and searched for his brothers like he was instructed. There were two folders with the label _Benvolio_ and Roxas pulled out the one with an 'S' after it. Piling it on top of Riku's and about to shut the bin back, Roxas considered what he was doing. In bringing this folder to Axel he was assisting him in the hunt for his brother. Sora had wounded his captain and fled the premises, committing a crime punishable by death. Would Axel kill him? A sigh slipped from his lips, ofcourse he would. Axel would kill an infant should it pose as a threat or commit a crime against him. Ruthless bastard.

Curiosity tugged at the back of his mind and he looked back into the bin at the other _Benvolio _folder, this one with an 'R' after it. What did Axel have in his file? It seemed significantly thicker than Sora's and he wondered why. Roxas set the two folders down on the top of the cabinets and reached in to pull out his own.

_Roxas Benvolio_

_Blood Type: AB_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Hair: Blonde_

_Date Acquired: February 14__th__, 2005_

The simple statistics went on for two pages, logging every aspect of his existence from waist size to shoe size. At the bottom of the second page was a section labeled 'Notes' and in that area one thing was written: _see attached._ Roxas flipped the page over and saw a stack of papers underneath, everything from medical bills, EKGs, and photographs. The first surgery was dated _February 14__th__, 2005_ and Roxas sat down on the ground as it all came back to him. That was the entire reason he was here in the first place. The next surgery occurred three days later; and another within hours of that one. Roxas flipped through the stack of papers, pausing when he saw a photograph of the surgery itself or of himself shortly before them. With each one, his face seemed to hollow out more and more. Roxas put a hand on his cheek with a heavy sigh before shutting out the memories. He didn't need to read any further into them and he locked the file away with the others. Axel wouldn't forget thanks to these files and Roxas wouldn't forget thanks to the scars left behind.

The walk back to the hospital was a long and heavy one. Roxas had gone back to his room first to drop off the file on Riku before heading to the quarters. Lately Roxas had noticed something. When he would walk down the hallway, up the stairs, or for a door people would stop. People would move out of the way, stop and talk under their breath amongst their group, or open the door. It was the kind of respect, attention, or fear someone in his position instilled. He was Axel's bitch for lack of a better term and every dog on the campus knew it. If they messed with him they messed with Axel.

Upon opening the door to room 451 though Roxas saw a mess of glass and blood on the floor. Both men appeared to be fine though and they immediately ceased their conversation when he entered. Riku had gotten dressed and pocketed something before Roxas could see what it was.

"Give it here," Axel said, not needing to elaborate. Roxas obediently handed him the file on his brother; just another order. Axel opened it and paged through to find the information needed, "2685 Annapolis Lane."

The address was a familiar one and Roxas immediately asked, "What are you going to do?" Neither one of them answered. Roxas refused to move as Riku made his way for the door. They had no business there and he couldn't let anything happen to the household.

"Roxas, move."

His feet led him aside but his eyes followed Riku out of the room. As soon as the door was shut he turned to Axel, "What are you going to do?"

"Your brother committed a crime punishable by death, what do you think I'm going to do?" Axel scoffed on his way out. Roxas stepped in his way though and blocked the exit, "Move Roxas."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"Roxas move."

"I asked you a question! Axel please-" Roxas was silenced with one quick strike across the side of his face.

* * *

Annapolis Lane, or at least what was left of it, rested along the eastern shore in the Hollow district. Three or so years ago this district fell victim to bad economical times. The housing market was falling through and empty homes became the dwelling place for squatters, people who weren't technically violating any laws by hiding there because nobody knew about them. A handful turned into an entire slew of scum which was targeted by the Cerberus society. They were a plague affecting the beauty of the city and one quick movement isolated the area and exterminated the plague. It now acted as the ghost town portion of the city. The Hollow district served as nothing more than an area for teens to run through at night for a scare.

The car pulled up to the gate segregating the district from the rest of the island. Axel cornered it off with a steel bared gate to 'keep the plague from every reoccurring.' The driver came around and opened the door for Riku, "This is as far as I can go sir, the road ends here."

"So it does," Riku said as he stepped out and went over to the solid doors between him and his destination. There was no lock, no way of breaking in. His head was heavy and with a disgruntled sigh he put his hand on the side of his skull. He could feel the wound throbbing and threatening to reopen.

"Sir, Axel said this area of the city is off-limits. We should head back," the driver had just sealed his fate. With night hanging over the island nobody heard him scream and nobody came to help. The headache was gone in no time and after a quick search of his jacket Riku found the driver's keys and pocketed them himself. It wasn't difficult to get over the gate, it wasn't even a challenge. All one had to do was move a car to the gate, climb atop, and use a dead Cerberus driver as a shield from the barbed wire along the top. With the human bridge and moonlight illuminating the district, Riku had no problem getting in.

The dust rose up around his feet upon landing in the district. It was a ghost town and Riku was only there for one reason; with that in mind he headed to the road and followed it. It looked just like the rest of the island at night but there was certainly something different about the place. Cars were left on the street, mailboxes open, and windows ajar to let in fresh air. It was as if everyone had just disappeared in the middle of their daily routine and there was no sign of struggle. The further into the district he went though Riku saw things gradually getting worse. The smell of aged blood combined with the sea air and once the gate was out of plain sight, bodies came into view. Corpses, in the street and hanging out the windows, left to rot where they fell. Riku pulled his scarf up over his mouth to block out the worsening stench while he pulled a leaf of paper out of his pocket.

_2685 Annapolis Lane._

A gunshot made him duck quickly and a gust of sea air carried the paper out of his hands and down the road. He reached in his jacket and pulled out the handgun, turning around quickly and firing two shots in return. Silence. Through the stench of rotting flesh and sea he couldn't pinpoint the direction or condition of the gunman. After a long moment there was a thud from down the road and Riku saw the shooter crippled by the fall with the gun not too far away. When the man struggled and wheezed with effort Riku went over to put an end to it all. As he was reaching for the gun Riku's foot crushed down on his wrist, "Who sent you?"

The man glared up at him though with no fear in his eyes, only hate. At the top of his lungs he screamed, "Lanpanic clis! Ouin geht femm tacdnuo ic ymm!"

Riku looked confused but didn't dwell on the foreign tongue. One bullet was all it took to put an end to man's shouting and Riku kicked him over onto his back so he could search his pockets for some kind of ID. The dialect was unfamiliar to him but the man certainly seemed to have something against him. There was no wallet on his person, no money, not even a watch; just some raggedy clothes and a bottle of gin. As Riku stood up straight though he cringed and put a hand against the wall as his feet threatened to give into a quick surge of pain. He put his hand to his head for a moment and then brought it back down into view, a patch blood on his palm and slowly staining the tourniquet around his head. A strange and unhealthy combination of stress and adrenaline was slowly undoing all recovery efforts.

_2685 Annapolis Lane._

Taking a moment to recompose himself Riku remembered the address and picked up the flask of gin in the foreigner's jacket. Twisting off the cap and making his way down the road Riku followed it to the shoreline. By the time the sea, gated off like the rest of the district, came into view the alcohol had dulled his senses and the pain; leaving him instead humming to himself. His humming paused only for a moment when he saw the sea. Moonlight reflected off the black surface which ebbed in and out of the gate, seaweed and debris accumulating around the base and emitting another foul rotting stench. He'd learned to ignore the corpses littering the district and the beach was no exception. It was all part of Axel's cover up work, hiding the massacre remains from the rest of the island and leaving what they couldn't see as it was. In leaving the beach a mess he was sending a message to visitors who might catch a glimpse of the district and warn them not to cross Axel.

Resuming his humming Riku turned and looked down the coastline, spotting a flickering firelight in one of the windows and smoke rising from the chimney flue. Just what he expected, "2685 Annapolis Lane," he said, watching his clouds of breath and following the road down to the pent house which might have once been nice to live in. Today it stood two stories on shaky ground, broken hinges and shattered windows, weathered wood and caved in ceilings. The porch threatened to give out underneath his feet and Riku reached for the doorknob only to find it locked. Not in the mood to waste time knocking he took a step back and dealt one solid kick to the frail frame. The door fell in and he crossed the threshold casually.

The room was dark and silent, no hurried feet trying to flee. Cautiously venturing further into the dark house he stepped on something which cracked beneath his foot quietly. He didn't care what it was and instead found a set of stairs leading up to a second floor behind a shut door, a faint red glow visible underneath the frame. It was a steep climb and with each board Riku wondered if he would fall through and wind up in a basement full of filth. The doorknob was easy to see and for a moment Riku contemplated just kicking the door in again. In his current condition though odds were he'd end up falling back down the stairs, so he turned the knob and stepped into the second floor. The space seemed smaller that it did from the outside and consisted of just one large studio-like space. Wallpaper was flaking off the walls and the windows were covered in a layer of dust. A hole in the roof had been patched over with a few pieces of mismatched plywood to block out the cold outdoors and aside from a bed and a few books the room was unfurnished. What intrigued Riku most were the drawings on the yellowing wallpaper which likely had once been a fine white. Just random crayon drawings which ranged from sloppy toddler sketches, to a more refined design. He shut the door behind himself to keep the heat of the fire in the room and reached over to shut the curtains, noticing a slew of crayons of all colors scattered along the windowsill.

With the curtains drawn he turned his attention the mattress in front of the fireplace, dragged over from the bed frame and with a mass of blankets pulled up over the sleeper underneath them. Riku undid his jacket and left it and his scarf over the bed frame before going over to the sleeping dog. Sora was out cold and when he leaned down he could smell alcohol on his breath. A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth, his objective would be much easier now. As he pushed the blankets out of the way Sora mumbled and rolled over onto his stomach, not stirring from his slumber though until a dulled pain ebbed through his body. Slipping slowly out of his sleep the sensation intensified and he recognized it, mumbling loud drunken slurs as he tried to shove Riku away. His grip on Sora's neck was unrelenting though and Riku held him down easily, keeping his wrist pinned to the mattress. Sora clenched his fists tightly and bit the pillow between his teeth to stifle his pain.

As his struggling grew weaker Riku wondered what was wrong. It didn't matter, he had only one thing on his mind and he'd hold him there as long as it took to sate his need. He could feel Sora's fists opening and was surprised when he spoke, even if it was strained, "…Are you going to kill me?" There was no answer and Sora inhaled painfully, "Go ahead." Riku released his hold on his neck but not his wrists and Sora gasped for air as the wound on his neck spilled blood on the pillow.

"I didn't come here to kill you," Sora was confused but couldn't move his head to look at him. Riku leaned down and licked the blood off, making Sora cringe, "Your punishment is you get to live on." He let go of Sora's wrists and immediately his hands shot up to cover the wound on his throat. While Sora tried to slow the blood loss Riku untied the bandages on his head, fully healed just like the rest of his body. Through his cloudy mind, woozy from the blood loss, Sora felt Riku pull his hands away and begin wrapping the bandage around his throat, "Calm down, you're just going to bleed to death if your heart doesn't slow down." Sora didn't understand what was going on, his eyes heavy with sleep and confusion. By the time Riku had finished Sora had already fallen back to sleep, giving into his spinning head and not thinking any more on his fate.

"_You've still got a fever…I'll take care of your homework tonight."_

"_What's the point anymore?"_

"_Roxas?"_

"_Look in the top drawer."_

"…_Where did you get all this?!"_

"_One of dad's friends at the funeral. His wallet was just sticking out so…"_

"_That's stealing!"_

"_That's what we have to do! We're-"_

"_What's wrong?! Is it your heart again? Roxas hold on, I'll go for help!"_

Roxas sat up abruptly, throwing the blankets off and looking around. His heart was racing and he took quick measures to calm himself down since he knew his health restrictions. When he felt himself relaxing he breathed a sigh of relief, reminding himself the last thing he needed was to incur more medical bills. His pulse jumped in alarm when the big clock in the corner chimed three times. It was 3:00 AM on a rainy Friday and he was lying in the same bed as the most feared human being. Shuddering from the chill wrapping around him, Roxas lay back in bed and pulled the blankets tight around his body. How was he supposed to sleep like this? His brother was facing death, his health was acting up more frequently, and the man he shared a bed with treated him like a dog. The term 'dog' was being used more frequently now and after his outburst earlier in the hospital wing Axel had further degraded him as punishment. Now, with a newly fashioned leather collar tied securely around his throat and the key to the small lock holding it shut hidden, Roxas was truly turning into a dog. It was probably more expensive than anything he owned and Roxas wondered if Axel had it custom made since it fit just right.

His fingers fiddled idly with the lock and he looked over at Axel sleeping. He wondered what the head of the Cerberus society dreamt about. More power? World domination? He scoffed at the thought and rolled over to face the wall instead. He felt the bed shift after a moment or two of silence, and in his sleep Axel had rolled over and an arm found it's way around Roxas' body. Roxas rolled his eyes. What would the world say if they ever saw this?

* * *

Exhaustion is a terrible thing. Found a new job as a dance teacher across town and I'm working 6 days a week, with two to three classes a day…so sore. Upon my right ankle (which is the only thing that hasn't broken recently) I promise to update by this time next week. Please let me know what you think guys, I miss checking my inbox and finding reviews. Despite the aches and exhaustion I still wish you all the best in all the world!

~Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	6. Punishment

Look at me on a roll! Two updates in one weekend! Got to make up for lost time I suppose, haha. For those of you who reviewed in the last chapter, you're the first to know that I'm once again working on review replies. It's not that it's a bothersome task, quite the contrary, I just can't seem to find time for it. Now I'm making time and have decided that I will NOT update until each review from the prior chapter is replied to!

Now that my speech is done, time for some clarification. A couple of people were confused in the last chapter as to what exactly Riku did to Sora. He didn't turn him into a vampire, he just fed off him. It took a while because Riku hadn't eaten in quite some time and on top of that he was reminding Sora that he was in charge and not to be messed with. Onto a new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Punishment**

Roxas attempted to stifle a yawn sliding up his throat and it turned into a shiver through chattering teeth. His sleep had been cut short when Axel's cell phone went off around 4AM. A text message on the screen informed him of flight information and that Xigbar and Luxord's plane would be arriving in two hours. Within two seconds, Axel had informed Roxas he would be the one to go pick them up from the airport while he slept on. It worked out for the most part since he had to go along anyway, and without Axel there he could deliver the folder.

'_What's the point?'_ he thought with a short sigh, wondering why he was even doing this, _'Axel's just going to kill him anyway. Blackmail doesn't do any good if you're dead I suppose…'_ Sora still hadn't shown up yet, but that was likely due to the fact Riku went after him last night. In handing over the stolen file he was protecting his brother, but what was the point of it if he came back to the base in a body bag? He looked up as a low noise began to grow into a loud rumble, the private jet coasting down to the runway and housing the last two people he wanted to see. The gust of wind as it passed by nearly knocked him over but the body guard who drove him across town helped stabilize him just as the plane slowed, turned, and stopped. As Roxas recomposed himself on his way over to the stationary plane the hatch on the side opened and a set of stairs extended from the jet to the ground.

"So we're agreed."

"Yes, it makes no difference to me so long as I profit."

"Good, our stories have to match or he'll know. You know how Axel gets."

Roxas froze on the opposite side of the jet. What were they talking about? Good sense told him to act as if he hadn't heard anything, but there was another part of him that said to keep listening. It appeared their conversation had ended though and Roxas stood silent to see if anything else would happen. Finally it was Xigbar who broke the silence.

"I really despise eavesdroppers."

He'd been found out. How though? Roxas had been careful to hold his breath and not disturb any pieces of earth underneath his feet, so how did they know? There were definite reasons as to why Xigbar was Axel's number one dog. Roxas came around to the other side of the jet and into plain sight, "I wasn't eavesdropping. I just walked up when you were finishing your conversation," he insisted in a firm tone. He didn't have anything to fear; he had a body guard with him who would stop the top dogs from inflicting any harm on him.

Luxord saw the folder under his arm and reached to take it away but Roxas subconsciously moved it behind his back. The look the other two gave him was something he'd hoped to avoid but with a question rising in his throat he had to ask, "What are you keeping from Axel?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Xigbar said in a calm voice, reaching past him and jerking the folder out of his hands.

Defeated and reminding himself of why he was here, Roxas sighed and let his hands fall at his sides. There was something going on here. The people Axel trusted and worked with for years were keeping a secret from him and Roxas knew it couldn't be a good one. It dawned on him that he had never in fact read through Riku's file himself even though he'd had it since Axel sent him to retrieve Sora's last night, "So what does it say?" From the way Xigbar and Luxord poured over the contents Roxas felt a curiosity ebbing through him. What kind of secrets did Riku's file hold?

* * *

"Heeeeey! He's waking up!"

The cheery attempt at a whisper rang loudly through the space and Sora rolled over in his sleep, only wanting to slip back into the sanctuary of his dreams. He held the pillow tighter to his head but felt a weight shift onto the bed where he lay, "Psst, hey, you awake?"

"Leave him alone, he's tired."

Sora recognized that voice and he rolled back onto his back before slowly opening his eyes to see what was going on, "Riku?" The world gradually blurred to focus and the first thing he saw was a face very close to his own and a set of bright green eyes staring straight into his. Shock made him jump and the other man sat up straight with a gleeful laugh, "Hahah! Scared you!"

"Demyx!"

Sora pushed himself up on his elbows and saw Riku come through an archway across the room, his jacket amiss and his shirt untucked. Something was wrong. There was an anger to his voice and while he looked in better condition than the last time he'd seen him, Sora could tell he'd seen better days, "Out." Without another word the blonde stood up, waved to Sora, then hurried out though a side door. Sora tried to sit up once he was gone but Riku came over and pushed him back with little effort, "Lie still, you need to rest."

Sora didn't try to get up again though he did raise a question, "Where am I?"

"This is the fifth floor where the captain's rooms are. You're anemic right now and the doctor's say you shouldn't be left alone while you sleep," Riku told him while reaching into his vest pocket and pulling out a note, "They recommended a few drugs but those would contaminate your blood."

"I see," Sora scoffed and rolled over, "Got your priorities in line." When Riku said nothing and didn't leave Sora asked another question, "So who was that guy in here?"

"His name is Demyx."

Nothing more to be said apparently so Sora just asked a different question, "And Axel? Does he know I'm here?"

"Not yet," that came as a shock and Sora looked over his shoulder at Riku, "You're my responsibility so I'll decide what to do with you." Sora realized he was no longer at Axel's mercy, instead at the mercy of his captain who he committed the crime against. With nothing more to say Riku left the large bedroom through the door Demyx disappeared through. The door led into a parlor with several unnecessary expenses and while they came with the captain quarters Riku found no need or use for the luxuries. Demyx was sitting on a windowsill across the room with one foot on either side of the frame, "Enter our protagonist, looking desperately in need of a few laughs."

"Says the fool who shortly there after would fall from the window," Riku warned and his cousin slunk back inside and shut the glass quickly. With a huff Riku sat down on the couch and asked, "How long do you plan to stay here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Demyx replied, leaning against the glass with a grin. For a long moment neither one of them said anything, a low rumble of thunder causing the blonde fool to cringe away from the window and look up at the dark sky skeptically, "What was that?"

His reaction was a result of little study, whether firsthand or through a book and Riku informed him, "Thunder Demyx. The sky is falling."

The word seemed to spark a realization and Demyx made an 'ah' sound, "So a storm is coming right?"

"I could ask you the same question," Riku said mockingly.

Demyx laughed and turned back to face him, holding his hands behind his back as he strolled around to sit next to him, "Nope, that angry old storm is looming far away." As he fell down into the couch comfortably he suddenly felt a cold metal against the side of his head, followed by the faint and familiar click, "I should expect this I suppose."

"If you're here on his behalf I can't let you leave," it was simple as that, family or not.

Demyx turned to him and let the gun rest between his eyes, "I came on my own accord Riku. Figured you'd gone after something worth seeing and I wanted to see what it was. Didn't expect that reason to be a normal kid." He moved his head just as the bullet fired, piercing through the couch and into the wall, "It was a joke!" he cheered with a laugh, looking past the gun at his cousin.

The door leading to the bedroom opened and they both looked over as Sora hurried out, "I heard a gunshot."

"Go back to bed," Riku told him. After only a brief moment of hesitation Sora disappeared as he was ordered and with the door shut Riku said, "He's just a kid Axel stuck me with."

Demyx mused the words over out loud, disregarding the weapon in his cousins' hand, "Do the bite marks on his throat have anything to do with the reason he's here?"

"It's more of an addiction more than a reason you could say," Riku admitted as he put the gun down on the coffee table. Demyx wasn't here to cause problems, the fool probably didn't even have a plan for what to do after he found him.

Demyx snickered and crossed his legs before leaning against his unarmed cousin, "Perv, you must be three times his age by now."

Riku stood up to shake him off though before Demyx could get comfortable, "You can't stay here, Axel won't let anyone on these grounds without a title or a collar… How did you even get up here?"

"I've got my ways," Demyx said vaguely before slumping over to lie down, staring ahead out the rain splattering hard against the window, "I'm not going to be anybody's dog though."

* * *

A vampire. What was Axel thinking in endangering them by allowing Riku to remain on the premises? Valuable or not it made no sense to Roxas who was making his way back upstairs via the elevator. With each soft ding signaling a new floor Roxas heaved a sigh, "That explains why Sora was serving under him," he mumbled to himself. His brother was just a snack to feed what Axel himself wrote to be 'one of his most valuable acquisitions.' This discovery also likely explained what happened to his brother this morning. Policy or not, he didn't want to accept the reality of the punishment in store for his Sora! For all he knew though, his brother was already dead. In his hands he held a stack of folders which documented physical results from the application process still looming over them, and at the bottom lay Riku's own records. He had to figure out how to get them back into the cabinet with the others, but getting the key from Axel would not be an easy task.

The elevator doors opened at the top floor and Roxas was surprised to see the doors to Axel's office ajar. It was a rare sight and Roxas approached cautiously, almost expecting to find a burglar but knowing nobody would be stupid or crafty enough to rob Axel. Just as he looked through the small opening someone moved in front of it and opened one of the doors wide. Roxas straightened up quickly, hiding his shock and holding his tongue. The man in the doorway was not Axel, instead he was taller and had an unusual light blue color of long hair which was tied back from his face. He wore no smile and the x-shaped scar between his eyes only seemed to intensify his natural glare. Instinctively Roxas stepped aside to let him pass. Judging from his attire he was a person of power and not someone to be messed with. Without a word the man passed and entered the elevator, doors sliding shut behind him as Axel stepped into the office doorway.

Roxas saw him out of the corner of his eye, his stare locked on the shut elevator doors though. Whoever it was Roxas didn't trust or want to deal with, and when he looked to Axel it was clear he wasn't the only one, "Are you okay?"

"Come in," was all Axel said. There was a tone in his voce that meant ill and he didn't once look at Roxas. Taking that as a sheer sign his afternoon was to be just as unpleasant as his morning, Roxas followed him back into the warm office and shut the door behind him with his foot. Axel went to his desk and Roxas set the stack of folders down on the coffee table next to the applications he brought up in his last visit, "Who was that?"

"His name is Saix," an actual answer. Axel fell back into his chair and started to unbutton his shirt, "Come here." Roxas saw him undressing and didn't move, instead giving him a clear look of displeasure. Axel wasn't in the mood though for his antics and he grabbed a pocket knife out of the open desk drawer, flipping it open and crossing the room. Panicking Roxas tried to back away but Axel grabbed his wrist and shocked him. His fingers were like ice even through the gloves he wore and Axel forced the open pocket knife into his hand, "Stab me."

The order went over like a brick through a window and Roxas looked at a loss for words, "W-what?" Axel pulled his shirt off and Roxas spotted something, there was a bruise forming on his forearm and he could see a bump in the center. Just above his elbow Roxas saw the reason his fingers were so cold, a band was tied tightly and cutting off the circulation. It didn't make any sense but Roxas understood nonetheless, taking hold of Axel's cold forearm and putting the pocket knife against the small bump. He didn't move for a lengthy period but Axel didn't say anything. He was serious and Roxas took a deep breath before cutting into his arm just barely, alarmed when he felt the tip of the knife prod against something hard but Axel still hadn't flinched. Using his thumb as a brace, and prying carefully with the knife, he pulled a small bit of metal out of Axel's arm. It was a third of the size of his fingernail and looked almost like a tiny button. Axel untied the band on his arm to allow blood to flow back through his forearm which was beginning to change color, "Destroy it."

Roxas was so confused but Axel offered no explanation, instead tying the band loosely around the incision site. Placing the small piece of metal on the ground Roxas smashed it easily with his heel; all that remained of the mystery bit were shards and blood on the wooden floor, "What was that?"

As Axel pulled his shirt back on casually he told him, "A tracking method implanted by the man who just left."

Only further confused Roxas shut the pocket knife and returned it to him, "Why?"

"Insurance," was all Axel offered as an explanation, returning to his desk and sitting down in his chair with a huff, "Nothing that concerns someone in your position."

"Missionary?" Roxas grumbled unintentionally. He froze and readied himself for a lashing of some sort but Axel didn't pay his comment any mind so he turned to see what was keeping him. Axel was just sitting there in his chair, leaned back and staring at the ceiling. He looked so out of it Roxas wondered if he'd been drugged along with the tracking bug, "Axel?" His head rolled to one side to look at him, a blank but still menacing stare meeting his own. He looked exhausted and stressed, but the change was so abrupt from the disposition Roxas had left him in not long ago. Could Saix have caused this, "Are you okay?"

A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth and Axel rolled his head back to stare at the ceiling, "Fantastic." Sarcasm. Axel wasn't good at it and it sounded just like everything else he said, but Roxas could easily pick through the syllables and tell, "Did you get the results of the physicals?"

Back to business, "They're on the table with the rest of the application files…Look Axel why don't you go get some sleep?"

"Because I don't need sleep. Are Luxord and Xigbar back yet?" Xigbar and Luxord. Roxas remembered what he'd overheard earlier as they were getting off their flight.

"_So we're agreed."_

"_Yes, it makes no difference to me so long as I profit."_

"_Good, our stories have to match or he'll know. You know how Axel gets."_

They were up to no good, Roxas was sure of it. Whatever they were doing they meant ill to Axel and after the past few minutes Roxas wasn't sure if Axel needed any more problems. But then there was the looming threat of blackmail they held over Roxas' head which threatened to outweigh the truth, "Yes, they're in their quarters recovering from jetlag probably. Axel come on, go get some rest. The world won't stop spinning if you shut your eyes for a few hours."

"Don't be so sure of that," was all Axel said, the lazy smirk still hanging on his lips as he shut his eyes. Minutes dragged on in silence and the rain poured on with thunder and lightning mixed in, serving as a melancholy lullaby. Roxas stood there, a pleased look on his face as he watched Axel slowly nodding off to the tune. Under the scales and horns Axel was human and needed to rest just like anyone else. Abruptly a knock on the door broke the silence though and Axel sat up as he shook away any trace of sleep. Annoyed by the disturbance, Roxas crossed to open the door. Color drained from his face when he saw Riku standing in the hall, uniform a mess but the bandages on his head gone.

"Demyx is here," the vampire said and those two words made a scowl form on Axel's face. Two more words caused an outrage, "Sora too."

Roxas couldn't be relieved at the happy news, disrupted by the sound of Axel standing up and slamming his fist hard on the desk, "What?!" Axel sounded furious and his rage seemed to only urge on the foul weather, "He has no right to be here and you dared bring him-"

"He's my responsibility and as such I will do what I please with him," Riku spoke over Axel, cutting him short and Roxas moved aside as the vampire came in. He quickly shut the door so the noise of their argument didn't travel any further than it had to.

Axel's voice rose again though, "He's my dog and as such he will be punished like one! Assaulting another member of the Cerberus society is a punishable offense, an offense which holds greater merit with greater ranking!"

"By those standards the bruises Roxas is carefully hiding deems you deserving of punishment yourself!" Riku remained relatively calm as he gestured to Roxas who'd remained rigid by the door. Axel shot a cold look at Roxas, who immediately looked away. Axel merely scoffed, "Putting up with him is my punishment." Roxas felt the words land on him like bricks, stone cold bricks, and Axel just looked back to Riku as if nothing was wrong, "Keep the little bastard with you then. But if I so much as see him in the hall you'd better be with him or he'd better be armed, because there's no telling what I may do."

"And Demyx? You're welcome to try and kill him whether I'm there or not," Riku said, reminding him of the other pending matter, "They don't know he's here."

"Sneaky kid. Bring him to me," he said and without another word Riku turned and left. Roxas shut the door behind him before looking back to Axel, "Punishment?" He looked up from his desk as Roxas crossed to him, the boy's voice rising the closer he came, "I'm some kind of punishment?!"

"Lower your voice," Axel's tone was calm and unfazed just like his expression.

"If I'm a _punishment_ why the hell are you keeping me around?! You could have done us both a favor and just killed me!" Roxas wouldn't stop this time. How dare Axel call him a _punishment_ when Roxas was the only one suffering, "I never asked you to help me Axel! Never! I didn't ask for the surgeries, the medicine, or this job so why?! Why is such a heartless son of a bitch wasting time and money on a _punishment_ like me?!"

Roxas could only stand there with his hands on the desk, furiously staring down at Axel who remained calmly seated in his chair. With Roxas paralyzed with his rage, Axel merely stood up and put a hand on the back of his head before kissing the top, "Lower your goddamn voice and get back to work."

* * *

"So how do you know him?"

Demyx looked up from his bowl of cereal and to the dog standing in the archway. He still looked out of his senses and was wearing a bathrobe which, judging by the length, belonged to Riku. Demyx swallowed his mouthful of milk and sugar coated cereal before asking, "Why do you want to know?"

Sora looked a bit discouraged but didn't leave, "As his lieutenant it's my job to-" Sora stopped his explanation when Demyx started laughing. The blonde pulled his feet up onto the chair and sat with his knees hugged to his chest, "So serious. I'm not going to like you very much." His blatant mockery hit Sora hard but Demyx didn't care, instead going back to his cereal. They both heard the door open and Demyx literally sprung over the counter, knocking over his bowl and spilling a mess all over the top. Demyx froze and glanced back, "Hey, don't be making messes kid!" he insisted in a tone loud enough for Riku to hear before grinning and bolting out of the kitchen. Sora stood there for a moment, realizing just what kind of nuisance he was dealing with. Demyx sprung at Riku and knocked him over with a hug, "Welcome back."

"Off," was all Riku had to say and Demyx did as he was told while Riku stood up and dusted himself off. Sora entered shortly thereafter and Riku could tell he was annoyed, "What did he do?"

"Nothing!" Demyx insisted, looking to Sora, "Right?"

Sora ignored Demyx and answered the question to the only person he even remotely wanted to deal with, "More than enough."

"Go clean up," was all Riku had to say and Demyx hurried off to do as he was told. Sora watched him go, surprised at how obedient the blonde boy was in response to Riku. "How are you feeling?" Sora felt the cold hand on his forehead and looked back to Riku. Less than 24-hours ago Sora attacked him, and less than 12-hours ago Riku exacted his revenge and most of the blood in Sora's body.

"Been better," Sora admitted, pushing his hand away and taking a step back, "You could've killed me."

"But I didn't, and now you know better than to be resistant. Your job is to support me, and that means in all aspects," Sora didn't say anything and Riku went to sit down, very nonchalant about the entire experience, "The guy in the kitchen is my cousin, Demyx. If he gives you any trouble just tell me."

Sora was sure he'd be reporting trouble frequently. He looked around the large and unnecessarily elaborate parlor with a heavy sigh, "So? What did Axel have to say?"

"I don't recommend going near him for a while," Riku said simply, making it clear what their leader's disposition was. A sudden flourish of thunder and lightning rang through the building and abruptly the lights flickered and dissipated, leaving the room in darkness. There was the sound of Demyx accidentally breaking something in the kitchen and Sora jumped, only to stumble over the coffee table and fall backwards. Riku stepped over him and headed to find a flashlight in the midst of the chaos, everyone in the quarters freezing when there was the sound of gunfire above them. At first it was only one shot, but by the second Riku and Sora were both hurrying out of the room to see what was going on. The only floor above them was where Axel resided and from the sound of it there was some sort of commotion going on.

* * *

If you are reading this then please review. Feedback really makes this easier and more fun to write because I get to know what people are thinking (if they enjoy it, hate it, are hanging on the edge of their seat, etc.) I'm also always willing to answer any questions you may have. So what did you think? More importantly: what do you think is happening upstairs? Hahaha, just have to wait and see! Thank you all for reading and as always I wish you all the best in all the world!

~Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	7. Rabid Dogs

Wah I'm exhausted. I planned on posting this update sooner but wound up getting asked out to dinner by the boyfriend. He's so good to me. Anyways here's the new chapter! Thanks are in order for all of you who reviewed (they help so much with this whole writing thing) and I made sure to reply to each one as thoroughly as I could. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Rabid Dogs**

Twenty-six stairs separated the sixth floor from the fifth. Twenty-six stairs were too many though, and by the time Riku and Sora reached the double doors all was silent. Seconds earlier there was some sort of commotion going on which ended with a crash of glass. Riku opened the door, a gun in hand and scoping through the barely lit room. Sora appeared behind him only seconds later, a second gun held between both hands and at full length in front of him, "Axel sir!"

Despite the poor lighting the scene was clear and as Xigbar and Luxord joined them in the room with their respective lieutenants it all sunk in. Axel sat on the ground, slouched back against his desk limply with blood soaking through his shirt and running down the side of his face. The room was an equal mess and standing next to the shattered window directly behind the desk was Roxas. "Roxas?!" Sora shouted and his brother looked back from the window at all of the armed officers, more dogs slowly becoming visible in the hall. He looked from them, to Axel, then to his blood splattered clothes. As he turned to face them they all saw the blood on his shirt and the gun in his hand. His breath hastened as the 3rd hand lieutenant, a girl by the name of Larxene, charged at him. He dropped the gun and tried to step back as he shouted, "It wasn't me!" She restrained him with one quick move while her captain, Luxord, followed at her heels and put a gun against his head.

Sora just watched, keeping his gun trained on his brother while Riku went over to check on Axel, "He's still alive. Get a medic in here!" The chaos all blurred together and Sora could only stand in the doorway as Larxene and Luxord hauled his brother out of the room kicking and shouting at the top of his lungs, "Let me go! Axel!!!"

Xigbar moved aside so they could get through the doorway, scoffing as doctors rushed into the office, "Looks like your brother finally cracked," he said all while finding a sick sense of amusement in Sora's shock.

"Let me go! Please I haven't done anything! Let me go!!! Axel!!!" Roxas just kept shouting and abruptly he let out a cry of pain as Larxene twisted and broke on of the wrists bound in the metal cuffs.

"Keep making noise and I'll break the other one," she warned, ignoring his pained whimpers and shaking breath. He was a mess and it made her sick. Luxord clocked him over the head with the butt of his gun and made Roxas yelp, but like Larxene he was just annoyed by him, "Hold your tongue or lose it. We can't have this mess getting out to the rest of the society."

"You don't understand though! Please listen to me! Is Axel okay!?" he shouted and as soon as the words left him mouth Luxord struck him again, harder this time and severing his ties with consciousness. He slumped limply forward and Larxene accidentally dropped him and the deadweight unconsciousness brought with it. He fell forward and down half a dozen stairs before sliding to a stop on the landing. "Well, at least now he'll shut up," Luxord said coolly as Larxene went to pick him up.

* * *

"Back off bloodsucker, no snacking on the job," Xigbar said, crossing the office floor and pulling Riku to his feet.

Riku looked mildly amused and pulled his arm free, "So the Cyclops knows the truth, not as stupid as I thought." Xigbar said nothing and as the medics rushed Axel out of the room on a stretcher his 1st hand followed. Riku picked up one of the bloodstained papers that the storm winds threatened to blow away, running his thumb through the blood, "Fascinating." Sora, who still hadn't spoken a word, turned back to see him and Riku laughed a bit, "If Axel were to die it would make things very interesting. Remind me to thank your brother."

"…Why would Roxas attack him?" Sora didn't understand and he just watched as the wind from the shattered window blew through and tore the paper out of Riku's hands, "He wouldn't do something like this!"

"From the looks of this place he didn't," Riku's words sparked a sense of life in Sora's eyes and he watched his captain wander around to the opposite side of the desk, "It's may seem clear upon first glace but the truth all depends on what this gun shows us. Fingerprints are everything in theory. Sure the gun was in your brother's hand, but if there's another set on them then it could mean Roxas just happened to pick it up as the assailant…escaped through the window." Riku went over to the gaping hole in the window and leaned his head out to look out. The chair Axel was usually seen in had been hurled through the window and now sat on the balcony getting saturated with water, "Roxas had no reason to break the window and he was standing right here when we came in. If you'd killed him, what would you have done?"

"Run like hell," Sora said, coming over to join him by the window, "And Roxas had no motive either."

"Don't jump to assumptions on that," if there was one thing that could ruin this all it would be a motive and none of them knew what exactly had happened, "Right now your brother is the prime suspect. Face it, we're six stories above the ground and there's security like mad at the base of floor five. The only way out is to jump, but I couldn't even land a fall from this high up Sora."

"But you just told me-"

Riku cut him short though, "I told you it doesn't look like he did it. As a normal murder site this would lean in Roxas' favor, but this isn't a normal situation. We didn't pass anyone on the way up the stairs, I don't smell anyone else in here, and there's no way to survive a fall from this high up. With the right motive, it's entirely possible Roxas did all of this himself." He turned back and saw Sora staring out the window silently. He'd never seen him so depressed and Riku could only imagine what was going through his head, "Look, I'm sure Axel will wake up soon and sort all of this out. No sense in stressing until then."

"If Roxas did attack him though…" Sora didn't finish his thought and instead shook his head, "I don't want to be here." Riku led him out of the office and he shut the door behind them, sealing away the incident, "Come on, I know what'll help you forget."

It was the only surefire cure for any mans problems and came in bottles of all sorts of colors and shapes. By the light of a candle and the lightning through the curtains Sora peered through his glass, watching it distort the poorly lit room. He sat there quietly on the floor of Riku's suite, almost directly below the office his brother had been dragged out of. Riku returned from the kitchen with three different bottles of liquor in his arms, "This is the last of it," he said as he put them down with the other eight.

Sora set his glass down and leaned back against the coffee table, "How's you cousin?"

"Still unconscious," Riku told him. While searching the kitchen for liquor he found Demyx out cold on the floor where he'd apparently fallen in the dark. He was usually graceful but in the dark everyone stumbles, "I put him in bed. He should be fine, and if not then it makes my existence all the easier."

Sora snickered a bit as he reached for one of the bottles, examining the label as he chided him, "He's family, you shouldn't say bad things about him. A while ago you told me that you had lots of people in your family but none of them liked you; Demyx adores you though."

"He's only family by marriage," Riku admitted while opening another bottle to pour, "Good guy, but you'll quickly realize just how well he lives up to his name." Sora gave him a confused look as he downed a glass of liquor, staring at Riku through the empty glass while he explained, "Demyx _Cupid_ Puck."

A short snort escaped his throat and Sora shook his head, "Oh boy. The last things we need around this place are love and mischief." The alcohol poured on just as the rain did outside and just as predicted the problems were dissipating and moods were lifting. "So, there was this time back in high school-" Sora was lying on the ground between the coffee table and the couch telling his story while Riku was sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table. He cut into Sora's story with a quick question, reaching over to set the empty bottle on the coffee table with the other three, "Before you dropped out?"

"Yeah, anyways did you have to take a sexual education class?" Sora's words were beginning to slur together but he was wide awake.

Riku scoffed and shook his head, having a pretty decent idea where this story was going, "Nope, just one of those things we learned about through experience."

"Lucky, anyways so they gave out condoms on the first day of class and…" he trailed off into laughter for several moments, "And I totally thought they were candies!" Riku laughed, nearly choking on a mouthful of liquor. Sora pushed himself up to a sitting position and leaned over Riku's legs, stretching his arms to grab a bottle with a straw sticking out, "Nah wait! It gets better! So anyways, Roxas was home sick that day and I raised my hand and asked 'Mrs. Warren, could I please have an extra for my brother? He likes these things!'" They both fell over with laughter and Sora yelped as the bottle in his hands slipped and spilled all over his robe.

"Christ I wish I'd seen that," Riku sighed as he swung his feet back onto the couch and lay back, rolling over onto his stomach and reaching a hand down to pat Sora's head, "Naïve little bastard."

"Haha…None of them would dare laugh at me now though," he said contently, "I'm a scary little bastard now."

"If you say so," Riku rolled back over and brought the bottle to his mouth. He took a long swig before setting it down on the table with a content sigh. Within seconds he heard Sora trying to get it down but only succeeded in spilling it all over the robe, "That's the second one. Spill anymore and I'll sick Mrs. Warren on you."

"Oh please, I haven't used anything she's taught me," Sora grumbled as he stood up and untied the robe, "'scuse me, I'm going to get naked now."

"Sorry what?" Riku was a bit shocked over that but Sora remained unfazed as the robe fell to the ground and he sat back down on the ground. He reached to grab an unopened bottle and with a sigh unscrewed it, "Ya see Riku, I am sick of it." The liquor was really hitting him hard now as his thoughts poured on, "I've killed men, women, and children. I've seen the world. I've shot the 'o' out of stop signs. And despite the fact I stand in a better rank than everyone else my age, I have yet _to fuck and be fucked in return_."

"I believe that lyric is _'love and be loved in return,'_ now put your clothes on," Riku said, picking up the robe and draping it over Sora's shoulders.

Sora turned around to face him though and leaned over the couch, resting his chin on his arms and grinning a bit, "But they'll just get in the way," he slurred his words together as he got up to his feet and shrugged off the robe again. He crawled onto the couch, putting one leg on either side of Riku who just lie there with his hands behind his head.

"What do you think you're doing?" he sighed. Riku wasn't amused by the situation but at the same time the alcohol had sedated him enough to simply not care. Sora didn't say anything, a small hiccup breaking his grin as he leaned down to rest his hands on the side of Riku's face. He couldn't be serious. It was impossible to tell because of all the alcohol in his system, and that led to something which would change everything. Dry, slightly parted lips pressed down on Riku's own. It was only light at first but when it was clear Riku wasn't going to sock him in the mouth Sora pressed deeper. His lips were soft and Sora smiled against them before drawing back a bit to rest his forehead against Riku's.

"You're drunk," was all Riku said, bringing one hand out from behind his head and putting it on the side of Sora's face. Just as he was pulling Sora back in though, a wave of nausea struck the lieutenant. Sora threw his head off the side of the couch, holding onto Riku's shoulders as he hurled all of his stomach contents up on the floor.

* * *

"How is he?"

Xigbar looked up from his book as Larxene and Luxord came through the doors to the waiting room of the OR. In terms of individuals, both of them were incredibly powerful and forces not to be messed with. Luxord stood more authoritative, silent and menacing, while Larxene personified a majestic ferocity. Xigbar shut his book and rose to his feet to greet them, "Been in there for two hours now, no word yet. Probably be a while since there's still no power."

"Any word on the damage?" Luxord asked.

"He sustained two gunshot wounds and severe trauma to the head. If the guy had a brain I'm sure it would've been knocked loose," Xigbar told them with a laugh, "Ballistics are being run on the bullets recovered from the scene and his body, same goes for the gun. What about his pet?"

Larxene sat down with a sigh in one of the empty chairs, the entire situation honestly not as exciting as it should be, "We locked Mr. Benvolio up in the basement but apparently he woke up and started making a commotion. I imagine they drugged him and moved him to solitary."

"You sound quite bored with all of this," Xigbar noted.

Larxene slouched back in the chair and stretched her arms above her head, "In case you've both forgotten I was due to have a vacation this weekend. With this situation causing turmoil around here I probably won't be getting that spa visit after all."

"Anything we can do to make up for your loss?" Luxord asked. Larxene was due a vacation sooner but had to postpone due to the fact her captain had left for Russia, leaving her in charge of the 3rd division, "Drinks? Frilly things? Perhaps a soul or two?"

Larxene grinned and dropped her arms with a sigh, "All sound positively delicious at this point…Shouldn't the 2nd captain be here too? What's his name again…Riku?"

"I'm enjoying the evening more without him," was all Xigbar said as he sat back down and reopened his book.

"Larxene," Luxord said and she stood up at full attention. Though she came across as cocky and rude she was a true personification of a Cerberus dog; loyal, ruthless, and disciplined, "Go disperse the division. It's a lovely day for a jog around the campus." Larxene sneered wickedly as she glanced out the window at the raging storm. It would be fun to watch them run through the mud and also help weed out who wouldn't be back next year. As she hurried off to do as instructed Luxord leaned against the wall next to Xigbar's chair, "So this is an interesting development. What kind of hand does it play in your plan?"

"Assuming Roxas takes the fall, nothing changes," was all Xigbar said.

Luxord chuckled and drew a small ball out of his pocket, rolling it between his thumb and index finger as he told him, "It's all too amusing to watch really."

"Watch? You're doing more than that Luxord," Xigbar pointed out, turning the page and continuing to read by the candlelight.

Luxord shut his hand around the ball with a small smirk on his lips, "Are you so sure of that?" Xigbar said nothing and Luxord stood up straight, "My friend, I will remain amused by your antics until they bore me. Should that time come, you'll see that I've merely been watching all the while," he opened his hand and Xigbar saw the ball he'd been playing with was gone.

The door to the OR opened and out stepped a doctor who was drying off his hands, "Despite the power outage we've managed to patch him up just fine. He's still out cold though."

"Any idea what hit him over the head?" Luxord asked showing a mild interest in the matter.

The doctor shrugged with a sigh before saying, "Not a clue. I gave a weight and size estimate to some investigators who are up in the office now though. Judging from the wound on his head I'd say it would have to be at least seventy pounds, and whatever hit him was a flat surface." It was then that Luxord and Xigbar realized something the doctor had not: the prime suspect in the case could barely lift seventy pounds, and there was no way he'd have been able to strike Axel down with something that heavy.

* * *

It was so dark. The power outage wasn't necessary because the small confinement chamber was naturally dark. The cold was what made the room even more bleak and through his hazy mind Roxas backed further into the corner before sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor. Soundproofed walls and a layer of steel separated him from the rest of the society and as he hugged his knees to his chest it all sunk in, "Axel…" He'd been shot, struck, and left to bleed to death on the floor. It was all Roxas' fault.

_Roxas could only stand there with his hands on the desk, furiously staring down at Axel who remained calmly seated in his chair. With Roxas paralyzed with his rage, Axel merely stood up and put a hand on the back of his head before kissing the top, "Lower your goddamn voice and get back to work."_

"_Oui… pycdynt!" Roxas managed to hiss before raising his hands and shoving him away. He wouldn't stay here any longer. He wouldn't be pulled in and out like a yoyo for this man. With rage urging his feet on Roxas stormed to the bedroom to retrieve his bottle of pills from the nightstand. Halfway there the lights suddenly went out and he cursed under his breath. If it wasn't one thing it had to be twenty. He had to get his drugs though, they were the only thing he needed from the bastard. Cautiously Roxas found his way to the nightstand and grabbed the small bottle triumphantly. Just as he turned to leave though he heard a horrible sound far closer than he wanted it to be. Bang. A single gunshot. It was only the one at first and he stood there frozen by the bed staring at the doors between him and the office. Immediately after the second shot he heard a familiar grunt and rushed for the door, dropping the bottle of pills as three more shots echoed out before he could get there._

_Throwing open the doors Roxas could barely make out the scene. He could hear and vaguely see a struggle between two people behind the desk, one of which was Axel. The stranger shoved him away and as if to accent the situation the lightning crashed as the chair was grabbed and effortlessly slammed against Axel's head. "Axel!" he shouted. Axel was knocked over the desk upon impact, falling over the opposite side and onto the floor with a pained murmur._

_Instinct took over and Roxas rushed across the room, jumping the desk and grabbing the gun right out of the stranger's holster. He stepped back quickly and brought the gun up before firing at him. Three shots pierced the stranger's skin but the man didn't let out a noise. The gun itself clicked as Roxas continued to try and shoot him, signaling it was empty. The stranger, despite his injuries, grabbed the chair again and hurled it out the window onto the balcony. Roxas readied to jump him but he felt a hand on his ankle and looked down only to see the hand belonged to Axel. He was trying to pull himself to his feet but the injuries done to his body were hindering him. Roxas reached down to help him sit up, setting him slouched against the desk before standing up and hurrying to the shattered window. To his shock though, the stranger was gone. He was nowhere on the balcony and it was as if he'd simply vanished into the night storm._

_The doors to the office flew open but Roxas couldn't move to see who had entered. "Axel sir!" He recognized that voice; it was Sora's. "Roxas?!" Sora was shouting. From anger or shock though? He glanced over his shoulder at the guns locked on him from the door, then down at the blood splattered on his clothes. The scene was against him and he felt a horrible sense of panic when he realized the gun was still in his hand. Finally Roxas turned away from the window and saw all of the dogs gathering to see what happened to their master._

"It wasn't me…" he whispered quietly at first. A sedative had been injected through his arm during his cell transfer but his body was too traumatized by what he'd seen to accept it, "It wasn't me!!!" His shout wasn't heard, simply absorbed by the walls around him. He was locked up in a solitary confinement cell for a crime he didn't commit. He hadn't hurt Axel. He would never have hurt him. Axel would straighten this all out. He'd see to it that those who locked Roxas up were dealt with swiftly because nobody messes with what's his. With his hands shaking, Roxas fiddled with the collar around his neck. It was the only thing in the room that felt warm and as he wrapped his fingers around it he smiled. Axel would make those responsible pay, and Roxas would watch from his side with a grin. Let the man put a leash on him and a lash on others.

Roxas felt a laugh forming in his throat and it came out quietly but consistently, "Wake up soon Axel. Wake up and help me…" All of a sudden his fingers tightened around the collar and his laughter ceased, caught tight and frozen in his throat. Not now. God not now! A pained exhale finally escaped his lips and Roxas leaned forward onto his knees, forcing himself to breathe despite the additional stress and pain it built around his heart, "Help!" he shouted but nobody heard him. Coughing violently into his hand he could feel blood warm in his palm. His head was spinning and his heart was beating erratically, the beats fading and the pain melting away with his senses. Nobody could hear him and nobody could help him, "A-Axel help!"

* * *

…And you guys thought the last cliffhanger was bad. Sorry! On the plus side I've already written two more chapters and they'll be up by next Friday morning…or (if you'd like one sooner) as soon as I get 30 new reviews for this chapter. Sound a bit extreme? I don't think so considering this story has gotten over 400 visitors this month alone. Seriously, it's not hard to review and they really make me want to write and update faster. As a short side note, I apologize if there were any typos in this chapter. There was a lot of material to go through and I'm very tired so odds are I missed something (name errors seem to be the common one I make slips on) but if you didn't notice any then just ignore this note! Right so I'm tired and have to be up in four hours so I'm off. Thank you for taking the time to read and please let me know what you thought! As always I wish you all the best in all the world!

~Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	8. Digging

Whee, sorry for not updating but I left for Seattle back two weeks ago and got back just in time for spring break to end (rah) but on a very positive note I got accepted into my university of choice! I will be transferring to Seattle University in the fall! Accepted to Puget Sound and Cornish as well but my first choice (despite the almost overwhelming religious doctrines) is Seattle U still. Sorry for that pointless bit of info but who knows, maybe some of you are in the area or have experiences with the schools.

Anyways, left off the last chapter on a rough note and I'm sorry I kept you guys hanging off a cliff for so long but I'm back now with a new chapter. This one is shorter than any others but serves as an important transition for what's to come. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Digging**

The light was bright and it made Axel cringe and shut his eyes. He could hear the sounds of hurrying feet and discussion but wasn't sure where he was, "Roxas, shut off the light."

"He's not here I'm afraid." Axel recognized that voice and opened his eyes only to find he was lying in a hospital bed with Luxord standing nearby, "Good to see you're awake. Took quite a bit of damage and they weren't predicting you'd wakeup until sometime tomorrow afternoon." Ignoring the brunette nurse who was urging him to stay in bed, Axel sat up and easily got to his feet. Luxord handed him a pair of clothes before grabbing the curtain and shutting it to block out the medical staff, "It's 10:28 PM on December 23rd, the power failed this afternoon shortly before we found you shot two times on your office floor."

Axel began changing as he began to recall the information blurred out by his long nap, "I feel fine now."

"That's because the doctors here filled you with enough morphine to numb the feelings out of a city of hippies sir," Luxord told him bluntly but Axel didn't seem to think much on it, "While I'm sure you're not up for it we need to find out what happened."

"You can use Roxas' story because I'm in no mood to retell it," Axel said as he tucked his shirt in and adjusted the collar. The silence that followed did not mean good news and he looked back at Luxord to demand, "What is it?"

"…Due to the nature of the crime scene we felt it our duty to lock up the clear suspect until you awoke and decided how to deal with him…Are you insinuating it was not Roxas who attacked you?" Luxord didn't get an answer, but judging from the way Axel ripped the jacket out of his hands and stormed out of the hospital wing he could assume enough. With a sigh he rubbed the back of his neck, "Things just keep getting more and more interesting."

* * *

"I'm sorry about throwing up on your floor," Sora groaned from where he sat by the fireplace. Since the rather humiliating situation on the couch this afternoon Sora had changed into pajamas, sobered himself up, and hurled four more times.

Riku hadn't moved from the couch much however and was still lying there with his hands behind his head, "The housekeeping staff already cleaned it up Sora, stop apologizing already." He had enough of a headache from the booze and smell of cleaner on the carpet, the last thing he wanted to hear was an apologetic lieutenant. Actually, that was the second to last thing he wanted to hear.

"Riku! We're all out of bubble bath!" Demyx called from the bathroom. He'd been in the bathtub for nearly an hour now and showed no signs of getting out anytime soon. Riku ignored him and sat up to go find something to eat, Sora following him into the kitchen closely, "If you're hungry…you could…you know…" Sora mumbled as his voice trailed off. It was clear he didn't know how to say it but after this afternoon he felt he needed to try and make amends, even if it meant through blood.

"I need normal food now and then too you know," Riku said as he searched through the cabinets, "We're not that different."

Sora sat on the counter above the cabinets and swung his feet loosely, "Well then, what's your favorite color?"

"Red."

Sora figured as much but didn't say anything further about it, "Did you have any pets when you were little?"

"A cat named Elsie and a turtle named Marshmallow."

"That's cool," Sora just sat there trying to think of some other way to stir up conversation. He felt so guilty after his behavior earlier he was desperate to make things right again between them, "Did you ever-"

Riku stood up, an orange in his hand, "Look," he said as he shut the cabinet door and headed for the archway, "I know what you're trying to do, and honestly just forget about it. It's no big deal, you were drunk." Sora nodded and watched him leave before leaning back against the cool tile behind him. Drunk or not, he still didn't feel right about what was said or what he'd done.

* * *

"Unlock the cell."

The snoozing guard snorted and didn't bother opening his eyes, "Who do you think you is? Bossin' me around like that, you stupid?" The guard awoke with a jolt as a gun shot rang through the room and the bullet whizzed by his ear. Alarmed and pissed he looked up at Axel, who raised the gun to between his eyes. The guard dropped to his knees and speedily pleaded for his life, "Mr. Tybalt sir forgive me! I-"

"Unlock the cell," was all Axel said, not taking the gun off of him. The guard frantically unhooked the keys from his belt and with shaky hands found the key. He inserted it and Axel shoved the gun back into the guards chest to push him out of the way. The guard fell and sat on the ground as Axel turned the key and opened the door to the solitary confinement cell. It was dark inside and in the square of light the doorway left on the floor he saw Roxas' feet, "Come on, rise and shine. Work to be done." Roxas didn't stir though and Axel stepped into the cell, kicking the bottom of his shoe to wake him up, "Hey, Roxas, time to wake up."

From where he sat in the hall the guard held his breath as silence ticked on. Why was it so quiet? Just as he was about to peer around the door to see what was wrong Axel bolted out of the cell right past him. The guard looked after him so see what his rush was only to see the completely limp prisoner in his arms. He stood and watched them vanish up the stairs before looking back into the cell. There was a switch on the door outside which, after he flipped it, illuminated the small space. What happened? Blood was soaked onto the concrete floor, spilling from the corner and trailing into the drain in the center of the cell.

Luxord, who was waiting on the first level for Axel to return so the interrogation could begin, heard hurried footsteps climbing the stairs and turned to scold whichever grunt it was. He was surprised to see it was Axel but the sight of his secretary didn't faze him. Axel hurried past him and right down the hall to the medical wing, Luxord following at a leisurely pace. By the time he reached the medical wing Axel had handed Roxas off to the doctors who set him down on the nearest empty bed and checked his vitals frantically. Luxord made a 'hmm' noise at the scene as he joined Axel at the foot of the bed, "Suffocation perhaps? Does solitary still ventilate without power?"

"It's his heart," was all Axel said. One of the doctors echoed that theory only seconds later, "It's his heart. Stopped cold for at least three hours now but the effects of his cardiomyopathy are keeping the blood in his body circulating."

"So he's alive?" Luxord watched on in interest as the doctors unbuttoned the bloody shirt and readied to transfer him so they could get to work, "Certainly brain dead by now though." The doctors didn't answer and instead they rushed Roxas off to the OR. Luxord was fascinated by it all and picked the bloody shirt off the ground, "Cardiomyopathy?"

"It's a muscle disease. Basically his heart sporadically deteriorates," was all Axel told him as he sat down on the bed.

Luxord looked to him with a skeptical but understanding look, "I know what it is Axel. That finally explains why you took such an interest in him."

Axel shrugged and laid back, his body stiff as the medication threatened to wear off after his excursion, "Believe me, this is the epitome of irony Luxord. The fact he came along just proves the fates enjoy mocking me."

"Onto a more problematic matter though…Axel who attacked you this afternoon?" Luxord asked. With the bloody shirt in his hands he knew all they had to do was run it through the lab to know. The shirt carried blood from Axel's wounds, from Roxas' own mouth, and the assailant themselves. Axel witnessed it all firsthand though and his testimony could cut that step out.

"It was a cat," Axel told him. Not a housecat though, more like a lion, "There was a crest on their lapel, it was one of the Nemean's no doubt about it. And what's even more charming is that Saix himself was in my office not 20 minutes prior to the assault."

"The Nemean Lion's…what business have they in our hemisphere?" Axel did not answer Luxord's question. If the matter was that confidential he likely wanted to wait till he had all the higher-ups in the same secure room to tell them all at once, "What exactly happened?" Axel didn't answer and Luxord brushed it off, telling himself it was another matter he was just saving to tell them all at once, "I see…Do you want anything?" When Luxord turned to see why he was so silent he realized Axel hadn't been dismissing him on purpose; he was sound asleep in a hospital bed just like a common person. Luxord rolled his eyes and dragged a blanket up over the heavily medicated head of society. "Rest up Axel, I imagine there won't be much sleep to be had after tonight," Luxord said as he took his leave and shut the curtain to block out the rest of the hospital wing.

"_Me? What about Saix?"_

"_What about him?"_

"_Shouldn't the position go to him? He's worked with you longer."_

"_Axel why do you kill? Money or fun?"_

"_Satisfaction. Vivere commune est, sed non commune mereri."_

"_Everybody lives, not everybody deserves to. It's that cardinal truth and ideology that's gotten you here. Half of project Hades is yours if you'll have it."_

"_Gladly."_

"Excuse me? Axel sir?" His eyes couldn't have been shut for more than ten minutes before a nurse poked her head through the curtain and disrupted his rest, "Sorry to wake you sir, but we need you to sign off on Mr. Benvolio's medical tab."

Axel pushed himself up to a sitting position and took the clipboard from her. One quick signature was all it took and he handed it back to her without a word. The nurse looked over it only to pick up on something he'd forgotten, "Sir you forgot to write in the budget."

"There is no budget," Axel told her, "Just take care of him, whatever the cost."

* * *

It was a late night for everyone in the Cerberus society and hardly anyone was able to sleep. The application process was coming to a close with final decisions and Xigbar joined Axel in his hospital room to help. Axel had been moved to a private room in the hospital when the noise of a convulsing patient got on his nerves. With the tower of applications on the nightstand and a mountain of those facing dismissal on the floor Axel just wanted to dismiss it all. He'd been given another dose of morphine to help ease the pain from his injuries and it was steadily impairing his actions.

Xigbar was doing most of the work for him, examining the percentile range of those in danger and determining who was consistently weak. Axel paged through the records of the applicants and picked one new recruit for every old one dismissed. Xigbar tossed aside another file and Axel reached to pick out a new one, freezing though and lying back against the wall with a sigh, "Strange how when they sign on they vow to never weaken and always strive for perfection."

"Some people just can't keep up. Weak little bastards," Xigbar said as he tossed another file to the floor. If he had his way he'd just dismiss the entire stack and look for new potential in the applicants. Society policy though called for consistency, good or bad, two terms in the bottom 10th percentile almost guaranteed dismissal and one put them on the edge of dismissal.

Axel chuckled a bit at his response, "Ruthless as ever Xigbar."

"Have I ever been otherwise?" The answer was no. Axel had known him his entire life and the one-eyed dog was deserving of every shred of fear and reputation he'd earned, "You'd be smart to follow my example."

Axel shook his head though and sat back up to work after resting for a moment, "If I did that uncle I'd only destroy the hemisphere I watch over."

"Destroy these damned applications first," Xigbar said, three more files tossed to the floor upon only a glance. Axel took a few minutes to examine the new files. There were flaws in every applicant and he had to determine which flaws he could wipe out if they were recruited. All were talented, all were smart, all swore to uphold the integrity and reputation of the society; only few could actually do as they said. Finally he found three to replace the tossed files and sat back while Xigbar continued to sort through the current dogs.

"Luxord tells me you were attacked by a cat," Xigbar said, pausing to find out the details on the matter, "How do you plan to exact revenge?"

"I already destroyed the bug. Saix was here earlier and apparently they're planning on extending their authority and mission," Axel told him before pushing up his sleeve so Xigbar could see the small scar on his arm, "Should they try something as stupid we'll destroy them all."

Xigbar froze upon hearing the news. Could he be serious? "In doing that you're putting us at war you know."

"In attacking me they've brought it upon themselves," was all Axel said, enjoying the break from the applications. If they did go to war he imagined they'd be recruiting more than their set number anyway so the past few hours were pointless.

Xigbar leaned back in his chair and set down the folders he'd been sorting through; what was Axel thinking? Sluggishly he brought his hand up to rub his temple and tried to talk sense into him, "Axel the foundations of the Hades project clearly state-"

"The project is out of date," Axel cut him off, his voice growing in volume and vehemence, "The terms agreed on have been violated numerous times now by both parties. Should war erupt then let the drawer of the contract come resolve it."

His determination made Xigbar reconsider his lecture and scoff, "You're damning us all to hell."

"We've been damned since we signed onto the project," Axel told him and they silently returned to work. The matter would be discussed in the morning when they were all rested and ready to give it proper attention. It was laughable in Xigbar's opinion what his nephew had evolved into over the past twenty six years, "By the way, I'm admitting someone who hasn't applied." Xigbar looked up from the folder at Axel, who was watching him intently, "He'll be a valuable addition I'm sure."

"What's his name?"

* * *

"Demyx, back off," Riku hissed and Demyx scurried away from the couch, hurrying outside to join him on the balcony still wet after the storm, "Christ you're like an annoying dog."

"Sorry, I'm just curious," he said, looking back to Sora asleep on the couch with a grin, "Why him?"

The question was growing old and Riku told him once more, "Drop it Demyx. All that matters is the present so don't dwell on what was."

"Such wise words from a hypocrite…Oh well, I'm going to bed. Night," Demyx said with a sigh as he turned to go back inside. Riku watched him go before turning his attention back ahead. Things were turning sour fast around the society and he wondered if holding up his end of the deal with Axel was even worth the freedom it brought. Demyx watched his cousin from the parlor for several moments. What did he think about in those long silences? Home perhaps? He scoffed, ofcourse not. He turned and looked back at the sleeping lieutenant with a curious smirk, maybe he thought about Sora? If that was true though then why hadn't he picked up on it? Annoyed by all the unanswered thoughts in his head Demyx flopped down in the chair by the sound sleeper, "Things had better get interesting if I'm going to keep hanging around here," he whispered to himself, glancing up at his cousin on the balcony. An idea slowly formed in the back of his head, a joke at first but gaining potential in a matter of seconds. If interesting things didn't happen naturally he'd just make them happen by force, starting in this very room.

He made sure Riku wasn't watching as he crept over to the couch and down by Sora, "Don't hate me for this Riku," he whispered, reaching up his pant leg and pulling a small knife off the band at his ankle. It was only two inches in blade length and he held it between two fingers, a hilt clenched in the palm of his hand. In one quick movement he covered Sora's mouth and stabbed the gold blade right into his heart. He felt the gasp against his hand but Sora relaxed almost immediately afterwards. Grinning, Demyx pulled the knife out and looked at the heart shaped hilt in his palm. There was no blood, no injury, and Sora slept on as if nothing had happened. Little did he know that Cupid had struck in his sleep. Leaving the sleeping lieutenant on the couch Cupid rose and hurried to the door, quietly taking his leave and off to find more unsuspecting victims.

* * *

Cupid is indeed at work. Demyx's middle name is more than a name, it's a title! Haha, sorry about the length of this chapter but the next one is nearly twice this one in length. I plan to post a new chapter sometime on Friday, it's done I just want to leave time for everyone to read and _**review**_. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I apologize for not getting to replies yet, that's going to be my project tomorrow afternoon (technically today actually) believe me I haven't forgotten them and I appreciate every single one. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and as always I wish you all the best in all the world!

~Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	9. Put Down

Well it's technically Saturday morning now, but I'm calling it late Friday night so I can say I updated on time. Since the last update I've caught a very nasty cold and feel worse than I have in ages, so the review replies will have to wait till I'm a bit more keen on sitting up and focusing. I've probably watched more television in the past three days than I have all year and I'm bored out of my mind. Here's the new chapter though, nice and long and full of interesting development. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Put Down**

"There's no real way of knowing how much brain damage has occurred. From what we can tell the attack happened sometime around 7:00 PM last night and he was left untreated for over three and a half hours. Miraculously, the cardiomyopathy kept blood circulating while the heart deteriorated. By injecting his drug you ordered from Beijing we were able to neutralize the condition but with the damage done we had to do another patch job. Using three Al Bhed prisoners we managed to restore what had been eaten away at."

Axel sat at his desk amidst the bustle of the office being restored. A new window was being put in place and the glass had been cleaned up, as well as a new chair brought in for him while the other was in the lab. There was still some dry blood on the floor and there were two scientists collecting samples of it while a third was examining the room for any additional clues. Axel looked over the top of the folder he had in his hand and at the doctor who stood rigid before him as if afraid he would kill him if he stuttered, "Get to the point," was all Axel said, "When is he going to be released?"

"Right now sir we can't be sure if he'll even wake up," the doctor took several steps back and everyone else froze as Axel stood up and shut the folder. "Even if he does wake up odds are very high that he's sustained traumatic levels of brain damage and won't be able to function."

Axel just stood there for a long while glaring at him. Why was he here wasting his time with this? "Get back downstairs and ensure he wakes up just fine," his tone was enough to scare the doctor out of the room and the others set back to work as Axel sat back down. He opened the folder up once again and stared at the contents.

_Roxas Benvolio_

_Blood Type: AB_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Hair: Blonde_

_Date Acquired: February 14__th__, 2005_

With a sigh he shut the folder and stood up, leaving for his bedroom through the double doors. He shut them behind himself and crossed to the bed, falling backwards onto the mattress only to cringe abruptly. He'd been shot twice, once through the shoulder and once only inches from his heart. Had the revolver been of greater caliber it would have been enough to kill him, instead he was left with stitches and morphine to suffer for at least two weeks, "Just the way I want to start the New Year," he grumbled. It was hard to accept injuries, more so for Axel than others. He had an image to uphold, one of power and unwavering endurance. How was he to uphold that when he had enough trouble standing up straight?

It briefly crossed his mind that staying in this bed for two weeks straight would be a good idea. He could rule his domain from the comfort and leisurely atmosphere of his bed and just send Roxas out to distribute orders, "…Ugh," the noise of displeasure echoed through the lonely room. The boy had better wake up soon, and Axel absolutely refused to take care of the tall and lushly decorated tree in the corner or the room. Roxas had brought it in earlier this week and after an argument Axel agreed to let him keep it up so long as Roxas was the one to take care of it. Christmas. What a superficial holiday. Roxas used to say the only reason Axel didn't celebrate it was because he didn't see why Christ got a holiday and Axel didn't. In a way, that was true, "Be a shame if he's not awake to celebrate it…" he said to himself. Roxas didn't exactly show it like his peers, but Axel knew how much he enjoyed the holiday and all it brought with it.

Lights on houses in the city, barely visible through the dreary weather, and the lingering excitement in the buildup to the holiday were all wonderful. Granted Axel saw nothing in them himself, but he didn't chide him over the childish infatuation since it didn't interfere with his work. He rolled his head to look out the window; perhaps it was snowing like Roxas always hoped. Being unconscious during a snowstorm; that would teach him a lesson. It was clear as a bell outside though, everything on the island still soaking wet from the storm last night. Annoyed and sick of his boredom Axel sat up, or rather he tried to. The injuries on his body made it a difficult task but with some effort he managed. Before he could do anything to lift his spirits he'd need to get more morphine in his system.

As usual his mobile was in his jacket pocket and he pulled it out, dialing a number effortlessly from memory on his way to the bathroom, "It's me. I have an errand for you to run…" he opened one of the cabinet doors and pulled out a small bucket, normally used by housekeeping staff to carry water, "…Yes, I'm feeling better. The wounds weren't fatal," he told the person on the other end of the phone. He filled up the bucket in the sink and headed back to the bedroom, "As for the errand it's nothing serious, I just can't very well leave the premises in this condition. You can take Sora with you; he should know how to do it…" Axel crouched down next to the tree and emptied the bucket of water into the stand before rolling back onto his heels and sitting down on the ground. The stretch was a bit uncomfortable in his condition but he contained any noise which might alert the person on the phone, "It's top secret and a priority mission. I'll tell you more after the meeting today…"

* * *

"Do you notice anything strange?" Luxord looked up from his book and over the railing of the catwalk between the two libraries. Xigbar stopped walking and turned back to join him. Below in the entry hall stood two grunts, insignificant ones really whose names were nowhere in either captain's memory. They were standing oddly close and the girl was holding her hands behind her back, fiddling with her fingers while the guy shuffled his feet and stuffed his hands in his pocket. They giggled in an embarrassed manner and continued to chitchat, all the while inching closer to the other. "That's got to be the fourth couple I've seen this afternoon," Xigbar mumbled, crossing his arms and leaning over the railing comfortably, "Nauseating isn't it?"

Luxord merely chuckled and returned to his book before continuing his walk, "Says the man whose forty-three and still alone. It's the holidays, let them be merry." He realized Xigbar wasn't following him and looked back with a smirk, "Don't stare Xigbar, Christ you look like the Grinch."

Xigbar stood up straight and followed Luxord across the catwalk while asking, "So how many grunts are you losing?"

"Nearly thirty, I swear it's like they've just given up," Luxord grumbled, shutting his book with an abrupt note of anger in his voice, "And I have to do the damned interviews with the new incoming grunts the day after Christmas."

"So?" Xigbar didn't know why he seemed mad about that since interviews always fell on that day and it never seemed an issue before.

Luxord shook his head and sat down in one of the chairs by the guardrail as a sigh slipped from his lips, "I'd planned on spending Christmas someplace warm this year. I had to cancel my flight this morning and it seems I'll be spending the holidays here in dreary Radiant Garden." He looked up when there was no wise-ass reply only to see Xigbar was staring back down into the entry hall. Luxord looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes when he saw the two grunts still flirting with each other, "Oh Xigbar, go get laid already." Xigbar looked up and watched him head for the stairs without a word. After he was gone Xigbar glanced back at the couple once more before turning his attention to the library. He needed something to take his mind off of it all, a book perhaps. Down the isles he strolled, not making it too far though before turning around and grabbing the fist of a boy who wasn't in uniform. Recognizing him as a stranger Xigbar twisted his arm around behind his back before grabbing his other hand and pulling his own knife up to his throat, "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you."

"B-because I wasn't planning on killing you!" Demyx stuttered in a panicked tone as he tried to back away from the knife on his throat. The knife could only truly cause harm to one person, the same person it didn't affect, "Look I'm a friend of Riku's he's a captain here!"

That caught Xigbar's attention and he tightened his grip on his wrists, "Friend from where?"

Demyx froze. What did he know? Wiggling further away from the blade and back into his target Demyx reluctantly told him, "Family…I'm his cousin Demyx."

The name rang a bell. This was the new recruit Axel had mentioned, the one who'd skipped the application process entirely. He didn't look like much in clothes too big for him and a blonde mess of hair. In fact he looked like one of the brats Xigbar would enjoy pummeling some sense into, this was different though, "You're going to be one of the dogs, correct?"

Demyx scoffed and grinned smugly as he said, "Not a chance. I'm only here for Riku." He panicked though when the blade grazed across his throat and broke the skin, his smugness vanishing instantaneously, "What business is it to you!?"

"You're going to help me," Xigbar said, keeping the blade just barely in his throat, "Axel won't let you stay here if you don't work for him." Xigbar pushed him away with a shove, disarming him in the process. To his shock though Demyx used that to his advantage and put a foot on the side of the bookshelf, launching himself off of it and landing just behind Xigbar. He reached to grab his knife back but Xigbar turned and grabbed his throat instead, holding him off easily with his strength. Demyx froze though and didn't struggle, a strange urge cutting through him when he realized he couldn't beat him. With one hand Xigbar lifted and pushed him back against the bookshelf, pleased by the quick submission, "What's your full name?"

Demyx replied solemnly, "Demyx Cupid Puck the ninth."

"Cupid?" Xigbar looked down at the knife in his hand with a smirk, "So you're the one that's been causing the couples around here."

Demyx nodded and brought his hands up to his throat to try and pry off Xigbar's hand, his feet still a foot and a half off the ground, "Yes, it's just for fun… I can reverse it if you want." Xigbar didn't say anything though. He had to think this through carefully to make sure he didn't miss this opportunity. Demyx could be more than a dog, he could be a tool. The blonde was having trouble breathing though in Xigbar's unrelenting grip, completely oblivious as to what was running through the man's head, "…You can let me go now."

"How can I be sure you won't run away?" It was coming together and Xigbar took a step towards him as he lowered him back down.

Demyx could breathe again and looked up at him with a clear bit of shock in his eyes. Quickly he forced a grin and recomposed though, not about to be made a fool, "I plan to anyways."

"Well then I'd have to catch you again."

Demyx laughed a bit out of amusement and put his hands behind his head, what an odd person this was, "I'm no threat to you, why waste your time?"

Xigbar stepped closer and Demyx looked away quickly as if disinterested in the entire situation. Xigbar had an assumption though that would only work to his advantage if he was right, "I bet this knife doesn't work on you…" Demyx didn't reply, only glancing back at him out of the corner of his eyes for a spilt second. He was right, they both knew it and Xigbar let go of his throat, "Always watching other people's happiness and struggling to make some for yourself."

"Cupid's curse," Demyx said with a half smile. That was what he'd dubbed exactly what Xigbar described and he shuffled his feet to shift attention off his disheartened tone, "You get used to it."

"You shouldn't have to though," Xigbar told him, taking hold of his chin and pulling Demyx's eyes back to his own, "You could join us here and I could make you a lieutenant just like your cousin's friend. It's a recognizable position and with a title like that people would have to pay attention to you; including me."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were hitting on me," Demyx's comment made Xigbar smirk. Ah the easily contorted and emotional youth. It was all too easy of an act to put on for the blonde and Xigbar delivered one final line which would seal the deal, "Good for the both of us you'd don't know better."

Demyx couldn't move and as Xigbar handed the knife back to him a thought ran across his mind. He could stab the one-eyed captain now and make him love him, securing that acknowledgement he'd been baited with. There was something about him though that Demyx couldn't place and he cut his eyes away, shutting his hands around the hilt. He was about to stab him but before he could Xigbar leaned in and stole his first kiss. It was rough, just like the choke hold he had on him earlier, but Demyx liked that. Just as Demyx let go of his knife so he could reach out and hold him Xigbar stepped back, "We can't just do this here."

"You have a room don't you?" Demyx asked with a breathless smile, abruptly taking hold of his shirt with both hands and stepping towards him. He didn't know what had possessed him; all he knew is who he wanted to possess him.

It worked. Xigbar grinned inwardly, proud of his work and keen on what came next, "Come on, I'll show it to you." In under 10 minutes he'd secured a lieutenant, a toy, and a pawn all-in-one.

* * *

"Sora, where's Demyx gone?"

Sora looked up quickly from the newspaper, shutting it and paying Riku full attention as he came out of the bathroom. He was fresh out of the shower, hair still wet and buttoning his shirt up with a toothbrush in his mouth. Riku had definitely seen more composed mornings, "I'm not sure. He was gone when I woke up. Did you need something?"

"Nah, it's just that he causes trouble if he's left to wander on his own," Riku had just woken up after receiving a phone call from Axel. He would have been content to laze on the couch all afternoon and sleep but that wasn't an option anymore, "Where the hell is my jacket? And my vest is missing too, Christ."

"I hung them up in the closet," Sora said, quickly getting to his feet and rushing to the closet by the door. As he retrieved them for him Riku gave him an odd look, but Sora just smiled and tilted his head, "What?"

"You're acting odd," Riku said, taking the vest from him and pulling it on. Sora reached to help him button it and Riku swatted his hand away before doing it himself, "What's gotten into you?"

"Look I'm just trying to help, it's my job after all," Sora told him as he handed him the jacket and ran to fetch the armband off the coffee table. He returned and waited while Riku got his uniform in order, handing him the band and watching him intently. Riku finished and looked back over his shoulder at him, mumbling under his breath when he saw Sora staring at him. "Shall we go then?" Sora was serious and Riku didn't know what to make of it all. As if to solidify Riku's theory that something was up, Sora started humming to himself on their way up to Axel's office. Granted Sora had become more tolerant of their partnership since that night in the church, but it was as if things had changed completely overnight.

Sora's humming ceased when he opened the doors to Axel's office and they went in to join Luxord and Larxene. Xigbar was still missing and Axel sat impatiently at his desk. His office had been repaired and restored to its full glory but Axel certainly looked like he'd seen better days. He'd dressed in usual manner of attire but his posture was inhibited by the wounds received, and an apparent lack of sleep was leaving bags under his eyes. It was a rare sight but nobody dared comment on it. The doors opened again only moments later and in walked the captain they'd been waiting for, followed by a surprise guest. Nobody had the chance to say anything about Demyx's presence though as Axel got straight to business, "Now that everyone is _finally_ here I'd like to address the incident from yesterday afternoon. You were all here for the tail end and there are only a few things you need to know: Roxas was not responsible for my injuries, the one we're after is a cat, and in roughly twenty minutes I'll be holding a video conference with the head of the Nemean Lions. In twenty minutes we will either be at war or one of you will be sent to assassinate an unyielding leader."

The seriousness in his voice made it quite clear this wasn't a joke and that the world as they knew it was about to get turned on its ear, "What a way to celebrate Christmas," Luxord mumbled proving to them all he could remain smug in any situation.

"So Roxas is free?" Sora asked but Axel said nothing. He refused to even acknowledge Sora was in the room and it was no surprise after the violation of Cerberus policy.

Curious about the matter himself Riku said, "Same question."

Axel had no reason to ignore him and no reason not to answer since the matter of his health was no secret, "Mr. Benvolio's heart acted up while in solitary. He's been moved to the hospital and has since undergone surgery and is stable." Sora let out a sigh of relief and held his tongue while Axel returned to more pressing matters, "The new face in the room belongs to Demyx Puck, a new recruit-"

"And new 1st lieutenant," Demyx interrupted with a pleased note in his voice.

"And Riku's cousin," Xigbar added.

"And another vampire I assume," Luxord sighed and the only person who seemed surprised was Larxene, who didn't know what Riku was.

Axel didn't find the matter as amusing as the others though and he stood up from his desk, "If all titles and occupations have been made public I'd like to ask who is responsible for this slip of information which to my knowledge was confidential." Nobody said anything for what felt like hours and finally Axel just sat back down with a slight laugh in his voice, "Nobody wants to confess eh? Fine, just remember this: I will find out the truth. I always do…Get out. I have a business call to make and I can't have people I can't trust around."

With nothing left to say he dismissed them and the captains left while their lieutenants followed. As soon as the doors were shut Riku turned to Demyx and asked what they were all wondering, "What are you doing?"

"I figured I'd be less of an intrusion on you if I found my own little niche in this place," Demyx told him with a pleased note in his voice. Before any more could be asked of him Xigbar headed for the stairs and Demyx eagerly followed, latching onto his arm when he caught up and surprising them all. Xigbar had worked for his entire 4-years in the position without a lieutenant. If anything he preferred to work alone and this sudden turn of events was unexpected to say the least. Luxord took his leave through the elevator with Larxene leaving Sora and Riku in the hall in silence.

"…War. I can't believe it," Sora mumbled.

"They attacked Axel, if we don't retaliate then they'll just take advantage of us again," Riku told him on his way to the stairs. He stopped when he heard the doors to Axel's office open and out stepped the man himself with a folder in his hand. He walked right past Sora, shooting him a look of hatred before approaching Riku. Without a word he handed him the folder and turned to go back to his office. As soon as the doors were shut Sora let out a breath he'd been holding, "He really hates me."

"Your existence proves his rules can be broken," Riku told him as he opened the folder and looked over the mission. Axel had mentioned it earlier over the phone and he was expecting the worst, "…You've got to be kidding."

* * *

"He wasn't kidding…This is ridiculous," Riku grumbled as they walked down the darkening streets.

Sora smiled and shrugged with no air of pessimism, "I think it's fun. What I want to know is why Axel sent us out to do this," he said, stopping on the sidewalk and lifting his camera to take a picture of the brightly decorated house.

"From the looks people are giving us they probably think we're marking their house for a raid," Riku walked ahead and Sora hurried to catch up. The mission was simple but absurd and degrading.

_Mission Number: 12181991_

_Location: R.G._

_Date Issued: 12/24/2008_

_Priority: Blue_

_Target: Unspecified_

_Objective: Find and capture on camera examples of Christmas decorations throughout the community. Lights, trees, happy people, etc._

"Honestly, why is he wasting our time with this?" As Riku complained Sora just shrugged and continued to take pictures of the wealthy neighborhood which was rich with decoration. Every house had at least three garages, three stories, and three-hundred dollars worth of decorations, "So…" he said, snapping another picture and not rushing to catch up with Riku, "What did you get me for Christmas?"

"I don't celebrate it," was all Riku told him. It was one of those holidays he knew of but didn't acknowledge; however, his reasons were different from Axel's. Sora didn't press it any further and the walk down the street remained silent until they made it back around to the car, "Are we done?" Riku just wanted to get back to his room and fall into bed, honestly not feeling all that well.

"There are two more neighborhoods we should hit before going back…What's wrong? You seem tense," Sora told him as they climbed into the back of the car and the driver pulled away from the curb. Riku slouched back in his seat and shrugged. Sora knew there was more to it than a simple shrug and he scooted closer, "Anything I can do?"

"Send Demyx back where he came from," was all Riku said.

"That reminds me, I've been meaning to ask where you're from. I mean you two clearly aren't from around here and you just showed up all tied up in the church. Where'd you come from?" Sora asked with a clear note of curiosity. Riku didn't answer him and Sora just sighed and scooted back over to the window, "Fine be that way…I'll just take back your Christmas present." Riku opened his eyes and glanced over at the triumphant look on his face. Sora's look vanished though when Riku just looked back out the window instead with a tired yawn, "Do what you want."

There was a lengthy silence and just when Riku was about to nod off Sora shouted, "Stop the car!" The car jolted to a stop and Riku almost fell off his seat, but it woke him up at least. He opened his mouth to say something but Sora threw the door open and grabbed his wrist, "Riku look!" he was ecstatic and he hastily pulled Riku out of the car and into the street. Other cars had stopped as well and people were getting out of their cars while people in their homes opened windows to see. Slowly but steadily a very fine sort of white was falling from the dark sky. Could it really be? It was snowing. "It's been five years…This is the first time it's snowed in five years," Sora whispered, just as shocked as everyone else on the island. Riku put his hand out and watched one of the flakes land on his glove. It melted into a small drop of water and he looked back at the millions more falling from above.

A click and flash snapped his attention back down to earth and he pulled his wrist free of Sora, "Don't do that again."

"I'm curious if you show up in pictures. Mirrors are one thing, pictures are another," Sora taunted before pointing his camera skyward and taking several pictures. It was an awe-inspiring scene when people stopped everything they were doing to step out into the streets and witness this. Sora stopped taking pictures and stared up at the snow clouds, a smile unwavering on his face. The last time he'd seen snow he'd been living in what was now a bordered of section of the island with Roxas. Their mother had been killed three months ago and their father shot himself in a bar days earlier. He remembered how despite the way things had been going the snow served as a song of hope they'd improve. Five years later things had changed but whether or not they'd improved Sora couldn't be sure, "…When was the last time you saw snow?" Riku didn't answer though and Sora looked back at him. He was slouched against the car and watching the sky with an odd look of fascination, finally replying "…It doesn't snow where I'm from."

* * *

"_Do you want to live?"_

The answer was yes. Air filled his lungs with one deep breath, was held in his chest with a tinge of pain, and released slowly through his mouth. The room was dark save for the safety lights around the door and from where he lay he couldn't tell where he was. In a bed. In a dark room. What else was there to know?

"What's your name?"

He didn't move and he didn't reply immediately. What was his name? Who was talking to him now? Why did his heart hurt more the more he tried to use his head? Why was he thinking so much on something so simple rather than letting the answer roll off his tongue, "…Roxas."

"And what is the motto you live by?"

"Vivere commune est, sed non commune mereri," he didn't have to think, he only had to recite. The motto also brought back another name to his tongue, "…Axel." He heard the chair beside the bed scoot across the floor and Axel stood up into his view. Roxas shut his eyes with a sigh, not displeased by his bedside company but very sure his rest was going to be cut short, "You're okay."

"What about you? The doctors seem to think you're brain dead." Roxas said nothing. How was he supposed to respond to something like that? When his silence grew annoying Axel spoke up again, "You missed a snowstorm earlier." Roxas opened his eyes and looked up at him with a clear shock, "First time in five years and you were in surgery the entire time."

"I get it, you're trying to make me feel bad," Roxas said but he didn't admit that Axel had done just that. He heard him laugh a bit in that smug, almost taunting laugh Axel used to let people know he had a contradiction. Roxas felt him pick up his wrist and put something square in his hand, "No. I'm trying to help you feel better." Roxas looked down as Axel closed his fingers around the leather-bound booklet and let go of his wrist. The light booklet seemed unusually heavy in his grip and Roxas knew he was in no condition to sit up, in fact he could barely will his fingers to unclasp the booklet and open it up. On the first page of what turned out to be a small bound photo album was a picture from the city gates not too far from the society. With dusk looming over Radiant Garden Christmas lights were visible and lined almost every house. He flipped the page and saw two more pictures, one of which was of a window display in a toy store and the other of a snowman made of mud. He didn't say anything as he paged through the album, somewhat speechless and stunned by the mere fact Axel had done this for him. He never would've actually taken the pictures himself but he certainly must have ordered someone to do it, and all for him. Finally he came to a picture of a dark cloudy sky with flakes of snow illuminated by the camera's flash.

Roxas lowered the book and looked up but Axel was nowhere to be seen. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked around the room despite the uncomfortable strain it put on his chest. He saw that he was in one of the private hospital rooms, separated from the normal ward and reserved for captain's and lieutenants, but Axel wasn't there. The drugs certainly hadn't been making him hallucinate since he still held the photo album tightly in his hands and he knew Axel had been there. A dizzy spell made him lay back down in the bed and he held the book to his chest with an uneasy breath. Axel had left and Roxas knew he had to recover quickly so he could follow him.

* * *

Aw Axel was being kind-ish to poor Roxy…Alright time for bed again. Just woke up from another 'bedtime' twenty minutes or so ago and remembered I had to update. New chapter up hopefully on Friday but we'll see how things go since I'm only three or so pages into it. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter though and I promise to reply to all reviews just as soon as I'm able. Thank you all for reading and as always I wish you all the best in all the world!

~Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	10. Coats and Colors

I am a terrible person. I really don't have one excuse as to why this updates taken so long. This chapter was done over a month ago but it's been completely (from start to finish) redone a total of 5 times since then. Seriously the rut this story hit me with was such a mess and combined with that nasty cold, a surgery, three finals, college orientations, work, and college dance auditions (which is taking a lot longer than I thought) there has been 0 time to just beat this one out. It's done though and it's taken almost 2 whole months to get to this point. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Coats and Colors**

As his fingers grazed across the leather collar over and over again Roxas told himself would not be left behind. He would not lie in a bed while the world turned on as Axel ordered it to. He would not let his health hold him back. It was just after midnight on Christmas and Roxas finally sat up. His restored heart was beating in his chest loudly as if to protest his movement but he ignored it and put his feet down on the floor. The marble was cold and he clenched his toes up with a shiver. For a moment he reconsidered what he was doing. He'd undergone surgery only hours earlier and should remain under observation for at least two days. Two days were two too many to waste though and with a deep breath he stood up straight and grabbed the clean uniform Axel left him. By the time he'd finished changing it was nearly 1AM. Getting dressed was a difficult task considering his balance and coordination were hindered by the painkillers in his system. He picked up the leather photo album and looked up at the window above the bed. The snow had long since stopped and the ground was too wet for it to have stuck. Even if he hadn't seen it himself, in his hand Roxas held proof that it happened and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Maybe five years from now it would snow again, and he'd be sure to see it then.

Roxas wandered out of the hospital with no obstacles. Doctors and nurses were more than happy to see patients leave on their own because it meant they had one less dog to deal with. The cold floor was slowly numbing his feet and he wished Axel had brought him shoes, or at least a pair of socks. He tightened the hold on the leather album when the thought ran through his head, reminding himself that Axel didn't even have to bring him a uniform and he should be grateful. The society remained busy despite the hour, night squads heading out for missions handed down by their sleeping captains. The society never slept really and Roxas ignored the curious and confused glances he was given. Gossip was already spreading over why he was leaving the hospital wing and why he was barefoot, but Roxas ignored it as he always did.

Once alone and inside the elevator he opened the album and paged ahead to a shot of snow falling from the sky. He smiled and leaned back against the glass walls. The proof of snow didn't please to him nearly as much as the picture itself and what it represented. It was an act of kindness. A thoughtful gift from someone he was so sure didn't have an ounce of a heart in his body. Roxas shut the album and held it to his chest with a happy sigh, abruptly recomposing himself as the elevator reached the sixth floor. The doors slid open and Roxas stepped out into the hall in front of Axel's door. There was light coming through the crack at the bottom of the door, assuring him Axel was still up. What would things be like now? He only dwelled on the thought and in the hall for a moment before lifting his free hand and knocking on the door quietly.

"Enter."

From how he replied Roxas could tell he was up and busy, but what with? He opened the door and stepped into the office. Everything had been cleaned up since he last saw it, including Axel. He was sitting at his desk, which was covered in folders and books, and didn't bother looking up when the door opened. His eyes were focused on the paper he was writing with quick and precise pen strokes as if it was of great importance. Roxas wondered what it was but didn't speak up to interrupt him. Axel glanced up after the extended silence to see who was wasting his time and his pen froze midsentence, "…Welcome back."

Roxas smiled and shut the door behind himself, finally speaking up, "Merry Christmas." Axel returned to work on his letter and Roxas set his book down on the stand by the door before coming over to see what he was doing. His smile faded when he saw the form he'd been working on. He'd never seen them but he'd heard enough about them; minority immunity forms, and they were filled out in his name, "What are those for?"

"We're at war and you're an Al Bhed. Should one of the Nemean's ever set foot on the premises this will protect you," Axel told him casually as he finished filling out another page and set it aside.

Roxas didn't know what to say and he wandered listlessly over to the window behind Axel's desk. It was only a matter of time till his race caught up with him, but since he and his brother were born in the northern hemisphere he didn't think it would ever go any further than living in the coast ghetto. The policies of the Cerberus society differed drastically from that of the Nemean Lions, one of the most significant ones differences being who qualified as 'worthy to live.' The lions, who presided over the southern hemisphere, weren't content to just section the Al Bhed off like Axel had done and Roxas knew what was going on in their region was beyond the imagination, "Do you think they'll try to spread their ways?"

"Ofcourse they'll try," Axel didn't sound bothered by it and he continued working as he spoke, "Part of the reason our societies were established was because of the Al Bhed Holocaust, and while the Cerberus society believes in mere segregation our counterparts prefer to carry on with the old ways. You're lucky you were born in my jurisdiction, crossing the border is impossible for people like you."

Roxas and his brother were two of the mere handful of Al Bhed still on the island, and the only two in the Cerberus society. Most had paid to relocate to one of three islands in the hemisphere designated for their kind, where they could carry on normally. The twins weren't as easily identifiable as others because their eyes were blue rather than the typical bright green, though they both still held the spirals within them. He shook his head though and looked back as Axel finished up the forms, "Those will protect us though."

"Wrong. This will protect you, your brother is on his own," Axel told him, folding the forms and slipping them into an envelope. He refused to have anything to do with Sora and to his surprise Roxas didn't raise any sort of protest. He sealed the envelope and set it aside before turning to see why he was so quiet, only to see that the boy was smiling of all things, "What's so amusing?"

Roxas shrugged and turned back to the window, "It's just funny you're filling out immunity forms when we both know you're going to win this war anyway. Why use those when you can just protect me yourself?"

Surprisingly Axel laughed. He stood up and stretched his arms, only to falter and cringe at the strain on his wounds. Roxas turned and hurried to help him but Axel recomposed by the time he got there and just patted Roxas on the head before telling him, "Because I may not be enough."

Roxas smiled a bit, not because he found the remark amusing but because it actually sounded sincere, "The morphine must be getting to your head, come on, bedtime."

* * *

To say that Christmas was overlooked in the society wasn't exactly true. No decorations were allowed, on their uniforms or in the building itself, but gifts and such were fine if exchanged during their free time. Few dared be joyful though because Christmas day represented something which didn't deserve celebration. With the new recruits coming in tomorrow for interviews it was time to weed out the old dogs, and it was a process that started early in the day. Every dog was gathered in the 2nd floor conference hall, three-hundred hearts beating loudly as they waited to hear their name called. They were an elite group and even the dogs that had maintained a good record held a tinge of fear they would be dismissed from the society.

Up on the stage at the front of the room sat the three captains, their designated lieutenants standing nearby. A door off to the side of the stage opened and every head turned to see Axel come in, Roxas following behind him with a heavy armful of folders belonging to the dismissed dogs. There were so many and even those who'd been with the society for years felt nerves tightening at the possibility their folder was in the stack. Roxas handed each captain their stack while Axel moved to the podium and addressed the room, "More of you were cut this year than the past two years combined. With that said, know that even those of you who remain in the society after today are not safe. Anything less than Cerberus standards will not be tolerated, so from this day forward anyone who slips below those terms even once will be dismissed immediately." Several of the dogs had slipped at least once and they knew how easy it was to fall. If granted another term in the society they'd have to watch their step and work even harder. Axel had one more thing to say though before letting the captains dismiss them, "As of today we are officially at war with our rival society in the southern hemisphere, the Nemean Lions. Whether you're here after today or not, know that as a resident of the north you are expected to enlist in the fight for our region."

The news was unexpected and as Axel left the podium he could hear the murmurs of confusion and shock. Nobody but the select few on stage knew the reasoning behind the war, but the dogs were only expected to do as they were told and they didn't need to know why. Axel sat down in a seat off to the side of the stage and Xigbar moved to the podium to get the dismissal process started. With each name called there was a pause as the dog came to retrieve his or her folder, bow their final respects to their captain and Axel, and leave. This was the first time Roxas had seen this process from the stage and he could remember waiting in the sea of dogs, holding his breath and praying Xigbar didn't call his name. It was hard to believe that was a year ago. Things had changed and now his fate stood more securely as he stood next to Axel himself, "I wonder what they do after they leave…" he whispered to Axel. Axel did not respond. A Cerberus dog was trained, disciplined, and transformed into something so contrasting from a citizen it seemed impossible to think of one in normal life.

Somersaulting into the kitchen. Barrel rolling under the table and throwing open pepper packets to emulate a smokescreen. Disarming a spice rack and holding the cayenne hostage as you raid the fridge for food. But no! Beware! That orange has a gun! Roxas snickered over the thoughts even if dismissal was nothing to make light of. Axel glanced up at him and Roxas immediately silenced his snickers and instead focused on the process. Xigbar dismissed a total of forty-two dogs, Luxord twenty-eight, and Riku thirty-two. One-hundred and two were dismissed in total that day.

"So there are over a hundred new cadets coming in?" the number was astronomical compared to the normal range of 40 – 60 who were dismissed and Roxas sat down after the safe dogs were led away by their captains. He knew many of those who'd been dismissed quite well and it was odd to think that he was in a completely different division from them.

Axel merely nodded and got to his feet, "Hopefully they turn out to be better than those we just got rid of."

"I'm just glad I wasn't on those lists," Roxas admitted as he stood to follow Axel to the elevator.

"Oh you've been on them for the past two years, you were just exempt this year," Axel's words made Roxas freeze in his tracks. He'd been on the dismissed list? Why was he still here then? Axel stopped and looked back when he saw Roxas wasn't following him, "Something wrong?" Ofcourse he hadn't been dismissed, Axel made sure of it. Without a word Roxas walked after him, holding his tongue all the while. There was one question that bothered Roxas and he waited until they were in the elevator to ask him once more, "Why me?" Yet again, Axel did not answer.

* * *

Demyx laughed as he flew across the room on the sliding chair, whizzing through his new suite with glee. The chair got caught up in a Persian rug though and tipped over, sending him flying out of the seat and into the wall. He collided with a thud and just remained sprawled out on the floor laughing. His laughter calmed when he heard a banging at his door. He rolled over onto his belly and scrambled up to his feet as he hurried to the door, excitedly opening it. To his clear displeasure though it wasn't Xigbar, "You're that girl from earlier."

Larxene didn't look happy; in fact she looked more than annoyed as she pushed her way into the room and poked her finger sharply against Demyx's chest, "Just who exactly are you?"

Demyx just grinned and held his hands behind his back, "Demyx Cupid Puck the ninth."

"You just show up out of nowhere and land a position like this? Who do you think you are? People have to work years to even be considered for a lieutenant rank and you march in out of the blue with no record," she said, proceeding to poke him in the chest with her finger to accent her anger.

Demyx didn't speak up right away but he didn't seem scared of her either, "…I'm sensing some hostility."

His demeanor only further annoyed her and she took a step back to keep from smacking him, "Tell me, are you a vampire too?"

"Larxene."

She spun around and saw Xigbar in the doorway, quickly hiding her anger and paying him the proper respect, "Sir." Larxene wanted so badly to turn and thwack Demyx who was snickering at the entire situation, but unlike the new lieutenant she knew and obeyed Cerberus policies.

"Leave, now," was all Xigbar had to tell her and with a nod she stepped out of the room and walked down the hall to return to her own. As soon as she was gone Xigbar shut the door and Demyx leapt at him, latching on tightly with his arms and asking, "What's her problem?"

"She's one of Axel's loyal dogs. Be nice to her, odds are you'll be seeing a lot of each other as well as your cousin's friend," Xigbar told him, pushing him off with a shrug, "And don't do anything like this around others; I'm your captain in public."

"And I'm your captive in here," Demyx's play on words brought a wide grin to his face and Xigbar spotted just what he'd been questioning all along. Demyx could tell something was up and asked quickly, "What?"

"You're a vampire," was all Xigbar had to say, eyeing the small fangs barely noticeable in his smile.

Abruptly Demyx's cheer disappeared and he cut his eyes away, "Yeah, so what?" A sense of hostility was in his words as he abruptly turned back on Xigbar with a whole new attitude, "I'm not ashamed of it, and if it bothers you then…" His sentence caught in his throat when he saw Xigbar reach into his jacket and pull out a knife. At first a sense of panic surged through him but as soon as the knife went across Xigbar's palm, Demyx lunged forward and latched onto the source of blood. It had been days since he'd had a drink and little did he know, by quenching his bloodlust he'd only furthered Xigbar's control and plan. Suddenly they both turned their attention out the window as a loud noise echoed across the island.

Two stories above them, Roxas rushed to the window behind Axel's desk only to see a cloud of smoke and fire rising. Another explosion rang through the air and Axel turned around in his chair to see what was going on. The phones on his desk and in his pocket immediately started ringing and Roxas quickly told him what area of the island was under fire, "That's the old ghetto."

Axel opened his cell phone to take the first of a flood of emergency calls and Roxas watched him rise from his seat and pace the room. This wasn't something he ordered, it was an attack on his jurisdiction and Roxas wondered if the ghetto was deliberately targeted to send a message. He looked back out the window to watch the emergency vehicles; fire trucks, ambulances, and police vehicles speeding and appearing from all directions. Below, a handful of Cerberus dogs that were trained and assigned to disaster relief were piling into society trucks to hurry to the site. It was odd to see the gaps in the group after the dismissal earlier, but by tomorrow morning they'd be filled again.

* * *

"Welcome to the Cerberus society, please have your letters of admission in hand and proceed to the desk corresponding with the corresponding squad number you were assigned," Luxord announced from the catwalk between the two libraries, staring down at the crowded entry hall. It was the day after Christmas and beds that had been emptied within the society only yesterday would be filled today. New and unhardened faces looked around the large overwhelming room, up through the hole in the ceiling and able to see the next five floors above them. Veteran dogs were crowded around the guardrails on the upper floors, staring back down at the new recruits with interest while murmuring amongst themselves. Luxord watched as Larxene and the other lieutenants at the desks registered the pups, or as Xigbar had taken to calling them: new blood. He'd soon have to sit down and interview each and every one of his new dogs and it was an activity he wasn't looking forward to. With a sigh he turned and crossed over to join Xigbar, Axel, and Riku in the library, "Meager looking bunch this year."

"Oh well, with the war we'll be needing expendable dogs," Xigbar said disinterestedly, "Especially after that attack yesterday."

Axel nodded and peered down over the guardrail at the nervous smiles, "We'll see. They all strongly exceeded entry standards so a few may make it through the year."

"And you say I'm the monster," Riku spoke up with a slight laugh in his voice, "Poor fools don't know what they're getting into."

"Any further details on what went down in the ghetto yesterday?" Xigbar asked. The fire had been controlled but the already run down residence was nothing more than a brittle and burnt mess now.

Axel kept his eyes on the hall below them as he explained to them, "Other than what we discussed last night only a bit. The cause of the explosion has been narrowed down to faulty power boxes, simple explosives, or planned machina bombings. If it is one of the latter two then the question becomes: who planted it? Al Bhed extremists or our catty counterparts?"

They looked back to their own level as the elevator chimed and the doors opened. Roxas stepped out, looking a bit haggard as he crossed the catwalk and handed a letter to Axel, "This fax just arrived," he told him solemnly. He could feel Xigbar and Luxord watching him intently but didn't dare turn to face them. Axel was still trying to find out how the knowledge of Riku's vampirism slipped, and Roxas was sure one of the two captains would somehow pin it on him. Axel didn't notice the tension in the air though as he took and read the letter quickly, recognizing the seal at the bottom.

"Anything we should be aware of?" Luxord asked curiously as Axel folded up the letter and ripped it in half.

"Saix and Marluxia will be visiting us on New Years Eve," he told them, "Apparently they're going to be visiting with terms of negotiation…_peaceful_ negotiation."

None of them were bothered by it and a series of scoffs echoed through the library as Axel drew out a lighter and set fire to the torn fax. Roxas didn't laugh like the others and instead looked down at the crowded level below. How many of them knew about the war their higher-ups laughed over lightly? More importantly: how many of them would be killed by the time the war was over? He looked up when he heard Axel snap his fingers, only to see he was heading for the elevator. Without a word Roxas followed him, back upstairs, into the office, and into the bedroom he was more than familiar with. When he turned to shut the doors he felt Axel's arms wrap around him, no compassion as usual but with the unwavering sense of possession. Roxas sighed but held no resentment, "Tell me you didn't leave everyone on the first floor just for this."

"Ofcourse not," Axel told him as he hooked a finger under Roxas' dog collar, "I'm sure the housekeeping staff are busy on the upper levels getting rooms ready."

Roxas couldn't keep from laughing and followed Axel as he released his bind and instead led him along by the collar. He sat on the bed and Axel let go of his collar before pushing him back onto the mattress, no resistance whatsoever which seemed odd. Roxas only lay there though and looked up at him with a quizzical stare, "What is it?" Axel said nothing, instead shaking his head and climbing on top of him. Time flew with haste and a sense of frustration, not a second wasted. On a day like this anyone could interrupt without a moments notice, walking in on the scandalous behavior between an unlikely pair.

Hours ticked by without a single disturbance and by the end of round six Roxas was completely exhausted. Never had he been so grateful to hear Axel's cell phone ring but apparently he was tired as well as he didn't bother getting out of bed. He picked up the phone off the nightstand and flipped it open, pressing it to his ear as he rolled over onto his side. Roxas, comfortable on his stomach with his arms folded under his head, turned his head to face Axel as the conversation ensued. He tuned out their words completely since the matter didn't concern him, instead staring at the scars on Axel's body. There were new ones from the recent attack on his life but there were others which were still unexplained. The call ended quickly and Axel shut his phone, reaching past Roxas to set it back on the nightstand before slumping down on the mattress.

"Where'd you get that one?"

He felt Roxas trace a finger along his shoulder, not bothering to open his eyes to know which one he was referring to, "Stab wound. Big sword, little pirate."

"Pirate?" Roxas sounded interested since he didn't know he'd ever encountered pirates.

Axel nodded and told him nonchalantly, "Hades project negotiations with an unreasonable group of riffraff. Happened way back when I was a lieutenant."

Roxas smiled a bit, reminding himself Axel had started at the very bottom of the tower and earned both his society and his reputation. He ran a finger across another scar, much lower down and off to the side of Axel's torso, "And this one?"

"Appendix," Axel admitted, "Ruptured during an Al Bhed kamikaze attack right before this society was founded."

"I remember that one. It was all over the news…That was before the ghetto was for Al Bhed only. Our neighbors back then wouldn't let their daughter play with me and Sora after the attack," Roxas said solemnly, "…You're lucky to have made it out with only a ruptured appendix. The machina was incredible I heard." Axel merely nodded and they left the topic at that. He felt Roxas trace a finger across a very faint scar over his heart, "What about this one?"

Axel merely smirked as he told him, "I got that one right before getting involved in the Hades project." Roxas wondered what it was from, a suspicion growing in the back of his mind but not daring to voice it. Axel could tell he was curious though and he just rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head, "We've got more in common than you think Roxas."

Roxas sat up as quickly as his body would allow, staring down at him in shock as words slowly came to him, "…You mean you…you were…"

"Cardiomyopathy, I was fifteen and staying with Xigbar at the time. He was one of the finest on the project team and through him I met with the project leader himself. In exchange for the surgery, I agreed to work for him to pay off my debt," Axel's explanation shook Roxas to his core and he looked back down at the pillow beneath him. Was this why? Was this the reason Axel treated him differently? "This was back when full organ transplants weren't illegal ofcourse; today the only thing available to rare cases like that are the drugs you take daily."

"…Is that why you helped me that day?"

_February 14__th__, 2005. The freezing night was growing tiresome and his teeth chattered noisily inside his mouth. He'd been lying in wait since early that evening and from his dark hiding spot he wondered how wise of a decision this was. Only this morning he'd been at the market when he overheard talk of the recently established Cerberus society. They'd occupied the island for only a few months but already were making a reputation, not only with the residence but with the entire world. The women discussing the society apparently had sons in the society and were bragging about how well-off they were, and how they sent home large amounts of money recently due to their excessive profit. Rather than admire them like so many people on the island did, Roxas silently accepted that robbing any one of the so-called 'dogs' could easily secure him and Sora financially._

_He didn't tell his brother where he was going. Sora was against his means of acquiring money but they both knew that work was nearly impossible to find for Al Bhed so neither could complain about dirty money._

_Roxas had been waiting all night for a stray dog to wander away from the society doors, alone and unprepared for what lie in wait. He knew if he slipped up here it would be all over. Rumors about the group within the gates struck fear through most people, but desperation was a much stronger force in Roxas' mind. Finally he heard a noise but it wasn't the door beyond the gate, rather it was an approaching car. Just another passerby likely but as the car slowed to a stop Roxas peered out of his hiding place at the expensive vehicle. Was someone going into the society? With a vehicle like that Roxas didn't care who it was or where they were going, so long as he made off with whatever was in their wallet._

_The driver of the car got out and went to the back door, opening it and bowing his head, "Sir."_

_Only two of them. An out of shape driver and a rich looking man, easy pickings. This one last hit hopefully would be enough to cover the rest of the utility bills and keep him and Sora in good standing for quite some time. Silently he got to his feet, remaining crouched and silent as the passenger stepped out of the car. As soon as he was on his feet Roxas rushed from behind the shrubs. He was used to this procedure by now and despite the height advantage the rich man had over him, Roxas was positive he could over-power him. Before he could even grab him though, his target reached out and took hold of his wrist, twisting it around abruptly and shoving him to his knees. It all happened too quickly and Roxas felt cold metal against the side of his head, sending a wave of panic through him. He was going to die. An overwhelming fear turned into pain though and his free hand shot up to his chest to catch his racing heart. Another attack and at the worst time; only this one turned out to be far more vicious than the others simply due to the situation that spurred it. As a pained groan slipped from his lips Roxas hung his head, "Just do it already," he managed to say. A bullet would put an end to his pain and everything else weighing down on him._

"_Go get a medic."_

_Roxas was as surprised as the driver, "Axel sir?"_

_That was a name Roxas knew and it only seemed to intensify the constriction around his heart. Axel Tybalt? Head of the Cerberus society and most revered man in their hemisphere? "Did I stutter? Go!" Roxas heard the driver rush off before Axel spoke up again, pressing the gun harder against the side of his head as Roxas coughed violently, "Do you want to live?"_

Axel didn't say anything and Roxas just stared down at his pillow as everything came together. For years Axel went out of his way to make sure Roxas got the medical attention he needed, only because he had undergone the same disease and knew his pain, "Even though I said I didn't want to live you made me."

"Don't think into it too hard, if it wasn't for that heart of yours I would've killed you right then and there," Axel admitted, sitting up and getting out of bed. Roxas watched him head for the bathroom and just smiled a little. He wasn't exactly sure why he was smiling since things were such a mess. He was getting blackmailed frequently by two of Axel's lieutenants, his heart would never get over the disease plaguing it, he was a minority race in a war between two great powers, and the world he resided in was falling apart. Within these walls though none of that seemed to matter and he lay back down to rest away the afternoon.

* * *

Okay next chapter on Friday, cross my heart (haha, had to say it. Go see the new Pixar movie UP. Such a good movie) It's done but it's in that beating stage where lots of edits are being made and there is soooo much explained in it I have to get it right. So, let me know what you thought please! I know it's been a while since I updated, and I apologize for that, but I hope I didn't lose any readers in the wait. Still wishing you all the best in all the world!

~Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter

And as a side note to everyone reading: keep your tonsils if you have them. I just had mine removed two weeks ago and the recovery process is so insanely painful. When the doctor says 'it gets harder and more painful as you get older' LISTEN to him…though you feel so much better after they're gone and you've recovered from surgery : )


	11. Sniffing Around

Well it's Friday and just as promised I'm here with an update! Again, I apologize to those my lack of updates bothered but we all know how life gets. Onward! Thank you to those of you who reviewed, it's very reassuring to know I haven't lost my readers and I hope to continue hearing from you as well as others reading. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Sniffing Around**

"No! No no no!"

Riku watched Sora jump the caution tape surrounding the torched district and run down the ash ridden streets. Ever since the explosion yesterday he'd been trying to go ascertain what exactly was happening, but yesterday it was deemed a hazard area and today he'd been tied up with inductions. With the sun going down and a long day over though Sora seized the first chance to run and Riku tagged along to see what exactly had him so wound up. Leaving the car behind, Riku crossed the caution tape and followed the footprints Sora left in the ash. The ghetto looked worse than it had the last time he was here and what made it even worse was the stench of burnt flesh. The bodies that had been rotting in the street last time were nowhere to be seen but the place still reeked of death.

As he expected Sora ran straight for his old house on Annapolis Lane, one of the many buildings which had been utterly burnt down to its foundations. Only a few floorboards remained of house number 2685, all charred black, and a fireplace. Sora stood in the street in front of the house, clutching the sides of his head and cursing loudly, "No no NO!"

"Calm down," Riku told him, not understanding why he was mourning a home he hadn't resided in for years. Sora looked over at him and in that brief moment Riku realized what was going through his head. Just as he reached for the gun inside his jacket Riku charged him and tackled him, knocking the gun out of his hand. Sora struggled and thrashed in the ash but Riku held him still, "What's gotten into you?!" Sora's struggling weakened as his frustration grew, and soon he just lay there staring up at the sky out of breath and still cursing. "What did you lose in the fire?" there had to be something important, Riku was sure of it because never had he seen Sora get so worked up over anything.

"…Everything," he mumbled, "All of the money…every fucking dollar was hidden in there!"

"What money?" a few thousand dollars was nothing to kill oneself over, Riku was certain of that. Sora shook his head though and Riku was growing tired of his behavior, "How much?"

"…$87,820," Sora admitted with a heavy and pained sob, "Everything we saved…Everything!" For four years he'd been putting away money, all to pay off the debt accumulated by his brother and his medical bills, "It's all gone!"

The number wasn't as astronomical in Riku's opinion but it was clear that it meant everything to Sora, "Saving to pay back Axel…did you think that would buy you and your brother your freedom back?"

"It would at least put us up for debt-free dismissal," Sora told him reluctantly, "I've been saving for years…all that saving…gone."

Riku let go of his wrists but Sora didn't reach for the gun again. He looked so void and beaten by life at this point but Riku still didn't understand his utter despair, "How much does your brother owe Axel?"

"…I heard he underwent a massive surgery the other day…so likely close to $150,000 by now," the number made Sora sick to his stomach, "We were so close…" Cheated by a fire and his brother's health, Sora was faced with a new and ungodly sum to work for and who knew how many years that would take.

"I'll pay it."

When Riku said that Sora's own heart nearly jumped, "W-what?!"

"Look I owe Axel too; a favor, not money though. When I'm all done here I'll pay off your brother's debt in full," Riku told him very casually.

Sora just laughed disdainfully at what he assumed was a crude joke, words finally working their way up his throat, "Yeah right."

"It's not that much money really, and it wouldn't be any trouble," Riku said, sounding serious and for the first time Sora considered he might be well off wherever he was from, "Consider it a 'thank you' or something for being my personal blood bank."

He was being serious and Sora didn't know what to say. Riku got to his feet though and brushed the ash off of his uniform. Sora had to know, "Who are you?"

"Riku Mercutio," he said, reaching down to help him up, "And that's all you need to know." That was indeed all he needed to know but from then on Sora wanted to know so much more than just a name.

* * *

"Mercutio?" Vexen glanced up from the computer screen at the lieutenant who'd wandered into the lab. He pushed the reading glassed back up and entered the name in the computer, "Not often people come to us willingly."

Sora nodded as he shifted uncomfortably. The lab wasn't a happy place and there were all sorts of rumors about what transpired within these white walls. Torturing prisoners and selected dogs, mishaps which led to quick and clever cover-ups, and ofcourse the ever popular physicals. The scientists here weren't necessarily the same sort of dogs as the three-hundred who wandered the halls. They too had to meet Axel's standards, though for the scientist it was more of an intellectual standard than a physical one, "Thank you for doing this Vexen." Vexen was the head scientist of the Cerberus society and held a position which, within the society, was revered just as highly as that of a captain and he worked just as closely with Axel. There were all sorts of fun rumors about him too and Sora did not want to be alone with him for long.

"Don't thank me, just owe me," was all he said, not joking about the debt, "Ah here we are. Mercutio. The name itself derives from the word mercurial, meaning 'having an unpredictable and fast changing mood.' It also refers to the god Mercury, commonly known as Hermes: god of thieves."

"I was hoping to find out if there's anyone listed under that name," Sora told him, overlooking the summary. Vexen's database was limitless in that it kept track of everything that happened in history thoroughly.

Vexen looked through the information but shook his head and removed his reading glasses, "Nothing. It just goes on about where the name itself comes from, nobody listed under it. Quite an unusual name too, why are you curious about it?"

"I was just wondering about the 2nd captain. Nobody knows much about him, including me," Sora admitted. Vexen wasn't the right person to lie to since it could quickly come back and turn into an experiment involving lie detection.

"Hm, Axel's not sharing information. How rude," Vexen leaned back in his chair with a clear look of interest. Sora knew this wasn't good though, if Vexen pried he might find out about Riku. The man would certainly be thrilled at the idea of getting his hands on a vampire and Sora covered his trail rather quickly for his captain's sake, "He'll have to come for a physical in a month or two so I'm sure you'll get all the data you need then." Vexen didn't _need _any data, he wanted it and Sora knew how far the man's determination stretched.

Sora left the lab and headed for the stairs, convinced that just because Vexen didn't have anything in his database didn't mean he couldn't find answers within the society walls. There was one person who would have answers for him for sure, it was just a matter of getting him to tell him what he wanted.

* * *

"Riku?" Demyx was lying on his back, head hanging off the edge of the bed and halfway out from under the messy covers. His clothes were on the floor and that led Sora to assume he was naked and proud of it, "Yeah sure, what do you want to know?"

"Where did you guys come from?" was the most pressing question in Sora's mind and he was sure Riku would never tell him.

Demyx laughed and rolled over onto his stomach as he folded his arms under his chin, "Want to know? Really?" Sora nodded and Demyx openly told him, "Same place all miscreants come from, the underworld."

Sora just stood there looking at him like he was crazy, "The underworld?"

Demyx nodded with a grin, "Bet you weren't expecting that one. It's not really 'under' anything so I don't know why it's called the underworld, hell is a more appropriate word I guess. We're nobility back there."

He was joking. He had to be joking and Sora didn't believe him, "Nevermind, if you're just going to be a lying fool I'll leave."

"Oh but I am a fool," Demyx told him as Sora started to leave, sitting up and wrapping the blankets around himself, "And Riku's a prince."

Sora turned back to face the grinning blonde. He was being serious and Sora didn't know what to think anymore. It would explain their odd appearance out of nowhere; how nobody seemed to know anything about them; how the cousins both seemed superior compared to their peers; and their references to 'the family' often made. Sora had never been one to believe in anything of a paranormal or illogical sort but Riku had changed that and Demyx's explanation put it all together, "…Why are you two here then?"

"I'm not sure why Riku's here really. He ran away again and so I ran after him," Demyx admitted casually.

Riku had mentioned he owed Axel a favor, and that he planned to leave after his debt was repaid. Demyx didn't know that and Sora didn't think it was wise to tell him, "What do you mean he ran away 'again'?"

"He's done it a lot. Doesn't like the family very much, especially the king," Demyx said with a clear note of displeasure, "Mean guy, the king is. And boy is he mad that Riku ran off again."

"So the king is his dad?" Sora was starting to feel overwhelmed by all the information he was being told and he waited on edge for more. Demyx and Riku were from hell. They were nobility. Riku was a prince. And they'd both run away. It all sounded a bit beyond belief at this point and he wasn't sure what to expect next.

Demyx leaned forward and looked at Sora oddly, pulling the sheet up over his head much like a hood, "You know, you're asking an awful lot of questions. What interest is all of this to you?"

That was certainly a good question and Sora wasn't sure of the answer himself at first, settling on a simple, "I'm just curious."

Demyx clearly had his suspicions, rightfully so since he'd played cupid not too long ago and things seemed to be developing very slowly. "Well that's really all there is to it. I mean if you want specifics ask Riku, he was miserable but it's not my business to say why," Demyx said, though he had certainly spoken enough of Riku's business already.

Sora turned to leave but stopped when he remembered something he had a suspicion about, and after all he'd been told already this last one wouldn't be a stretch or the imagination, "Mercutio?"

Demyx looked mildly surprised but grinned and told him, "Brush up on your mythology. You may find out more about our family that way." They both looked up when they heard the door open, only to see Xigbar enter. "Xiggy!" Demyx cheered, tumbling out of bed and running to greet him. Sora quickly looked away and beat a hasty exit, wondering if Demyx even realized he was naked at this point.

Xigbar shut the door after Sora left, Demyx still latched onto him tightly, "I told you not to behave like this with others around," he scolded as he shoved Demyx off of him.

Demyx grinned and held his hands behind his back, "Sorry, I just haven't see you all day so I was excited."

"Clearly," was all Xigbar had to say. Demyx glanced down and saw what Xigbar was referring to, quickly laughing and shrugging his shoulders. He made no effort to dress though until Xigbar picked up a discarded bathrobe and shoved it into his hands. Demyx pulled it on and tied it shut as he asked, "So how was your day? Scare a bunch of new people?"

"Ofcourse," he said as he sat down on the sofa.

Demyx jumped onto his lap with a happy laugh, "That's my Xiggy! So cool and nonchalant about how awesome he really is."

Xigbar rolled his eyes and asked him flat out, "What was Sora doing here?"

"He just had some questions about Riku. I was happy to answer. So what do you want to do tonight? Maybe something in the city could be fun!" Demyx cheered enthusiastically; he'd yet to see the rest of the city and was somewhat eager to explore the world outside.

From where he stood outside the door Sora listened on as the two, complete polar opposites, carried on. He was no expert on the matter but he knew something was going on and he had to tell Riku. As he hurried up the stairs though, he saw someone he wasn't expecting, "Roxas?"

Tired and looking slightly out of his senses with a dazed smile Roxas looked up from his stack of folders, eyes rolling back into focus when he saw his brother, "Sora?" Aside from the brief time they were in the same room during the dismissal ceremony, they hadn't seen each other since the night Axel was attacked. Before then though neither twin could distinctly remember their last run-in, "Hey, been a while huh?"

It was Roxas alright, there was no mistaking it and Sora was relieved to see he was up and about, "You're looking well…considering everything that's happened."

Roxas just smiled and shrugged, "Yeah, been a bit crazy." That was an understatement but he was fine now; his name was cleared and his heart was stable, "Things are going pretty well right now though."

"Are you kidding?" Sora scoffed in utter disbelief. He didn't see how his brother could smile and shrug after everything that had happened, "We're at war, your hearts not getting any better, and the supreme dictator of this place is treating you like a real dog."

Roxas knew his brother was still unaware of the relationship, or whatever it was, that he and Axel shared, "He's not that bad Sora."

"Yeah, when compared to Satan himself," Sora shook his head disapprovingly, "One of these days Roxas we'll get far away from this stupid society, and you'll never have to see him again."

Sora was still holding onto that dream and Roxas hesitantly indulged in his brother's fantasy, "Maybe someday."

* * *

Yes I know this was a shorter update than usual, only 5 pages on MS Word, but there's reason behind it. This was an explanatory chapter for the most part and is tying together lose ends before everything steps up to the next level, and believe you me it's about to. I sat down today and actually wrote solidly and in that time put together two new chapters! Woo! Oh and I'm very proud of them so I can't wait to hear what you all have to say. That's said the first new and action-packed chapter will be posted a week from today on Friday.

ALSO! To those of you who are just now getting out of school for thee summer I hope you enjoy every minute of it. And to the three graduating high school seniors I know who are reading this and any others, congratulations, now it's onto college where you'll pay out the nose for curriculum which is twice as challenging.

Thank you all for reading! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter (which was complex bit of work) and as always I wish you all the best in all the world!

~Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	12. All for Show

So it's not Friday, but it's close! Been busy and haven't had time to do any edits really, but since I didn't go to bed last night I had plenty of time to go through this chapter. It's certainly a long one (13 pages) and I'm VERY proud of all it has within it. This was going to be cut into two separate chapters but since it's all within the same night I wasn't about to risk cutting the energy in half. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

**All for Show**

Demyx wiggled in his chair, fussing with the collar of his shirt and tapping his toes in a hasty rhythm. It had been four days, four agonizing days, and he didn't know how long he could keep this up, "Nnng, Xiggy?" he whined. Every head at the table looked at him oddly and Axel ceased his announcement. The blonde shrunk under everyone's stares and held his hands together in his lap, "S-sorry." After an extended silence Axel resumed and Demyx cringed as he felt Xigbar's heel stomp down on his toes. He held his tongue though and just stared blankly at the table for the next several minutes, only aware that the meeting was over when everyone started to rise. The noise of the first hand squadron as they filed out was enough to cover up Demyx's noisy sigh, "Xiggy I really-"

"Xigbar," Axel said as he rose from his seat, "Come with me."

Axel's command trumped Demyx easily and the lieutenant watched on in despair as Xigbar followed Axel and his secretary out a back door. The conference room was emptying and Demyx just set his head down on the table with a whine. He didn't have any will or motivation to rise out of the chair and follow his captain at this point and he resolved to simply wait for him to return. It had been almost a week and he was literally starving for blood. He put his hands under his head and a thought crossed his mind, hesitating at first before poking one of his fangs into the top of his hand. It hurt and he quickly shut his lips with a groan, sealing away the fang and nursing the small puncture wound.

This place was stupid. An egomaniac with a mightier than thou outlook on life was acting as absolute tyrant, while hundreds of people followed him and were called and treated like 'dogs.' It was so much like home it made him sick. Home…he wondered how things were going. The king's reaction to Riku's escape was unpleasant enough and since his fool had flown the coop too there was no telling what was going on. All Demyx knew at this point was that he was glad he wasn't there, _'Have to go back sometime though…'_ the thought alone made him shiver. What would the king say when they finally returned?

* * *

"I'm putting you on sniper duty tonight."

Axel's news thrilled Xigbar and the captain clapped him on the shoulder, "Smart move. Going to silence the Lions while they sleep?"

Axel brushed Xigbar's hand off of his shoulder and set him straight, "No. It's common knowledge that Marluxia brings company wherever he goes. From what Roxas found out it's a duke, and if royalty is here then there's bound to be law enforcement."

"Taking out national guards, you're asking for trouble Axel," Xigbar warned.

Axel nodded though and held out his hand. Roxas handed him one of the papers in his folder and Axel handed it to Xigbar as he explained, "I don't plan on letting any of them out of here. Guards, duke, and whatever Lions show up." Xigbar took the paper and looked over the floor plans clearly marked and diagramming the intended party layout, "I want to make it clear this is my domain and they have no business here."

"So what about Saix and Marluxia?" Xigbar was confused. If Axel was really going to kill them all why wasn't he assigned to the most crucial group?

"That's already being taken care of, focus on your own assignment," was all Axel told him. Roxas rushed ahead to open the elevator for him and followed him inside, leaving Xigbar alone in the hall. The captain watched the elevator leave without a word and as soon as they were out of sight he scowled and slammed his fist against the wall nearby. What did Axel mean? Who had he assigned a kill which, by authority standing, rightfully belonged to him?

* * *

"Do you honestly think this will work?"

Axel didn't respond and Roxas just sighed and stared down at the blonde wig. How did he end up in this situation?

"_So will you do it?"_

"_Nng y-yes, just hurry!"_

His face reddened and he looked up at the mirror in front of him. Axel was getting more and more _persuasive_ every day and with a sigh Roxas picked up the wig and pulled it on overtop of his own hair. He stared at himself beyond the bangs, long blonde hair cut and tied up in an oriental fashion cascaded down his back. Even in his male uniform there was an undeniable sense of feminism brought on by the new hair, "I look like a girl…" he grumbled. Axel's plan was simple and seemed to be working thus far but Roxas still had his doubts about it all, "What if Saix finds out?"

Again there was no response and Roxas looked over to the windows along the eastern wall where Axel sat upon the ledge. He was slouched against the glass and his head drooped forward, indicating the Cerberus leader had nodded off in the short time they'd been in the room. Axel had been up late for the past several nights plotting and planning out this evening in every detail. Xigbar would deal with the national guard; Luxord the public cover up, a tricky task considering how many political and social heads would be present; Riku would handle the assassination of Marluxia and his companion, the duke; and Roxas would deal with Saix himself. Roxas called Axel mad for assigning him the task but not one of the captains could handle a second task, nor could Roxas fill any of their places. Axel's plan was simple enough. Saix couldn't resist a beautiful woman, nor could he resist taking what others possessed. Roxas would act as both and the boy was no stranger to assassinations, so in theory it was just another mission…only this time he would be in a skirt.

Roxas removed the wig and put it back on the mannequin head before crossing to Axel. He would be happy to let him sleep longer but it was getting late and there was no time to rest yet. Gently he shook Axel's shoulder, nudging him out of his sleep slowly, "Sorry… you'll get to sleep easy after tonight," Roxas told him with a reassuring smile.

Axel stood up straight, shaking off his sleep and checking his watch, "…5:27. We need to get ready."

* * *

"How do I look?"

Luxord looked up from the book he was reading in time to see Larxene in his suite entry. One disinterested look over was all he needed before returning to his book, "Like the slutty little harlot who the media will love." Luxord was in charge of cover up this evening, and the plan was to have someone with very little covered up nearby. Together, she would provide the unhealthy level of sexual attractiveness which lured in the politicians and heads of state and then Luxord could fish out all the information they needed. Who they were, what their worth was, and who was responsible for their well being.

Larxene traipsed further into the suite and examined herself in the mirror, "I hope those perverted old men know I have a gun in my purse."

"And here I was expecting nun chucks in the boa," Luxord shut his book and stood up to check the time, "We should head downstairs, the guests will be arriving shortly and we've got a lot to do."

The left the suite together, Larxene following behind as authoritative standing instructed until they reached the first floor staircase. There were quite a few people in the hall already and as the plan deemed, she took his arm and they went down to join the group as a make-believe couple. Out of the corner of her eye Larxene spotted someone appear on the landing behind them and she turned to see who it was, ready to pull out her gun at an instants notice. It was only Demyx standing there though, so she relaxed a bit and turned her attention back to the crowd they were approaching, "I don't like him."

Luxord laughed a bit to himself, "And why is that?"

"He can't be that different from me in age, yet he shows up out of nowhere and is immediately placed as 1st lieutenant. You know how hard I've worked for this position sir," Larxene said very hastily in a hushed voice as if she'd been dying to tell him this, "It isn't fair to those of us who strive for excellence and remain loyal to Axel."

"Whatever Axel does, he does it for a specific reason. If you are as loyal as you claim to be, then why do you question his judgment?" Luxord's words shocked her and Larxene held her tongue. Luxord glanced briefly over his shoulder at Demyx, who was looking at the crowd below them as if searching for someone, "Larxene, let me share with you some advice – a lesson you can not learn no matter how many years you remain here. It is important to carefully balance, and distinguish the important difference between, loyalty and personal gain."

They disappeared in the crowd and Demyx sat down at the top of the stairs in a disgruntled and very un-Cerberus manner. He continued to stare at the crowd with a woozy head and stomach. There were so many people here, nobody would notice if just one disappeared right?

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice, "Stand up."

Demyx mumbled and pulled himself up unsteadily, Riku pulling his arm over his shoulder to help stable his cousin, "How long has it been?"

"Four days," Demyx groaned dramatically as Riku led him out of the party view. Guests didn't need to see a starving vampire, especially wearing a lieutenant armband. "Demyx you baby, that's it?" Riku shook his head and helped him sit down on a bench. Since they were both still relatively young for their species they could go usually a week at a time without blood before they became too weak to function.

This was the first time Demyx had gone without for more than 24 hours though and it showed. Riku could tell his cousin wasn't well and he thought momentarily about possible solutions. Like Demyx had done he looked over the banister at the crowded hall below. It would be easy to snatch one beautiful, and lonely girl away but that would potentially cause problems for Axel early in the evening. Dismissing that option Riku tried to assure him, "Look, I was seven full days starved before Axel caught up with me. We can't risk messing up his plan tonight, but after everything's over we'll go find you someone."

Demyx didn't like the idea of having to wait a moment longer but the offer gave him something to look forward to, "Okay…Besides, if you made it an entire week I certainly won't fall apart after 4 days."

They both silenced and looked up when they heard someone hurrying down the stairs. "Sora," Demyx mumbled with a note of interest. Riku knew he wasn't interested in him for anything other than blood though and he pushed him back down onto the bench as soon as he stood up. Together the three of them went down to join the party, mostly keeping amongst themselves as none of them knew the guests who were all investors, politicians, and military officials.

"So Sora, read any good books lately?" Demyx asked abruptly. Sora and Riku both looked confused but what Demyx said next sent a wave of panic through Sora, "I found a very interesting one in the library about mythology." Riku looked to Demyx quickly but before anyone could speak there was a murmur in the crowd which caught their attention.

"Look there they are!"

"I can't believe they were invited."

"I wonder why he's here instead of the pompous leader."

"Maybe he's a coward."

"Is that one even a man?"

Sora, curious as to who they were talking about, made his way through the crowd to get a better look. He made it to the front and saw three people looking around the hall as if sizing it up with disapproval. Two men were in uniforms which were the same as the ones Cerberus dogs wore, only with inverted colors so instead they were white with black linings. The first one he recognized as Saix, 2nd in command of the Nemean Lions and proudly wearing the badge pinned to his uniform. Then there was another man in a similar uniform, jacket collar bent over so the collar of a vibrant pink dress shirt was cupped over instead. He wore the color just as proudly as Saix did his badge of authority, and at first Sora didn't know what to make of him. Since he was the only other Lion in the room though he was sure this man was Marluxia, his and Riku's target for the evening, and the man with him must have been the duke. He was a small and finely dressed man whose face was half hidden by dark.

The murmuring ceased as Axel approached Saix, followed by Xigbar and a girl who Sora had never seen before. She was very beautiful and he wondered where she'd come from. Axel rarely kept people around other than his officers on occasion and Roxas, so to see him with a woman was highly unusual. Axel and Saix shook hands in an old fashion, clasping the other's wrist to ensure neither was armed.

"Good to see you're doing well. I heard you had a misfortunate run-in not too far back," Saix said, still holding Axel's wrist.

Axel just smirked in a malicious way, "Yes well, I'm sure you're relieved."

Before the two could crush the other's wrist, Marluxia stepped forward and waved his hands with a happy smile, "Now, now boys! This is a _peaceful_ negotiation remember? We shouldn't cause a scene in front of all these lovely guests either." The pair released the handshake and Marluxia clapped his hands together, "Fantastic! Thank you for letting us visit on such short notice Axel."

Axel looked over the flamboyant man briefly before nodding and introducing the other two with him, "I'm sure you both remember Xigbar, my 1st officer." Xigbar nodded to acknowledge them but didn't seem interested in the evening at all. "And this is Roxanne," Axel said with a small gesture to the blonde by his side.

Roxas, who still had his doubts about this plan, forced a small bow. He only realized after he was halfway through the bow that he should have curtseyed. The pair of Lions made no comment about it though and Roxas wondered if maybe they already caught onto the fact he way a boy. Marluxia stared at him curiously for a moment before grinning and returning the bow, "Pleasure. What a beautiful woman you are, isn't she Saix?" Roxas cut his eyes over to the man with the scars on his face only to see that he was already being sized up, "Yes she is…Lucky man Axel." Roxas felt sick. The casual eavesdropper could even tell what he was thinking as he slurred the words and Roxas reached to take hold of Axel's arm. Axel put his hand over his, not about to push him away and ruin this little façade. He could almost hear Xigbar rolling with laughter within his head but Saix and Marluxia remained oblivious.

"And this is his highness, duke Zexion Dogberry," Marluxia said, introducing the man with them who was staring off into the crowd without any sign of interest in the party. Roxas bowed to him, using his time bent over to look at what the duke was staring at so intently, "Sora," he muttered unintentionally.

"What was that?"

Roxas stood up straight and looked at the curious Lions, as well as Zexion who'd turned his attention to him instead. He could feel Axel's hand pressing harder on his own warningly and Roxas knew he had to think quickly, "I asked from where," same amount of syllables. He could only hope they bought it and apparently it worked because Marluxia just sighed happily, "You'll have to pardon my friend, he's not a very talkative one." Even with that said though nobody answered his question and as odd as Roxas found that to be he didn't dare speak again. Axel gestured for them to follow him to a more private location so they could continue their evening with less noise from the crowd. Still holding tight to Axel's arm Roxas glanced back to see if his brother was still watching, relieved to see he'd disappeared in the crowd. Sora was the last person he wanted to find out about the guise…well second only to Saix.

Sora had run back to where he'd left Riku and Demyx not long ago to tell them what he'd found but they were nowhere to be seen. Had Demyx felt ill again? It had happened twice this evening already and Riku always led him away from the party to avoid public concern. Considering that to be a likely possibility, Sora hurried up the stairs to find them.

* * *

Demyx hit the dining room wall with a thud and immediately slid to the ground, nursing a splitting headache and bloody nose, "It's not that big of a deal Riku," he insisted but oh his cousin was mad. He grabbed the front of Demyx's uniform and hauled him to his feet, shoving him back against the wall and glaring right through him, "What did you tell him?"

"I just told him where we were from and what we are, there's no shame in it Riku we're…" Demyx trailed off as a horrible sense of dizziness struck. The nosebleed he'd recently been given wasn't helping the fact he was starved and his vision blurred in and out of focus. Riku could tell he wasn't well and he let his cousin go so he could slide down the wall to a sitting position, "So he knows." Demyx didn't say anything and Riku merely threw him one of the napkins on the table. The fool clamped the napkin over his bleeding nose and tilted his head back with an uncomfortable groan. He heard his cousin pull out a chair and sit down without a word. In the silence that followed he wondered what he was doing, so Demyx opened one eye and peered up at him. He was just sitting there, slumped forward with his elbows on his knees and hands hung limp; he really didn't look happy but at the same time he didn't look like he was going to kill Demyx anymore.

"…I'm sorry," Demyx mumbled out an apology but Riku didn't respond, "Riku there's no changing what we are, so I don't understand why you're trying to run from it. So Sora knows, so what? The guy didn't seem bothered by it at all."

Riku shook his head though and finally spoke up, "You don't get it at all Demyx. I came here for a reason, and I don't want people getting involved in what doesn't concern them. You were bad enough, but now Sora knows too."

"What do you mean a 'reason' huh?" Demyx sounded like he was recovering a little and he sat his head up straight to stare at him. He wasn't mad, he looked serious and as if he was thinking very hard about something, "…Riku, why are you here?"

A sudden and very sinister smile began to spread across Riku's face and he turned his head to look down at Demyx, "I made a deal." Demyx felt a horrible cold within him and he looked up at his cousin with the greatest interest and concern.

Someone hurried through the archway into the dinning hall and the two looked up at Sora who halted immediately under their stares. What was Riku smiling about, and why was Demyx bleeding? Riku clasped his hands together and sat up straight before addressing him, "So. Any other questions?" he looked from Sora to Demyx. Demyx had questions but he didn't dare ask in front of Sora, and Sora was too ashamed to pry any further into Riku's past now, "Good. Then tell us, what's your rush?" Riku asked, turning back to Sora.

There was something different about him. Something seemed significantly more menacing but not scary in his demeanor and Sora tripped over his words at first, "The…The group is here. The, eh, the Lions and the duke."

"Good," Riku said as he got to his feet and helped Demyx up, "Let's get this done quickly."

To say the evening was going flawlessly would be an understatement. By ten o'clock Luxord and Larxene had ever soul in sight on a string; Xigbar had silently and single handedly taken out every guard brought by the duke and was keeping watch over a secure perimeter; and Axel had been conveniently distracted long enough by Luxord for Saix to swoop in and take his seat next to Roxas, whom he was now telling stories about the Al Bhed holocaust. Fortunately for Roxas, Saix seemed more interested in his body than his eyes and Roxas made sure any time Saix looked him in the face to laugh and shut his eyes. The stories were truly sickening and Saix seemed to boast his actions with pride that it just disgusted Roxas. The evening was ticking away, and Riku wouldn't be able to deal with Marluxia and the duke till Roxas pried Saix away. Axel wanted everything done and everyone out by midnight and it was becoming clear that neither Roxas nor Axel expected Saix to waste so much time.

With Saix's attention elsewhere, Roxas stole a glance up at Axel who was pretending to be interested in Marluxia's talk of drapery. Axel looked over immediately to see why he turned his focus off Marluxia and Roxas immediately looked away. He had to speed things up. So, rolling his shoulders back and scooting closer to Saix, "How very interesting you are." Saix seemed to only glow with pride at this point and Roxas leaned over close to his ear, both hands finding and resting on Saix's own, "I'd love to get to know you better."

Saix turned to look at him, or what he thought was a her, and Roxas glanced away to play shy. The bait was made and he heard Saix say, "My guest room, ten minutes." Then he got to his feet casually and spent only a moment speaking with Axel and Marluxia before bidding them goodnight. He claimed he was tired and felt negotiations should be discussed in the morning after a good night's rest, and as he left Roxas heaved a very heavy and unladylike sigh which caught a few peoples attention. Recomposing himself, Roxas sat up straight and picked up a glass of wine nearby. Before he could even take a drink the glass was taken from him and he looked up only to see Axel, "None for you yet."

Roxas understood but oh how he could use a drink. What he could use even more was a solid 10 minutes alone with Axel to go over the plan one more time and be reassured he could do this. Axel turned to leave and Roxas couldn't stop himself from reaching out and grabbing hold of his hand. He expected Axel to pull away immediately, but he didn't. Remaining in character. That's what Roxas told himself as he felt Axel's hand close around his briefly before letting go and returning to his business of entertaining Marluxia. Time ticked by and Roxas kept glancing at the wrists of guests to check the time. He rubbed his hands down the skirt, seemingly straightening out the ruffles but only double-checking to make sure the small pistol was still attached to his right leg and ready to use. As a large man passed by Roxas spotted the time on his watch: 10:34. It had been seven minutes, time to get going. He stood up and glanced once more at Axel, who was watching him out of the corner of his eye intently. Axel was counting on him, and that alone was all he needed to shake the uncertainty.

Barely two seconds after Roxas disappeared up the stairs there was a very faint shattering of glass and Marluxia yelped and snapped his fingers to get the attention of one of the floating servers, "What was that about?"

"Firm grip, that's all," Axel said curtly, opening his hand and letting go of the remains of the shattered wine glass.

* * *

From the rooftop of the Cerberus manor you could see the entire island, and on a cold night like this the silence made it look even more foreboding. There was one distraction from the silence though, Demyx's sniffling to fight a runny nose. He'd cleaned up after the fight with Riku and went to find Xigbar, his search ending on the roof but there was no time to talk as he was still busy with his assignment. Xigbar had long since taken out the guards but now he watched the bedroom window of guest room 32 intently through the scope of his gun. The light had just come on minutes ago to indicate someone entered the room and only moments later Saix came out onto the balcony.

Demyx let out a yawn and scooted over next to Xigbar, "Xiggy…" he groaned with a small tug on Xigbar's sleeve. He didn't now how to phrase this gently so he just said it plain, "I…I really need blood."

Xigbar lowered the scope he was peering through and turned to look at Demyx. He really didn't look well and clearly had been having a rough evening. Demyx was of no use to him if he was starved but at the same time this was what he'd waited for, "Ofcourse, poor thing why didn't you ask sooner?"

Demyx's eyes seemed to light up and his nervousness on the matter dissipated instantly. As soon as Xigbar raised his hand Demyx took it and sunk his fangs into the wrist hastily. Watching him intently, Xigbar merely smirked and toyed with the mess of hair atop his head, "Don't hesitate to ask me for anything." Demyx drank quickly and wasn't faltered by Xigbar's words. Such kindness was to be admired and he was grateful for every ounce of blood, finally releasing his grip after several moments and panting heavily. His breathing even sounded healthier and Demyx nuzzled his face against Xigbar's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. Still playing with the hair on his head, Xigbar allowed him to display such affection with no protest whatsoever, "Feel better?" Demyx merely nodded and Xigbar spoke up again, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything," Demyx replied instantly without any hesitation.

Perfect.

"You and your cousin, you're both unusual compared to the rest of us. Where do people like you come from?" that was all Xigbar needed to know for now and judging from the way Demyx sat up it was just as important as he suspected.

Demyx couldn't look at him, "I…I don't think I should say."

"Why?"

What should he say? Only hours earlier Riku reprimanded him for telling Sora about their lives before the Cerberus society, and now Xigbar was asking him to tell him just that, "…Riku. He…he wouldn't like it," Demyx finally spoke but in a very hesitant tone.

"Oh."

The sheer disappointment in his voice made Demyx whine and clench his toes within his shoes. Xigbar just fed him, and he'd agreed to do so with no hesitation. In return Demyx was only being rude, withdrawn, and denying him a truth which Demyx himself held no shame in, "…Well," it wasn't as though the information would get back to Riku, and if one more person new what harm would it do? He trusted Xigbar and he didn't want to withhold any information from him and damage the relationship they had, "Okay I'll tell you…but you have to promise not to tell anyone else, okay?"

"Ofcourse. You can trust me."

* * *

Sora flipped open his cell phone and looked over the text on the screen before telling Riku, "Axel says we can move in now." They'd been waiting for hours for Saix to be diverted so they could get to work. Their job was simple and required no secrecy at all. They were merely to move in and spend a few moments conversing with the two unwelcome guests before Sora seized the duke as a hostage and Riku put a bullet through Marluxia's head. It was a relatively simple plan which would result in quite a bit of chaos in the hall, and Sora wished Riku had at least read over the mission file. He had no idea who the target was, he only knew he was supposed to shoot the man in the Lion uniform and he'd yet to make any real effort to prepare.

They pushed their way through the crowd and made their way into the study area where Axel and a handful of other revered guest were. Sora barely saw the disinterested look Axel was wearing when out of nowhere there was a gunshot which shocked everyone in the room. The only people who hadn't ducked were Axel, duke Zexion, and Riku and the captain was still holding a gun pointed at Zexion, who had avoided the bullet just by tilting his head to the side. There were screams in the hall and Axel swiftly moved to shut the doors to the study and block the scene off. He didn't look amused at all and Sora stood up straight and pointed his own gun at the screaming politicians in the room to silence them with fear. He turned his head though to see why this break in plan happened, only to see that the look on Riku's face wasn't a happy one as if the mere sight of Zexion was enough to make him open fire on the man.

"Go assist your brother," Axel ordered, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a handgun. To Sora's shock he shot every one of the politicians without any hesitation before turning his gun to Marluxia who was clinging nervously to an armchair.

"Sir?"

"Guest room 32, go now," Axel said sharply and without another word Sora left the room with a sense of urgency, casting a concerned glance back at Riku on his way out. Tension was high in the room but Zexion stood firm looking happy as a clam, "You look well, Riku."

* * *

The gunshots and screams echoed up through the hall and into the room where Roxas had just joined Saix on a lush loveseat. They both looked to the door and Roxas immediately knew something had gone wrong, and as soon as he looked back to Saix any signs of lust or interest had turned into suspicion and distrust. The ruse was over and at once they both made a flourish of movement. Roxas lunged for the knife hidden only at arms length away but his attempt was quickly interrupted as Saix grabbed hold of both his wrists. With his size and strength Saix easily overpowered him and forced him off of the sofa, shoving him against the ground roughly, "What is Axel planning?"

Roxas was not about to answer and turn against the society. Silence wasn't the proper answer though and abruptly Saix released Roxas' left wrist only to make a fist and strike him hard across the face. Gritting his teeth against the pain Roxas retaliated quickly, spitting right in Saix's eye and jabbing his knee right into the Lion's gut. To his alarm the attack did nothing against an apparently iron stomach but it was now clear to Saix this was no ordinary girl. When his blow did nothing Roxas felt a sense of panic and lunged with his left hand for the hidden knife. He was faster than Saix and managed to grab it but it did no good as Saix grabbed his hand easily within his own. Fighting against the man's strength was difficult, nigh impossible but he was able to push against him and keep the knife off his throat.

"Same slimy bastard as ever that Axel," was all Saix said. Roxas' resistance was faltering despite his determination but he thought quickly and lifted his head to bite hard into Saix's hand. He ripped the skin horribly and Saix cursed angrily. Roxas used that instant to his advantage and swept his legs to the side and out from under Saix, twisting out and almost getting away with the knife when Saix abruptly gripped down on his other wrist and pulled him back. He covered Roxas' mouth with the bloody hand to stop his call for assistance, apparently forgetting about the knife in Roxas' free hand which was quickly stabbed deep into his leg. Saix shoved him away, the blonde wig toppling off in the process. It didn't matter what Saix thought he was at this point and Roxas quickly got to his feet as Saix pulled out the knife.

Unarmed and facing the 2nd in command of his rival society, Roxas knew all odds were against him. Saix was on his feet and stared at him in disgust, but not for the reason Roxas assumed, "Al Bhed…scum." It wasn't the fact he was in guise as a woman, it was the truth revealed through his Al Bhed eyes. Saix closed the space between them quickly and sank the knife into his stomach. He wasn't able to sink it as deep as intended as Roxas put his hands up and held away. As soon as he felt the knife though his arms gave and Saix was able to push past and sink the knife through. "I'll ask again. What is Axel planning?" Roxas didn't answer, though he fought to stifle a groan of pain as the knife was twisted mercilessly before Saix abruptly stabbed him again only inches above the same spot. He did this again, then twice more before Roxas finally let out a real yelp of pain. At this point the ringing in his ears was deafening and Roxas forced the pain out of his mind. He reached his arm out and grabbed the closest object on the fireplace perch, immediately striking Saix across the head with the iron prodder. Saix staggered backwards but to Roxas' horror he didn't seem phased by the attack which should have knocked him unconscious. If anything the Lion only looked angrier and more determined to cause Roxas as much harm as possible. Just as Saix rushed him again though and Roxas accepted he might not make it out of the room alive the door burst open.

"Get away from him!" Sora shouted, entering just in time to see his brother stabbed in the stomach once more. There was blood all down the front of Roxas, a horrible bruise surfacing on his cheek, and a look of pain on his face which maddened Sora. He fired immediately, not giving Saix the chance to retreat. Only one of the bullets hit him though as Saix moved quickly, the bullet catching him in the shoulder as he ran for the balcony and disappeared over the ledge. Sora didn't bother running after him, instead rushing to his brother who was holding onto the ledge above the fireplace to try and keep himself on his feet. He'd been stabbed six times all over the torso and he let go of the fire prod so that his hand was free to somewhat cover the damage.

Roxas felt Sora pull his hand off the ledge and wrap an arm around him carefully, "Roxas, Roxas you're okay, come on sit down," Sora tried to sound calm so as not to further shake his brother as he helped him to the floor. Roxas was slouched back against the fireplace and his other hand traveled over to cover the wounds. Sora was shaking with anger he fought to control, "W-wait here, I'll go get a medic." Roxas didn't reply and Sora clenched his fists before putting a hand on the back of his brother's head, leaning in and kissing the top of his head briefly before getting to his feet. He ran out of the room and down to the hospital wing with the greatest of haste, telling them where his brother was but not following them back to the guest room. Sora had something else to attend to.

* * *

"You look well, Riku."

As casual as Zexion seemed about the situation, Riku was anything but and he emptied every bullet of the gun trained on the duke. Zexion didn't move this time though and the lead bullets shot toward him only to disintegrate upon contact. The other three in the room all looked surprised but Zexion simply brushed the hair out of his eyes and tilted his head curiously, "Diplomatic immunity, granted by the king to those who leave with his permission. Naturally you know nothing about that process."

Axel looked quickly to Riku though he didn't move his gun from Marluxia, "He's part of the family?"

"Be quiet. This is none of your business," Zexion turned to him and with a wave of his hand a cold breeze blew through the room and sent Axel flying almost fifteen feet. He hit the wall hard enough that the plaster was severely cracked, just like a few bones in his body. The cold air returned to Zexion and he turned his attention back to Riku, "I came here with the intention of observing the negotiations. Never did I expect to see you here with this lot dear coz. Is Demyx here as well?"

"Perhaps, but even if he was we both know he wouldn't want to see you," bullets wouldn't work against him now and words were the next best thing. If there was one thing that got under Zexion's skin, other than a misplaced library book, it was a blow to his own ego.

Zexion looked annoyed for a moment before shrugging it off with a small smirk, "It doesn't matter. Once I inform the king that the negotiations of peace were rudely interrupted, and that you're both here I'm sure he'll see to the matter personally." He fell silent for a moment then looked down at Marluxia who still looked shaken by the scene and remained held tight to the armchair. "Saix just escaped. It's time we left too," he said, not explaining how he knew this. Marluxia nodded though and stood up straight to follow Zexion, hesitating when he heard Axel getting to his feet. Axel didn't bother lifting his gun though as he had seen what happened when Riku fired off earlier. He was sure that Zexion would just use the diplomatic immunity bestowed upon him to protect him, and so the two left the study without any trouble, "It was good to see you again Riku," said Zexion as they passed each other. The study door shut behind them and immediately Axel addressed Riku, "So he's a duke, a duke from your domain…And since we can't touch him he's just going to go crying to the king."

"That's the way it works," Riku said in a very solemn tone, not an ounce of sarcasm nor the usual air he boasted, "Don't count on a quiet week."

Axel grit his teeth and clenched his fists though, a new and profound anger threatening to consume him, "His information was all listed in the case file, why didn't you just tell me he was another one of you royal bastards?"

"Those case files you waste time preparing are just a waste of time and-"

"And if you'd done your job this situation could have been avoided! Do you hear the panic outside of this room? Because of your outburst authorities have likely been contacted by several guests who weren't supposed to leave this party alive, and now the entire society will face thorough inspection and ridicule!"

"Afraid they'll find out what kind of operation you're really running?" Riku scoffed with clear distaste, "I'll enjoy watching."

With an unsuppressed noise of anger Axel lifted his gun and grabbed the front of Riku's uniform with his free hand. He jerked him forward roughly and shoved the barrel of the gun against his head, "And what of the king? What fun it will be to see him come here personally to drag you back to hell as a bloody mess!"

"Go ahead, shoot," was all Riku said in reply, "Then it will be you he drags away."

They both turned to look when the study door opened and Sora stepped in. There was clearly blood on his black uniform and Axel's eyes widened slightly at the sight of ill fortune. Sora looked unharmed, so the blood had obviously come from someone else. Axel should have been paying more attention to the look in Sora's eyes instead of Roxas' blood. Utter loathing was bearing right through the Cerberus leader and there wasn't an ounce of mercy to be found in Sora's soul at that moment. He said nothing about the encounter upstairs or anything in regards to the sight before him, instead he shut the door behind himself and raised his gun. He fired the last bullet directly at Axel. With an abrupt and urgent sense of speed though, Riku moved between the bullet and the intended target. He'd moved so quickly that it wasn't until Sora saw the blood running down his face that it all sank in. As soon as the truth was absorbed in those infinite milliseconds, Riku's head slipped forward and he collapsed. Axel dropped his gun and grabbed him before he could hit the ground, cursing and shouting loudly.

Sora saw Axel's mouth moving as he called for a medical team but didn't hear a single word. Everything, all the misery, hatred, and drive felt as if it were melting right out through his legs. His body felt heavy and he dropped to his knees and just stared at the floor as the medical team on standby rushed into the room and hurriedly checked vitals. Though his ears were tuning out every sound in the room, his eyes watched the three medical staff as they shook their heads disapprovingly. There was no pulse and there was no heartbeat. Axel was looming over them, clearly shouting an order which the medical staff hastily obeyed. Then he looked up from the vampire on his floor at the person responsible, and for the first time Sora didn't feel a tinge of fear under the glare. The only thing he could feel, the only thing that felt even remotely real about the entire situation, was the empty gun still held tightly in his hands.

* * *

Okay so there's a lot in there, and I'm looking forward to hearing some reactions from you guys. I'd like to come out and say I'm annoyed and significantly disappointed by the fact I had over 300 visitors (and 402 in hits) reading this story in the last chapter alone, and only 10 people reviewed. Really guys, I appreciate the fact your reading and all but **hit and runs aren't very fun so please review**. I'd hate to be mean and set up a 'review or no update' policy like one person suggested, but it's getting to that point in my opinion.

That said, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It took so much work and I'm really proud of the way things are coming together. Energy will stay high in the next chapter which will be posted whenever it's all tidied up, or (for a quicker update) whenever enough people start reviewing. Thanks for reading, and until next time I wish you all the best in all the world.

~Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	13. Questionable Pedigree

Nothing to be said really. I was going to post this ages ago but ended up deleting it entirely and starting over. I like this version better. Thank you all for the reviews of last chapter, there were so many and it made me very happy to hear that you all enjoyed it. That said, I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Questionable Pedigree**

"Let me in! Let me see him!!"

Demyx was in tears and fought relentlessly against Xigbar. The captain was alarmed by the amount of strength and effort Demyx showed and his struggling paid off when he slipped away. Demyx ran back down the hall he'd been dragged down. The medical staff who'd watched the commotion quickly moved to block him but Demyx wasn't going to let them get in his way, "Move or I'll kill every one of you!" If his rank alone wasn't enough to make them move his threat was. Demyx forced the doors to the OR open and immediately froze at the sight before him. The doctors at work ordered him out but Demyx couldn't move; he couldn't take his eyes off the condition his cousin lay in. He felt someone take his shoulder and lead him out of the room but he just kept staring straight ahead as if still in the OR face-to-face with the body on the table, "…Riku."

"Look I get that you're worried and all but you can't just go saying you'll kill people in your way," Xigbar told him. He sat Demyx down in a chair outside in the waiting room and for quite some time Demyx said nothing at all. Xigbar wondered if he was perhaps crying, "Kid?"

Demyx looked up abruptly with a horrible look of anger in his eyes, "Who did this?! Who did this to Riku!?!" Xigbar said nothing and to his alarm Demyx stood up and grabbed hold of his shirt collar roughly, "Answer me!!!"

With one hand Xigbar shoved Demyx back down into the chair. There were nurses watching from the reception desk, but even if there weren't onlookers Xigbar would not tolerate this sort of disrespect and he punched Demyx hard in the jaw, shocking everyone including Demyx. Demyx looked up at him with rage still in his face, but after only a brief standoff his expression softened and he put a hand on his horribly sore jaw. With the boy put in his place Xigbar straightened his collar and addressed Demyx, "Your cousin is the casualty of a dog who acted out of line and impulse."

"But who did it?!" Demyx shouted loudly. He was seeing red he was so infuriated and he was more than ready to deal with whoever was responsible, "…Riku…poor Riku…Xigbar please! Tell me who!"

"Axel doesn't want you involved," was all Xigbar said and Demyx hung his head. He could tell what was going through his mind and smirked inwardly at how things were playing out before him, "I don't agree but orders are orders…Why don't you go talk to him? He's a bit of a mess right now, not sure why, but if you find out and comfort him maybe he'll tell you whose responsible for your cousin's condition."

Demyx looked up hopefully. He thought it over for a moment before smiling and getting to his feet, "Okay, good idea! Thanks Xigbar!" He looked to the OR doors for a moment longingly though and Xigbar assured him, "I'll call you if anything happens." Naïve but grateful, Demyx thanked his captain before rushing back down the hall. Up the stairs he went, hurrying straight to Axel's office and knocking persistently. Finally after over a minute straight of knocking the doors opened and Demyx held his hands behind his back innocently, "Oh good you're here."

"What do you want?" Axel clearly wasn't in the mood for small talk and appeared to be very busy. With the mess, press, and casualties of last night already eating away at the society before sunrise he likely hadn't slept either.

Demyx could see past that though and after a moment of staring at Axel intently as if studying him, he clasped his hands over his mouth to contain a gasp, "You and Roxas?!"

Axel tightened his grip on the stack of papers in one hand, "What?"

"They don't call me cupid for anything, I can see right through you," Demyx taunted, overly pleased with himself and his discovery. Axel didn't look amused though and grabbed hold of Demyx's arm, pulling him into the office and shutting the door behind him. Demyx looked around the office with great interest. Seldom did he see this place and even if it was dark outside the room was lit well, "Oh breakfast!" he cheered, spotting the untouched platter on the table by the door.

Axel covered it though with the pan and turned on Demyx, "I'll cut your tongue out personally if you breathe one word of this."

"That you like your eggs scrambled? Is that against your rules or something?" Demyx didn't see the big deal but when Axel glared at him it was clear he was referring to something else, "Oh you mean about you and Roxas!" He really was as stupid as he looked and Axel just walked away. He sat down at his desk and much to his displeasure Demyx came over and sat on the edge, "So do you love him?"

Axel just laughed spitefully and paid him no real attention, keeping his attention on the work at hand, "Ofcourse not, don't be foolish."

Demyx hopped off the desk and sat on the arm of Axel's chair instead, "But I am a fool!" Axel ignored him and Demyx watched him work for several minutes in silence. He knew the only reason Axel hadn't killed him or kicked him out yet was because he saw there was some kind of tangible relationship between him and his secretary, something Axel wasn't keen on sharing, "I believe you by the way. You don't love him I'm sure of that."

His brazen confidence sparked some curiosity in Axel, whose pen stopped scribbling and who said, "You seem very sure of yourself."

"I am," Demyx told him with a nod, "I can tell you don't love him. You're a mean person who is just playing with him and his affection, I can see that much. You're ashamed of it too aren't you? I mean that's the only reason you're treating it like some big secret."

Axel set his pen down and leaned back in his chair, paying Demyx full attention now, "For a fool, I figured you'd know when to keep your mouth shut. I'm surprised the king hasn't killed you for the way you carry on."

"You're no king, that's why I'm not afraid of you," Demyx said, his voice trailing off as he remembered what he was here to do, "Axel what happened to Riku? I saw him in the OR and he's…he really doesn't look good at all."

"He was shot in the head," Axel told him bluntly, "Close range, standard caliber, clean in-out shot."

"But who did it to him?!" Demyx asked frantically, the sight of his cousin consuming his mind and eating away at him slowly.

Axel didn't answer right away, instead he seemed to think on it, "In exchange for this information, you'll keep your mouth shut about me and Roxas, agreed?" Demyx nodded quickly. He didn't care who or what Axel did, he just wanted to know who had hurt Riku.

* * *

There was a roar of noise which snapped Xigbar out of his thoughts. It was coming from the OR and consisted of various screams, shouts, and clashes. Medical staff rushed to see what the commotion was but Xigbar ordered them back, taking out his gun and heading for the door himself. In the seconds it took to get to the door all fell silent and Xigbar pressed an ear to the doors to see if he could figure out what happened inside. All was silent save for the vital monitor beeping rapidly. He kicked the doors open and looked around the room quickly, training his gun on the table in the center of the room where Riku was sitting up holding one of the nurses against him with his fangs deep in her neck. Xigbar looked over the four dead medics in the room, the apparent cause of death being lacerations to the throat. There was a scalpel still held tight in Riku's hand and Xigbar assumed that was the murder weapon in this situation. The room was an absolute mess with blood splatter from the lightning quick massacre and Xigbar watched the pained look in the nurses eyes slowly vanish along with any trace of life. Riku looked up at Xigbar, one eye covered by the bandages around his head, before releasing her.

"Lower your gun, I'd hate to embarrass you again," Riku said as he dropped the scalpel, removed the iv and vital monitors. Medical staff members were looking cautiously around the corner to see what had happened. A few screamed but others were too afraid to, and when Riku got off the table they rushed out of view.

Xigbar couldn't believe it, "You should be dead."

"Oh come on _Xiggy_, you know how difficult it is to kill me," he slurred with a grin. His shirt, vest, and jacket were on the stand by the door and he started to get dressed casually, "You tried it once remember?"

Xigbar casually put his gun against the side of Riku's head and said, "So pulling the trigger right now won't do anything?"

"No, you need to move a bit further to the right," Riku finished buttoning his shirt and took hold of Xigbar's gun, readjusting the angle for him, "There, that should do it, sever the stem."

Xigbar scoffed after a few seconds of contemplating what would happen, "Nah, not worth it."

"Smart move," was all Riku told him as he pulled on the vest and buttoned it up. He wiped the blood off his mouth, grabbed his jacket, and brushed past Xigbar on his way out of the OR. He passed several panicked staff members on his way out but nobody dared stop him after what they'd seen. Xigbar watched him leave and leaned against the doorframe with a bemused look.

"…_You're a mess Riku."_

"_You have your one-eyed friend to thank."_

Three months ago he left the brat to rot in the church, and if that evening had worked out the way he planned then he wouldn't be in this situation now, "Don't worry, I'll win in the end."

* * *

The sound of the door opening above made Sora sit up eagerly. He rushed to the prison bars and looked up in time to see Riku coming down the stairs, "You're okay!" there was no containing the relief and excitement in his voice. Riku looked a real mess though and Sora felt a horrible sense of unease at the sight of the blood on his shirt, "What's going on up there?"

"Axel's going to kill you."

The words landed like a block of ice in his stomach, this being the first time that truth had actually been said out loud. Stiffly Sora nodded, "I know."

"You're scared," Riku said in a very sure tone. He dragged the chair by the stairs over to the cell where Sora stood behind bars and sat down with a huff, "What were you thinking idiot?"

"Do you know what he had Roxas do?! He sent him in to seduce and kill Saix! My brother was almost killed because of that bastard!" Sora was furious that he'd been called an idiot for actions he wouldn't change if given the opportunity. He regretted the fact the bullet intended for Axel though had presumably killed his captain though, "You-you got in my way! You should have let me kill him!"

Riku let Sora yell and eventually after his temper seemed to ease he smiled, "Such an angry little dead man. Even if I hadn't been there to block that bullet and you had killed him, you'd have been killed on the spot. At least with me there you got hustled off to this cell instead of shot dead immediately."

Sora realized he was right. After Riku collapsed the chaos of the room was overwhelming and Axel's orders specifically related to him. So Riku bought him a few extra hours, big deal, he was still going to die, "…So you're okay?"

"More or less," he said, "I need a bit more work to be back to normal." What did 'work' and 'normal' mean Sora wondered. Judging from the blood on his shirt Sora could only assume what he meant, "You know…I wont have any use for my blood after today so you may as well drink your fill," the words came with great difficulty as Sora still struggled to accept the fact he was going to be executed soon.

There was a small look of intrigue though on Riku's face and for several minutes they just stayed where they were in silence. What was he thinking behind that twisted smile which had haunted him since last night when he found him and Demyx in the dinning hall? Riku remained seated and finally leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees, "You're really scared aren't you?" Sora didn't answer. Was this some kind of sick game to him? Like watching a moth struggling helplessly caught in a spider's web, there was no escape.

"I won't let him kill you."

Sora was shocked at first but finally forced a laugh, "You can't stop him again. Besides who said I wanted your help anyways? This is my mess."

Riku stood up and came closer to the bars, reaching through and pulling Sora against them. Sora thought once again of the moth struggling helplessly and slowly he heard his spider say, "It's not your choice."

* * *

Watching the sunrise upstairs from the private hospital bed he'd been in less than a week earlier was Roxas. He was lying on his back comfortably, the pain from the stitched stab wounds dulled by the heavy painkillers he'd been given. As the sunlight started to filter into the room through the curtains he sighed contentedly. Though last night hadn't gone as planned and he'd just gotten out of surgery a few hours ago, Roxas couldn't help but find a sense of comfort in the situation. He was so sure that Axel would be angry with the way his assassination failed, but was surprised when Axel visited him after the surgery. Like last time, he woke up with Axel sitting nearby reading a book. This time though Axel left after he woke up without so much as a word and Roxas, still exhausted, fell back to sleep. Roxas didn't mind, and the mere fact he'd signed off on another medical tab meant that Axel wasn't mad enough to let him die. He raised his hand to play with the collar on his neck, wondering how long he'd have to stay here. He felt fine but doubted that would be the case when his pain killers wore off.

"Ah you're awake."

Roxas looked over at the doorway where a nurse had come in. She didn't have a clipboard with her, instead she held a set of clothes. Roxas nodded and she came over to the side of the bed, setting the clothes on the chair that Axel had occupied earlier, "Mr. Tybalt himself asked me to give you these when you woke up."

Roxas carefully pushed himself up onto his elbows after she left. The clothes looked very old and they were clearly dirty. Confused by Axel's gift, Roxas picked up the letter on top of the stack. It was sealed shut and he fell back into bed as he tore it open. It was short and in Axel's handwriting.

_You're fired._

Roxas read the two words over and over again. A sense of nausea was threatening to consume him and he covered his mouth with his free hand. Fired? What did he mean? The meaning behind the gift suddenly sunk in and Roxas looked over at the clothes folded neatly on the chair. He'd worn these the day he tried to mug Axel, it was the outfit he'd come to the Cerberus society in. He was fired. Relieved of any and all duties he'd held within the society. Relieved of everything, including debt… Finally he let out a horrible shout and crushed the letter in his hands. Nurses rushed in to calm him but Roxas was already out of bed and halfway to the door.

"Please sir calm down!"

They didn't know about his dismissal and he used his position of authority for the first time, "Out of my way all of you!" To his surprise they moved aside and without any hesitation he ran past them and out of the hospital wing. Fired? He'd been fired with no explanation and was expected to just disappear like all the other dogs who were dismissed? He wasn't like them! He wasn't just another dog, he had to mean more than that to Axel! After everything they'd been through, after all the sleepless nights and time spent together, he had to mean more than the other dogs and Roxas was finally willing to accept that.

The adrenaline rushing through him was weakening the painkillers but it wasn't bad enough to make him stop. In the elevator he slumped against the wall to try and calm his hasty breathing. The soft chime as each floor passed only made his heart beat faster though. What was he supposed to say? After what felt like an eternity the elevator doors opened and Roxas rushed to the doors of Axel's office. He knocked loudly on the wood but there was no noise from inside. Wondering if he was being ignored deliberately, Roxas opened the doors and entered the large office he was all too familiar with. It didn't take long to conclude that Axel wasn't there. Little did he know they'd missed each other by mere seconds on the first floor, Axel having departed the elevator moments before Roxas fled from the hospital wing. Now Axel was on his way down the stairs, beyond the training level and into the holding area. He descended the stairs casually with a handgun at his side. Most Cerberus prisoners were housed in a separate penitentiary on the island and only the ones dealt with on a higher level were locked in basement cells. Axel passed several cells where those imprisoned cursed his name and lunged at him through the bars, and then there were the prisoners who sat silent and didn't even look up at him almost as if to acknowledge their fate was sealed. He didn't pay them any mind though. Axel was there for one reason and he rounded the corner to the last cell in the basement his jaw dropped, "W-what do you think you're doing here?"

"Just thought I'd save you the trouble of killing him yourself." The lock on the door was broken and Riku sat on the prison cot with his legs crossed and one sleeve pushed up to reveal a fresh cut on his wrist. His hand was playing with the brown mess of hair atop Sora's head which rested limply in his lap. From where he stood Axel could clearly see the blood on Sora's throat and down his shirt and he lay stretched out on the cot completely motionless, "That's the punishment for assaulting another member of the Cerberus right?"

Axel knew better though, "You changed him."

"I killed him, just like you would have done," Riku said idly with a sinister sort of grin on his face.

"Is he…like you?" Axel asked hesitantly. Looking closely Axel could see the faint rise and fall of Sora's chest, a clear signal he was alive now.

Riku looked up to Axel with a bemused look, "No, but the technicalities would bore you. Put simply: he won't be any different from the Sora you were planning on killing anyway, but he's living on my terms now."

Axel didn't seem that mad though by the situation and instead crossed his arms, "A ghoul…Why are you bothering to protect him?"

Riku shrugged and didn't think too much on his answer, "What can I say? He's interesting to keep around, so I can't have you killing him."

"I see," Axel laughed in his throat briefly, "Riku you and your cousin should switch titles, fool…And what of the king? By now Zexion must have informed him about your whereabouts."

"Doubtful. Zexion will act on his own I'm sure so we don't need to worry about the king for a while. Odds are he'll aid your Lion enemies in winning this so-called 'war' and couple that gold star with the capture of me and Demyx," Riku told him confidently, "You can bet he'll make contact by this afternoon."

"Narcissistic little bastard isn't he? Runs in the family I suppose," Axel said.

"Don't worry, I'll handle him…besides you'll be needing all the help you can get to win this war," Riku told him. It was clear he planned on cooperating and that alone seemed to help Axel get over the fact Sora was escaping his punishment again. With nothing more to say, Axel turned to leave and Riku returned to ruffling Sora's hair. The unconscious lieutenant had been through a lot since last night and things would only get more difficult for him when he awoke.

For Axel though things didn't appear difficult at all. Granted the fiasco of last night was still looming overhead but the fact he wouldn't have to deal with hell or it's king for a while was good news. He hoped Riku was right in thinking Zexion would remain in the southern hemisphere with the Lions for if he wasn't then he'd have serious royal pains to face. The elevator doors opened up on the top floor and he stepped out into the hall. He reached for the doorknob to his office though he hesitated to open it. Odds were by now Roxas had read his letter and long gone, which meant his office would be quiet and vacant for the first time in months. No more questions about the way things were going in the world; no more sarcastic jabs at the way he ran the society; no more tired sighs through the mountains of paperwork; and no more spontaneous medical bills. It would be better this way, the way things should be. Reminding himself of that once more he opened his office doors and was surprised by what he was met with.

Roxas lunged forward and grabbed the sides of his face, stealing a kiss before Axel could do or say anything. He almost staggered back into the hall but that would mean risking being seen, and with that in mind he pushed Roxas back into the office and turned to push him back against the shut doors. It took several moments for him to realize his arms were wrapped around Roxas and one hand venturing up the back of his shirt over the bandages. He drew back from the kiss and released Roxas with a shove before walking away to his desk. Roxas remained slumped against the door, out of breath and looking flushed, "So that's it then? You're really firing me?" Axel didn't say anything and Roxas clenched his fists tightly as he raised his voice loudly, "Why? What have I done?! Was it because of what happened last night?! I did everything right! The gunshots from downstairs were too early though and he just…What about everything else huh? Axel…doesn't it mean anything to you?"

Axel hadn't reacted at all to any of this but Roxas certainly had been on an emotional rollercoaster. What Axel said next though reminded Roxas just who he'd been sharing a bed with, "A mindless fuck. That's all it was."

Axel told him the same thing the first morning after the relationship started months ago. Nothing had changed since then except what Roxas himself felt, "…You're lying," he mumbled, "You're lying Axel! Why are you pushing me away?" He rushed over and grabbed onto Axel's sleeve before he could reach his desk. Axel turned on him and Roxas saw his other hand raise, immediately bracing himself and shutting his eyes. Axel didn't strike him though. He'd frozen with his hand drawn back and could only stare. Roxas stood with eyes shut tight, his body ready for the blow, and a fresh bruise already on his cheek. Why wasn't he putting up a fight? Why was he just letting Axel treat him like this? When Roxas opened his eyes to see why Axel hadn't hit him though Axel tugged his arm out of his grip and turned back to his desk, "What do you want?" Roxas didn't understand what he meant but Axel just went on, "Money? Property? What will it take to get rid of you?"

"Axel…" Roxas said slowly. Axel didn't even look back at him though and hesitantly Roxas took hold of his arm, "Why do you want to get rid of me?"

Axel didn't reply.

The silence which filled the room was making Roxas feel worse and with one hand still holding onto Axel he mumbled out something unusual, "I don't want to go…" If given the opportunity to leave the society debt free a year ago, or even a few months ago, Roxas wouldn't have thought twice about his answer. Things had changed though and he knew there was only one thing he wanted, "I'll go back to being a soldier if you want, just…just let me stay here."

Abruptly Axel pulled his arm free though and slammed his fist down on the desk. Roxas took a step back when it was clear he was mad. "Don't you get it? I can't have this! I can't have someone like you around me anymore! You're a distraction and if word ever got out-"

"I see," Roxas scoffed, cutting Axel short, "You're worried about your reputation."

"Ofcourse god damn it Roxas, reputation is everything in this world," Axel nearly shouted.

Roxas looked away from him in utter disgust, "Well forgive me for being such a disgrace, but you certainly seemed to be enjoying it all – almost happy even – but I should've known better than to think someone like you could feel anything."

"Don't you start that," Axel seized Roxas by the shoulders and jerked him around to face him, "You should be thanking me! I'm releasing you of all your debts!"

"Oh yes, _thank you_ for saving me when I didn't even want to be saved! If you'd just let me die-"

Axel hoisted him up off the ground by the front of his shirt easily, Roxas' feet a foot above the ground and eye-to-eye with him, "Yeah, and let you haunt me forever?"

"No! That would require you to care Axel, something I know you're incapable of!" Roxas shouted as loudly as he could and he didn't know who heard. He didn't care what happened to him now. Surprisingly Axel fell silent for a moment and for the first time Roxas was the one glaring him through, "You know nothing…" Axel said. Roxas' anger didn't falter and Axel let go of him, landing a bit shakily on his feet but not budging. "Idiot," was all Axel had to say and it was Roxas' turn to fall silent. Axel took advantage of his silence, stepping to him and wrapping his arms carefully around his injured body. Horrible goose bumps spread up Roxas' body and at first he considered pushing Axel away. Nothing was making sense. He cared…he hadn't openly admitted it, but it was plain as day that he cared, "…Don't make me leave."

"You need to," Axel insisted.

"No!" Roxas raised his voice and grabbed onto Axel's jacket tightly, "You're the real idiot if you think you're the only one who cares here Axel!" Before it could escalate into another argument the pair both found better use of their effort, meeting halfway for what Roxas could only call a genuine kiss. Careful of the wounds on his stomach, Axel pushed Roxas back against the desk and Roxas scooted himself onto the surface all while holding tight to the kiss. He could hear some papers crinkling and the sound of something metallic getting knocked over in the move but paid it little to no attention. It felt so indescribable, the new and unbridled passion Axel was showing only for him. Wandering hands and busy tongues froze at the sound of a knock at the door.

Axel looked over his shoulder and Roxas reached up to his cheek to try and turn his attention away, "Ignore it," he whispered in a barely audible voice. They both knew he couldn't do that though and Axel took hold of his hand and kissed it, "Go lie down, I'll be there as soon as I can," he told him quietly. He leaned in for one more kiss before there came another knock at the door and he had to tear himself away. Roxas slid off the desk and hurried through the other doors leading to the bedroom, looking back as Axel recomposed himself at his desk. He wasn't sure what was going on, he didn't know how long it would last either, all he knew was something was different about Axel and about their relationship. As soon as the bedroom doors were shut Axel said, "Come in."

The doors leading to the hall opened and in stepped a tired looking Luxord, "Mail. One marked as urgent." Axel seemed a bit annoyed that he'd been interrupted for mail but couldn't exactly voice his annoyance since Luxord didn't know what he'd interrupted. He dropped the letters on Axel's desk and looked around the office idly, "Xigbar tells me your vampire friend is up and about again."

Axel knew why Luxord was making small talk: he was waiting for Axel to open the urgent letter and share the information with him. Axel picked up the plain envelope, labeled only with his name and no return or send address. He found that highly unusual and flipped over the letter only to see why Luxord dubbed it as urgent. There was a black wax seal marked with an _H_ he recognized. Hastily he tore open the letter and his eyes ran over the contents, slumping back in his chair as the news came to him, "…The king is dead."

* * *

Off to bed now. As a quick update on my part: I'm working two jobs full time and my summer is pretty much non-existent at this point. I'm exhausted and have no time to write so please excuse the gaps between updates. Thank you all for reading though and I'd very much like to hear what you thought of this chapter since it helps me write. Wishing you all the best in all the world.

~Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	14. Muzzled

Yay! Fast update ad looong chapter! Thirteen pages I'm very proud of writing here for you! Very dark chapter in spots and for the last three or four pages I listened to the _28 Days Later_ soundtrack because it matched the mood sooo perfectly. If you've seen the movie or have the soundtrack I'm mostly talking about the main theme 'In the House – In a Heartbeat,' look for it if you haven't heard it because it fits the scene perfectly. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Muzzled**

"As of today we are officially at war with our neighbors in the southern hemisphere." Millions sat around their televisions watching the press conference in numb silence. "The Nemean Lions have brought it upon themselves. The Cerberus society has always protected those in our region and even with the war upon us we will continue to ensure the security and longevity of our people." Thousands of people stuck in traffic let their attention slip off the road and onto the solemn radio broadcast. "We will not lose to an inferior province or society, and we ask that at this time you support your society with the same loyalty and strength we ourselves have embodied." Two dozen sets of eyes stared on at Luxord in the television studio. There were only two people in the room who this hadn't come as a complete surprise to, and one was dozing off in a chair by the door. Roxas was shaken from his sleep by a buzzing noise to signal they were off the air and the crew proceeded to strike their equipment. The television crew murmured amongst themselves as Luxord straightened his notes and rose from behind the desk. The news of the war was finally out to the general public despite the fact Axel officially declared war on the south over a week ago.

"I'm glad the draft is coming back."

Roxas looked up at Larxene who sat very straight and smug looking to his left. She had thoroughly enjoyed the reaction that the news of the war had caused in the room, the silent panic and deadening each face showed. It was also clear she was proud to be the second in command to the person who'd caused such a reaction, "It's about time we got useless civilians in line. Oh, and can you even imagine what the rest of the hemisphere must be thinking right now?"

Roxas thought on it for a moment. Families realizing they could soon lose sons and fathers to the war. Al Bhed on segregated islands wondering if they would still be safe under Cerberus rule. How could Larxene smile at such thoughts? "What a way to start the New Year," was all he said.

Larxene laughed a little and stood up, "Oh Roxy you sound so sad. Don't worry, you're safe _under Axel_."

Roxas didn't acknowledge her jab. It had only been a day since he and Axel made up, and already there were rumors circulating faster than ever. It had gotten to the point that when Roxas went back down to the hospital to refill his prescription even the usually unfazed doctors ceased all conversation entirely and stared. Everyone seemed to be talking about him and for the first time in months it genuinely bothered him. Maybe it was because he finally knew that the rumors were all true. Why should they care about the personal affairs of a man who had the power and merciless reputation to kill every one of them? He remained seated as Luxord came across the room, "I despise press conferences."

"You're the least scary looking of the three though. Can you imagine what the world would say if the news came from Xigbar?" Larxene made a slightly disgusted noise, "And I wonder if a vampire would even show up on a television screen?"

Luxord opened his mouth to say something but halted and shut his mouth when they heard a low noise resembling the crinkling of a plastic bag. He crossed to a trio of large windows and pulled up the blinds on the one in the center, peering down into the streets five stories below them. Larxene hastily went to see what was going on and Roxas considered doing the same but his body was still very sore from the attack two nights ago. He'd only come along to the studio because Axel said he needed to get out of the society for a while. It never really occurred to Roxas how much time he spent cooped up in the huge mansion before until Axel informed him the last time he'd left the grounds was to meet Xigbar and Luxord at the airport months ago.

"Incredible," he heard Luxord scoff, "Not ten minutes after the broadcast and there's already a riot forming."

"Peace mongers, such a waste of space," Larxene pulled a phone out of her jacket and opened it to make new departure plans. As much as she'd love to traipse out of the studio wearing the Cerberus uniform it was her duty to ensure her captain stayed out of harms way. One radical idiot was all it took and there was no denying there would be plenty of those waiting outside. Larxene crossed to the other side of the room to escape the noise of the camera crew striking the production equipment so that she could hear clearly. After she'd left the general vicinity Roxas slumped back in his chair and breathed a sigh of relief. She'd called him on his bad posture earlier and now that all attention seemed to be elsewhere he relaxed.

"Why so glum?"

Roxas nearly jumped out of his chair when he heard Luxord's voice right behind him. He looked back as Luxord came around and sat down in the chair Larxene had earlier occupied, "I hope you realize, as Axel's personal secretary, you're expected to look and behave professionally all in good favor of the Cerberus society." Roxas said nothing at first. It felt very awkward having Luxord sitting and speaking to him on the same level as if they were equals. Yes Roxas was well aware he had moved up in the society but he still felt as though Luxord stood hundreds of stories above him. Luxord behaved very casually though as he usually did and he added one more statement which made Roxas flinch, "Regardless of your opinion or race."

"Meaning what?" Roxas demanded in a sharp tone. Luxord was hinting at something and Roxas knew he was up to his usual untrustworthy behavior.

"Meaning," Luxord cleared his throat and looked up to make sure there were no eavesdroppers before continuing, "That an Al Bhed, even with amnesty papers of pardon from Axel, still reflects badly on a society who played a very significant part in the Holocaust. If you don't want to further disgrace Axel, the society, or your kind then I suggest you realize what you represent."

Luxord sounded very nonchalant as he insulted him and Roxas grit his teeth to hold his tongue. Since when had his race become of any interest or concern of Luxord's, "If you're trying to make me feel insignificant I'm afraid you really suck at it."

A laugh echoed in Luxord's throat and he looked directly at Roxas, "Please. It makes no difference to me who or what you are. I just don't want the way you carry yourself to make the show over the course of this war boring. A refined and powerful Al Bhed in our ranks makes for much better sport than a broody whore." Roxas' face went red and he got to his feet ready to retaliate spurred on by his outrage. Luxord remained seated with his hands folded and legs crossed, unfazed by Roxas and only showing a small smile as a reaction. The clacking of thin heels though alerted them both though of Larxene's return. She joined the standoffish pair and announced, "There's a helicopter waiting for us on the roof. I suggest we leave now before things get messy here."

Roxas didn't speak again to either one of them as they departed and returned to the mansion across town. The helicopter let them off on the rooftop and Roxas wasted no time in heading straight for Axel's room. He kept a hand on his torso, providing some support and relief to the wounds under his shirt. He knocked abruptly and opened the doors as soon as he heard Axel's voice. Roxas expected to see him at his desk but oddly enough his chair was vacant. Bewildered, Roxas looked around the room and finally spotted Axel sitting in an armchair by the fireplace. He briefly looked up from what Roxas could only assume was an official report or some sort of new law before looking back down at it. Roxas shut the door behind himself and went over to stand next to Axel's seat, expecting some sort of greeting but none came, "Don't I get a 'hello' or anything?"

"You're in a bad mood so I figured I'd just save my breath," was all Axel said. Roxas wanted to be mad but he felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Heavily he sighed and fell into the couch only to cringe and groan at the impact on his body. Axel looked up from his report as Roxas rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around his sore stomach, "Idiot."

Roxas agreed with him but wouldn't say so, instead he just said, "I don't think you should trust Luxord." He kept his eyes on the fire in the fireplace even after he said it out loud. He half expected Axel to get mad or call him and idiot again but after an extended silence he looked to Axel who had turned his attention back to the report, "Axel I don't think you see it. He's up to no good, and Xigbar too!"

"Proof."

Roxas looked confused at first and Axel just kept his attention on the thick report as he said, "Accusations without any proof are suspicions and suspicions have no footing in this society. Just because you don't like them Roxas doesn't mean they're planning anything."

"_So we're agreed."_

"_Yes, it makes no difference to me so long as I profit."_

"_Good, our stories have to match or he'll know. You know how Axel gets."_

Proof. Roxas had proof. He still remembered clearly what he'd overheard the pair discussing as they got off the airplane months ago. It wasn't as though he could just out and tell Axel what he'd heard though since it would lead to him discovering he'd stolen Riku's file. He wanted to tell him though! He didn't want anyone going behind Axel's back and violating the trust he had in them! But then again he was a hypocrite for this. Axel would surely disembowel him if he found out he'd stolen Riku's file, regardless of how much he cared about him. Roxas looked back to the fire, determined to convince Axel of his suspicions, "…Then I'll have to find some proof."

Axel laughed a bit and it made Roxas feel better about the situation. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and scooted himself down to the edge of the couch so he was closer to Axel, "What are you reading so intently over there anyways?"

"It's a list of people who want to kill me and why," Axel's words surprised Roxas, who was certain it had been a lengthy report or treaty spanning the length of a decent sized novel. He leaned over to get a look at the page Axel was on, listing 20 names and a short explanation paragraph following each one. There had to be at least a hundred pages in his hand and Roxas stared in disbelief at the papers. He knew very well that Axel had enemies, quite a lot of them, but to have them documented like this really showed just how many there were out there. "I imagine after today the updated version will be much thicker," Axel dropped the report on the coffee table before slumping back in the armchair. His eyes finally met Roxas' and for a long moment there was nothing but silence and the occasional crackling of the fire in the air, finally broken when Roxas smiled, "Guess I'll have to protect you then."

Axel laughed again and said as he got to his feet, "Roxas if I ever have to rely on you to protect me, then I have failed miserably both as a dog and as a human being." Roxas laughed and sat up straight, wincing though at the abrupt movement and the strain it put on his injuries. Axel too had stopped laughing and looked down at him, but with what sort of expression Roxas didn't dare look. Disgust perhaps at how weak he currently was? Maybe apprehension, was he regretting his decision to keep him around? Roxas hoped it was a look of concern or care. Indeed Axel admitted he cared about what happened to him but he had yet to really show it any way other than through physical contact. A kind word or look would be nice but at the same time Roxas was just happy to know he and Axel had something together, regardless of its significance or potency. He would never know what kind of look Axel gave him that afternoon because he never looked up, not even after he felt Axel briefly run a hand through his hair and heard him return to his desk.

* * *

A horrible noise from the room next to them interrupted Demyx and Riku's discussion. Demyx grimaced and made a slight click of disapproval with his tongue, "He's awake."

"Clearly," Riku said as they heard another snarling noise followed by the sound of something falling over and breaking loudly on the floor. The cousins cringed at the noise but while Demyx covered his ears and hid his face in the sofa, Riku got to his feet and went to the door between them and the bedroom. There was another noise from behind the door, a cross of pain and anger which sounded slightly muffled compared to the others. Riku opened the door and saw Sora lying facedown and tangled up in the sheets they'd tied him up in earlier. He'd fallen off the bed and what had been a neat restraint tying his wrists to the bedpost was now messy and had his arms twisted awkwardly behind his back. He looked up over his shoulder when he heard the door open, a very angry sort of look in his eyes, "Riku!" he shouted, not sounding relieved by any means, "What's going on!? Untie me!"

"So you're capable of proper speech," Riku sounded impressed and Sora wasn't sure why. Ofcourse he could speak, what kind of game was he playing here? Riku shook his head though and came over next to him, "I can't untie you though."

Sora wasn't in the mood for his games though, he felt sick and as if he were about to throw up. His body ached, his head was throbbing and he couldn't remember how he'd gotten here in the first place, "Why the hell not?!"

Riku took hold of his shoulder and pushed him over so he was lying on his side instead, "Think," was all he said before sitting down on the ground and waiting patiently.

Sora didn't know what there was to think about. He was lying tied up, feeling awful and…how had he gotten here? Hadn't he been locked up awaiting execution? Riku sat there in silence and Sora thought back with great difficulty. His head was fuzzy and he got the horrible feeling he was about to be very sick.

"_You're really scared aren't you?" Sora didn't answer. Was this some kind of sick game to him? Like watching a moth struggling helplessly caught in a spider's web, there was no escape._

"_I won't let him kill you."_

_Sora was shocked at first but finally forced a laugh, "You can't stop him again. Besides who said I wanted your help anyways? This is my mess."_

_Riku stood up and came closer to the bars, reaching through and pulling Sora against them. Sora thought once again of the moth struggling helplessly and slowly he heard his spider say, "It's not your choice."_

_Almost immediately Sora felt an indescribably and utterly excruciating pain. He opened his mouth to scream but when his body finally realized where the pain was originated from he also realized he couldn't make a single sound. His throat had been slit, what felt as though half way through. He stared blankly ahead at the pleased look on Riku's face, one of his hands still holding the front of his shirt through the bars and the other waving at him with the bloody knife still in his grip. This was it. He was going to die even earlier than he'd expected today. It didn't bother him. There was nothing he could do about it at this point and though Sora wanted to be mad, to curse his name and reach through the bars to strangle him he could not. After what felt like hours of agony Riku released him and Sora collapsed to the ground instantly. He landed on his side and stared ahead at Riku's shoes beyond the bars, which were suddenly moved aside. The door had been opened and Sora saw him step into the cell, all the while his vision was steadily fading to black. He saw the ceiling and he assumed Riku had rolled him over onto his back but it didn't matter now what he did. Maybe he'd see Roxas soon. If his brother hadn't made it through the night perhaps he was waiting for him. _

Panic and unease sped through every vein in Sora's body, his heart flying as he resumed his struggle. Riku watched him struggle with mild interest until Sora finally locked eyes on him. He looked mad, "You…You killed me!!"

"You seem quite alive to me," Riku pointed out and Sora knew he was right. He was alive…but why and how? Riku seemed to read his mind and raised his hand to reveal a slit across the palm with a slight grin. Sora stared at it for a moment, riddled with confusion before remembering.

_The pain seemed to grow weaker through his body with every heartbeat. Finally, at least death would spare him this agony. The ringing in his ears had dulled into silence and just as his vision finally cut out he saw Riku's hand coming close to his mouth. Perhaps he was going to suffocate him, something he was convinced of when he felt the hand cover his mouth. He couldn't breathe anymore. Why was he doing this? Confused but uncaring, Sora let his eyes shut finally with acceptance. Within seconds though something warm landed on his tongue and the warmth instantly spread through his entire body with one sudden and very strong heartbeat. It began to fade and weaken though as it slid down his throat, but before the warmth could vanish completely another drop fell into his mouth and was followed by three more. His fingers flinched against the concrete floor, the warmth seemingly stirring up the numb body_

Sora let out a horrible and completely agonizing shout, slow and sick realizations sinking in, "I-I didn't! I c-can't be a-"

Riku just laughed though, "You're not." Again it was as though he knew what was going through Sora's head and said, "You're no vampire so don't worry."

"B-but you-" Sora was hysterical. His body was shaking and he didn't understand what was going on.

"I simply took your life instead of letting Axel end it," Riku said casually but Sora still didn't understand, "See this is why we tied you up, I knew you'd freak out like this."

"Riku you killed me! You slit my throat and watched me die!" Sora shouted, "Don't deny it! I remember it all!"

"I don't deny it." Sora could feel rage burning inside of him and he thrashed against his bindings relentlessly until Riku pushed him over onto his stomach and sat on his back, putting one hand on his head and forcing his face into the carpet, "Look, your body's still trying to adjust so take it easy. I'll explain alright?"

"Adjust to what!?"

"Being a ghoul."

Sora recognized that voice and looked abruptly across the floor at the doorway where Demyx stood looking annoyed. It was no secret he didn't like Sora after the way he'd almost killed his cousin and quite frankly Sora wasn't so sure if it would ever be safe to be alone with Demyx again, "Looks like you don't need me anymore. I'm going to find Xiggy." Demyx turned on heel and left, shutting the bedroom door behind him and leaving them alone.

"…A…a what?" Sora had stopped struggling at Demyx's words.

"A ghoul," Riku repeated. The word immediately sparked images of the undead, half decomposed bodies floating above the ground, and nameless spirits lurking in dark places. Sora seemed to have calmed down drastically but Riku still didn't let him go, "You're not dead, just living on death's and my own terms."

"Meaning what?" Sora didn't struggle any more. He didn't seem to have any fight left in him at all but his breathing still sounded strained.

"Meaning since I killed you and Axel didn't, it was my decision what to do with you after death. I wanted to keep you around, so I gave you some of my blood," Sora's stomach twisted at the thought. That was the warm liquid he'd tasted, Riku's blood. "Essentially you're still living but now you're bound to me, and not simply by this stupid society's standards."

"Untie me."

Riku shook his head, "Can't do that."

"Why not?!" Sora shouted loudly as he let out a sudden struggle. To his extreme shock though Riku grabbed onto the back of his head and slammed it right down into the carpet. The collision had enough force behind it to rattle his vision and unhinge the rest of his sense drastically. Riku kept his face in the ground for several minutes before leaning down closer to him and saying, "I gave you a second chance at life, do not make me regret it." There was a prolonged silence and the ringing in Sora's ears slowly dulled out. Riku let go of him and stood up, "If you have questions, you're to ask them in a civilized manner. As a ghoul I know that may be difficult but until you are able to function normally it's safer for the both of us if you stay tied up."

Anger surged through him and Sora wanted to say something but he didn't know why. It was clear this was getting him nowhere but he couldn't hold his tongue, "Just wait till I'm untied!"

Riku laughed a bit and rolled him over with his foot so he could see the confused and angry look on Sora's face, "I look forward to it." For three days Sora remained alone, tied up and locked inside Riku's room. The first day he fought and struggled to untie himself but the sheets refused to loosen and all he managed to do was tire himself out to the point where he fell asleep around sunset. The following morning he found he was still alone and resumed his struggle, toppling over a nearby nightstand so the lamp fell off and shattered. The broken pieces were just out of his reach though and the bed he was bound to wouldn't move an inch. By nightfall he'd given up on escaping. He'd simply have to wait out Riku's game and hope that whatever madness this was would end soon. On the third day he simply lay on the floor staring out the window at the passing clouds. It had been ages since he'd simply done nothing and watched the sky. Being a high-ranking Cerberus dog meant you had no time for leisure, no time to tend to your own personal thoughts and business. However, when tied to a bedpost by the person you took orders from there wasn't much you could do in the way of work.

His stomach ached with hunger he hadn't noticed before today, probably due to the fact he was too distracted by his outrage. Why had Riku left him tied up here anyways? What was he hoping to accomplish with this sick little game of his? Sora remembered what he'd been called by the cousins and the term left a sour note in his gut: ghoul. What was a ghoul? Riku admitted to having killed him, but he was most certainly alive and breathing at the moment. Riku said he was living on his terms now, that he was only alive because he _wanted_ to keep him that way. If that was so, why was he treating him like this?

A total of nineteen planes passed through his line of sight that day and by the time the sky became dark so had his thoughts. What was a ghoul? Was he a zombie now? Maybe instead of food he'd eat flesh and brains. It was ridiculous to think about yes, but then again the past several months weren't exactly normal. Riku was a vampire, yes, and on top of that he was also royalty. He was running away from his kingdom and the king himself, but why Sora still didn't know. He hated his family. He didn't seem to be that fond of Demyx either but he allowed his cousin to live and remain in close proximity to him. And then there was Axel. What sort of favor did he owe the Cerberus leader? The redheaded dog undoubtedly had some sort of goings on with the underworld and it was very likely his authority derived from a greater power the world knew nothing of. It was truly odd how all these thoughts and questions haunted him more so now than ever in the past. Perhaps the silence and solidarity were to blame.

Suddenly his heart leapt when he heard the door open and his head turned to look at who had entered. His eyes shut tight as the lights flickered on, an unpleasant brightness filling the room which had been dark for hours. Squinting and quickly trying to readjust to the lighting, Sora relied on his other senses initially to recognize who had come in.

"How are you feeling?"

Grumbling a bit under his breath Sora accepted that if he argued or put up any sort of fight he could kiss his chance at freedom goodbye, "Hungry."

Riku sat down on the bed and waited patiently for Sora's eyes to adjust to the light. When they had and he looked up at him he grinned, "You're not glaring anymore I see."

"I just want to know what's going on," Sora said in as calm of a tone as possible.

"There's a good boy," Riku said, sounding pleased with the way he was behaving. The bandages were gone from his head and it was clear he'd nearly, if not fully, recovered from the gunshot, "So what's your question?"

Without stopping to think about which to ask first he spat out, "What am I?"

It was apparent that Riku already expected that one because he sighed and said in a very monotones tone, "You're a ghoul. You're not dead, but not necessarily alive either. You're living because I chose to keep you alive so you could continue to serve me. It's essentially the same thing as you were doing before."

"Am I any different?" Sora didn't believe it could be that simple. His body felt different already and there was no denying something had changed in the past few days.

The grin on Riku's face made him uneasy and his response made him even less secure, "You're an open book now. I can see everything you feel and think, and if necessary I can force you to do what I want."

"W-what!?"

"Panic. You sound angry but you're scared. Fear will be your undoing Sora if you're going to be keeping me company," Riku was being serious and Sora didn't know what to say. The way he said it all so lightly made Sora sick and he wondered if Riku could tell that too, "So…that's what you mean by 'living on your terms' then?"

Riku nodded, "Yes, and there's one more slightly significant thing which you should know." Sora wanted to know everything but apparently Riku didn't seem to think that all of it was that important. The detail he added though was certainly something to remember, "Since you're living on my terms and by my grace, you will also die on my terms. Should something ever happen to me, your existence will also end immediately."

The words sank in like a block of ice in the pit of his stomach. This had to be a joke. He could accept that he served Riku entirely now and that he owed his continued existence to him, but to have his own terminated at the time of Riku's own death was too much. He felt Riku untying the bindings on his wrists where they were tied to the bedpost but wasn't going to fight back. He wanted to kill him, he wanted to make him pay for the way he'd have to live but in killing him he'd only be committing suicide. His wrists were free and Riku rose from the bed to untie the bindings on Sora's ankles, "Why so silent? Wasn't it your duty to protect my life anyway?"

It was true, but those had been on Axel's orders. At least if Riku was killed under Sora's watch then he wouldn't necessarily face death himself! He was free from his bindings and Riku got back to his feet, "Come on. Up."

Sora didn't move at first but to his horror he heard Riku snap and felt himself getting to his feet. He stood face to face with him, feeling a combination of fear and hatred under the vampire's grin, "I'd rather not have to waste my time and energy controlling you. I didn't keep you around to play puppets."

"Then why did you?" Sora demanded, anger rising in his voice.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Axel and Demyx: because you're interesting to have around," he said, making it clear Sora was free from his bindings but still playing Riku's game.

* * *

As Roxas attempted to sort through the latest stack of hate mail, petitions, and death threats he couldn't help but find it all very annoying. To be up in arms over the war was one thing, but most of the letters had come addressed from civilians who either weren't affected or owed a great deal to Axel. A man on the island had sent Axel a four page letter arguing that his decision was going to lead to the end of the world because war meant an increase in the cost of gas, food, and luxuries. Judging from his penmanship and how he consistently referred to himself in the third person, Roxas was certain this man had no business complaining about expenses. Then there was another woman who'd sent Axel nude pictures of herself, pleading that if he were to end the war she would let him do whatever he wanted to her. The scandalous poses were bad enough, but the fact she was posing AND incredibly unattractive were too much.

Axel had asked him to sort his mail since there was so much of it lately and Roxas agreed since the war didn't mean an increase in work for him. Roxas almost envied watching the way the captains ran their troops through the ringer mercilessly, preparing them for an impending attack. The new pups had a ways to go before earning the full title of Cerberus dog and Roxas saw that they were being pushed harder and faster than any incoming pups had ever before. Axel also had the lab staff working on new chemical weapons. Technologically, the enemy had a much better footing and Axel refused to take any chances. An inside eye called him only days ago to let him know what was going on in Nemean walls and it seemed they'd been tinkering with old World Warfare premises which had been considered outdated. Then there was Axel himself who always seemed to have a phone against his ear, a series of statistics laid out before him, and bags under his eyes – all while signing all sorts of documents! He barely slept anymore it seemed and since his return to the office days ago Roxas always waited up with him till he finally gave up for the night…on deskwork at least.

Feeling his face redden, Roxas cleared his mind quickly and focused back on the task at hand. Letters of all shapes and sizes consumed the coffee table and spilled over onto the floor. Since he was still recovering and not fit for training, Roxas felt as though this was the absolute least he could do. Chucking another pile of useless trash letters into the fire helped warm the room and made him feel better. So much mail in one day and none of it important. There were the precious few exceptions though. A written update from a general training drafted dogs in China; an inventory list of what was being shipped to the lab; two personal looking letters from someone named Mr. Groff; and…what was this one? Roxas spotted a larger letter which had an 'URGENT' red stamp on it. He pulled the large envelope out and looked it over. It was thick and clearly had something along with a message inside, but when he looked to see who the sender was he was surprised to see there wasn't a return address. There was no doubt this was important though and he got to his feet quickly, setting off to find Axel. One look at his watch told him where Axel was likely to be: the lab.

The elevator only went as low as the first level and Roxas got off to take the stairs the rest of the way. He never understood why the elevator didn't go all the way down to the lab which lay two stories below this one. The training facilities on the first basement level seemingly had room for the elevator to keep going and the lab on the bottom basement floor certainly seemed to have a great deal of unused space. Then again Roxas hadn't seen, nor did he ever wish to see, more of the lab than he needed. Finally he reached the bottom of the stairs and the lab doors, the thick letter still held tight in his hands. At first he considered knocking but he knew if he did he'd only further solidify the assumption everyone seemed to have: that he was meek, ungrateful and unwise as to his position. The scientists here were quite possibly the most keen on picking at him, second only to the grunt dogs who gossiped consistently.

When he opened the doors to the lab though he found the entire room deserted. Computers were still on, chairs pushed in, and books open. It looked as though everyone had simply disappeared! Before he could look further he heard a clang over the noise of the buzzing electricity in the room. It had come from an adjoined room and Roxas looked to the archway curiously. He heard further clatter and hesitantly he ventured around to the arch, setting the letter down on an abandoned desk subconsciously. There was a light switch just inside the room on the wall, but by flipping it he made possibly the greatest and most haunting mistake of his life. There were large cages in this room and they were all filled with large sleeping animals, backs to him or far enough back in the cages that he couldn't see them. At the end of the room though, second cage from the end and up on top of the bottom layer, he saw a pale arm extended through the cage. He only caught a glimpse of it though and as soon as the light came on it vanished back out of view. It wasn't an animal in that cage. That pale hand most definitely belonged to a human being. Roxas cautiously walked further into the room to the cage and found that his eyes hadn't tricked him; there was a girl in the cage. She had scooted herself as far back into the cage as possible but upon seeing Roxas she crawled right back up to the bars and grabbed onto them, "Oui'na yh Ym Prat!"

She was an Al Bhed. Roxas came closer to the bars and grabbed onto them quickly, "Oui duu!" She looked as though she was about to burst into tears and Roxas didn't know what to make of this, "Lyh oui cbayg Ahkmecr?" he asked. He hadn't used his native tongue in so long he hoped she was able to communicate in English, it would make this easier to handle and understand if there was any logic or reason at all.

"Yes," she replied though it sounded as though her English wasn't that well rehearsed, "You wear Cerberus uniform, why? You're Al Bhed."

Was it that unusual? "I'm both you see, a dog and-" before he could finish she'd scooted back from the bars with a look of disgust on her face. As if her stare didn't say it plain enough, her poor English solidified it, "Both?"

Roxas didn't know where to start. It had been so long since he'd seen another Al Bhed he was rather shocked to find one in the lab of the society he'd spent the last several years in, "My name's Roxas."

"Namine," she replied with clear hesitance in her voice. She gestured to a sign on the bottom corner of her cage and Roxas looked it over:

_Subject Number: 01412_

_Name: Namine Groff_

_Blood Type: O_

She looked as though she had the potential to be very beautiful if cleaned up, but hygiene wasn't something she could necessarily control in a cage. She was wearing a black shirt and pants, the same subject number stitched into the front of her shirt, "…What are you doing here?" he asked uneasily. He didn't want to know the answer. He wanted to back out of the room and leave the memory of this place in the dark. He couldn't forget though, not now.

Namine approached the bars again and wrapped her hands carefully around Roxas' own. Her fingers were cold and thin and her voice spoke just as weakly, "Our kind are not safe here Roxas." She looked as though she was about to say more but abruptly a voice boomed through the hall.

"What are you doing in here?!"

Roxas jerked his head down the hall and spotted Vexen in the doorway at the end. He looked mad and Namine gripped tighter to his hands, "Run Roxas! Nih yht kad yfyo vnus drec ramm!" she said quickly and with great urgency. Noise was rising in the room and he looked around at the cages where the animals were shouting and rushing to the bars. They weren't animals though. The sleeping figures in the shadows were more people, all in the same black uniform with white numbers stitched into the front. They were all shouting in Al Bhed and Roxas couldn't understand any of them in the din. Roxas looked back to Namine for only a moment, never this confused in his entire life. When he heard Vexen rushing down the hall though instinct took over and he let go of the bars and fled in the opposite direction, trying to shut out the maddening noise of the caged Al Bhed. He was faster than Vexen and easily put distance between them, but just as he was about to round the corner and leave the room he felt a familiar sensation take hold of him.

It wasn't nearly as bad as it had been in the past but there was no way to ignore the pain constricting his heart. His ears were ringing with the noise of the cages Al Bhed shouting and banging on the bars and his heart couldn't keep up with the mental and physical shock of it all. Roxas looked back and saw Vexen hurrying down the hall and two other lab techs coming out of the same door to see what the commotion was. He could only imagine what would happen if they caught up with him here. He'd wind up in a cage just like Namine and everyone else. That thought was enough to force him to keep running and just as he rounded the corner he collided hard right into the perfect obstruction.

Axel caught him in the collision and held on as Roxas let himself slump into the familiar embrace. Roxas gripped the front of Axel's jacket tightly and hoped he understood. Apparently he did because Axel did not push him away or let him collapse, instead he said, "Just calm down."

Roxas tried but between the pain and the noise it wasn't easy, in fact he could feel his heart getting worse with each second. He hissed an agonized sigh and felt Axel soothe a hand through his hair to try and help, but everything felt worse when he heard Vexen and the two other techs rush around the corner into the main lab. Roxas let go of Axel quickly but surprisingly Axel did not let go of him, even though others were watching.

"Axel! He was fraternizing with subject 01412 and rallied the others!"

'_Liar!'_ Roxas screamed in his head but he didn't dare speak. Axel dared though and in a tone that dared Vexen to challenge him, "The matter which discontents me is the fact you and your staff let him this far into the lab at all. You have free reign over what goes on here Vexen, that does not however dismiss you from your duties as a Cerberus dog or make you any better than your assigned rank entails."

The stagnant silence between the two men made Roxas sick to his stomach but he couldn't bring himself to grab back onto Axel. One of the scientists finally spoke though, "You know what he is,_ sir_, if that alone doesn't 'discontent' you then I suggest you learn your own society's motto."

Roxas felt Axel let go of him finally and he slumped over against the wall just in time as a gunshot rang through the hall. Roxas heard the screams of alarm from the cage room and looked up in time to see the man in the bloodstained lab coat collapse to the floor dead. Vexen looked mortified and the other scientist was slowly backing away. Axel looked annoyed and turned to them though as he put the gun away, "I consider myself to be very lenient in the way you conduct things in this place. However, I will not allow anyone to speak, think, or act out of rank or policy. Make sure you give this warning to the rest of _my_ staff Vexen," Axel shoved the body over with his foot and the corpse lay face up at Vexen's feet. The scientist peered down at it then back up to Axel, nodding obediently, "Yes sir…Sorry for the noise."

Roxas watched them for a moment before Axel picked him up, shocking Roxas to no end. He couldn't look back at the scientists in the hall but he could only imagine how shocked they were by all that had happened, his departure possibly the most controversial. So much for keeping the lab from mocking him. Axel carried him across the room and set Roxas down in a vacant computer chair as far away from the archway as possible. He could still hear the screaming and shouting vaguely and it wasn't helping his heart. Axel sat on the desk and merely waited, "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Roxas quickly shook his head. The attack wasn't bad at all compared to others he'd had in the last year, and he knew for a fact that if he just ignored the pain and calmed down he'd be okay. Besides, he didn't need to build up his hospital tab any further. Several minutes passed. At ten minutes the screams and shouts had stopped; by the twenty minute mark the ringing in his head had vanished along with his breathing restrictions; and after a full forty minutes his pain was entirely gone. Axel sat in silence the entire time and when Roxas finally looked up at him he stood up to leave. Roxas did not follow his lead though and Axel looked back to see why, though already knowing what was on his mind.

"Why am I not in a cage?" Roxas asked bluntly. He wanted to know why there were at least a dozen Al Bhed locked up in the bottom level of the Cerberus society. He wanted to know how long this had been going on and what had been done to the people locked up like animals. He wanted to know why Axel, a man known for not tolerating the Nemean way of Al Behd handling, was pretending he hadn't heard the screams.

Axel stood his ground though and Roxas looked up at him unwaveringly as he said, "Several of the Al Bhed you saw in that room just now are from Nemean territory and were captured for attacking my men. Six were part of a terrorist group who were involved in the bombing of the old Al Bhed territory on the island recently. One was a hostage to be exchanged for a father's completed repayment. There are three who-"

"That wasn't my question Axel!" Axel fell silent and Roxas looked sick, "You have people, human beings, locked up like animals in a lab! They're all Al Bhed, there's no coincidence in that so why am I not locked up with them?"

Axel didn't answer and Roxas hung his head. Was Axel really going to pretend to be oblivious to what went on here? Vexen alone was known for his experiments, and the imprisoned Al Bhed were living breathing test tubes in the eyes of a Cerberus scientist. These were his people, a race which hadn't been shown any mercy over the past century and they were in cages. "Because I made you so," that was the answer Axel gave and Roxas expected. Special treatment as usual, ever since day one. Roxas wondered if he'd be in a cage right now if his heart hadn't acted up that first night.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since the society was first established."

Roxas was getting answers but for some reason it only made him angrier, "And you've known this entire time!?"

"Before you get self-righteous I suggest you ask yourself this: if they weren't Al Bhed would you still be this upset?" Axel remained very calm as he said this and at first Roxas looked appalled but as he thought about it his look faded, "The scientists here are allowed free reign over any prisoner held here for more than 30 days, as well as with those who are facing immediate execution. Since the war was announced though they've been focusing on Al Bhed inmates to better understand Nemean handling and research."

Roxas shook his head, slowly at first but he clenched his hair with his hands as he hung his head, "This isn't right!!!" Axel didn't reply and Roxas just sat there for a long time. He felt awful and eventually said, "I know what you're thinking… 'They're death row inmates so they're as good as dead anyway, may as well make good use of them'… right? And…I think I'm a horrible person for understanding what you mean." Roxas felt a hand under his chin and it tilted his head up from the floor. Axel looked back down at him completely blank in expression whereas Roxas looked quite miserable. Slowly Roxas nodded though and got to his feet. So the rumors about the lab were true. Human experiments were conducted and Axel knew all about it. It was hard to accept but Axel's calm demeanor made it clear that in time Roxas too would learn to ignore the haunting screams. He didn't have to do it alone though, a fact he was reminded of when Axel leaned in and kissed his lips.

* * *

Not so sure what kind of feedback I'll get on this chapter. The last part with Roxas finding out what was in the lab was a bit morbid but it's significant in understanding how I see the Cerberus society running. Not a lot of action in here regarding characters other than Roxas and Axel but hey they're the mains and deserve the focus. And what about Sora? I've had that part planned since I started this story and finally was able to work it in. You've read bits and pieces and reviewers have noted how things are changing between Riku and other characters, but I think everyone's (readers and in the story too) about to really see Riku's true colors. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought. This was a long chapter and I put a lot into it so I'd like to hear back from you/ Until next time I wish you all the best in all the world!

~Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	15. Buried

I could have sworn I posted this chapter a while ago o.O apparently not! Sorry guys! I just finished moving into Seattle University and figured I'd do a new update to celebrate but I suppose I should post chapter 15 before chapter 16. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Buried**

"_Run Roxas! Nih yht kad yfyo vnus drec ramm!"_

Roxas sat upright very quickly. He suddenly felt very sick and he rushed from bed to the bathroom, sure he'd woken up Axel in his haste. Axel didn't go after him but he did look very annoyed as he reached up to grab his watch off the nightstand. With the bathroom light spilling into the bedroom he was able to see the watch face, 3:33AM. He dropped the watch back on the nightstand and rolled over to turn his back to the light. It couldn't have been a half hour since he'd finally gone to bed after a long day, and to say the least he wasn't happy with being awoken.

With his nausea gone, Roxas slumped over the sink counter. The cool marble felt good against his spinning head and he tried desperately to forget Namine's frantic voice. It was an impossible feat though and his hands clenched tight into his hair as the memory haunted him. Over a dozen people locked in cages, all Al Bhed. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror and stared into his own eyes. The spirals that showed clearly in the bright blue marked his race and he swallowed hard. How had he and Sora escaped the fate shared by those in the south? By sheer luck they were northern born and by some miracle or curse, his heart failed the night he met Axel. He'd tried to mug him. Axel would've locked him up in the prison and, if not sentenced to death immediately, after a mere thirty days he'd be locked in another cage. He'd escaped that fate. Roxas turned on the water in the sink and splashed a large amount on his face before hanging his head and letting it drip off into the sink. The steady stream of water coming out of the faucet was somewhat bewitching to his stare and he couldn't look away as his mind raced on.

"_Our kind are not safe here Roxas."_

But it was only coincidence that all the prisoners were Al Bhed, Axel said so himself. Roxas looked back up at his wet reflection for several moments. The society wasn't a safe place for Al Bhed…if that was so then why had Sora been treated like every other dog to work under Axel? It was no secret though that he and Sora were the only Al Bhed in the entire society and Roxas wondered if this too was just another coincidence? He shut off the water abruptly and left the bathroom. He saw that Axel's back was to him and for a moment Roxas just stared on. Axel wouldn't lie to him, it was all just a coincidence like he said. Even though Roxas told himself that he did not believe it and he knew he had to find out the truth.

Without a word Roxas grabbed a sweater out of the closet and left the bedroom. The fireplace in the office was still flickering weakly and the pile of unsorted mail on the coffee table lay illuminated against the hearth. He remembered the letters he'd sorted earlier and there was a name which remained strong in his mind. Groff. He hurried to the stack of important letters he'd set aside for Axel, sorting through the few on the couch and finding the two from a 'Mr. Groff,' which were addressed to Axel. Without hesitating he tore the first open and found letter scribbled in Al Bhed which he translated as he read it.

_Axel Tybalt_

_In regards to your latest payment reminder I ask you temporarily defer the charge. I am working to collect the funds to repay my wife's debt but this matter does not concern my daughter. She is innocent and for her to pay the price is both unfair and indecent. As a fellow man of great power and wealth I'm sure you understand that there are only a few precious people in this world who can bring me happiness. My daughter is one of them._

_-Groff_

Roxas didn't know what to think. Namine's father was trying to repay his wife's debt and Namine was the holding fee. He could remember the day this case first started months ago on his first day as Axel's secretary. That was a while back, well over a month ago, that was why Namine was now locked up in a cage as a living experiment. He could only imagine how worried her father was. There was a second letter and Roxas tore into it only to find a smaller letter inside with the name 'Namine' on the front. It was addressed to her, but did her father actually expect Axel to just give it to her? He looked briefly back at the door to the bedroom, wondering why Axel hadn't come out to stop him yet. Roxas knew he should just go back to bed and try to forget and accept like Axel suggested he do but there was no way he could now. Pocketing the letter he pulled on the sweater and left the office.

At this hour the mansion was fairly quite. There were a few groups of grunts on the lawn training under Larxene as usual before sunrise and ofcourse there were also the typical patrol dogs keeping an eye out for suspicious behavior. Roxas knew he looked suspicious getting off the elevator in stripped pajama bottoms and an oversized sweatshirt with no socks or shoes. The funny thing about having status and authority though was that no matter how out of place you looked nobody questioned you. The tile floor was very cold and the stairs down to the basements were even chillier since the areas down here were not heated. The lights in the lab were on and Roxas pressed his ear to the doors to listen for any conversation. All he could hear through the thin pane was the electrical buzz of the computers within, suddenly remembering he'd set down the urgent letter on one of the desks in there. At least now if he was caught he had a ready excuse as to why he was there in the first place. Finally he pushed open the doors and went in, relieved to see there was no one in sight. He spotted the letter, still sealed tightly on the desk and grabbed it quickly. He'd take this back to Axel and let him know this was why he'd left in the middle of the night. Before he could go back though he had to talk to Namine again.

The room beyond the archway was dark and Roxas waited outside in the main lab for several moments. It wasn't too late to turn back. Even though he knew that he stepped into the dark room and turned on the lights. The cage closest to him and on the bottom level was occupied by an individual who looked as though he'd been staring at Roxas since before he entered. Like Namine he looked like he'd seen better days and his face was very gaunt and hardened. He spoke gravely and in perfect English to Roxas, "You're one of them?" Roxas didn't reply. He knew 'them' meant the dogs who thrived in this society and his silence served as his answer. The Al Bhed man laughed dryly, "There's a rumor going around you're at war with the Lions." Again Roxas' silence served as his reply and the man laughed again before continuing, "I hope they destroy you and this whole damn place."

Roxas turned and walked down the hall quickly. He could hear the man laughing and a few hushed and hasty conversations around him in Al Bhed but he did his best to ignore them and focus on finding Namine's cage again. She was right where he'd left her and as soon as she saw him she crawled to the bars and latched onto them, "You are alive!" she said quietly, "We heard the gunshot and thought-"

"This is for you," he cut her short and pulled the letter out of his pocket before shoving it through the bars. Namine looked confused at first but carefully picked it up and her eyes lit up when she saw who it was from, "Vydran!" she tore into the letter quickly and pulled out a piece of paper. Roxas watched her read it and heard the sounds of shifting prisoners as they tried to see what was going on. When Namine finished reading the letter she looked back to Roxas with a sad sort of expression in her face, "Roxas, do you care for that man?" she was referring to Axel, "Even after you've see what he does to us?"

Roxas didn't need to think, "Yes…I may not agree with it, but the people here are going to die under Cerberus judgment anyway…If we can learn something from what goes on down here then it isn't completely wrong."

"Torture of your own kind isn't wrong?!" she raised her voice and gripped tighter to the letter, "Look at us Roxas!"

He shut his eyes though. He couldn't look at her or any of the others and didn't know what he'd hoped to accomplish by coming down here again, "Namine, Axel says this has been going on since the society was established and only death row inmates-" he tried to justify this. He tried to make sense out of what was going on but the truth was he only had Axel's word.

"Pa xiead…" Namine whispered in a very cold tone. She didn't want to listen to him anymore, a fact made clear when she turned her back to him hugged her knees to her chest. From this angle she looked even thinner and Roxas could tell she was far from healthy. He stepped closer to the bars and put a hand on one cautiously, "…Namine," he didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to think. He stood there in silence for several minutes and as soon as he lowered his hand he heard a voice behind him and felt a sack come down over his head, blacking out his view completely.

"Gotcha."

* * *

"Axel."

For the second time that morning Axel was rudely awoken, this time by Luxord. The captain had an uneasy look on his face that immediately told him something was wrong and Luxord filled him in as Axel got out of bed and dressed. "About an hour and a half ago there was an unauthorized entry in downstairs in basement two," Luxord watched him closely as he said the next part, "It seems the culprit was your secretary." Axel hesitated in buttoning his jacket for only a moment, a falter someone only like Luxord would make note of and he continued, "He visited an Al Bhed girl known as subject number 01412 and was caught by a patrolling lab tech. The guards on watch broke procedure, skipped interrogation and Larxene found them only minutes ago in the middle of what the lab techs insisted was 'an important study' but should aptly be named something else."

"Get to the point," Axel ordered, adjusting his collar with his back to Luxord so the captain couldn't see the disgruntled look on his face. Luxord didn't say anything though and instead crossed back to the bedroom door. Axel heard the door open and turned only to see Roxas standing there looking disheveled. His hair and face were dirty and there were patchy bandages over his right eye. In one of his bandaged hands he was holding a letter tightly and the other held onto the hem of his sweater as if just trying to hold onto something for security. Axel quickly came over to him as he stepped into the bedroom and as soon as he was close enough Roxas let go of his sweater and instead latched onto Axel. He didn't care if Luxord was standing only feet away or that Larxene watched on from the office doorway. He didn't care if Axel didn't care, he just desperately needed to know he was safe now.

"Go ahead, we both know already anyway," Luxord said, seeing that Axel was restraining himself. Axel looked from him then back to Roxas before wrapping his arms around him. Luxord continued on casually after this, "With permission we'll lock away the responsible parties to await judgment." All Axel had to do was nod and Luxord took his leave, shutting the door separating the bedroom and office on his way out. After he heard the door to he hall shut Axel stepped back from Roxas and put his hands on his shoulders, looking down at the condition he was in, "What were you thinking?" Roxas didn't reply and Axel sounded mad at his silence, "You know the sort of people that work down there, you-" but Roxas stepped back further and used his free hand to tear off the patch over his eye, shocking Axel to no end with what he saw. Roxas' right eye, once blue like the left, was a bright green. There was a very fresh scar underneath the eye and it looked as if he were about to cry despite how angry he looked, "A virus! They called us a god damn virus Axel and thought because I had blue eyes I could be a cure! A cure to a race?!" He could vividly recall being tied to a cold table, restrained completely as the scalpel came closer to his face. He'd faced bomb squads, madmen, and catastrophes but he'd never been as scared before in his life. If Larxene hadn't come to the lab there was no telling what the scientist would've taken along with his eye color. Axel stepped to him and Roxas stepped further away, backing into the door and breaking down into tears loudly. He felt Axel wrap his arms around him securely but Roxas just shook his head and hugged his arms to his side. The lights had been so bright and despite how loudly he screamed or tried to reason with them it was as if they were deaf. It didn't matter to them that he was alive or that he was one of Axel's dogs, to them he was a blue-eyed Al Bhed. He was a potential 'cure to a race' and thus an experiment to be carried out.

"I'm so sorry," Axel's words made Roxas stop crying for only a moment. It was an apology. This was the first time Axel had ever apologized to him, the first time he'd ever heard those words. Axel never apologized, he never regretted anything and never held any remorse, "I'll see to it personally that they pay for this."

Axel was about to let go of him but Roxas quickly grabbed onto him, "Please don't go…" Roxas shouldn't have gone to the lab, he shouldn't have doubted Axel's reasoning. Why was Axel apologizing when everything that happened lately was Roxas' fault? He didn't realize Axel had led him over to the bed and sat him down, his feet stumbling subconsciously before slumping backwards on the mattress. He felt Axel pull the covers up over him and he breathed a sigh of relief as he finally felt safe again. Nobody could hurt him here, Axel wouldn't let them. He felt Axel's hand run through his hair once before letting go, "Get some rest." Roxas rolled onto his side and reached out from under the blankets to take Axel's hand but Axel pushed it back under the blankets. He turned and left without another word and Roxas wrapped his arms around his body securely as he tried to shut his eyes. Every time he thought about closing them though he remembered how a lab tech forced him to keep one open. The lights, the scalpel, the cold table; it all felt fresh in his mind and he fought to keep from crying only to fail repeatedly. They'd only taken his eye color. It was horrifying to think of what else could have happened to him had he not been found in time.

* * *

"Leave us," Axel's order was obeyed instantly and the guards in the interrogation room hastily left. The only person left aside from Axel was one of the scientists facing punishment. The man looked very scared and if his wrist wasn't handcuffed to the table Axel was certain he'd try to run away. He wouldn't let him though, bound to the room or not, and with one hand he took hold of the back of the lab tech's head and slammed it forward onto the table. The man's glasses shattered instantly and there was another crunch which likely came from his nose. Over the man's groan Axel asked, "Who do you think you are?"

"The boy trespassed and we were unaware of the fact he-"

His hasty explanation was cut short as Axel shoved his head harder into the table and the man wailed with agony, "Don't lie to me. He tried to tell you who he was and you deliberately ignored him." Axel ground the skull further into the table and continued to speak as he did so, "He told me you thought he could be a 'cure' to the Al Bhed race. I never approved research and if proposed I would _never _allow something so ludicrous to even be discussed. So, that known, are you a dog or something else entirely?"

The man stuttered out a response against the table through clear pain, "Mr. Tybalt sir I don't under-" he stammered off into another wail of pain as Axel jerked back on his head and pulled it so far back over the chair he was afraid it would detach from his shoulders. The blood all over his face didn't faze Axel at all and he stared back down at the man coldly waiting for an answer. The lab tech could only take the strain for so long, his next words being exactly what Axel expected to hear, "My life doesn't matter to them, go ahead and kill me. We're not afraid of you or this society!" No sooner had he said it did Axel twist the man's head violently to the right. There was a sick cracking noise before the head fell limply forward. Axel crossed to the reflective one way mirror between himself and Luxord, "So the Lions are looking to cure the Al Bhed?"

Luxord pushed a button on the wall and a door off to the side opened up. Axel came in and wiped the blood off his hands with a white handkerchief Luxord handed him, "Sounds that way. Why cure a race they'd sooner kill though? Death is the easy solution to their standards. Then again we could be working off false information. There's a possibility they were just conducting an experiment for the sake of conducting a torture." Axel looked as though things made a great deal of sense all of a sudden and that realization soon hit Luxord too, the captain saying, "All the subjects currently in holding are Al Bhed."

"So it's not just a coincidence they were chosen out of all the inmates," Axel continued with a very unhappy expression, "Find out who chose the current inmates and see to it that they're locked up. Also, round up all the lab staff for interrogation with Xigbar." Xigbar could catch a liar no matter how skilled they were and Axel wanted every undercover Lion found and killed. Nobody would infiltrate his society, threaten his dogs, or go behind his back to conduct unauthorized research.

"How's he doing?" Luxord asked as he took out his cell phone to begin his instructions.

Axel didn't need him to elaborate, nor did he bother answering the question. Roxas was an utter mess and Axel couldn't blame him, "What did they do to his eye?"

"It's an old practice really. Towards the peak of cosmetic reconstruction, doctors received requests for eye renovations. They found that by applying the correct amount of nerve infiltration they could then tamper with melanin levels in the iris, either adding or removing as needed with a small needle. In Roxas' case it looked like sloppy infiltration below the right eye and they then drew out melanin which made his eye color unique to his race."

"Find out what they did with that. I don't want any of this to get back to the Lions, melanin sample included," Axel left so Luxord could get to work on the assigned tasks, but as he boarded the elevator on the first floor he felt very uneasy about all of this. How many of his lab staff were working for the Lions? How much information had they sent to the enemy over the past several years? He'd have his answers when Xigbar finished his interrogation. This wasn't going to be an easy day and he wished he'd spent more of his morning sleeping. He returned to his office with the intention of napping until a phone call or knock disturbed him, but that was until he remembered what sort of condition he'd left Roxas in. When he returned to the dark bedroom he heard Roxas sit up in bed quickly and look around expecting the worst but Axel assured him, "It's just me." He could hear Roxas' breathing calm down and he crossed the familiar room to join him in bed. As soon as Axel was flat on the mattress Roxas rolled to his side and held onto his arm, resting his head on Axel's shoulder gently.

"_They found the by applying the correct amount of nerve infiltration they could then tamper with melanin levels in the iris, either adding or removing as needed with a small needle. In Roxas' case it looked like sloppy infiltration below the right eye and they then drew out melanin which made his eye color unique to his race."_

Axel remembered what Luxord had described and looked to Roxas with a slightly disheartened expression. The boy really seemed to have no luck at all, regardless of the context. His health was failing, his debt accumulating, his race facing constant scrutiny, and on top of it all he always seemed to be getting hurt in one way or another. He still hadn't recovered completely from Saix's attack on him and just an hour ago he'd been strapped to a lab table under the enemy's knife. Roxas sighed, sounding shaky but not sad. Axel didn't need to see him to know he was smiling, but the fact he was meant that despite it all his spirit hadn't been broken.

* * *

Sora stared out at the ocean with a spacey look in his eyes. He hated traveling by the sea since it always reminded him of his most horrifying way to die. What would it be like to drown he wondered. He heard the pressure was so intense the brain usually died long before the body. It would be an interesting experience to say the least and compared to his own death Sora imagined it would be slightly more enjoyable since he'd at least have an afterlife, "What's the worst way to die?" Sora looked back up the dock at Riku who sat on the stairs looking over a mission folder.

"Scariest or most painful?"

Ofcourse Riku would be specific with a topic meant as small talk, "Both."

He looked up from the folder out at the water for a moment as if considering the answer before giving it, "Scariest is in a vehicle crash. Most painful, burned alive." When he mentioned those ways Sora shuddered and realized drowning wasn't necessarily the worst way to go, but it remained a very haunting thought in his mind. Riku looked back to the folder though and dismissed the conversation, "He's late." A glance at his watch, readjusted to the new time zone, told Sora that Riku was right in his assumption as usual. They'd traveled to China to examine the recently drafted dogs who'd been shipped in from all around the hemisphere. Axel named them as the first forces to invade the nearest southern island in a weeks time and Sora doubted any of them were considered to be non-expendable. Radiant Garden was only an hour away by air but due to an impending storm none of the private planes were up to make the trip so instead they traveled by boat. The waters were still choppy and the trip took 3 hours instead of 1, but at least they'd made it ashore before the storm hit. Strong winds threatened to pull the folder right out of Riku's hand but the vampire shut it to keep the papers within, "This is ridiculous." He looked rather bored up at Sora, a look which meant no good Sora assumed. He was correct in his assumption and felt himself ascend the dock stairs and sit next to Riku very casually but not of his own will.

When seated and released Sora scowled and said, "You could have just said 'come sit down.'" He still didn't fully understand his existence or how this was even possible but Riku didn't seem to care how little he knew. Before anymore could be said they heard a voice behind them boom, "Ni Hao!" They both stood and turned to see the finely dressed man who bowed his head low. Sora returned the bow but Riku didn't - a gesture which suddenly reminded the lieutenant who he was. How often did a prince have to bow? The man stood up straight and opened his arms wide, "Welcome to China, I hope that you had a safe journey."

"Long, we'd like to see the draft now and be shown our rooms now," Riku didn't beat around the bush and the man seemed surprised but immediately agreed and beckoned them to follow him. The three traveled up the hill to where a small but rich car waited with a chauffer holding the door open. Even outside of Radiant Garden the Cerberus uniform was revered and treated with respect. Only ten minutes after they left the dock the storm finally started to break and a light drizzle fell from overhead accompanied by thunder rumbling in the distance. Sora paid little attention to the weather, more intrigued by the beautiful and unfamiliar island. He'd never been to China before and it truly was like a world of it's own. He could see an enormous city further down the hill but they drove in another direction towards what looked like a prison. Above that apparent prison though was a flag being tossed around in the wind and on that flag was a familiar symbol. Sora glanced from the C on the flag to the one on Riku's armband. The large flag bore the Cerberus logo proudly high above the ground and against the stormy skies Sora saw it as even more of an ominous sign. The car stopped at the prison gates which opened after a short conversation in Chinese between the finely dressed man who greeted them and a guard in similar attire. Through the gates Sora saw that this place more resembled an old fort than a prison. Under the shelter the car came to a stop and the chauffer hurried out to open the doors for Riku and Sora, bowing his head out of respect.

The man who greeted them earlier beckoned them to follow him up two flights of stairs. At the second story they came out on what seemed like a walkway overlooking the courtyard open to the skies above. The rain was coming down harder now and Sora was grateful that the walkway remained covered and that he remained dry. Below them though were hundreds upon hundreds of uniformed dogs standing in neat lines of thirty by fifteen. The sea of black was disrupted by the drape of white which covered their necks and shoulders like a poncho of sorts, marking them as drafted dogs. Sora had only seen these white capes a few times and Xigbar once told him the reason they were worn by drafted members was so when they fell in battle the bright white drew their eyes away from their injury. Whether that was true or not Sora wasn't sure, but it certainly did make sense in a twisted psychological way. He watched on with Riku as the dogs below marched in place, turned, and responded to each whistle blown. Their formation never broke once over the fifteen minutes it went on and Sora had to admit he was impressed by the still relatively new dogs. After one final whistle the dogs turned and stood back at attention, facing straight ahead with an almost robotic stare about them.

"They've been trained well, no?"

Sora nodded immediately but Riku said otherwise, "3-15, 3-16, 18-9, 23-7, and 24-7 were out of sync repeatedly." Sora hadn't noticed this and apparently neither had their host, but neither dared question him. A short exchange over the phone and the host had ordered the drilling sergeant to do it again and keep an eye on the specified dogs. "You have a good eye sir, we'll see to it that every one of them meets Axel's standards by the morning. Shall we return to the city now? You said you'd like to see your accommodations."

Sora watched the dogs perform the routine again, turning in what he saw as perfect synchronization with every whistle. Had Riku really been able to spot flaws? He counted three cadets over and fifteen cadets up, spotting immediately one of the dogs Riku mentioned. He was slightly behind when compared to his neighbors save for the one above him, another cadet Riku called out as flawed. The man said he'd see to it that these dogs were up to Axel's standards, but truth be told Sora wondered if Riku's standards were greater. The trip back down the stairs and to the car was silent and the storm seemed to be growing worse the further they drove inland towards the Imperial City. The look of the island was a near exact opposite of the industrial metropolis of Radiant Garden and Sora imagined the people here were also very different. He glanced over at Riku as they drove through the city and wondered what sort of beliefs the Chinese had in regards to vampires. Riku looked up from the folder to him and Sora hastily looked away with a scowl. He'd read his thoughts, Sora was certain of that and was still having great difficulty accepting that he was now an open book. Sure enough as soon as they were out of the car and following their host up long flight of stairs Riku told him, "What you consider a vampire, the Chinese consider jiang shi. In this culture it's believed vampires kill people to absorb life essences rather than suck their blood for crucial nutrition." Sora wished he would stay out of his head and looked to him for a moment, thinking exactly what he'd like to say right about then. "Well that's not a very nice thing to say to someone," Riku commented and Sora looked pleased with himself.

They were led to a large room made up with two beds, a lush seating area, intricate art hangings, and a balcony which overlooked the inner courtyard. "Is there anything you two will be needing?" the host asked, very keen on seeing that their stay was comfortable.

"This is very nice, thank you," Sora said and the man bowed graciously before informing them, "The emperor would like to meet with you after dinner. I'll escort your meal and serving staff up here in an hours time, would that be satisfactory?" Sora nodded and the man bowed out of the room, leaving them alone finally. To Sora's shock almost as soon as the door was shut he felt a familiar pain in his neck and he had to clasp his hands over his mouth to muffle out his surprised noise. He was used to this by now but hadn't expected it at all since it had only been a day and a half. Still, he wasn't going to put up resistance since he knew Riku could break him instantly with the hold he had over him. Sora grew dizzy after several minutes of this though and he slumped his head forward. Usually Riku didn't take so long and as soon as the thought crossed his mind Riku let go of him, "If you're dizzy just say so next time."

"Like you'd listen anyway," Sora mumbled as he hastily covered the most recent mark on his neck. Riku removed his hand though and began to wrap his neck carefully with a gauze bandage roll Sora had learned to keep with him, "I'd listen, I just can't guarantee I'd stop."

Sora couldn't help but laugh and he waited in silence as Riku finished tying off the bandages, "So what did you think of the draft?"

"There are a few better up to standards than the ones back at the mansion," Riku told him and Sora nodded in agreement, "But at the same time it's easy to spot the ones who are going to die as soon as they set foot on enemy ground." Sora nodded again before going over and falling into one of the beds. The room was cold because it stood open and over looking the courtyard, the stormy weather making a chill cover the island and fill the room. He pulled one of the blankets up over his shoulders quickly and blocked out the chill before saying, "So tell me more about the jiang shi."

"Well the word itself translates into 'stiff corpse' and the images associated with them are just that. None of this myth is even true aside from how the vampire was originally created," Riku told him and Sora looked to him with clear curiosity which Riku answered, "Over the last several centuries vampires have only been born from other vampires, as such all families are connected in one way or another and we all derive from the same originals. Those originals seven were created through the resurrection of corpses by a necromancer named Faust in 1587."

"Faustus? Like the German legend?" Sora knew he didn't need to voice his question since Riku could read him but in saying it aloud he felt slightly less inhuman.

Riku nodded with a pleased smile, "Exactly like that Faustus. So much so you could almost say they were the same person living on through a legend published that same year. Coincidence? I think not. Now, who visited the doctor along with the devil towards the end of that legend?"

"…Seven sins," Sora mumbled, wondering if it was even possible the stories tied together.

"Seven sins who Faust himself had killed recently with his power and whom he then inadvertently called back from hell," Riku told him, "After the doctor lost his soul the reanimated undead had to do something with their new existence, so they became what you now know as a vampire. The only way one can become a vampire by any means other than through birth, is to be killed and then brought back to life by a necromancer tied to the devil."

"So what happened to those seven? They can't still be alive can they? I mean it's been almost 500 years!" Now that he thought about it he wasn't sure how long vampires even lived. Riku told him a long while back that he was nearly thirty though his appearance didn't match it since he'd stopped aging.

"I told you before, we stop aging when we're bit. There's a ritual when we reach an ideal state where we are deemed mentally and physically peaked which keeps our appearance from aging at a normal rate. The seven originals would likely all still be alive if they hadn't ended up fighting over who should be in power. Over the course of their first ten years together making their race grow conflicts arose and one by one they killed each other until only one was left. He's still alive and if you saw him today he'd look in his late 50's at the oldest. The best way to gauge our development after being bit is for every century we live we seemingly only age ten years, our average lifespan being 300 years nowadays," the more he said the more fascinating the vampire race became. With all the complexities and information surrounding their creation and existence Sora could only wonder how his new life as a ghoul would measure up. For a long while there was a silence in the room but that didn't mean all of Sora's questions had been answered, "Riku…you said you were here to repay a debt to Axel. What are you going to do when you're done?" There was no response and Sora sat up to look at him, surprised to see the grin on Riku's face. He didn't answer though and Sora spoke up again what he was sure Riku had already read off his mind, "Are you going to go back to hell? I mean Demyx is right, you'll have to go back eventually."

"Eventually," Riku told him, "Doesn't mean anytime soon. If the king wants me back so badly then he's going to have to try harder." Little did he know that the king he'd run from, the last of the original vampires, had passed away almost a week ago and the home he'd left behind now lay rampant with confusion, fear, and instability. There was nobody on the throne and in two days time after the funeral process was complete things would change drastically both in hell and on earth.

* * *

There you have it! I know, poor Roxas, but I need to run downtown so I've got to wrap this update up. Thank you all for reading and please let me know what you thought! Wishing you all the best in all the world!

~Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	16. Evolution and Execution

Not much to say this time around guys…Just kidding. I had a new and AMAZING story idea and it's to blame for this late update. I REALLY am into this new one and am on the third chapter already but don't want to release it until I get a bit closer to the end of this story (which should be wrapping up in another 5 or so chapters I'm thinking…maybe a bit longer, we'll see) No details for now on the new story, and for now I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Evolution and Execution**

Something was wrong.

"Hey kid you okay?"

Without a word Demyx shoved Xigbar away and rushed from the shower, grabbing a robe and pulling it on as he fled the room. Soaking wet he ran into the hall, nearly slipping on the wooden floor but recovering and rushing to the guardrail around the opening in the center of the floor. It looked all the way down to the ground level and without stopping he leapt over the barrier and fell. He tied the bathrobe on his fall and landed next to a female cadet who practically jumped out of her skin. Ignoring the shocked stares of those around him he ran out the large entry doors and down the front steps. Strong winds chilled him to the bone and threatened to blow him off his feet but the weather couldn't stop him as he rushed up to where his cousin stood at the foot of the stairs with his eyes up to the sky. He slowed to a stop next to Riku and looked skyward at the dark clouds, breathing quickly and stammering, "It…it can't be."

"He's dead," Riku said solemnly. Demyx collapsed to his knees, scraping them on the concrete but keeping his eyes up to the swirling sky. He could hear his cousin laughing but Demyx couldn't even think about laughing right now. The king was dead, that was the only explanation for the sudden and overwhelming sensation sweeping over the world, "…How can you laugh!? Riku don't you feel the change?! The guard is going to be scouring every corner of the world for you now and they won't rest till they've dragged you back! We should've gone back earlier, now we're going to be in serious trouble!"

"Good," was all Riku said. He turned and left back up the stairs into the mansion, leaving Demyx alone. The fool kept his eyes skyward as the clouds grew even darker, threatening to drown out all natural light. He could feel the weight of thousands of people just like himself pouring into this world and it made him sick to his stomach. What would happen when they found him? Riku would remain unharmed simply because he was the one they were looking for, but Demyx on the other hand was merely the fool to the ex-king. He'd been brought into the royal family by marriage and ranked very low in every one of hells authority standards. He'd run away from hell too, something which normally wouldn't be too big of a deal considering who he was, but he'd found the missing prince. He'd found Riku and didn't bother reporting back to hell with his whereabouts, a treasonous act if ever there was one and he would certainly face the consequences.

"You felt it too?"

Demyx immediately looked back to normal level and saw before him the last person he expected to see here, "Zexion?" The duke stood only feet away from him in his usual sort of attire. Though his hair and clothes were being tossed around in the winds he remained rooted to the ground and staring down at him. At first Demyx looked shocked but that shock turned into a clear scowl, "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to make sure my two favorite cousins were paying attention," Zexion said as he reached down to help Demyx up. Demyx got to his feet though and took a step backwards away from him. Zexion straightened back up and looked at him with a slight smile, "I see, that's how you're going to be then?"

"I suggest you leave now," Demyx said in a very serious tone, his hands clenched tightly into fists at his side.

Zexion didn't budge though and Demyx's tone didn't faze him, "You know they'll kill you when they find out you've been with him this entire time. I can protect you from that…Come now Demyx, don't be a fool." Zexion reached out with one hand to take Demyx's arm but Demyx immediately drew away and spat at his feet, "I am a fool, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to trust you again!"

Zexion lowered his hand and laughed a bit, "I see. You're going to regret that pride of yours."

"And you'll regret more than that if you don't leave right now."

Zexion looked past Demyx who remained facing ahead with a scowl. Riku had come back outside and was at the top of the stairs watching him intently. Zexion bowed his head and stood up straight again with a slightly sinister smile, "Good to see you're still in good health _my king_."

"Your king is dead Zexion, and you should remember that means you don't have that 'diplomatic immunity' anymore," there was nothing to protect Zexion this time and Riku was already reaching inside his jacket for his gun.

Zexion raised his hands somewhat as a sign he meant no ill, "No need for that. I just came to make sure you two knew of the late king's passing. Since that's quite clear now I'll take my leave. Take care Riku, and you too fool." A warm air swept up a storm and Demyx covered his eyes, reopening them only to see the duke was gone. He kept his eyes locked on the spot where he stood, his fists still clenched tightly at his sides. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back at Riku who seemed very serious as opposed to the lighter and almost maniac air he held before Zexion arrived, "Don't let him get under your skin."

"Riku he's right…When they come for you I'm dead," he said as he looked back to where Zexion stood. The duke had a way of getting into people's heads and finding out exactly which nerves to tweak. The sight of him had been bad enough but to have his fear said aloud only made Demyx realize he stood no chance of survival for his crime.

"I told you to go home ages ago," Riku reminded him. There was a long silence in which Demyx accepted that this was all his fault and he deserved to die for how stupid he'd been. "I'll protect you, don't worry," Riku's words made Demyx's heart leap and he turned quickly to face him.

"R-Riku you shouldn't have to! It's my own damn fault!" Demyx said quickly. His cousin shouldn't have to protect him when he'd tried to send him away and prevent all this, "I should've listened to you…"

Riku shrugged and let go of his shoulder, "Just shut up. You've been a good cousin since you got here and I'd be a bad one if I just let them kill you to get to me." Demyx didn't know what to say and Riku just left him there as he turned and headed back into the mansion, "Get inside, you'll catch a cold."

Demyx seemed to suddenly realize he was standing outside soaking wet in a bathrobe. He could only imagine what people who'd seen him flee the mansion thought. He remembered how he'd left Xigbar in the shower and bit his lip uneasily. How would he explain his behavior to him? Xigbar always questioned his behavior and resented any sort of step out of line unlike…Zexion. Demyx swallowed hard and looked behind him once more where the duke stood moments ago. He couldn't have been involved with two more different men but there was no second guessing who he was happier with. Forcing a smile he hurried back upstairs, hoping he could make it up to Xigbar in the shower.

* * *

How long had it been since he's watched the sunrise? Usually he was still asleep at this hour but on this particular morning Roxas found himself up bright and early after a very restless sleep. The sky had been dark since yesterday afternoon but the sun, still not up far enough behind the dark clouds, was spreading a warm light over the island. Roxas glanced over to the empty half of the bed next to him still made neatly. Axel hadn't been to bed in just over two days now and Roxas had begun to worry. Since the discovery of potential traitors within their society Axel had closely followed the interrogation of not only lab techs but also grunts. A total of four scientist and two grunts had been found as spies and Axel seemed obsessed with combing through every dog under his control in search of traitors. Though Roxas couldn't blame him for being determined, he did think Axel needed to take a break. Knowing Axel though he was sure he wouldn't stop till every dog in the mansion went through interrogation and every traitor found.

Heaving a slightly disheartened sigh he got out of bed and strolled out of the bedroom into the office. To his surprise he saw Axel sitting at his desk and his mouth tugged into a slight smile instantly, "Hey."

Axel looked up only for a moment, seeming a bit surprised to hear a voice but looking back down at the folders before him when he realized who it was, "Morning." Roxas only needed that brief moment of eye contact to see the dark marks under Axel's eyes and instantly his smile fell. He watched silently as Axel combed through the files, making the occasional notes before shutting one and setting it aside. Roxas recognized the sort of folders he was noting and he felt his heart leap when Axel rose to his feet and went over to the large cabinet against the wall where all the dog files were kept. He unlocked the one marked _M – O _and Roxas held his breath. What would happen if he found out Riku's file wasn't there? Fortunately it seemed that he found the one he wanted and shut the drawer back after retrieving it.

Roxas felt guilty for keeping the fact he'd stolen it a secret but his fear of what Axel would do outweighed his guilt, "Axel please take a break. You need sleep."

"How's your eye?"

Roxas wished he'd listen to him but he couldn't make the most powerful individual do anything and he doubted anyone could, "It's feeling better," he admitted. Since the torture in the lab his altered eye had been very sore and only this morning did his vision return to normal, "A little sore but I'm okay."

"They were all killed," Axel said suddenly, "The Al Bhed you met down in the lab. Seems someone found out we were looking for traitors and decided to silence the victims before we could question them."

Roxas knew they wouldn't have given Axel any answers even if they'd lived to face interrogation. Oddly enough he felt absolutely no remorse at the news which likely would've been a severe emotional blow only days ago. Part of him did regret their death but a greater part said, "I think death is a nice relief compared to what they went through."

Axel paused and looked up at him for a minute and Roxas stared back. With the two-tone eyes Roxas looked even more like something fragile and unusual, something Axel had known all along. The scar under his eye was an indirect consequence of Axel's own carelessness and even after it faded that blue eye would be his constant reminder. As soon as Roxas smiled at him though he looked back to the folder in his hand and sat down at his chair. He tried to focus on his work but when he heard Roxas' feet shuffle across the floor and the door open he looked up quickly, "Where are you going?"

"To the kitchens. I thought you'd like some coffee," Roxas replied, sounding surprised by the question and freezing instantly at the door. He expected to be reprimanded for foolishness but Axel just stared at him and drummed his fingers on the desk in an irritated fashion. Before Roxas could ask what was wrong Axel shut the folder and stood up, "Never mind that. Let's go to bed." And so Roxas shut the door and followed Axel back to the bedroom, shutting the curtains to block out the sunrise. If Axel wanted to sleep then Roxas would lie with him and make sure he slept, regardless of the time of day.

* * *

"It has just been confirmed that the first invasion of southern territory was a success! Cerberus troops tromped into an island near the divide known as Agrabah and within hours the sultan ruling over the island surrendered. We've received reports of minimal casualties among the dogs and the families will be notified shortly. Today marks a historic day and we should all be proud to reside under the Cerberus flag."

The radio broadcast was distorted by static and Sora shut it off with a very disdainful look at the island. Minimal casualties. That could only be said for the Cerberus dogs as the people residing in Agrabah weren't as fortunate. He saw Larxene pacing under a block of shade as she rambled away on the phone in her ever so important tone. Demyx was sitting on the hood of the car fanning himself with the mission folder and slumping forward. Sora remained seated in the passenger seat of the Jeep with his feet up on the dashboard, "Demyx can I see that?"

Without a word Demyx tossed the folder aside where it landed in the sand and spilled papers everywhere. Sora wasn't surprised since it was no secret Demyx hated him now. In fact this entire trip had seemingly been one large excuse to put him in close proximity with the two people who liked him the least. He stepped out onto the sand and started to pick up the papers when he heard the sound of rustling fabric, looking up only to see Demyx shedding his jacket. For a moment Sora considered telling him how bad of an idea this was, but after the way Demyx had been treating him Sora resolved to simply let him handle what came next.

"What do you think you're doing?"

By the time Larxene turned back to them Sora was back in the car paying no attention and Demyx was now on the hood without shirt or jacket. Demyx hated heat. It was pretty much safe to say he hated any temperature above 70 degrees and a place like Agrabah wasn't made for him, "It's hot," he hissed, drenched in sweat and sounding as though he dared her to say something. For a moment Sora considered doing the same as Demyx, the thought of shedding a layer or two just too appealing.

Larxene finished her conversation quickly and shut the phone, "As a high ranking Cerberus member you have a duty and appearance to maintain regardless of the situation."

"Screw that, it's like a hundred degrees Larxene!" he was mad and the temperature wasn't helping his temper, "Why can't we just go inside or something? We're not doing anything out here anyway!"

"We're supervising like good lieutenants. Didn't you read the mission?" she retorted quickly. Larxene crossed to the car and snatched the folder out of Sora's hands before reading aloud: "Lieutenants Puck, Benvolio, and Capulet are to assist with and ensure the success of the Agrabah invasion. They are to remain on the island and supervise grunt work, including: body count (both sides), looting, and hostage negotiations if applicable."

"We can supervise from the palace, or even the pool!" Demyx turned to face her and leaned forward dangerously.

Larxene didn't back away though and instead took a step towards him, "And what sort of image would that send to our subordinates? Or even the enemy?"

"Hey! Come on both of you! If you want to send the right image Larxene then fighting with him isn't doing it. And Demyx she's right, we can't be slacking off, it's our job to uphold an image," Sora stood up and leaned over the windshield between the two, "Larxene just let him go into that house for a while. He's not used to this like we are."

She looked mad but the heat of the day numbed any sort of worries Sora had about his actions. The fact neither of the two backed down apparently was enough to make her cave because she turned on heel and stormed off down the street, "Fine! Go rest like a whiny baby!"

"Real mature with the name calling!" Demyx shouted after her. He didn't acknowledge Sora at all, instead grabbing his shed uniform and sliding off the hood. Demyx vanished into one of the vacant houses and Larxene continued down the street kicking up sand in her wake. This was ridiculous. Sora collapsed back into the passenger seat and grabbed a water bottle out from the cooler in the back. It was far too hot to be dealing with any of this and he wished he was back in the cold climate of China. As soon as he and Riku returned from their draft inspection Axel sent him right back out on another mission with his fellow lieutenants. Disdainfully he flipped the radio back on and reclined the seat so he was laying flat, the water bottle against his forehead in an attempt to cool down.

"I repeat! It has just been reported that a stealth unit has docked on the southern edge of Agrabah! Sightings of three dozen boats reported but not yet confirmed!" Sora sat bolt upright, the water bottle landing in his lap and his hand already on his gun. A stealth unit? The words digested just as a very loud and jarring explosion erupted only a block away. Sora ducked his head and climbed out of the Jeep quickly, Larxene halfway back to him already, "What's-"

"Lion stealth unit, three dozen boats," he told her quickly. Several panicked draft dogs were pouring into the street looking for instruction while trained and true Cerberus dogs rushed into action, working on the general order in a situation like this: find those behind the attack and stop them. Demyx came back out to join them but before he could get to the car gunfire nearby caused him to dive back inside. Sora looked around for the source but Larxene was much quicker and swiftly jumped onto the hood of the car and raised her gun to fire. Three uniformed Nemean Lions fell from the rooftop and Sora hurried over to make sure they were all dead, putting a bullet through the head of one survivor.

"Don't just stand there idiots! Go! Shoot any cat you see!" Larxene shouted as she looked around the rooftops for other units. Gunfire rang loudly across the island and it was clear the drafted dogs were scared. She turned on them though and pointed her gun into the crowd of six, "I said go!" Immediately they took up arms and rushed off to do as they were ordered.

Demyx came back out of the house again with his head ducked and gun out, "What the hells going on?!"

"The damn sultan must've sent out an SOS, we've got cats on the island," Larxene jumped down off the hood and was now joining Sora at the trunk where they stored extra ammunition. Demyx just stood there for a moment, a clear look of panic on his face, "Like the enemy?"

"Yes Demyx, it _is_ the enemy! Come on get loaded up and moving, kill anyone you see in that uniform," Sora said with a short nod to the three corpses on the ground. He had a satchel of ammunition he slung over his shoulder and he turned to Larxene to ask, "How should we divide this up?"

Larxene had a satchel of her own and holstered her handgun, grabbing a larger one from the trunk and slinging it over her shoulder, "They're on the southern border. We're about thirty yards from the northern border so if we each take a vertical third we can just sweep straight south and catch them all." Another explosion shook the island, this time much closer and sand and rubble flew through the air, "Load up and go! We'll meet at the southern edge!" Sora and Larxene rushed off in opposite directions but Demyx just backed into the house again and shut the door. His heart was racing and he cringed at the sound of another explosion over the noise of continued gunfire. This was insane. He never signed up for heavy fire, bombs, or any sort of resistance. What happened to just following Xigbar around the society? To stay here was to die, but to run into the fire like the other two had was sheer suicide.

Cautiously he looked around the corner through the window. The street outside was filled with smoke and a mess of sand was still raining down. There was a glimmer of hope though and Demyx eyed the vehicle still parked out front warily. He could take that back to the northern beach where their helicopter landed earlier that day. With that glimmer of hope he opened the door and rushed back into the street, leaping over the door into the car and landing right in the driver's seat. The keys were still in the ignition and he jolted the motor to life quickly before flooring it.

* * *

"A stealth unit? How bold of them," Luxord commented from the safety and security of the third captain office on the fourth floor.

Xigbar sat in a chair across from him casually, "You should've seen how mad Axel was. I don't think he ever expected direct resistance from the Lions this early on."

"None of us were, but at least now we know they're very serious about keeping us out of their territory. Can you even imagine what would happen if we were to lose to them on the first encounter?" Luxord leaned back in his chair and pondered it over. His office, like the other two captains, was about half the size of Axel's. While Axel's was furnished with luxuries, foreign artifacts, and elaborate Cerberus histories; Luxord's walls were lined with numerous bookshelves packed full. Maps and old newspapers were framed and mounted on the walls, detailing historic encounters and events and practically reeking of knowledge. The back wall of windows looked over the eastern half of the island, which always meant for a beautiful sunrise.

Xigbar laughed a bit in his throat, "If we lose, I think Axel's anger would save us a lot of effort."

Luxord looked up from the mug of coffee in his hand and back at Xigbar, "You're still very set on that plan of yours?"

A rather sinister grin spread across his face as he informed him, "Yeah. I think I've almost got enough. What with the latest turn of events: war, taking two fugitive vampires into our ranks and Roxas, it's going to be too easy…Axel's unfit to run this place. He never should have been given that authority in the first place."

"And you're so sure you know better than the king who gave it to him?" A bemused look toyed across Luxord's face but he hid it by taking a drink from his cup. Xigbar's brazen behavior was almost laughable but Luxord had no intention of interfering with the show.

"That kook is dead and so is the Hades project," Xigbar insisted, "He was never in his right mind and you should've seen the outrage when it was announce he was putting Axel in charge."

"I wish I had," to say Luxord disapproved was a lie, but then again so was to say he supported Xigbar in his decision, "Project Hades. I got dragged into the tail end of it but it's odd that so few people in the society know about it."

"It's better the less people know," was all Xigbar told him. Project Hades was the original society from which the Nemean Lions and Cerberus derived from five years ago. It was established twenty years ago this year and Xigbar had been one of the first members. The project was a secret society responsible for events such as the initiation and completion all three world wars, sectioning of ruler jurisdiction prior to the division into the northern and southern hemispheres, the Al Bhed holocaust, the Y2K massacre and bombings, and countless other historic events. Put simply: the project ran the world, "Those were the good days though."

"One has to wonder how your own nephew won a title which, by rank and experience, belonged to you," Luxord commented with a slight tone of mockery.

Xigbar scowled and quickly insisted, "If I'd known that then I'd have drowned him when he was a kid."

Luxord saw Xigbar's fists clench and he couldn't help but smirk, "Temper temper," he slurred before taking another sip of coffee. He heard Xigbar rise from his chair and shortly thereafter heard the door to his office open and shut. Luxord lowered his glass and looked around the empty room for a moment, seemingly pondering the world around him. Two years prior to the establishment of the Cerberus society he worked himself into some debt with the deceased king of hell, also known as the founder of project Hades. Essentially he sold his soul in exchange for eternal luck, only to turn around try and use that luck to win his soul back. It was a foolish idea which failed and earned him an eternal sentence of damnation he would serve out under the king's authority. With his eternal luck though and natural ability he was able to move up quickly in the project over it's last two years before being transferred to a captain position in the Cerberus society. Luxord had no family to speak of and no life outside of what he'd earned the last seven years but that didn't affect his opinion on Xigbar or Axel's behavior. Xigbar wanted to run the society. Axel would never surrender his authority. All this meant to Luxord was he would have a very interesting show.

Casually he set down the empty mug and reached for his phone, turning his chair so it faced the windows facing out over the island. He wasn't going to interfere with the show, he would simply ensure it made for good entertainment.

* * *

"The tracks go this way…" Sora's voice trailed off as his eyes followed the tire marks in the sand around the corner. He heard Larxene curse and kick something, likely a wall. She had every right to be angry and if Sora wasn't so tired he'd probably be just as mad. The two had spent the last three hours scouring the island with the rest of the Cerberus dogs, killing every Lion they saw and then blowing up their boats and vehicles. Twenty-nine dogs had been killed and over forty injured in the surprise attack but in the end they were victorious. Upon returning to the meeting grounds though, leading dogs in all conditions, they found that one dog had run with his tail between his legs.

"Fucking coward! I'll see to it he pays," Larxene's shout made several of the dogs behind them flinch. Larxene had been wounded in an explosion in which a piece of stray rubble caught her in the back, tearing her uniform and leaving a rather large tear visible in her flesh. If she was this angry injured one could only imagine how she'd behave unhindered.

Sora had managed to avoid being harmed and he followed the tracks down around the corner only to see they continued through the city, "I'll go find him."

"I'm going too," Larxene insisted. Sora wouldn't try to convince her otherwise since she sounded just as determined as she looked, "You lot stay here, we'll be back shortly. Stay on your guard!" With her final order delivered she and Sora set off down the sandy path in silence. Their silence lasted all the way down the path and continued down another street until another turn showed them something unexpected. About halfway down the street it looked as though a bomb had gone off, destroying everything within a ten foot radius. Sora could almost see how it had played out. Demyx was driving away from the battle. A bomb went off in the street and he swerved. The Jeep was flipped. The vehicle was totaled and in a similar charred state of ruin the rest of the street resided in. Sora just stared at the limp figure hanging half out of the driver's side, bloodied from head down and limbs twisted in a broken fashion.

"…Serves him right," Larxene said in an unfazed tone.

Her words seemed to remind Sora he was in a very real setting. This was a battleground and Demyx got caught up in something he hadn't bargained for. Sora ran over to the overturned vehicle and dove down next to Demyx's body. His eyes were shut, his mouth agape, and body motionless. Sora had to swallow hard when he told himself the obvious truth, "…Demyx?"

To both his and Larxene's horror the motionless body lunged straight up and grabbed onto Sora's shoulders, instantly biting hard into his throat. Sora howled in agony. He tried to shove Demyx away but the fool just held on and bit harder with his teeth before shoving him down in the sand. There was absolutely no mercy in his grip and Sora soon felt as though death would be a happy escape from the vice grip pain. Never had Riku's bites been like this and he'd gladly trade his current situation for any form of torture. Sora could hear Demyx drinking through hasty and painful breaths. He tightened his grip on Sora's throat and as much as Sora wanted to scream he couldn't seem to. Larxene suddenly appeared in the view skyward Sora had from the ground. She was holding a gun right against Demyx's head, "Don't shoot!" Sora shouted. Larxene looked shocked and Sora couldn't bring himself to explain. Demyx had been injured and lost a lot of blood. It wasn't his fault and Sora would let him sate his bloodlust until it absolutely put his life in jeopardy. Larxene just watched and Sora shut his eyes as Demyx readjusted and tightened his bite.

* * *

And we're almost to the real twist. Next chapter should really get some heads spinning and I'm nearly done with it. I hate getting new story ideas because they distract me from my main one sooo badly. On another note I just got 358/2 the other day. About 10 hours in and would be further but I've been busy with school. College is crazy, end of subject. Thank you all for reading and I really would (as always) like to hear what you think. Wishing you all the best in all the world!

~Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	17. Top Priority

Hi guys…I guess the only thing I can really say is that college sort of killed me. It's been about six or sevenish months since I updated this story and I'm really embarrassed because I didn't realize it had been that long. Between a breakup, college, college, a new relationship, college, and a new job I've really been a bad author. I really hope you're still interested in this story though because it's not over yet! This chapter finally got tidied up a couple days ago and it's all ready for you! Enjoy and again I apologize sooooo much for how long it's taken me to update!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Top Priority**

"You're leaving?" Roxas asked as he watched Axel from the bed. Axel nodded and shut his phone before sitting down in the chair by the window, "Yes, in ten minutes."

"That's very short notice. Where are you going?" Roxas asked. His body was sore but he managed to work himself up into a sitting position where he slumped back against the headboard. There was a lazy sort of smile on his face and even though Axel was leaving that couldn't put a damper on his good mood. What Axel said next though did manage to make Roxas' smile falter, "It doesn't concern you."

Axel still had his business and that was never really something he talked about openly. Roxas was personal though and that bit of knowledge made him feel a bit better, "Well have fun. Come back alive."

"I plan on it," Axel told him with a slight scoff. He checked his watch and heaved a sigh before standing up and buttoning his shirt, tidying his disheveled attire while Roxas made no effort to even look for his clothes. Recently Roxas noticed that Axel had been keeping most of his clothes on during any sort of interaction while Roxas always wound up naked. Axel couldn't risk being caught off-guard and Roxas understood what he meant after they were interrupted shortly after 2AM a few nights back. Roxas wouldn't openly admit it but he missed the feel of Axel's body and hoped things would calm down soon so things could go back to normal. As always business took priority and Roxas understood, content to merely watch Axel pull on his jacket and hear him say, "Your brother should be getting home around noon. Once he finished his report on the mission you should go see him."

Roxas liked the sound of that. It felt like he and his brother hadn't seen much of each other at all since that night in the church a few months back. He saw Axel's Cerberus pin on the nightstand and reached to pick it up, "Yeah, I think I'd like that," he said before beckoning him over. Roxas sat up on his knees and pinned the small C to his lapel. He smiled at his work and looked up at Axel, "Tadah."

"If you're proud of that one little achievement you've been seriously lacking in accomplishments," Axel taunted and Roxas laughed before putting his head against his chest. He heard one brief heartbeat in his short rest there and that was all he needed, sitting back up and insisting, "If you don't go now you'll miss your flight." He didn't say goodbye, instead straightening his jacket and silently taking his leave. Roxas immediately fell back into bed, expecting the usual comfortable give of the mattress only to be met by something very uncomfortable. He sat back up and looked beneath him at the black cell phone on the bed. Immediately Roxas recognized it and leapt out of bed, pulling on his black dress pants and grabbing a gray sweatshirt off the floor. He pocketed the phone as he rushed out of the bedroom into the empty office. Axel was gone already and he hurried out into the empty hall. A short look at the elevator told him Axel was already down on the fourth floor and the number three lit up as Roxas hurried down the stairs two at a time. He was just quick enough and saw Axel leaving the mansion just as he reached the bottom step on the first floor. While others stood at attention and showed proper respect Roxas hurried past them and right up to Axel on the grounds, "Axel hey! You forgot your phone," he panted as he slowed to a stop and held out the phone for him.

Axel looked from the phone to him with a slightly unimpressed stare. Without a word he reached into his jacket and pulled out his phone, confusing Roxas quite thoroughly before telling him, "I left that one for you idiot."

Roxas felt his face redden out of sheer embarrassment. He flipped open the phone and saw that this was in fact a new one, "W-why though?"

"All Cerberus lines are being monitored right now," Axel said in a very low tone to prevent outside ears from hearing. Roxas suddenly understood the small gesture which to him felt like an entire world of specialties, "Thanks," was all he could say though he wanted to wrap his arms around him and hold on tight instead.

A smirk tugged at the corner of Axel's mouth but a glance at his watch made that disappear, "I need to go."

"Okay," Roxas said as he repositioned himself in a proper attention posture, "Have a safe trip sir." The formalities he'd spent years abiding by now felt so awkward and unusual but as Axel got into the car Roxas let his hand wander up and hold onto the leather collar around his neck. Roxas felt himself smiling as the car drove down the path and disappeared beyond the society's gates. Before he could even digest the fact Axel had left he heard a loud chorus of roaring helicopters overhead. Roxas looked up and saw four large helicopters and one small private one soaring above, _'They're back early!'_ he thought excitedly as he hurried back inside out of the cold. The four large helicopters were carrying dogs which had acted in Agrabah so they could fill out the mission reports before being sent back to their designated bases. The large copters landed in the back courtyard whereas the private copter carrying the lieutenants landed on the rooftop. Excited to hear how things had gone Roxas shifted weight from one foot to the other as the elevator headed for the roof. Finally the 'R' lit up and the doors opened to a cold breeze and shocking sight.

Sora was being helped off the helicopter by Larxene while Xigbar was dragging a restrained Demyx towards the elevator, "Unhand me!" Demyx shouted as he flailed about but Xigbar ignored him completely and continued to drag him right past Roxas and into the elevator. "Let me go, that hurts!" Demyx shouted when Xigbar shoved him back against the elevator wall. The doors shut and though Xigbar looked mad Demyx didn't care anymore, "Go ahead, hit me, that'll be nothing compared to what I've been through today!" To his surprise Xigbar did hit him and Demyx almost fell over from the impact but Xigbar grabbed his shirt and shoved him back against the wall before he could.

"You ran from the fight…cowardly little bastard," Xigbar spat before slamming him once more against the wall, "You've made my entire division the laughingstock of the world!"

Demyx's skin was still dirty with ash and smoke though for the most part his injuries looked as though they'd healed up nicely, "I never signed up for this! You and everyone in this place are just power hungry idiots!" Demyx flew to the ground as a much harder blow hit his jaw and he grumbled out his pain while Xigbar grabbed the back of his jacket and dragged him out the elevator. Demyx recognized this floor and the room he was thrown into, "What no prison cell?"

"You're not that lucky kid. Since Axel's not here to deal with you I'll have to do it myself," was all Xigbar said.

Back up on the rooftop Roxas stared at the closed elevator doors, utterly confused and shocked by the events that were unfolding before him. He looked back to his brother who'd been passed from Larxene to a wheelchair pushed by one of the medical staff. Roxas hurried up to his brother and the doctor waited, probably out of respect for the rank and status Roxas held as Axel's personal secretary, "Sora what happened? Are you okay?"

Sora smiled up at him weakly. It was almost scary how pale he looked, something the overcast and gloomy weather didn't make look any better, "I'm okay Roxas, just…" he didn't really know how to finish that sentence so Larxene did it for him, "Anemic. That bloodsucking coward attacked him. Go on, get him to the hospital wing and start an IV. He's still got paperwork to file," Larxene insisted and the doctor heeded her order and took Sora to the elevator. Roxas turned to follow but Larxene grabbed his sleeve, "Go to the division two captain, let him know what happened. Until Sora is functioning normally you'll be acting as lieutenant in his stead."

"You can't give me orders," he replied shortly.

"I'm relaying them. That order came from division one captain Xigbar after I told him the situation over the phone. Seeing as Axel's gone and Xigbar is next in rank that means he's in charge now," Larxene said in a very snide tone. She looked extremely pleased with herself and traipsed off to the elevator without another word. Roxas watched the three vanish behind the doors and disdainfully he sat down on the roof. Xigbar was in charge? _'Fantastic'_ he thought as he hung his head. He didn't trust Xigbar and knew that the first captain was doing something behind Axel's back. What would happen now that Axel was gone and the Cyclops captain had free reign over this society and the northern hemisphere? Thoughts like that haunted him all the way down the stairs to the fifth floor. He considered calling Axel but he knew Axel would ask for proof, proof Roxas didn't have. He knocked on the door to Riku's sleeping quarters but there was no answer. Suddenly Roxas jumped as he heard a horrible muffled sound. He looked down at the doors at the end of the hall, marked with an 'I' and knowing it to be Xigbar's. The sounds of pain continued for several seconds before everything went quiet.

Hesitantly Roxas walked down the hall and looked at the doors. He could hear Xigbar talking but couldn't make out what he was saying. Abruptly there was another muffled cry and Roxas stepped back from the door as quietly as he could. He didn't dare knock or linger in front of the door. There was no doubt in his mind that the person in pain was Demyx, and he also didn't doubt Xigbar would do the same to him if he was caught eavesdropping. Roxas hurried down to the fourth floor and to Riku's office, knocking quickly and trying to quell his jittery nerves. To his relief the door opened, "Roxas?" Riku certainly didn't look like he'd expected to see him, but rather than ask why he was there he instead asked, "Have you looked in a mirror recently?"

Roxas looked himself over and saw he was barefoot, wearing his uniform pants, and a gray sweatshirt at least one size too big for him. He'd rushed out to catch Axel so quickly he didn't really care what he put on and things hadn't really been any less chaotic since then, "I…I was in a rush." Suddenly under Riku's disapproving stare Roxas remembered why he wasn't very fond of the second captain. The fact he was a vampire was bad enough, the fact he relied on Sora for blood was worse, but the fact he was a proud and self-righteous jerk made him a real pot of fun to deal with. Roxas remembered why he'd come here in the first place and quickly straightened up and ignored what he was wearing, "The lieutenants and Agrabah fleet are back. Sora and Larxene have both been hospitalized while their injuries are treated."

"And Demyx?"

Roxas felt a block of ice forming in his stomach as he remembered the noises he heard from Xigbar's room, "He's…Demyx ran from the fight and…and apparently he attacked Sora too. He's getting punished."

To Roxas' surprise Riku merely smirked, "Is that so…Why don't you come in?" Riku turned and went back into his office and Roxas just stood in the hall looking dumbfounded. Wasn't he listening? His lieutenant was in the hospital and his cousin getting tortured by Xigbar! How could he just smirk and act so casual after hearing that? With his temporary position as Riku's lieutenant it wasn't his place to comment or correct his behavior, "I've temporarily been assigned as your lieutenant while Sora is hospitalized. I'll work hard and-"

"Do you have to keep talking?"

Roxas felt his face flush red. How did his brother deal with this? "No, sorry sir."

Riku looked up from the book he was reading briefly with a smirk still on his face, "So Axel's left Xigbar in charge while he's gone…what a laugh."

Roxas suddenly felt a surge of hope, "You don't trust him either?"

"Are you kidding? That Cyclops almost killed me, any chance at trusting him is long gone," Riku scoffed, "Besides, I've seen the way he lurks around this place scheming. Guy is up to no good."

"Tell Axel that!" Roxas blurted out quickly as he stepped further into the room. Axel didn't believe him but maybe if Riku said something it would help confirm the theory.

Riku laughed a bit and sat down on the windowsill, looking back to the book in his hand, "I'm not going to meddle. I'd prefer to avoid getting more involved with this place than I have to."

"B-but he's a threat to Axel! He could really be planning something serious!"

"If you're so worried about Axel one has to wonder why you went behind his back?" Roxas' anger immediately vanished into thin air and Riku lazily looked up at him from the book he held, "Someone leaked my information Roxas and I know Axel keeps all dog data under lock and key 24-7…What did you do? Sneak the key from him while he was asleep?"

"Look I don't know what you're talking about," Roxas quickly said as he turned to leave. He was caught off guard to say the least but he would not let Riku play a mind game on him. Almost as soon as he reached the door though it swung open and nailed him right in the nose. As Roxas staggered backwards Luxord came in with a cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper tucked under the other, "Roxas there you are. Larxene mentioned you'd be up here."

Roxas, confused and dazed from the blow to his head, was handed the newspaper Luxord brought with him. At first he was unsure what Luxord expected him to do with it but the picture on the front page said it all. Shot through the window looking into Axel's bedroom was a sight which made his stomach turn and face flush. Shoved against the glass, his head rolled back and holding tight to Axel who had one hand wrapped under his bottom and the other up the back of his shirt. Roxas felt his grip slipping on the paper. Front page on the most popular and respected piece of print in their hemisphere in bold letters: **Tybalt's Top Priority.**

"You figure with a war going on there'd be something a bit more fitting for the front page," Riku commented as he took the paper from Roxas and looked over the article.

"Are you kidding? This is the sort of material our world's leeching journalists and readers eat up," Luxord scoffed, "There are more pictures on page 3A."

Roxas heard the pages turn and Riku say, "Woah…didn't know stuff like this could be bought in a paper." Suddenly Roxas doubled over and hurled, collapsing to his knees weakly. Luxord and Riku completely ignored him and read through the article aloud, _"For quite some time now we've heard whispered rumors from the Cerberus society regarding it's leader: Axel Tybalt. The man we all know and revere has reportedly been showing distinct favor of former grunt dog Roxas Benvollio. Benvollio is an Al Bhed who recently, according to an inside source, was hospitalized and due for dismissal. Rather than follow through with the dismissal Tybalt appointed the Al Bhed dog to personal secretary, exempting him from the society expectations which Benvollio has greatly lacked in. We here at 'The Spectator' fully believe we should know who is leading us in this war and where his head is."_

"From the sound of this article you have to wonder which 'head' they're questioning," Luxord hissed before Riku continued, _"Through careful survey and patience we finally bring you photographic proof of what's really going on in the Cerberus society. The photos submitted by an anonymous source are all dated for different days over the past few months and-"_

"Stop! Stop stop stop! Can't you demand a recall of this stupid paper?" Roxas shouted as he staggered to his feet and snatched the paper out of Riku's hands.

Luxord shook his head though, "It's called freedom of the press. Besides this paper's already been distributed around the hemisphere, it would be impossible to recall them."

"And Axel just left…he's going to be in for a surprise when he finally gets his hands on the daily papers," Riku commented with a hint of amusement in it.

Roxas just stared at the pictures. Axel's name was ruined and Roxas had helped drag it into the gutter. Snarling he tore the paper in half, "Why is it any of their business what he does? He's working so hard to win this damn war for them and they're just slandering him!"

"Humans love scandal and drama. While it may be none of their business it's something they make their business to know," Riku said coolly. His eyes seemed to snap back into focus abruptly and he said, "What happens when the other side finds out?"

"By 'other side' I assume you mean the Nemean Lions," Luxord rolled his eyes with a sigh, "Honestly, at least _act_ like you know half as much someone of your rank should. I know for a fact the Lions, just as we do, receive newspapers from the opposite hemisphere just to keep tabs on what's going on. I imagine this article will cause quite the stir."

Roxas just stood rigid with half a newspaper in both hands. Axel's image and name were ruined. He could feel his insides tying into knots at the thought of what he would do when he read the paper. The phone in his back pocket would go off and Roxas would answer it. Axel would savagely accuse him of ruining everything he'd worked for, everything he represented. Another wave of nausea ran through him but he stifled it and shook his head, "What do we do?"

"Hold our heads high and wait for orders from Axel," as shifty and untrustworthy Roxas saw Luxord as there was no denying he was a good dog. He stood strong and unwavering in any situation, even one like this which would forever tarnish the society. If given the option Roxas wished Luxord, or even Riku for that matter, had been left in charge rather than Xigbar in Axel's absence. For the next several hours Roxas sat in Riku's office waiting for some kind of order to take his mind off the front page article but Riku wasn't in the mood to give orders it seemed. The captain just sat at his desk reading through a book silently, occasionally yawning or checking his watch but otherwise showing no interest in his duty. Then the world jumped back to speed, the phone in Roxas' back pocket going off loudly. Riku looked up from his book as Roxas took the phone out, looking at the caller ID and swallowing hard. Not about to talk with Riku in the room Roxas left the office and finally opened the phone on his way upstairs, "Hello?"

"Have you seen the front page?"

Roxas held his breath. He knew that tone, "Yes…"

"Your mission while I'm gone is to find out who is responsible for this breach of privacy and then deal with them."

"Axel I-" the phone went dead and Roxas sat down on the stairs disdainfully. He was upset, there was no doubt about it. Before Roxas could even realize what he'd done he pressed the callback button and pressed the phone to his ear. On the first ring he heard Axel answer, "What?"

"I'm sorry," Roxas said abruptly. A long silence followed and for a moment Roxas wondered if perhaps Axel had hung up again.

"I'll be back tomorrow night."

Roxas felt a small smile tugging at his lips, "Okay…I'll find out whose behind this by then."

"Did the lieutenants make it back yet?"

Roxas was confused. Axel hadn't been notified about what happened in Agrabah yet? "Yes…Axel has Xigbar reported to you yet about what happened?"

"No, what's going-" Roxas didn't hear the rest of what Axel said as the phone was snatched away from him. He looked up just in time to see Xigbar crush the phone in his hand as if it were a ball of paper. "Hey what's your problem? I was talking to Axel!" Roxas spat as he got to his feet quickly.

"Roxas, Roxas. You really don't get it," Xigbar clicked his tongue and dropped the shattered phone, "That's not your job. The only thing you need to do is paper work and Axel."

"My job is to make sure he knows what's going on, oh no wait that's yours! So why aren't you doing it? Going behind his back again?" Roxas demanded, "And what about Demyx what did you do to him?"

What Xigbar said next left chills down Roxas' spine and reminded him why he feared the captain, "Would you like to find out?" He took a step back as Xigbar reached out and grabbed the collar on Roxas' neck.

"Xigbar leave him alone," Riku said abruptly from down the hall. He must have followed Roxas during his hasty exit and it was a good thing he had. Roxas couldn't look back, his glare fixed intently on Xigbar. Even after he felt Xigbar let go of his collar Roxas didn't feel any safer. How was he supposed to feel safe when it was so clear Xigbar meant both him and Axel ill?

* * *

Ooo scandal! Right well I'm back with vengeance. There's only two weeks left of school then I'm heading back home for the month and I'll probably spend the majority of that time finishing this story. Those of you who are in or used to be in college know how things get sometimes so I hope you understand. As for those of you who aren't in college yet: be prepared! You seriously will sleep probably 4 hours or less a night and have barely any free time…but it's a lot of fun too…No more personal stuff! You guys aren't here for that! Thank you all for reading and I really would appreciate some feedback. It would be nice to know I still have readers out there who aren't totally mad at me for not updating in so long. I'll hopefully have a new chapter up in a week but finals are coming up so I'm not even going to attempt to guarantee that but I'll do my best.

**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!**** The reason I got inspired to work on this story actually came through inspiration to write another story. I'm about to post the first chapter of this new story entitled: My Bad Luck. Please check it out! I'm really quite fond of it and haven't been this excited to write a story since my first one (When the Circus Came to Town).**

~Your loving bohemian, the Mad-TopHat-Ter


	18. Impounded

Back again! Pretty quick too if you ask me! New chapter here and ready to read! I'm glad I haven't lost all my readers during my absence and I hope you all enjoy this!

**ALSO!** I know I said I'd upload the new story I'm working on but I decided to hold off on that. I don't like doing more than one story at once because I feel like I get distracted from one or the other. So, that said, I'll be posting the new story when this ones last chapter goes up. When will this story end? Oh I'd say maybe in another three to five chapters so things are going to be getting pretty intense!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Impounded**

There was something warm and wet on his head but he couldn't will himself to reach up and feel out what it was, nor could he even will himself to open his eyes when he heard a voice say, "Damn fool."

A smile tugged at the corners of Demyx's mouth as soon as he heard his cousin's voice. He was safe now, "Hi Riku." The sound of his own voice shocked him. It was hoarse and rough, painful to use and to hear. It was partially due to lack of sleep, smoke inhalation and simple stress but also partially to do with the fact there was a huge tear over his throat. Though he couldn't see the damage he could feel the throbbing pain from lacerations and bruises all over his body so severe not even the morphine could numb it out entirely. It was coming back to him in bits and pieces now. All that happened in Agrabah. The mess he'd returned to the society in and the even bigger mess Xigbar then turned him into.

"Roxas told me you were being punished for what happened in Agrabah. He didn't tell me you were being punished by Xigbar personally," Riku told him but Demyx still didn't bother opening his eyes. It was nice to just lie there and keep the world shut out for a while with no fear and no worry of what was after him. Riku was there and Riku wouldn't let anyone hurt him, "You're lucky to be alive according to Luxord. Apparently your captain has a tendency to kill people he isn't fond of."

"But Riku, he is fond of me," Demyx wheezed with a growing smile. He looked up at his cousin who seemed confused, "He is very fond of me."

_His body hit the floor with almost as much force as Xigar's heel did as it came crashing down upon the back of his head. Demyx cried but couldn't move. He hurt so badly and feared that if he even tried to move or retaliate in any way Xigbar would only kill him more painfully. As Xigbar ground his shoe hard into the back of his skull Demyx groaned and shut his eyes. Apologizing hadn't worked, fighting back hadn't worked either, nothing would reason with or stop him and finally he was willing to let his body succumb to the fact there was no way out. To his great amazement he felt the weight on his skull lift and instead felt himself being lifted off the ground. Dazedly he looked up and saw Xigbar carrying him. To where, he was uncertain, but he heard him say, "Just remember I love you."_

The memory made him smile more and he shut his eyes in a very content way. Riku didn't understand. Was his cousin really that much of a fool to think Xigbar really cared about him?

* * *

Rumors and whispers Roxas once brushed aside he now had to face head on. There was work to be done and all he could do was hold his head high as he walked through the halls. The paper had been banned from the society by Luxord when he read the article but it was clear that there were copies floating around based solely on the stares and snide remarks. Axel wasn't here, something a select few grunts were taking advantage of.

"No wonder he never gets sent on any missions."

"Yeah, too busy getting something else."

They weren't even trying to be discreet anymore and Roxas could only take so much. He reached into his vest and pulled out the small handgun he'd grabbed earlier after his run-in with Xigbar, resisting the urge to turn and silence them both with fear. He forced himself to let go and keep walking though; a scene right now was not what anybody needed and he had business to attend to. With Riku's permission and waiver he was allowed to bring in the entire staff of _The Spectator_, everyone from the custodial staff to the chief editors. Someone who worked for that newspaper knew who was responsible for the leak of information and Roxas was determined to find out. For hours he supervised the interrogations of three individuals at a time. The entire staff of _The_ _Spectator_ was waiting outside and being brought in one at a time into one of three interrogation rooms. He sat perched on the table drumming his fingers on the stack of profile pictures next to him with one hand and clutching the day's newspaper in the other. His eyes darted from one window to the next, watching specially trained dogs interrogate methodically and relentlessly. Some of the newspaper staff looked horrified while others tried to mask their fear to no avail. Roxas ordered them over barely three hours into their work day, even dragging in those who hadn't been in the office for weeks and he even ordered in _Spectator _representatives from every island in their hemisphere. Someone would pay for damaging Axel's reputation, Roxas would make sure of it. By noon they'd only been through thirty-two staff members. In total the paper had fifty staff writers on the island, twenty-five photographers, and five different editors. On top of that number there were twenty representatives either already waiting outside or on their way from other islands. Roxas didn't care how many there were and he didn't care how long it took.

A light bulb above the room on the left flashed once and Roxas' attention focused on the one-way glass between the two rooms. The dog had pushed a button under the table to alert him that there was something suspicious and worth analyzing in the situation. Roxas hopped off the table and came over to the glass, flipping a switch on the side so he could hear what was going on.

"We didn't ask who it was man, a tip is a tip, heck he even paid us to run the story."

Roxas eyed the suspect as he said this, rushing back to the table and grabbing the file assigned to him. His name was Pence Rosencrantz, age 19, and a part-time photographer for _The Spectator_ through a college internship.

"What do you mean by 'we'? Are you insinuating that more than one of you is responsible for this?" the dog questioned.

Pence looked as though he'd seen a ghost and it was very clear he knew more than anyone suspected a lowly intern like him to know, "Look man, I didn't want any part of this. They just told me where and when to be for the pictures."

"You do realize this is slander against the most powerful individual in this hemisphere. Accusing Axel Tybalt of a vile sin like homosexuality is a serious offence and you should all be as ashamed as you will be punished," the dog practically snarled as he stood up and leaned over the table. Roxas wasn't thrilled by this phrasing though and without second thought he opened the door between the two rooms and stepped in, "Leave us."

The dog looked back at Roxas who just scowled. He knew very well that Roxas had been listening, he deliberately made a sleight against him but it was clear the dog hadn't expected a reaction like this. He gave a short salute before doing as he was told, shutting the door behind himself. Pence looked horrified now even though Roxas was drastically less scary looking than the dog who'd been interrogating him. Roxas took a deep breath and crossed to the table. He hadn't interrogated anyone before but it didn't seem that difficult, at least that's what he told himself as he paged through the file.

"You're him right?" Roxas didn't look up from the file and Pence took that as his answer, "You're Roxas. You're-"

"I advise you to watch what you choose to call me Mr. Rosencrantz, I don't take lightly to personal insult," Roxas said quickly. He expected something like 'Axel's whore,' or rather from this grammatically impaired individual: 'that one homo.'

"No, not that man, you were in my history class! Class of '09 right?" Pence looked a bit excited and relieved despite the fear in his face.

It dawned on Roxas why this suspect seemed familiar to him, "…Yeah! That's right, you sat in front of me during homeroom."

"Well I did on those few days you actually made it to class," Pence laughed, "You weren't one for attendance."

Roxas smiled a bit sheepishly. He remembered that year, so busy trying to make ends meet for him and his brother while struggling with his health, "School wasn't really for me."

"Yeah, me neither man, that's why I dropped out! Got my GED, enrolled at the community college, and started my internship with _The Spectator_," Pence boasted. He certainly hadn't changed much from what Roxas remembered him as, "Look at you though man! You're tied up here at the big bad Cerberus society! What they got you doing?"

Roxas realized Pence had absolutely no idea who he was, "Currently they've got me trying to figure out who's behind that story about me and my boss."

Any color or cheer that had been in Pence's face instantly vanished, "Wait…you mean you're the secretary? Oh geeze…"

"Yeah…" Roxas cleared his throat and looked back at the file in his hand, "Pence you need to tell me anything you know about this story. You said you were told where to be to get pictures. Did you take them yourself?"

"N-no, I picked them up from a locker down by the docks…so you guys really-"

Roxas cut his eyes up at Pence who immediately silenced. When sure he wouldn't interrupt him Roxas said, "Tell me who else is involved."

Pence didn't say anything for a long while, eventually sighing out his response, "Look Roxas, nobody's going to talk. A paper makes a family and we keep information to ourselves, so even if they had told me anything there's no way I'd tell you." As soon as the words left his mouth Roxas' fist collided with his nose and Pence rolled his head back, clutching his nose with a groan.

Roxas shut the folder in his opposite hand and grabbed the front of Pence's shirt, pulling him forward over the table, "Listen. You don't realize who you're dealing with here. If civilized interrogation doesn't work we have other ways of making you scum talk." Pence looked shocked. It was mind-boggling to think that they'd been sitting together in homeroom only a few years ago and now Roxas was glaring him down with threats of violence, "You're a lowly intern through a community college. You'll be the easiest to get information out of and you'll be the first we send a few thousand volts of electricity through if you don't talk now." In all honesty Roxas surprised himself but it had worked. Pence nodded his head, blood seeping through his hand and starting to make a mess on the table. Hastily Pence took the pen and paper on the table and wrote out one name, "I was just heard who got sent to get the pictures Roxas, they didn't tell me anything more about the story."

Roxas took the paper from him, disregarding the drops of blood splattered on the page from Pence's nose and instead focusing on the name on the paper: Yuffie. He heard a buzzer sound through the intercom and assumed Luxord was on the other side of the glass paging him back inside. Without a look at his former classmate, Roxas turned away and left through the unlocked door. Things had changed since Pence knew him and Roxas didn't want to look back to those days.

"Brutal but effective. Axel would be proud," Luxord commented with a slight laugh, "What's the name?"

"Yuffie," was all Roxas said. He didn't want to think about whether or not Axel would be proud of him for breaking the nose of an old classmate for information.

Luxord looked through the list of the newspaper staff before saying, "Got her. I'll bring her in." Within minutes guards hauled a girl about Roxas' size into the center interrogation room, "I'll handle this one. Don't want you risking us problems since any forms of violence must be done outside of surveillance tape range to avoid lawsuits," Luxord said in a very bored way. Roxas sat back down on the table as Luxord gathered up Yuffie's file and entered the room. There was a copy of her file on the desk Roxas picked up to sift through when suddenly a loose leaf of paper fell out. It appeared to be torn from a notebook and he immediately realized it wasn't part of the file. He slid off the table and picked up the paper, looking around to make sure he was alone before reading over the contents:

The Bailey

Every other Monday at 6pm

The post-it attached to the paper read: found on person when taken into custody. Roxas' eyes lit up as he recalled something he'd read earlier. There was a copy of the controversial paper of the day sitting on the desk and he quickly opened to the page with other pictures, each with a date in the lower left-hand corner. One look at a calendar on the wall made it clear that each picture had been taken on every other Sunday. He could feel his heart racing as he remembered what Pence said. _"I was just heard who got sent to get the pictures Roxas, they didn't tell me anything more about the story."_ Yuffie had been sent. Would there be another drop today? It was Monday and simple math made it abundantly clear that this was the Monday Yuffie would have gone to get pictures. It was only 4:39 in the afternoon by his watch and Roxas knew that if he left not he could get to the Bailey in time. Maybe he'd be able to see who was responsible for leaking those pictures to the newspaper.

* * *

Sora sat bolt upright, accidentally knocking over the standing IV and sending it crashing to the floor, "ROXAS!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He vaguely heard the heart monitor beeping frantically and he jerked his head in the direction of the nurse who came rushing in, "Mr. Benvolio are you alright?" He couldn't speak, instead slinging his feet over the side of the bed and getting up. It was astounding though the affect blood loss had on the body and Sora quickly learned how much he'd lost as he went tumbling to the ground. The nurse caught and steadied him but Sora only used her as a brace so he could pull the monitor patches off his chest.

"Sir you need to rest. Your body is still very weak," she tried to reason with him in a calm tone. Sora was white as the sheets on the hospital bed and she couldn't begin to imagine what had taken over him. Neither could Sora though. He had no idea why but suddenly he felt an overwhelming sense of alarm and cold take over him. He heard his voice call for Roxas but his head didn't know why. Reluctantly he let the nurse help him back into bed where she began to hook him back up to the IV and monitor. The sound of his own racing heartbeat didn't ease his panic but he declined when the nurse offered him a sedative to help him sleep. He was worried that this gut feeling was something more. Maybe his brother was in trouble. Maybe what he was feeling wasn't just a side affect of the medicine, what if Roxas needed him? His thoughts were disrupted by the sound of the door opening again and he opened his eyes to see who it was.

"Ah good, this is the right room," it was Vexen. Roxas always told Sora how the man gave him the creeps but Sora never spent enough time in the medical wing or labs to actually know just how creepy he was, "Axel asked me to check in on you and make sure you're recovering well."

Sora knew at that moment he couldn't trust the scientist, "He did?" Axel hated him. Twice now Axel had resolved to kill him and twice Riku saved him, there was no way he'd send someone to 'check in on him.'

Vexen smiled and nodded though with a light laugh, "Indeed. We wouldn't want anything happening to our 2nd lieutenant now would we?"

Sora returned the smile if only out of relief in knowing the nurse was still in the room with them, "Well…I'm fine."

"You can tell Mr. Tybalt that we expect him to be up and about sometime this evening," the nurse commented cheerily, "I'll just leave you two to your business."

Sora felt as though a block of ice landed in his stomach. Without another word the nurse scurried out Sora opened his mouth to call after her, cut off by Vexen's exclamation, "Good to see you up and about!"

Sora forced a smile, reminding himself that Vexen hadn't done anything to him yet and he was just incredibly creepy, "Ah, hello again Vexen."

"My you've recovered quickly," Vexen said with a sinister smile, "But I suppose that's to be expected from a lieutenant."

"Well I don't care to spend much time in the hospital," Sora said while half heartedly returning the smile.

Vexen laughed and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind himself, "Unlike that brother of yours…Tell me, are you two twins?" Sora didn't reply. He didn't like where this was going but all of his personal items, including his weapons, had been taken away when he was admitted to the hospital. "I see. And you are in fact a blue-eyed Al Bhed as well?" Suddenly he felt a rag over his mouth and before he could process what was happening he'd lost his ties with consciousness and relaxed back into bed as though he'd fallen asleep. Vexen laughed a little and thanked the person on the opposite side of Sora, "Good working with you."

"Likewise," Xigbar said as he disposed of the chloroform laden rag in the trash, "My men picked up the other one at the place you dropped off the pictures."

"Excellent. Foolish children should know better than to fall for an obvious trap," Vexen continued laughing as he swept Sora's body into a large sack and dragged him out of the room, "Please remember my services when you rule this society sir." Xigbar said nothing in reply but he did allow himself to smile. Through the open door he saw Luxord standing by the exit of the hospital wing eyeing them both without a word. He was fiddling with that little red rubber ball like he always did and Xigbar beckoned him into the room. Luxord however just tossed the ball from one hand to the other before turning to leave the hospital wing.

* * *

Well it's not the longest chapter I've ever written but I just needed to fill in a few holes before the big chapter coming up next. To be honest I've already got the next chapter all done (was waaaay too excited to write it and I just couldn't stop) so I'll post that one in a week. Finals are coming up and I've still got a philosophy paper to write so I'm not going to even try to reread or edit the next chapter until I'm done with schoolwork. Please let me know what you think though! Sort of a grim chapter but I know you all were just like "AHAH! I KNEW IT! EVIL!" when Xigbar showed up in the end. Thank you all for reading and as always I wish you all the best in all the world!

~The Mad-TopHat-Ter


	19. Termination

School is over and summer is here! Woo! First year of college = awesome. I'm visiting my family and all their drama back home so that's the reason this chapter took a while to get up. This is one heck of a chapter though and I had to rewrite it a couple of times before I was finally happy with it so I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Termination**

"_Now don't be alarmed by what you see here Axel. This place isn't exactly what you would call normal."_

"_No offense sir, but since I've started working for you nothings been quite normal."_

_The old King just laughed and patted him on the head, "You know you're just like your uncle. Come. There's work to be done."_

"Axel sir?"

Axel had been staring at his phone rather intently and it wasn't until the small-framed secretary tapped him on the shoulder that he even realized someone else was in the room, "Colonel Saix is ready for you." He shut his phone and got to his feet, following her down the hall of the neutral embassy of Wonderland. It was an odd place he'd visited a few times both before and after becoming head of the Cerberus society. This embassy was established by the late King long before the Hades project split in half and Axel could remember first visiting it with the King himself. Things hadn't changed much and the island was just as odd as he remembered with the singing flowers and mad inhabitants. It had been a long week of travel and negotiation, most of which he'd spent in Agrabah and this was the last stop before he headed back to the society. The yound blonde secretary led him to a back meeting room and opened the door for him.

"Thank you Alice," said the familiar cheerful voice of Marluxia, sole captain of the Neaman Lions. The secretary gave a small curtsey before ducking out of the room and shutting the door quietly behind herself. Axel seated himself across from Saix and Marluxia at the table and the captain immediately reached across to shake his hand. Axel begrudgingly took it and Marluxia smiled brightly, "Thank you for meeting with us on such short notice Axel."

"My pleasure," he said dryly. There really were so many other things he would've enjoyed doing besides meet with these two, being water boarded and cleaning for example, "You were especially vague in terms of why you wanted to meet here though."

"Ah well we figured this was the best place to go about this meeting simply because the matter up for discussion involves this island," Marluxia explained with his usual smile, "With your recent…acquisition of Agrabah we thought it would be wise to reexamine the borders encompassing our territories."

Axel looked from Marluxia to Saix, one whose disposition greatly contrasted that of the captain beside him. Saix seldom spoke but it was clear from his speech that Marluxia had been well instructed on what to say to Axel. Marluxia reached into a briefcase sitting on the floor next to him and unfolded a rather large map which he then slid across the table. Axel was familiar with the map which showed the entirety of the world, consisting of hundreds of islands and vast amounts of water. He saw the old boundaries in black which separated the hemispheres they ruled over and then the new red line etched in to show then recently acquired Agrabah, "Go on."

"As you can clearly see," Marluxia said as he stood and pointed to the island they currently inhabited, "Wonderland is now in a spot of controversy."

Axel eyed the red boundary line which went right through Wonderland and smirked a bit up at Saix, "So that's what this is about…Marluxia do you know why Saix wants this island?"

Marluxia looked confused but quickly recomposed himself with his usual smile, "Why doesn't matter. We'd like to resolve this peacefully though and simply purchase your half of the island. While this used to be neutral territory, like other islands, during a time of war the boundaries change. Since our society has already begun establishment on this island it seems most practical if it falls into our rule."

"Get out," Axel said. Marluxia looked confused and Axel just looked up at him, "As a captain you're not entitled to be a part of territory negotiations unless something happens to your superior."

Marluxia looked to Saix who just waved a hand to send him away. Quietly Marluxia left the room and as soon as the door was shut Axel leaned back in his chair, "Colonel? Haven't changed your title since the King's death?"

"It would be disrespectful this soon after his passing," Said grumbled, "At least I'm proud enough to go by my title though."

"I don't need one. The name Axel Tybalt speaks great volume in my society and hemisphere," Axel said with a pleased look, "And as for the restructuring of the border you may as well get used to it because Agrabah was only the first island of many that will fall under Cerberus rule."

"I thought you might say that… Come with me Axel, there's something I'd like you to see," the tone Said used made the pleased look Axel boasted fade. He followed Saix out of the embassy and into a dark car which led them further away from the neutral embassy of Wonderland. The island had changed drastically since his first visit to it. There were still the usual odd fellows inhabiting it and causing trouble here and there, but for the most part it had been modernized and there were even people from other islands inhabiting it. Few people chose to live on neutral islands, most of whom were peace-loving hippies or families who relocated to avoid being drafted into the war. This had been one of the first islands the late King tried to 'civilize', something about the madness of the people made him laugh and he didn't enjoy laughing at what he didn't understand. Roads and buildings surrounded the luxurious embassy which sat at the heart of the enclosed city. Everything outside the gates was kept outside for a reason and only authorized personnel were allowed out of the city gate. It came as no surprise to Axel when the gates to the outer city opened and the car continued on an unpaved road.

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate and he reached into his jacket pocket to see what it was. A slight frown tugged at the corners of his mouth when he saw it was only the daily text from Xigbar informing him about the society in terms of stock numbers, dog progress, and division statistics. He'd been gone for a week and while the travel didn't bother him the fact he had only spoken with Luxord and Xigbar did. He'd tried to call Roxas a couple of times, simply to find out how his mission had progressed and so forth, but the call always went straight to voicemail for some reason. Was he too helpless to even find a phone charger? Dismissing the text after a quick read-through he looked up out the windshield of the vehicle. In the distance he saw something which put the severity of the situation into perspective, "Saix what the hell is that?"

"Just finishing up where he left off," Saix rarely showed any facial expressions but it was quite clear he was pleased at that moment.

* * *

"Roxas, there you are! I was worried!" Sora rushed towards his brother who was sitting slumped up against one of the many bunkhouses around them. He seemed to look less and less happy as the week went on and Sora couldn't blame him, "I didn't see you this morning and was afraid maybe you'd gotten taken away overnight." He sat down in the dirt across from him and tried to calm down from his recent spell of panic. When someone went missing from the bed next to you, you weren't supposed to worry about where they went, not in this place.

"I just needed some fresh air," Roxas told him quietly, "Sorry to make you worry…" This place had nothing pleasant to offer though, not even fresh air. For a solid week now he'd witnessed a world he'd never imagined possible even with all his years as a Cerberus dog. The Al Bhed in the cages he'd seen were treated better than the Al Bhed he now resided with in this concentration camp. The facility was bleak and surrounded by a twenty foot fence capped off with mass amounts of barbed wire. Within the fence there were a few primary building: six bunkhouses, two labs, one large work-shed, the officer's mansion, and the electric chamber. Though he and his brother were lucky enough to avoid having to work all day and outlive the two-day life expectancy of other prisoners, they did not receive any special treatment. They were both brought here for a reason and it was that reason alone they were even kept alive. Their unusual blue eyes were a real wonder to every scientist in the camp as well as the Al Bhed prisoners.

Sora frowned and reached forward to put a hand on his shoulder, "Hang in there Roxas…Look I guarantee you Riku is on his way and he'll get us out of here! He knows when I'm in trouble okay?" Sora had been saying that all week but Roxas had long since stopped being optimistic. If things kept up the way they were going Roxas wasn't sure if it was worth holding onto the hope they'd be saved. Neither one of them had the slightest idea as to which island they were on, nor could they even imagine how far they were from the Cerberus society. Sora opened his mouth to say something to try and cheer his brother up but a loud chorus of screams made them both cringe. Roxas hated that sound and he covered his ears and hid his head in his knees. It came from across the camp and he'd deliberately sat down as far away from the execution chamber as possible. Sora noticed something though when his brother brought his hands up and he immediately grabbed one and forced his sleeve up, "Roxas…" There were several small bruises, cuts and punctures on his forearm and Roxas quickly drew away and pushed his sleeve back down. Sora had a few of the same marks on his body from the work Vexen was conducting in the labs but not nearly as many as just on Roxas' forearm.

He was the disposable twin. Vexen already began work on him long before he arrived at the camp and for that reason they had been testing Roxas with and for everything. When the results came back and they needed to conduct the tweaked procedures on a clean subject, Sora would come in. "Do you think they didn't soundproof that building for a reason?" Sora looked confused by the question and Roxas just fiddled with the collar still around his neck with his free hand, "…I mean do you think they want us to feel something when they scream like that?"

"It's a scare tactic, don't let it get to you Roxas," Sora said as he scooted over to sit next to his brother. He put an arm around him and pulled him close. Roxas slumped his head against Sora's shoulder and shut his eyes as his brother reassured him, "It'll be okay…When Axel finds out what they've done to you he'll make them all pay." That thought alone was enough to make them both smile. It was a short-lived smile though as another series of screams rang through the air and both twins covered their ears.

* * *

"_Sorry about the noise," the King said nonchalantly, "See we use the machina they're so fond of to power the chamber. A few thousand volts of their own medicine as a farewell gift seems appropriate."_

_Axel eyed the towering barbed wire fence as the car pulled through the parted gates, "That doesn't seem like a very humane way of dealing with them."_

_The King laughed, "Ah lieutenant, you always know how to make me laugh. This is what they get for trying to destroy our ways. You're a bit young to know just how much their bombings affected the world and after carefully examining war prisoners it was deemed that these Al Bhed are just polluting society. Why, did you know that it would take three Al Bhed brains to make the size of one human one? And that design in their eyes is linked with many birth defects. Many of them don't even speak our language! I've yet to meet a civil one of them yet."_

_Axel said nothing in return. The King's assertions seemed far too farfetched for him to believe and as the car pulled up next to the officer's mansion they both got out of the vehicle. He could feel hundreds of sets of eyes on him and heard mumbles of the Al Bhed language from behind him. What were they saying? He didn't care. He wasn't here for them. The King led him into the mansion and they were immediately greeted with an entirely different atmosphere. The house was clean, spotless in fact, and elegantly decorated. Through the hall and into the parlor they went, only to meet up with several others highly ranked or well respected within the Hades project. There near the fireplace was his uncle and captain, Xigbar, deep in conversation with a blonde man Axel had worked with many times now by the name of Luxord. From what he heard from others, Luxord had attempted to cheat the King in a deal and had been working for years now to repay his debt. In the loveseat he saw Saix, his field and training partner for many years, boasting a new and rather large scar in the center of his face. Since Axel's promotion to lieutenant early last year though Saix seemed hostile towards him and hadn't spoken a word to him. Near the sun nook in the corner of the room stood Xaldin, a friend of the King's and not one of many words. He had a nervous but intimidating habit of eyeing every individual in the room suspiciously, his eyes locked on Axel quite intently. Next to him was the King's only son, Riku, who'd just recently completed the royal family process of becoming a vampire; a process the King explained as that which occurs when a vampire reaches the ideal state of being both physically and mentally._

_Xigbar beckoned him over and Axel left the King's side to do as he was told, "Evening Axel. Hope the King didn't bore you too much on the trip."_

"_Not at all," he lied, "It was better than walking here in this weather."_

_Xigbar laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, "That's the spirit. So, are you excited to hear the big news?" Axel looked confused and Luxord eyed him oddly, "You haven't heard?" Axel shook his head and Xigbar leaned in to whisper to him, "The King's going to announce whose taking over the new project tonight."_

Axel honestly had trouble hiding his appall, "This island was neutral territory Saix, you had no authority to set up one of your facilities here. And I'll see to it that you-"

"That I what? A neutral island is fair game Axel. This place was already here, I just reopened it," Saix said.

"The King decided to shut this place down years ago because the electrocution means of execution was deemed too inhumane before the courts and you know it," Axel insisted with his tone rising.

Saix shook his head though and pointed out one important thing: "The King is dead Axel. All his rulings are therefore null and void, including the ones that shut this place down and outlawed electrocution." Axel couldn't believe this and Saix just looked over at him in a rather pleased manner, "This is why you should just surrender this island to me. I've already done so much work reestablishing this facility it would be a shame to see it all go to waste."

The screams from the camp they were approaching made Axel sick to his stomach and he just clenched his fists and grumbled, "I'm assuming you want to go to the mansion."

"It seems like an appropriate place to finish our negotiations since that's where this all started," Saix took sick pleasure in bringing the past back and that was one of the things Axel hated that most about him.

* * *

Roxas broke the surface of the water with a pained and hasty gasp for air. He managed to grab onto the ledge of the tank just as one scientist announced, "Two minutes and thirteen seconds."

"Incredible," mused Vexen as he eyed Roxas who was still panting heavily and clinging to the side of the tank. There was a large weight tied to his right foot which was dropped to the bottom of a ten foot tank of water until it looked as though Roxas was going to completely suffocate. Then a lever on the wall would be flipped and the weight would be lifted by a chain, allowing him to surface for air. This experiment had been done a total of twenty times now in the last hour and every time Roxas' results sparked great interest.

Roxas could hear them talking but was unable to digest their words. His head was fuzzy from deprivation of oxygen and he kept his eyes shut to block out the lab. He just wanted it to stop. What did it matter how long he could hold his breath? Why couldn't they just spare him tests like this and just take the color from his other eye already? Without warning he felt himself jerked back underwater but this time he simply gave up. If he didn't breathe or even think about being able to breathe again maybe he'd just drown. It shouldn't be that hard to drown, he told himself. Within the minute though he felt himself float back to the surface and he was pulled out of the tank by two scientists, "He just gave up! How pathetic!"

"Just like an Al Bhed though. He's no different."

Roxas knew he'd been lucky and strong to have lasted this long. Over the past week they'd done tests of similar inhumanity, claiming it was to see how his endurance, strength, or speed rivaled that of other Al Bhed and compared to a 'normal' person. He'd been crushed, drowned, chased, beaten, burned and everything else but he didn't understand why any of it mattered. He was a human being, not some creature to be experimented on and tortured. It was a sheer miracle his heart hadn't troubled him at all this week, though there were times he'd wish it had.

"Well he may look like an Al Bhed but he's definitely a Cerberus dog. He's even got that look in his eyes," Vexen said as he forced open Roxas' blue-eye. He stared at him for a moment before standing back up, "I'd like to examine him further…but in a different way." The scientists around him all paid attention and applauded as Vexen announced, "He's done all that he can for us in his present condition. I feel it's time to move onto an autopsy to find out if he's the same inside." Roxas heard their words and applause and the only thing he could hope for at that moment was that they would at least have the decency to kill him first. He felt someone grab him and throw him over their shoulder, a quick move which put a great amount of force and pain on his body but it was nice to not have to move for a while as he was carried out of the lab and across the camp.

Sora had been waiting anxiously on the stairs to one of the bunkhouses for Roxas to reemerge. He did this every day and when the heavily guarded doors to the lab opened he got to his feet. Sora frowned when he saw Roxas was being carried by one of the lab techs and he was soaking wet. What had they done to him this time? What worried Sora more than that was the fact they were carrying him in the direction of the chambers. He looked back to the lab and saw Vexen standing in the doorway with a sinister grin on his face, immediately realizing what was going on, "Roxas!" he shouted as he ran from the bunkhouse. He managed to tackle the lab tech and he dropped Roxas. His brother hit the dirt and slid with a slight grunt of pain but made no movement to get up or help Sora. It wasn't long before guards and several other scientists were on the scene breaking up the situation. Sora was restrained by two uniformed guards, something he usually would have been able to fight his way out of but due to lack of nutrition and sleep lately he was incredibly weak. Roxas hadn't even bothered to get up and Sora yelled at him, "Get up! Get up Roxas! Come on! They're going to kill you! Roxas!" But it was more than clear that Roxas just didn't care anymore.

* * *

"I've kept everything the way it was. Mind you it's been…" Axel tuned Saix out with the sound of the music in the corner. The parlor was the same way and he could almost swear the same song had been playing the last time he was here. He didn't care what Saix said or what he had to offer. As soon as he got back to the Cerberus society he was going to launch a full-scale invasion of this so-called 'neutral' territory and destroy the camp they were now residing in. "So Axel. What's it going to take to get you to surrender this island?" Saix finally asked and Axel finally looked back up at him disinterestedly. A short moment of silence was followed by Axel's final answer, "I'm not going to surrender."

"Stubborn as ever," was all Saix said before turning his attention out the window. Axel didn't plan on sitting around if this was all Saix brought him here for. He hated this place and wouldn't waste his time here any more. On his way out of the parlor he heard Saix say just loud enough: "It's a shame you know." Axel hesitated, wondering what exactly he was talking about but not apt to waste any time on his riddles either. He grabbed his coat and pulled it on as he left the manor. The building was soundproof to block out the noise of the camp and as soon as he opened the door he heard quite a commotion. Apparently several guards were trying to subdue an unruly Al Bhed, one whose shouting caught Axel's attention, "No! No you can't do that to him! Stop!"

"Sora?" Axel grabbed the gun out of his jacket and fired, not in the crowd but into the air. Immediately everyone fell silent and looked his way, including Sora. He recognized Axel instantly and before anyone could stop him he shouted across the camp: "They've got Roxas! Quick! Help him!" At first Axel wasn't sure what exactly Sora wanted him to do but all he knew was that he had to find Roxas, something which didn't take nearly as long as he thought it would. Not quite fifteen yards away from the mansion stood the steel chamber which had been the reason the facility got shut down in the first place. It was an odd feeling that seized him and Axel leapt the banister off the porch and sprinted towards the electric chamber, "Roxas!" He could already hear it powering up and he grabbed the operator by the throat as soon as he reached the machine, "Turn it off!"

"I can't do that!" the man quickly replied through his choked windpipe.

Axel grabbed the gun again and pressed it between his eyes, "Turn it off or I swear to God I'll blow your brains out!"

It was clear the man was terrified and he whimpered quickly, "I can't! Once it starts the door pressure locks and it's impossible to stop!" Axel looked down at the panel and saw the bar nearly filled. It was too late and he heard the usual chorus of screams pierce through the air, knowing mixed in with that noise was Roxas' voice.

"No…ROXAS!"

It only lasted for a moment but it dragged on longer than any other moment of his life Axel could recall. And then, just as suddenly as it started, all the screaming stopped and the world was silent again. He felt his legs growing weak and he let go of the guard as he fell forward to his knees without a word. There was no noise at all coming from within the chamber. No laughter. No sarcasm. No Roxas. No Roxas. The thought repeated itself and he felt a horrible pain taking hold of him. Axel didn't feel sadness. It was against his standards to feel remorse of any kind, but if that was true then what had taken hold of him? No, it was sadness and a sadness unlike anything he'd ever felt before. It didn't take long though for that unusual feeling to turn into anger, anger which was burning like a thousand fires through his body and refused to be controlled. Roxas was gone and there were certain people to blame.

First there was the guard who flipped the switch, still standing immobilized by fear against the electric chamber. He opened his mouth to call for help but Axel silenced him with a bullet before he could. As Axel got to his feet Vexen abandoned his prime viewing point to duck for hiding. The situation had played out beautifully and he'd enjoyed watching Axel lose that which had so distracted him. Barely did he have time to turn around before a bullet whizzed through the air and right through his leg. He collapsed and tried to crawl away but another shot to his lower back made him lie down completely with a pained yowl, "Aarg! Axel you're a fool! We were only trying to help!"

Axel slammed his foot down on Vexen's face and ground his heel into the jaw as he demanded, "We? Who are you working with?"

"Hahahahah, you'll get what's coming to you soon enough brat," Vexen wouldn't cooperate and Axel wouldn't bother trying to get the information out of him. He pointed the gun down and fired three shots through the scientist's head, silencing his sick laughter once and for all. The guards on the camp gathered round to fire but Axel just opened up his arms, "Go on! Shoot the head of the Cerberus society and watch your island bombed to ruins! You're neutral so stay the hell out of my way!" The scientists on the island however were not neutral and Axel couldn't stop himself in his current state. Each individual in a white lab coat was gunned down mercilessly and Axel didn't care who watched. He was in a rare state and when the only people left standing were guards and terrified looking Al Bhed he turned his attention to the mansion.

"Axel! Look!" Axel looked briefly over to Sora, who'd been released and was standing near the lab out of the way. He was pointing across the grounds and that was when he saw a familiar frame staggering out of the unlocked chamber doors. Still soaking wet and looking far worse than Axel could ever recall, was Roxas. He was alive somehow. Axel rushed to meet him and Roxas practically fell into his arms, exhausted mentally and physically but finally feeling safe and smiling again. "How did you survive?" Axel asked in sheer disbelief, absolutely refusing to let him go even when Sora showed up at their side. Roxas smiled a little broader and showed Axel what he had in his hand. It was the collar he'd given him a long time ago, cut in half but immediately it all made sense.

_What was the point in even getting up? It didn't matter if he was killed on his feet or flat on his front. From where he lie by the cool wall he could hear panic stricken prisoners crowding with friends and family members, rambling quickly in their native language. Roxas tried to ignore their conversations and instead he just continued to fiddle with the collar around his neck. It was probably a good thing he wouldn't return to the society. In his present condition he'd be no use at all._

_The more he tried to ignore the Al Bhed in the chamber the more clearly he could hear his brother causing trouble outside. It took a gunshot to even make him flinch. Had they just shot him? Hastily Roxas scrambled up to his knees and pressed his ear against the metal panel which was already getting warm. The noise of the machine was growing and he strained to hear his brother's yelling, "They've got Roxas! Quick! Help him!" but who was he yelling at? It was getting louder and he couldn't hear through the walls nearly as well but he could swear he head someone shout his name. Was it him? He couldn't be sure. Suddenly he heard something heavy slam against the outside of the machine right next to him. The threat was hard to make out but the voice definitely belonged to Axel._

_Roxas didn't linger by the wall anymore. There was no time to waste and frantically he scanned through the chamber. Al Bhed were everywhere and all in a panic. The walls of the chamber were smooth and, like the floors, soon to be electrified. He looked up at the metal grid above them. It didn't appear directly in contact with the rest of the building aside from a shinny lining so there was a slim possibility it wasn't going to be electrified. He only had one shot though and he ran at the nearest wall as quickly as he could, tugging on the weakening metal clasp of the collar and feeling it break in his hand just as he hoped it would. He had enough momentum to get only a couple of steps up on the wall and, holding onto the idea that would be enough, he pushed off the wall and towards the ceiling. It was close now and he only had one shot. He threw the hand with the collar in it out at one of the pipes and saw the other end appear on the other side of the pipe, lunging to grab onto it. It worked. He pulled his feet up so nobody could grab him and did his best to hold onto the pipe. He only had to hang there for a minute, something which usually wouldn't have been difficult at all but he'd grown weaker within the past week and all he could do was tell himself he was going to get out of this horrible place soon. Roxas looked down and saw the others below him, some screaming for him to help them or reaching out to try and grab onto him. He could feel the hair on his body pulling upwards as the electricity seeped into the room, slowly at first but immediately followed by a boom of power._

Roxas followed Axel closely into the mansion, still soaking wet but given Axel's jacket to keep warm. As relieved as he was to have him safe, Axel was equally mad that someone had done this to him. "Saix!" he barked into the large hall. The room echoed and while Axel headed straight for the parlor Roxas stood in the entry hall looking impressed. To think something like this existed on the camp was strange since he'd spent the last week seeing living at its worst. He didn't want to stray too far from Axel though and he hurried into the parlor just in time to see Axel put his fist through the framed document on the wall. Roxas stayed back in the doorway when it was clear he was even angrier. Saix was gone. He'd escaped in those few minutes and Axel snarled angrily before turning and kicking over the large antique coffee table which shattered loudly against the floor. For several minutes Roxas just watched as Axel literally destroyed the beautiful room. When there ceased to be anything that wasn't broken or overturned he slumped against the fireplace.

His anger went deeper than Roxas' treatment and there was no hiding it from him. Roxas just stood there and looked around the once beautiful room before slowly saying, "You've been here before?" Axel laughed dryly and beckoned him over, pulling him close and holding on loosely. Roxas said no more. He could tell it was a touchy matter just as any discussion of his past proved to be.

"You know I never wanted to lead the society," Axel's words shocked Roxas and he gestured to the framed document on the wall he'd put his fist through, "See that there?" Roxas looked at it and saw in a fine script:

_As of June 1__st__ 2003 the Hades Project is officially disbanded and all party members with a level 4 clearance or higher will be distributed to the two deriving societies which will henceforth rule over their designated hemispheres. The southern hemisphere will remain in control of the current King, as will the society. It is the King's decision that the control of the northern hemisphere and the society ruling it will fall to Lieutenant Axel C. Tybalt._

Below the document was a scribbled signature Roxas couldn't make out and Axel told him, "In the 24-hours after the King signed that document I received over seventy death-threats, all of which came from within the Hades Project. Do you have any idea how many people still resent his decision?"

Roxas forced a smile though and tried to make him feel better, "I thought you didn't care what people thought."

"I don't," he laughed, "I simply hate that people would swear their loyalty and offer their praise one minute then turn around and plot to kill me the next. I haven't trusted anyone in seven years Roxas."

"…What about me?" Roxas said slowly, his smile fading slowly as it sunk in. Axel didn't reply though and Roxas knew that he knew. He knew about how he'd stolen Riku's file and though Roxas wasn't sure how he knew all he could do was apologize, "I'm sorry Axel! It was Xigbar and Luxord, they made me do it!" Axel just stared down at him and Roxas wished he'd say something. Finally he leaned down and kissed him, "I'm glad you're okay." Axel didn't trust him and Roxas knew it, but he still took his hand and led him out of the mansion. It didn't matter how much Axel cared about him if he was still afraid that he'd betray him again.

* * *

Aw, he doesn't trust him! Sad! Yeah, I'm really glad I went with this version of the chapter now that I read it again. Tell me what you guys thought though cause that's what matters! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the chapter before this and I really appreciate the feedback! Hoping to hear from the rest of you and as always I wish you all the best in all the world! Thanks for reading and I'll try to update before the month is out!

~The Mad-TopHat-Ter


	20. Welcome Home

Whew! It takes a lot to get your first apartment together! Things are finally all set up though (still don't have a bed…should get on that soon) and I've got a day off from work on top of that! Woo! I'm sorry about the time it's been taking me to update but things have changed a lot since I first started this story and was updating two to three times a month. I'm glad you're still reading though and am proud to present this chapter! Let's see what happens when the gang gets back to the society! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Welcome Home**

It was good to be back. Roxas never really felt excited upon returning to the society but as the large wooden doors to the manor opened he smiled. He followed Axel with his head held high, looking around at the dogs whom mocked and snickered only a week earlier. Fools. Roxas might not have taught them a lesson but Axel sure would. There was something strange though about the look on their faces and Roxas looked to Sora who seemed just as perplexed by the air of the society. Axel saw Luxord hurrying down the stairs towards them and Axel turned to Sora, "Lieutenant, go report to your Captain. No doubt he's wondered where you've been."

Sora nodded. He too had been wondering where Riku was. Wasn't he able to tell when he was in trouble? Without a word he took off up the stairs, passing Luxord with a quick salute. Luxord didn't bother returning it and instead hurried down the rest of the way to the stairs and met Axel at the elevator. Roxas turned to go upstairs after his brother but Axel grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him along to the elevator. The doors shut and Roxas stood between Axel and Luxord with his breath held tight. There was an incredible amount of tension in the elevator and he scooted back against the wall to try and stay out of the conversation.

"We've got the scientists and guards from the camp downstairs and our men are all ready as soon as you give the word," Luxord told him as the elevator took off upwards, "If what Sora remembered during his abduction was true though then you've already killed the person we needed to talk to."

He was talking about Vexen, Roxas was sure of it but from what he heard Axel had become beyond mad and all the dogs in the society wouldn't have been able to stop him from killing Vexen. "Get it started. Someone from that camp knew what was going on," Axel ordered, "Now Luxord what the hell has been going on here?"

Luxord chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, a behavior very unlike him when addressing Axel whom he was always professional with, "So you noticed did you? I suggest taking it up with your replacement…that is if you can make him give you your job back."

Axel looked a bit shocked but the elevator doors opened and he recomposed himself and went straight into his office. Xigbar was sitting at his desk and took his time getting to his feet, "Welcome back Axel."

"I said you were in charge while I was gone. I didn't say you could use my office," Axel said in a rather curt tone. It may not look like it but both Roxas and Luxord could tell Axel was furious and wouldn't hesitate to draw a weapon on his first captain if further provoked, "Or my men for that matter."

"Someone's cranky from the jet lag," Xigbar laughed and moved out from behind the desk, gesturing for him to sit down in his place. Axel didn't move though and for several minutes Roxas and Luxord just stood in the doorway watching the two staring each other down. "What's he been doing Luxord?" Axel finally asked, keeping his unwavering stare on Xigbar.

Xigbar scoffed in disbelief and Luxord spoke up to his surprise, "Sir there have been several head on invasions into Neman territory, including half a dozen suicide bombings which targeted military bases."

Axel's eyes lit up but before he could even begin to form what he wanted to say Xigbar interrupted, "All of which were greatly successful and put a huge dent in the enemy's forces."

"All of which cost us some of our finest dogs, over 80 in total, and three dozen from the setup and execution of the suicide bombings," Luxord added coldly. He was no longer the quiet and observant Luxord Roxas always saw him as, standing at Xigbar's side. He was speaking out against him and Roxas wondered if he'd been on Axel's side this entire time. "Luxord you know he's up to no good! Tell Axel!" he quickly said. Roxas could remember suspecting them both for months now but if Luxord told Axel the same thing Roxas had been trying to tell him all along then maybe he'd finally listen.

Luxord fiddled with the little rubber ball in his hands as he took a long look at Roxas then to Axel, laughing a bit in his throat while raising his hands in a sign of clear surrender. Roxas could tell that all of the tension which had hung in the room on the verge of breaking, but finally the truth would come out, "It's true right?" Luxord just nodded his head with a slight smirk, finally letting go of the little rubber ball. It fell to the ground and bounced on the wooden floor, making its way to Roxas' feet where it finally lost momentum and rolled to a stop. Rather than feel relief that the truth was finally out Roxas only felt a cold pit forming in his stomach.

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this Axel," Xigbar grumbled slowly. He gave a loud whistle and Axel quickly grabbed Roxas' wrist and pulled him behind him just as the doors to the office burst open. Two dozen or more dogs filed into the room loudly and orderly, leading them was none other than Demyx. The blonde lieutenant looked surprised to see Axel and Roxas, "Heeey! You guys are back!"

"Arrest them both," Xigbar ordered and instantly Demyx's cheer faded. He looked confused and turned quickly to his captain, "But…but Xigar they haven't done anything."

It was Luxord who spoke up next though he kept his hands in the air and eyes on Xigbar, "While Xigbar was in charge he filed collection papers on Roxas' enormous debt. Since he didn't reply, repay, or show up for his court date he's to be jailed until his debt is paid in full to the society…As for Axel his crime is purely skeptical and not enough to jail a man who-"

"Who is charged with pederasty with the very boy he's still protecting," Xigbar interrupted loudly.

Luxord retaliated quickly though with a raised tone, "You're assuming this all traces back five years! Roxas has been legal for two now!"

Roxas understood now. Pederasty was what happened when an adult had sex with an underage boy, "We didn't even do anything till this year!" That wasn't entirely true. While they indeed hadn't had sex until this year Roxas could distinctly remember times when Axel would make a pass at him even before he was eighteen. That wasn't illegal though and Roxas knew Xigbar was just throwing accusations without certainty. Axel tightened the grip on his wrist though and Roxas held his tongue. Axel had remained silent through this all, just as he would have done if they were all in here for a mission briefing. Finally he spoke and everyone listened intently, "Xigbar I trusted you with this society during my absence because of your experience and devotion to the society. In that time you've planned reckless missions, scared my dogs and, from what I hear, killed many of them too. For that you'll pay, and if you think you have the authority or power to arrest me you're a fool." His own men wouldn't attack him, let alone dare attempt to arrest him.

Demyx shifted silently and looked uncomfortably from Axel to Xigbar, clearly confused as to what he was supposed to do, "Xiggy?"

"Arrest them," was all Xigbar said. Axel laughed a bit at the charade; didn't Xigbar know better? His dogs were trained and loyal to the end, a trait which separated them from normal soldiers. Demyx nodded and turned to the dogs in the room, "Arrest them both!...But don't kill them!"

To both Axel and Roxas' shock the dogs rushed forward. Axel pushed Roxas behind him and took out his gun, "Disloyal mutts!" Roxas covered his ears as shots rang through the room but felt someone quickly try to restrain him. He couldn't allow himself to be taken prisoner and violently he struggled and fought back. Even though dogs fell those still standing didn't seem to be phased and kept mindlessly trying to overpower them. Roxas backed up against Axel to keep from getting surprised and Axel handed him the gun he'd fired behind his back, "Don't hesitate to kill them," Roxas nodded and took the gun from Axel. Axel was fit whereas Roxas had suffered from malnutrition and abuse for a week, he needed the weapon more. Axel decked several dogs easily, his physical strength not to be taken lightly despite his appearance. Rarely did he have reason to fight since he had dogs to fight for him, but he certainly hadn't earned his position just by sitting still. This was absurd though and he knew how to end it, "Get against the wall." Roxas quickly did as he was told and Axel used the opening he left to jump up onto the desk and from there right at Xigbar.

Xigbar looked shocked and Axel tackled him into the ground. His hands were around his throat and Demyx rushed to pull Axel off. Xigbar had a different plan though and rather than try and push Axel away he reached into his jacket and drew out his gun, pushing it firmly against Axel's chest and pulling the trigger. Axel was lucky to have seen the gun in time, but he wasn't quick enough to get away entirely and was instead shot right through the left shoulder. He was knocked back and four dogs swooped down to restrain him, though it took two more to do it successfully. Demyx helped Xigbar to his feet but the captain stepped away and pushed the dogs aside once Axel's hands were cuffed behind his back tightly. "It's not that you were doing a bad job Axel. It's just that I can do better," Xigbar said with a laugh. His laughter was cut short though as a second gunshot rang through the room and caught him in the upper leg. Xigbar let out a rather loud and fearsome snarl and looked over only to see Roxas had fired at him from across the room through a gap in the remaining half dozen dogs. Axel laughed into the floor but Roxas was quickly restrained and it was a good thing too because Xigbar was ready to shoot him down.

Demyx tried to help support Xigbar but he refused and ordered him, "Get them out of here."

Demyx nodded obediently and turned to the dogs, "Lock them up downstairs!"

"I don't know what you've done to them Xigbar but I hope you enjoy it while it lasts, because I'll see to it that you're publicly executed for your actions," Axel barked as he was jerked to his feet by two of his own dogs. He looked back and saw Roxas, unharmed, and resolved that for now their best course of action would be to not resist. He was all for fighting but in this particular situation there was little they could do. Certainly someone in this society still had sense and knew of their return. He passed Luxord on his way to the door, the lieutenant still standing unmoved though he had lowered his hands. Luxord watched him pass but Axel didn't acknowledge anyone else in the room, keeping his head held high, until he heard Roxas. He didn't say anything but the muffled complaint caught Axel's attention and he looked back only to see Xigbar had grabbed his arm, "Tell them to leave him."

"What?" Demyx and Axel said in almost perfect unison but contrasting tones. Xigbar ignored them both though and just said, "He shot me. I'll see to it that he's dealt with, don't worry."

Demyx seemed to force himself to smile half-heartedly and Axel lunged out of the grip of the two dogs holding him, four more diving to restrain him. "Ah, okay then…I'll take Axel downstairs by myself then?" Demyx said in a semi-question aired tone. Xigbar nodded but Demyx lingered longer. He didn't want to leave, "Why don't we take him downstairs to a cell and-"

"What did I say?" Xigbar cut him off sharply and Demyx looked to the floor, hastily apologizing, "Right, okay, I'll take Axel downstairs and you can deal with Roxas."

"Don't you dare hurt him you one-eyed bastard!" Axel growled as he struggled to get out of his restraints. Axel couldn't get free though and Demyx quickly silenced him with a gag he covered with a piece of tape. They didn't need the entire society finding out he was back, there could be problems if that were to happen. Axel was dragged from the room, still making quite a commotion and Demyx shut the door behind them after giving one last look in at Xigbar.

As soon as the door was shut Xigbar swung Roxas around and slammed him hard right against the wall. It was quite horrifying how strong Xigbar was and Roxas was seemingly thrown with the ease of a feather through the wind. He felt his body shake from impact and pain surged through him but he held his cry in so Axel wouldn't know he was in pain. He didn't want him to worry and was certain he was still close enough to hear him. Before he had time to recover Xigbar threw him to the floor and Roxas hit hard before sliding several feet. The impact knocked the wind out of him and he rolled over onto his back to try and catch his breath. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Luxord still standing firm to his position by the door and looking down at him. "Give it a try, he's actually quite fun to hit," Xigbar laughed, gesturing from Luxord to Roxas.

Luxord remained silent for a moment before turning to leave, "I'll be downstairs."

"Hahah, I thought you'd be excited," Xigbar called after him but Luxord didn't reply and Roxas wished he would've stayed. He was able to catch his breath just as Xigbar grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him to his feet, "You'll pay for this Xigbar!" he wheezed as Xigbar pushed him into the desk and pushed him face first onto its surface. Keeping his hand on his neck, Xigbar was able to hold him still and Roxas just grit his teeth. He didn't stand a chance against Xigbar, the society's strongest and most brutal dog. Roxas noticed him reach into a box which he'd never seen before and definitely didn't belong to Axel. He pulled out what looked like a syringe filled with a pinkish substance and he let out a short cry as he was jabbed in the neck with it. The world blurred before his eyes almost instantly and his body relaxed. Roxas saw Xigbar's hand remove and discard the empty syringe, "Hallucinogenic sedatives from Wonderland," he laughed, "You remember these from Wonderland don't you?" Roxas had been pumped full of so many different drugs in the last week it was difficult to remember any of them specifically but he definitely remembered this feeling. He felt more lax with every passing second and even though Xigbar let go of his throat he couldn't make his body move to get away. His mind yelled at him to move, to run away while he had the chance, but his muscles seemed to have fallen asleep and he knew he'd fall over if he wasn't leaning over the desk.

"I thought for sure Vexen would've killed you by now," Xigbar said from behind him. Roxas opened his eyes quickly and he made an indistinguishable noise as he felt his belt being undone. His pants fell to the ground without even being undone. They were a pair he'd borrowed from Axel since they were the only ones available to him on the trip home and he didn't want to stay in the prison garb longer than he had to. Roxas could still vaguely feel since the sedative was still setting in and he buried his face in the desk as Xigbar's rough hand slid up his side, "You and that brother of yours have been nothing but trouble for me since you showed up. Now that you're Axel's prized possession it's only natural I destroy what makes him happy." Xigbar's laughter made Roxas nauseous and he tried to get away but his body still would not respond. He kept his face hidden and breath held tightly, hoping he'd just pass out and wake up in a prison cell. Xigbar grabbed his shoulder though and pulled him around to face him. Roxas' head fell limply against his chest as Xigbar pulled him down into Axel's chair with him, easily pushing his legs apart so he was forced to straddle him. Roxas managed to make another noise of protest which he wished was a scream for help but even his voice didn't seem to work. As far as he could tell, the only good thing which came from this was the fact the drug had slowed his heart. He was certain that it would go into an attack if allowed to keep up to the pace it should be in the present situation. Roxas' head still hung limp but again he felt Xigbar shift underneath him before a sudden dulled surge of pain consumed him. Loudly he growled into Xigbar's shoulder, exhaling the breath he'd been holding in for the past minute.

Roxas' breathing hastened but his body still refused to do as he willed it to. Xigbar laughed and pushed him up, forcing Roxas to look at him. Roxas didn't need to see anymore and he shut his eyes, whimpering as Xigbar pulled him down and ground their bodies tightly together, laughing at the clear discomfort Roxas was in after several minutes, "What? You don't like it?" Roxas ignored him as best he could but Xigbar stood up and laid him flat on the desk and Roxas was relieved that he wouldn't have to look at him anymore. Leaning over him Xigbar grinned and pulled him back to the edge of the table, penetrating roughly and deep causing Roxas to let out a loud cry. Before he could adjust Xigbar drew out and thrust back in quickly and just as hard. Roxas would gladly trade those horrible minutes for the week he'd just spent in the camp. He didn't know how long it dragged on but he felt even more sickened by it all when he felt Xigbar finish with him, "Just like Axel does it."

"You are nothing like Axel," Roxas panted weakly. Xigbar drew away and Roxas shivered violently at the sudden emptiness. With nothing to support his limp body he slid off the desk and fell to the floor limply, hitting his head hard against the ground and grateful to slip into the unconsciousness the blow brought. Perhaps he'd wake up and still be on the plane with Axel making his way back to the society from Wonderland, but he knew there would be no such luck. It had been a while since Roxas had woken up in Axel's arms, something he usually would have enjoyed but not in their present situation. A quick survey of the room let him know they were locked up in the basement and he wondered how long he'd been out. Axel was sitting on the ground slouched against the wall with Roxas held loosely against him. He'd somehow gotten out of his handcuffs and Roxas glanced down only to see his hand was scratched and bloodied, apparently from trying to scrape his way out of the bindings. When he felt Roxas stir though he ruffled a hand through his hair and kissed the top of his head, "Hey."

"You okay?" Roxas asked. Axel had been shot in his office but Roxas saw that he'd torn off his sleeve and turned the material into a bandage he'd wrapped tightly around the wound. Axel just nodded his head and Roxas smiled, trying to make him feel better about the situation, "That's good…Need you in peak condition so you can take this place back." Axel forced a small laugh and Roxas smiled and put his head back against his chest with a heavy sigh. The drug had worn off but he was still very sore from the assault on his body. He didn't have to wonder whether or not Axel knew what happened because Axel always knew, "Don't worry Roxas… I'll make him pay for everything."

* * *

Wow I really hate Ke$ha's voice. Sorry, my iTunes just shuffled and I had to share my disgust. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter though! In case you can't feel it already, this story is coming close to its end. I see maybe four or five more nice long chapters. Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought of this one though and I will do my best to get the next chapter all finished sometime next week!

~The Mad-TopHat-Ter


	21. Loyal Companions

Right, so I'm going to try to finish this story by the end of the month. That's quite ambitious I think since I'm estimating another four chapters after this one but that's good for you guys because it means (tentatively) a new chapter or two a week. I'm home sick from work for the next few days and my boyfriend will be at work most of the days which means power-writing mode is here! This chapter is quite intense and pretty long too so I hope everyone enjoys it!

**One more quick thing: **Please review guys. It's really disheartening when you look at the traffic see that over two-hundred people from around the world read the last chapter and only eight reviewed. The point in writing (for me at least) it to entertain, and getting feedback makes me feel like I'm actually doing something decent here.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Loyal Companions**

It was late when six division three dogs returned to the society, led by Larxene who strode several feet ahead of them looking mad as a hornet. Like her dogs she was filthy and covered in dark black sludge. She stormed into the elevator and shut the doors behind herself so the dogs would have to take the stairs. As soon as the doors were shut she kicked the wall very hard before turning and falling back against the doors. There was a rather sickening squishing noise as her uniform hit the wall but she didn't care if it left a mess, someone else would clean it up. The elevator reached the fourth floor and she stood up straight with another gross squishing noise as the uniform came back off the doors. The lieutenant's got their own sleeping quarters and they were located next to their captain's office. It didn't bother her that in the past two months she'd seen lieutenants come and go, for all she cared there could be new lieutenants around her every other day as long as they did their job. The two lieutenants who she had to work with nowadays though were anything but up to par. Sora was okay but he certainly wasn't a leader, and Demyx was just awful and just thinking about him worsened Larxene's mood.

There was only one thing in the entire world she wanted at that moment though and that was a hot shower and a long night's rest. Lately she'd been kept so busy she hadn't been able to sleep much and it was greatly affecting her mood, making her far more agitated and snappy than usual when dealing with her division dogs. Larxene unlocked the door and went into her living quarters, noticeably smaller than that of a captain's but still complete with a small living room, private bathroom and a separate bedroom. The lights were off but she knew the room well enough to navigate her way through the dark, avoiding furniture and walking through the archway into the bedroom.

"Hello."

Larxene had already whipped out her gun before even realizing who the voice belonged to, angrily flipping on the light switch and spotting her captain lying in her bed reading a book. "What the hell are you…" she recomposed herself quickly when she realized she was still addressing her captain and ought to do so with respect, regardless of how annoyed she was, "It's _very_ rude to sneak into a lady's room sir."

"And it's very unladylike to be covered head to toe in…I'm sorry, what is that you're covered in?" Luxord shut his book and looked up at her with mild curiosity.

She shed her jacket and it fell to the ground with a sickening squish. Even her undershirt was stained from the sludge which had seeped through the jacket, "I don't even know. Xigbar sent a small group of dogs out to an unmarked island about 200 miles offshore to do recon…but it wasn't an island. It was some kind of monster whale and…Permission to speak freely?" Luxord nodded and she immediately and quite loudly said, "I don't know what's happened to this place Luxord but since Xigbar took charge things have been horrible."

Luxord laughed and sat up straight, "That's exactly why I'm here Larxene. Tell me, who do you serve? Beyond me?"

"The head of our society and surveyor of this hemisphere, Axel Tybalt," she responded in a very professional and well-rehearsed way. She even seemed to stand up a bit straighter when speaking of Axel and Luxord nodded, "Exactly…which is why I'm going to need your help." Larxene just stood there looking quite serious and ready despite how filthy she was and Luxord never ceased to admire her devotion to her position, "First, go shower. You smell terrible."

* * *

Sora didn't listen to Axel's advice and report straight to Riku. He stood outside the door to his office for nearly five minutes contemplating whether or not he wanted to deal with him. Riku hadn't come to help him and Roxas while they were trapped in the concentration camp for the past week. He knew that Riku was able to hear his thoughts; that was the first thing he learned about being a ghoul and Sora. The second thing he learned, or at least he thought to be true, was that being Riku's ghoul meant he was important to him. It meant he was someone worth saving and worth having around. It meant he wasn't someone Riku would just let suffer. Why then did he leave him like that? When he thought about everything that happened over the last week and how easily Riku could have slaughtered every guard and scientist there it just made him sick to his stomach. He wouldn't waste his time

"Hello?"

Sora had let himself into Riku's room after searching his office. It looked the same as he'd left it but that came as no surprise since Riku rarely bothered changing things. He told Sora before that he hadn't planned on hanging around the society for long and was only there to repay his debt to Axel so there was no point in getting comfortable. It had been several months though and from what Sora could tell his captain had made no noticeable effort to go above and beyond to repay his debt to Axel, whatever it was. He wandered through the living room and made his way to the bedroom. Riku was known to take random naps during the day and even though the sun was going down Sora suspected he might still be sleeping the day away. If Xigbar was in charge then it was likely Riku hadn't had much to do and was probably bored. If he'd been so bored though then why hadn't he bothered to come save Sora and his brother? The light in the bedroom was off and Sora wasn't too concerned about how flipping the light on would wake his captain up, "Hey! Riku!" The room was empty though and the bed still neatly made with nobody in it.

The entire situation started to feel a bit odd and Sora hastened his search of the living quarters. It was as if nobody lived there at all and Sora told himself to calm down and think. He had known Riku to disappear for the afternoon from time to time during their time together, maybe that was what was going on now. There was one person who would know where he was though and Sora headed off in search of Demyx.

* * *

"Seven more of your men were just killed," Demyx said quite solemnly. Xigbar didn't respond but instead continued to shuffle through a stack of papers regarding their progress in the southern hemisphere. It was late and Demyx just wanted to go to bed. He hated sleeping without Xigbar though, especially lately because he often woke up haunted by the images of Cerberus dogs who'd been killed. They were all linked to him, connected and controlled by the power of Cupid, and their deaths affected Demyx far more than they did Xigbar, "Xiggy can we please go to bed?"

"If you're tired then go to bed, I'll be there when I feel like it," he replied gruffly.

Demyx sighed and hugged his knees to his chest, turning back to face the fireplace and sinking into the couch. Lately Xigbar was so busy and Demyx assured himself that his attitude and short temper were just because of the stress his new position brought. Indeed he felt a bit bad about Axel's removal from power but he firmly believed Xigbar would be a much better leader. A thought crossed his mind and he turned around quickly and leaned over the back of the couch to look at Xigbar busy at his desk, "Hey! We should play a game! We can-"

"Would you just be quiet? I'm busy!" Xigbar slammed his fist and Demyx immediately cringed and turned back to the fireplace, holding his knees tightly to his chest again. Xigbar was just stressed and busy. He kept telling himself that and tried to instead think about better times. There were days he'd been so nice and those balanced out the recent change in mood. At least Xigbar was kind to him, unlike a certain ex-lover Demyx would prefer not to remember. He did wonder how Zexion was though. He also wondered how his home was fairing without a King to rule. Riku still refused to return and Demyx couldn't very well go back on his own, he'd be tortured for information then publicly executed for withholding information on Riku's whereabouts. Any way he looked at it he saw himself quite screwed in terms of getting home anytime soon.

"_You must be Cosette's son."_

"_Yup! My name is Demyx! Nice to meet you!"_

_He greeted the older man with a cheerful smile, holding out his hand to shake it but the man just eyed him like a bothersome insect before continuing through the hall. Demyx lowered his hand and whined quietly. Why was everyone here so mean? He knew there were stereotypes about the nobility being stuck-up but he'd witnessed them being very pleasant and polite to each other, so why were they mean to him?_

"_It's because you don't belong here."_

_Demyx looked up and saw a boy his age looking down at him from the landing with a scowl. Demyx was immediately excited since the only other person his age he'd met in the palace was his new cousin and very friendly towards him. The stranger turned and walked off but Demyx called after him, "Hey! Wait up!" He rushed up the stairs two at a time, nearly tripping though as soon as he got to flat ground. He hurried into the hall and saw the stranger entering the library. Demyx wasn't a fan of books but he was quite desperate for social interaction, hastily following him with a laugh, "What are you doing in here? It's a beautiful day! No need to waste your time in a library."_

_The other boy slammed down the book he'd been carrying onto a table, turning his head and glaring at him. Demyx could only see one of his eyes, the other hidden by his hair, but it was quite beautiful even though it was angry, "Look, just because you live here doesn't mean you're one of us so just stop trying to fit in."_

"_Wow you're mean," Demyx said with a laugh as he sat himself on the table. He was just as determined to make friends as this boy was determined to make him feel bad, "I like you." His words seemed to shock the other and Demyx smiled, "You can be mean to me all you want, that doesn't mean I'll leave you alone though…My name is Demyx."_

"…_Zexion."_

"Zexion," Demyx mumbled with a small smile. As soon as the words left his mouth though he tensed up and shook his head quickly. He couldn't let his mind think positively about that man or that relationship.

"_The King just named me his fool! Isn't that exciting?"_

"_Idiot. That's a stupid title and everyone is going to make fun of you."_

"_Aw Zexion that's what a fool is for, duh."_

That was one of the few times he'd actually made Zexion laugh and that memory still warmed him greatly. He was always so serious but Demyx didn't mind. Riku often said that the two were perfect opposites and maybe that was why they were always together. But not even Riku knew just how often they were together as the years went on. Demyx hated remembering those nights. It was Zexion's idea, an idea which quickly turned into an obsession. Demyx loved him in every way possible, physically and emotionally, but his love was unrequited. The signs were all there but it wasn't until much later in life that Demyx realized just how Zexion viewed their relationship.

"_Hahahahaaa! Good fool! I applaud you and your many talents! Come! Feast with us!" the King boomed over the noise of the applause from the rest of the court. Demyx, practically beaming with pride took a bow before hurrying to the table and leaping over it to sit in the open chair next to Zexion. It was the first time in his eight years at the palace he'd been invited to eat with the rest of the court. It had taken work, lots of work, but things were finally looking up. Everyone in the palace had warmed up to him, some more than others, and despite not being of noble-birth he finally felt like he was fitting in. He smiled brightly over to Zexion before discreetly taking hold of his hand underneath the table. Before he could process what happened he was lying on the floor and Zexion was on his feet, glaring down at him. He'd been thrown from his chair and the commotion made every head in the room turn._

"_How now, what's going on?" the King stood up as well, only two chairs down from the racket and not looking happy with the disturbance. Demyx tried to sit up but his head hurt from the impact and he only managed to prop himself up on his elbows. He didn't want to get Zexion in trouble and quickly said, "I-I fell, sorry." Demyx was a terrible liar and he could hear murmurs from around the table about him. He was hoping that would be the end of it but Zexion didn't plan on letting that happen, "The fool just tried to hold my hand sire! I will not have my evening ruined by an uncivilized brat trying to make a pass at me."_

_There was an instant stir in the room and Demyx looked mortified while the King looked positively furious. Demyx looked to Zexion, confused and quite helpless in this situation. To his relief he saw Riku get out of his seat and move to help him to his feet but by then the King was already delivering his judgment, "It seems I was the foolish one to think you were fit to dine with us! Get out!" Riku led him from the room but Demyx was already on the verge of tears. By the time they reached Demyx's room he was crying quite loudly and Riku shut the door to try and cause less of a scene "Why would he do that?" Demyx wailed as he fell face first into his mattress. His room lacked the luxury Riku's had and consisted of only one room, furnished relatively well though for just a fool. He felt his cousin sit on the mattress next to him and put a hand on his back, "I've know Zexion much longer than you have Demyx and if there's one thing you need to know is that he doesn't like anyone."_

"_No! That's not true Riku! He loves me, he's told me so!" Demyx insisted before quickly getting to his knees and looking Riku dead in the face, "I know him!"_

"_If you know him so well Demyx, then explain to me why he treated you that way? I've known about you two for years Demyx and I've never seen that man show you even an ounce of kindness!" Riku raised his voice and Demyx quickly looked away. He was not as bold as he pretended to be and was always quick to succumb to a raised voice. He didn't speak and Riku shook his head, "You think you're in love?"_

_Demyx turned his face back to him quickly and quite firmly but quietly said, "I know I am!"_

"_How do you know?" Riku asked him just as quickly. _

_Demyx laughed and opened his mouth to reply. Words didn't come easily though and he felt guilty for having to take a moment to think, "He treats me well."_

"_Demyx I treat you well. Your mother treats you well. Zexion treats you like an annoying pet at best," Riku was quick to respond again and Demyx hated that, "The only reason either one of us haven't confronted you about this until now is because it didn't seem to be a threat to you."_

"_But Riku I-"_

"_Love him? Fine, sure. Tell yourself that. You haven't even grown into your fangs yet Demyx, you have a lifetime to live and to learn. You'll meet people and experience things that will change you and what you think love is so how can you be so sure he's what you love?" Riku had close to twenty years on Demyx, something his cousin frequently forgot, "The truth is you can't truly say that you love the first person you fall in love with, at least not until you've seen real love Demyx."_

_Demyx didn't speak a word and it was clear that Riku was done lecturing him. It was Demyx's decision whether or not to believe him but for now all he could do to thank his cousin for his word was nod. The door to the room opened and Zexion stormed in looking mad. He opened his mouth to speak as he approached the bed but to both his and Demyx's great alarm, Riku got to his feet and silenced him with a single blow to the face. Zexion collapsed and Riku shook his hand, obviously a bit sore from the force of impact but he seemed to think it was well worth it, "I'll see you later Demyx." With that his cousin stepped over Zexion and headed for the door quite casually. Demyx looked from him to Zexion, the Duke nursing a bleeding nose and trying to sit up, "Don't just sit there! Help me!" Zexion ordered loudly but Demyx didn't move. Instead he looked to the door and smiled. Demyx sprung out of bed and rushed after his cousin, jumping over Zexion on his way to the door, "Hey Riku! Wait up!"_

Demyx opened his eyes and looked around slowly at the office. It was completely dark save for the light of the dying fire and he realized he must've dozed off while his mind wandered. Maybe Xigbar was ready for bed now though! He turned to face him with a smile but saw the light at his desk was off too and the moonlight spilled onto an empty chair. Confused by his absence Demyx got to his feet and wandered to the bedroom, feeling his heart sink when he saw Xigbar in bed already. He told himself Xigbar must've seen that he'd drifted off by the fire and didn't want to wake him up.

Just as Demyx was about to shut the door behind himself he heard a knock at the door to the office. It was late and Demyx knew none of the dogs under his spell would be knocking since they were pretty much incapable of free will. The only people he hadn't put a hold on were Larxene, Luxord, and ofcourse Riku. Xigbar didn't think the division three leaders were a threat as they were both loyal to the society, and Demyx knew his cousin wasn't foolish enough to let Demyx do that to him. Quickly he left the bedroom and shut the door back quietly, hurrying barefoot to the door to send away whoever was disturbing them. He was shocked to see Sora but reminded himself that Roxas and Axel were back, which likely meant Sora had come back with them. He still wasn't entirely sure what had happened and Xigbar wasn't keen on sharing details of their situation with him, "Hey, what's up?" he asked as nonchalantly as possible. He didn't have his knife with him and suspected Sora might be here to demand where his brother and Axel were. If that were the case he'd have to find a way to distract Sora long enough for him to get his weapon and rob him of his will.

Sora was just as surprised to see Demyx since he expected his brother to be the one to answer the door, "Demyx? What are you doing in here? Where's Axel?"

Demyx swallowed hard. He hadn't figured it out yet. He didn't want to hurt Sora though so he beckoned him into the office, "He's sleeping, so try to keep your voice down. He's having me finish up the week's numbers so Roxas can rest."

That made sense enough to Sora and he followed Demyx into the dark office, "That's okay, I was looking for you anyways." Demyx hadn't been in his living quarters and Xigbar's room was empty as well so he'd been hoping to find out from Axel whether or not he'd been sent away on a mission, "Do you know where Riku is?"

Demyx had crossed back to the fireplace where he fell asleep earlier and where several large stacks of paperwork sat scattered upon the coffee table. He flopped down into the sofa and began to sift through papers, wishing he hadn't just discarded his weapon on the surface in the mess, "Riku? Uh, nope. I've been pretty busy this past week since Xigbar's been in charge and all…Did you check his office? He's usually still up this late."

"I checked there already," Sora told him, "He's not in his room either."

Demyx finally felt the handle of his knife and his hand closed around it tightly, though he looked back at Sora suspiciously, "Really? Well I haven't seen him for a few days."

There was something strange about Demyx and Sora stepped closer to him, "You mean you don't know where he is?" Demyx was, for lack of a better term, clingy. He saw him with Riku at least three different times a day and it was no secret he admired, even obsessed over his cousin. Demyx might have been busy in the last week but never had he been devoted to his job, and definitely never enough to distract him from Riku. Demyx didn't say anything and Sora came around to the same side of the sofa as him, "Demyx. I've been in a pretty bad situation for the past week, a situation that could have killed me, and he didn't come help me. I know you know what being a ghoul means, and I also know you know Riku wouldn't let me die."

Demyx laughed a little and shrugged, "Please, you don't know my cousin. He's only putting up with you and this place because he owes Axel."

There was a lengthy silence between the two of them and Demyx looked up at him out of the corner of his eye. Sora was distracted, this was his chance. As soon as the thought crossed his mind and he readied to attack Sora spoke up, "Yeah, that's probably true. But he certainly couldn't have repaid Axel yet since Axel's been away for over a week…look just help me find him Demyx. I'll help you finish this paperwork if you do."

Demyx drummed his empty hand on the table quietly, looking back at the fireplace. He hadn't seen Riku in a few days, maybe not even in a week, but he'd been kept so busy it hadn't really occurred to him. Riku wouldn't wander from the society though and he really didn't seem to have any agenda in this realm, "Okay…come on, I can find him faster than you."

"I was sort of suggesting teamwork," Sora said, already heading for the door. Demyx was being a brat, more so than he usually was, but Sora just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Demyx rose to follow him, hiding the knife up his sleeve and looking back at the bedroom door. If Sora found out what was really going on there would be a problem, but he could just deal with him after they found Riku. He wondered though how his cousin would react to the enslavement of his ghoul.

* * *

Larxene never thought she'd see the day she was ordered to assist a prisoner, but Luxord was her captain and she had to answer to him. What she didn't understand though was why they had to be so careful on their trip from her room to the basement. Luxord insisted on accompanying her on this foolhardy mission and advised her to equip herself with the Cerberus stealth gear and uniform. Normally Larxene would have accused him of just wanting to see her in the form-fit outfit but there was something different about Luxord's attitude tonight she couldn't put her finger on. For now she'd play along and just be grateful she wasn't inside a whale.

They took the elevator directly to the first floor before slipping out into the dark entry hall. Lately the 'lights-out' policy was actually enforced and Xigbar wanted all dogs that didn't have a purpose to be up to be in bed. This made it quite easy to cut across the hall and down the stairs to the basement, "There will be two guards at the bottom of this staircase. Decommission them and don't be seen," Luxord whispered at the top of the stairs and Larxene gave one short nod before slinking down the stairs silently and leaving her captain at the top. Larxene was classified as a combat dog but she was responsible for leading all stealth training projects and Luxord consistently pestered her to apply for a transfer. Larrxene did not want to be associated with the stealth dogs though anymore than she had to and firmly insisted she would rather fight like a dog than sneak like a coward. It was poorly lit at the foot of the stairs and she remained hidden at the edge of the shadows until she heard one of the dogs approaching footsteps, holding her breath and waiting poised perfectly. Luxord saw her disappear from view and heard a small short commotion, no gunshots fired but two distinct thuds. Casually he descended the stairs and saw Larxene searching the pockets of one of the guards, "I hope you don't plan on stealing his wallet."

"Just his ID. It's a disgrace that these two didn't even put up a fight and I plan on putting them through some training tomorrow morning," she said and Luxord laughed lightly before continuing down the hall, ignoring the noise of the prisoners. He'd put some of them in these cells but their threats fell upon deaf ears. Seven cells down he finally found who he was looking for, "Good evening." Axel was sitting slouched against the wall looking right at him while Roxas lay sleeping on the floor next to him with his head in his lap. He didn't look happy at all and Luxord was quite glad his weapons had been confiscated before his imprisonment. Larxene joined Luoxrd at the cell but upon seeing Axel on the other side, any form of composure she had vanished, "Axel sir? Why are you in…Luxord quick! We have to get him out!"

Luxord nodded shortly and Larxene ran to grab the cell keys off of one of the guards, hurrying back and trying numerous ones before finally finding the right key. The commotion made Roxas stir and sit up tiredly just as the door to their cell slid open. As soon as the bars were gone Axel dove through them and tackled Luxord to the ground, socking him repeatedly in the face while Larxene watched on in horror. Luxord made no effort to fight back and it didn't take long for blood to show. Roxas got to his feet slowly and watched the scene through the open door for several minutes before walking out and putting a hand on Axel's shoulder. Axel paused for a minute to look at what he'd done before getting to his feet.

"Feel better?" Luxord asked with a slight wheeze, propping himself up on his elbows and looking a bit disoriented. Axel nodded and reached a bloody hand down to help him up. Luxord took his hand and Larxene just looked confusedly from one face to another. What was going on? Her captain reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, wiping the blood off his face as he told Axel, "It's 1:09AM on April 17th, you've been locked up for seven hours now and your society has been run by Xigbar for just over eight days."

"And you think letting me out of jail will put you in my good favor when you let this happen?" Axel didn't seem to think so but Luxord just smirked and pointed out, "You could have killed me just then but you didn't. I considered that to be a sign of forgiveness."

"Or at least of a temporary truce," Roxas mumbled. He didn't trust Luxord, "You may never have directly worked with Xigbar in planning this, but you knew of it and did nothing to warn Axel."

Luxord laughed and looked from Roxas to Axel, "I'm just here for the amusement of it all. The way I see it, this show will last much longer if you're in charge since Xigbar will just get us all killed at this rate."

"Could someone please explain what's going on here!" Larxene rarely spoke out of turn but she couldn't take this any more. Luxord patted her on the head and assured her, "There isn't time to explain it all."

"Xigbar's been trying to run this place since it's establishment. The only way to do that is to get me out of the picture," Axel summed it up sparing the bare amount of details, "What I don't understand is why my own dogs attacked me."

Luxord raised his hand as he finished wiping the blood off his face, revealing a cut up lip, what appeared to be a broken nose, an already blackening eye and a horrible bruise under the other one but he didn't seem to mind, "I can explain that with one word: Demyx. I looked through his file and saw that the brat isn't just a vampire, he's also Cupid. I've personally witnessed him stabbing a dog, but not in a fashion to kill him, and from what I can best guess he's got them all brain-washed. My suggestion: kill the vampire."

"I'd be happy to help with that," Larxene volunteered immediately.

Axel shook his head though and pointed out what he thought was the obvious flaw to this plan, "If they have every dog under their command it's going to be difficult, nigh impossible to even get to him or Xigbar. There are four of us and just how many of them?"

Luxord shrugged but Larxene, ever the well-prepared Cerberus dog, announced something which surprised them all, "117 as of this morning's report."

"Add the four you two killed upstairs and we have 113 dogs to deal with, not including Demyx and Xigbar," Luxord mused slowly. They were a carefully organized society consisting of three divisions governed by a lieutenant, whom reported to a captain, whom reported to Axel. Each division had 100 carefully selected and trained grunts, giving them a total of 300 well maintained dogs underneath the officers. To think that over half the society was gone now, killed in one way or another during missions, made Roxas sick to his stomach. It had only been a week since he'd left and he couldn't imagine how such drastic events could've occurred, "Fine. One hundred and thirteen grunts versus the four of us."

"Five," Larxene interjected abruptly, "There's Sora too."

"And six if you count Riku. Seems like decent odds if you ask me," Luxord said. Each of them was more skilled than the grunts but they outnumbered the small group greatly. They couldn't call in reinforcements though and it was only a matter of time till someone realized Axel wasn't in his cell.

Axel laughed a bit to their surprise, "Better than nothing. I'm taking my society back regardless of how many people are behind me."

* * *

It's all about to hit the fan guys so strap in! Meanwhile I'm going to go get dinner because I haven't eaten yet today and really ought to. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you thought! Wising you all the best in all the world!

~The Mad-TopHat-Ter


	22. Fighting for Rank

Hello! So I got a bit carried away with this chapter and by the time I was happy with it the thing was waaaaaaaaaaay too long (wrote seventeen pages…) so I went back and cut it in half in the only place it really seemed appropriate. That said there's still more to this point in the story and a new chapter will be uploaded soon. Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I still wish more of you guys who are reading would let me know what you think but just knowing people are reading is nice too. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Fighting for Rank**

It had never occurred to Larxene in her many years with the Cerberus society that she would one day have to sneak through the halls she would normally strut through proudly. After raiding the weaponry located near the training facilities in the basement she and the other three, all Cerberus elites, were making their way up the only stairs in the dark society. The first two floors were cleared easily because of the lights-out policy but the third floor was where the grunt dogs slept at night and there were two guards at each of the six doors. Female dogs and male dogs were kept separate in rooms which were designated by their division. This floor was the reason they couldn't risk taking the well-lit elevator. If even one guard saw Roxas or Axel they could warn Demyx, which would only lead to a full on assault with all of the society's remaining grunts. They had to be neutralized as much as possible to prevent a real disaster.

Taking Axel's cue from where they were crouched at the foot of the stairs leading up to the third floor, Larxene quietly passed her firearm off to Luxord and slipped a smaller and easily concealable handgun into her boot. In theory she wouldn't need it since Demyx hadn't turned the dogs against her or Luxord, but there was no telling what could happen tonight. She climbed the stairs casually to the slightly lit hall where twelve heads turned to face her, all immediately standing at attention. "At ease," she said, waving her had just as disinterestedly as she would normally have as she pulled out the two I.D. cards she'd taken from the guards downstairs, "Does anyone here know which division…Michael Monroe and Chris Klemp come from?"

The guards looked amongst themselves for a minute, seeming to think before one raised his hand, "They're division two sir."

"I see. Well they were on duty in the prison tonight and allowed a riot to break out after abandoning their posts to step out for fresh air," she barked, clenching the I.D. cards tightly in her hand and glaring at the guards of division two's quarters, "I was lucky to have heard the riot and managed to get it under control but to say I'm disgusted by this division's standards is an understatement! Wake your division and get outside! You can sleep when the sun comes up or until running laps around the grounds perimeter kills you!"

Roxas looked as shocked as the guards upstairs did. He sometimes forgot how ferocious she could be and he felt Luxord tap his shoulder, "She's not in danger, we need to move." Roxas nodded and followed him away from the stairs, keeping low and quiet. Axel wasn't with them anymore. As soon as the noise of the division two grunts picked up, he used it as cover to break the lock on the door to the conference room downstairs. The room had a balcony attached to it and with luck and some careful grease work he would scale to one of the office or lieutenant balconies on the fourth floor. At first they'd planned to have Larxene return to her room and lower a rope for the others to climb, but both she and Luxord had other jobs. Luxord was ordered to protect Roxas on the second floor in case something were to go wrong, so while Axel started climbing the side of the Cerberus society Larxene marched the entire second division of dogs, sixty-three in total, down the stairs right past where Luxord and Roxas were concealed in a closet designed for storing coats of visiting conference members. As soon as they passed and were on their way down the next flight of stairs Luxord grabbed Roxas' wrist and led him from the closet, one hand keeping a pistol held out in front of them just in case. They didn't have time to waste in hiding and as they hurried down the hall to the conference room the unexpected happened. A female grunt, a straggler of division two, came rushing down the stairs. Barely did she have time to register who she saw though before Luxord fired. Roxas raised his gun, ready to fight off the retaliating grunts which were bound to come after them but Luxord had a different plan. He grabbed Roxas by his shirt collar and threw him into the corner just as the guards came rushing towards the stairs, weapons at the ready, "Freeze!"

One of the guards brought out a flashlight and took a few steps down the stairs, shining the light directly at Luxord. He covered his eyes to block out the bright light and scowled, "Do you mind?"

"Captain!" one of the guards exclaimed in shock, "Y-you shot her?"

"Tardiness is unacceptable, the rest of her division left fifteen seconds ago," Luxord said calmly and coolly. He saw them take several steps down the stairs, some examining the shot dog and others still eyeing him warily, "Y-yes sir. Ofcourse…What are you doing out this late though sir?"

Suddenly Larxene came rushing up the stairs from the first floor, breathing quickly with the handgun at the ready. The guards turned their weapons and the flashlight on her and she quickly calmed herself after seeing the gunshot hadn't been directed at one of her group, "How dare you raise your weapons at me? Stand down!" She was far more assertive than her captain and the dogs immediately lowered their weapons. She did the same and looked over at Luxord, who didn't seem phased which meant Roxas was likely concealed somewhere nearby. As the guards took a step closer though she laughed loudly, "Are you seriously leaving your posts despite the lesson and punishment of the evening?"

They quickly stood at attention, all echoing, "Sir!" before rushing back up the stairs to their posts. They were in the clear again and Larxene let out a relieved sigh, heading down the hall to where Roxas had rejoined Luxord, "Idiots," she grumbled and Roxas wasn't sure if she was talking about them or the fooled dogs. The three quietly made their way to the conference room and Luxord asked, "Did you do it?"

"The entire second division is outside and all the entrances on the first level of the society are locked," she said shortly. She'd hoped the I.D. cards belonged to dogs from two different divisions so they could lock two out but at least the largest of the three were out of the way. Should something go wrong from here on out at least there wouldn't be as many dogs to deal with. Just as they entered the conference room and shut the door the end of a rope ladder fell into view and it was clear Axel had reached the forth floor.

* * *

Demyx froze halfway down the stairs to the fifth floor and Sora continued on a few before stopping to see what was wrong, "You okay?" A dog in division two had just died. She'd been shot and killed, but why? He hadn't given any orders.

"Demyx, hey, what's wrong?" Sora asked, waving a hand in front of his face and snapping him out of his daze. Demyx looked at him, eyes full of sudden distrust. He still had his knife up his sleeve and for a moment he considered stabbing him now and getting it over with. The thought that something might actually be wrong with Riku though nagged away at him though and he shook his head, "It's nothing." He could overpower Sora if he needed to. They continued down the stairs and right into Riku's living quarters. Barely two steps into the room Demyx shook his head and said, "He's not in here."

Sora, still several feet ahead of him, looked back skeptically, "You haven't even looked yet."

"I told you I could find him faster than you. I know what my cousin smells like and he's not here…" Demyx's voice trailed off as he wandered around the room slowly, "In fact, I don't think he's been here for at least three days." He was still young for a vampire, something Riku reminded him of frequently, and he couldn't pinpoint exactly how long he'd been gone. This was where he lived though so it didn't make sense to him or Sora why he wouldn't have been here in days. Demyx left the room quickly and hurried down the stairs, Sora following and quickly asking with great interest, "What? Do you smell him?"

"I'm not a dog," Demyx hissed as they reached the fourth floor. He sniffed the air as they stopped in front of Riku's office and he quickly let himself in. Sora didn't know why they were back here since he'd already checked both his living quarters and office. He'd hoped Demyx would be of some help to him but so far he'd just led him back to the obvious and empty places. Just as Sora started to consider leaving him to continue the search on his own Demyx stepped further into the office and mumbled, "He went back?" Sora didn't need him to elaborate and he was just as speechless as Demyx. Riku went back to hell. Demyx bent down and grabbed the edge of the rug, jerking it back and flipping on the light switch. Stained into the wood was a rather large upside-down pentagram drawn within a circle, "…God damn it," was all Demyx could manage to say. He slumped to the floor and stared at the design, sheer disbelief filling him as it sunk in, "He really went back…and without me…"

Sora stood silently near the door staring at the symbol. It was definitely blood and he wondered if there was anything the symbol could tell them, "Can you tell when it was made?"

Demyx ran a finger along the outer circle for a few seconds, a certain depression radiating from him, "…About a week ago I think." That was around the same time Sora had been abducted from the society. Before they could think further into it there was a thud from the next room over. Demyx quickly got to his feet and flipped the light back off. The next room over was Sora's, but Sora was with him and clearly not the source of the noise. Sora drew his gun and Demyx thought he could use him to his advantage. He was loyal to the society it seemed, and it was possible he would need help dealing with the intruder. With his knife ready he ignored the sudden emotional upheaval the recent discovery of his cousin's departure caused. Floors four through five were not affected by the lights-out policy and the two stood in the bright hallway in front of the door to Sora's room, Demyx looking to Sora for the cue. Sora thought it was odd that Demyx was relying on him but he nodded and reached for the doorknob. He wasted no time lingering, hoping to get the edge on the intruder with the element of surprise as they both burst into the room and Demyx flipped on the light. What they saw though was almost as alarming as what they found in Riku's office.

"Freeze!" Larxene shouted, weapon already pointed at them both. The small group had been searching Sora's room for him and since she was in the entry room with Roxas they both quickly turned their weapons on the pair that tried to get the jump on them. Demyx didn't plan on it though and before it registered with any of them he'd grabbed Sora and held the knife against his throat. Larxene didn't look phased but Roxas immediately lowered his weapon. "Drop you guns!" Demyx ordered loudly, already calling on the dogs downstairs. As soon as Demyx gave the order two gunshots rang through the air, both which hit him in leg. He cried and fell against Sora who quickly jabbed him in the gut with his elbow and knocked the wind from him. Sora slipped free of his restraint as Demyx fell to the ground clutching his leg and continuing to writhe and groan in pain. He heard a set of footsteps and looked up at Axel as he crossed the floor with the gun still pointed down at him. "He's already called them no doubt," he heard Luxord grumble, "And I imagine all this noise has reached Xigbar too."

"Then we'd better kill him now," Larxene said quickly, urging them to hurry, "That should set the dogs straight."

Demyx couldn't believe this was happening. Was he really going to die here in a quickly growing pool of his own blood? Roxas spoke up though quickly, "Wait! Just use him as a hostage. I mean the dogs won't attack us if we're using him against them, plus we can use him as a bargaining chip with Xigbar."

"Please, you seriously think he cares about him?" Luxord scoffed, though he was already hoisting Demyx to his feet and pulling both arms behind his back. It hurt quite a lot to stand up but Demyx grit his teeth and said nothing about it. They didn't know just how much Xigbar cared about him and Demyx couldn't wait until he showed up.

Just like Larxene had been less than an hour ago, Sora was just as confused as to what was going on and he looked to his brother for answers. Roxas just shook his head and said, "Xigbar turned on us."

"Big surprise," Sora said sarcastically. He pushed the fact his captain was gone out of his head and instead focused on the situation at hand. The door burst open and surprisingly only three dogs rushed in with weapons ready, none of them making any attempt to help Demyx. At first they assumed this was because of the gun Axel was holding against the side of Demyx's head but it was Larxene who spotted the real reason they weren't moving, quickly alerting the rest of them, "Take cover!" Barely did they have time to move before the suspiciously bulky shirts on the three dogs began to flash quickly. Larxene had been the quickest to hide and she pulled Roxas over the countertop with her while Axel and Luxord, still holding Demyx hostage, both ducked behind different pieces of furniture nearby. Sora opened the door separating his living quarters from Riku's office and dove to the floor. After only three flashes the bombs exploded and a large hole was blown right into the side of the building, and explosion which could be both seen and heard from town. Roxas kept his head covered as he looked up at the smoke billowing out of the enormous hole to the outside. Half the top of the counter had been blown away and he looked to his left to make sure Larxene was okay. She really hated explosions so she was clearly a bit shaken by the power of the ones so close to them, but aside from that she seemed fine. To his right he saw Axel had come out from his cover and was crouched down by a second but slightly smaller hole in the wall. At first he wasn't sure what he was doing, the smoke in the room too thick, but he saw him pulling someone back up into the room. Luxord's cover hadn't been sufficient and he had been blown clear across the room and right through the wall. He looked injured but still had hold of Demyx with one arm and Larxene quickly got to her feet and hurried to help her captain. Roxas got up as well, still disoriented from the explosion and as he looked around the room he couldn't believe they were all still alive. It made him sick to his stomach to see the dogs, traitors or not, blown apart. As the smoke began to clear he saw the entire half of the room the trio occupied had been blown apart and was covered in red. Panic set in when he didn't see Sora though.

His brother was safe. The wall between his room and Riku's office withstood the explosion with only minor cracks and as the noise of the explosion settled down he got to his feet and shut the door to block out the smoke. It was amazing how much quieter everything was with the door shut and he felt suddenly very uneasy with the silence of the dark room. He considered going back to check on the others but as he turned he spotted the rug still overturned on the floor. It was odd how the symbol made him feel like he was being watched. Riku was gone though so he quickly shook the feeling. If he was here he'd help them win this battle and make Xigbar pay for sending him to that horrible concentration camp. What Sora didn't understand was why he'd left in the first place since it was no secret he hated his home.

"Jerk…" he grumbled before turning his back on the symbol and turning to open the door. He froze though and suddenly had a crazy thought. What if he was being watched? What if Riku was still keeping tabs on him? He knew he'd feel like an idiot for what he was about to do but he also knew there were still a good number of dogs and Xigbar to deal with. Sora let go of the doorknob and rushed over to the pentagram, pushing the run the rest of the way off it and dropping to his knees, "This is stupid…" it was worth a try though and he put his hands down on the symbol, "Look…I don't know if you can hear me but we're in trouble here. Your cousin has all the dogs under control and Xigbar's got him under control. We could really use your help."

"Sora!"

Sora heard his brother call from the other room and quickly yelled back, "I'm okay!" He turned his attention back to the pentagram and drummed his fingers on the surface, quickly finishing his business there, "I don't know why you left Riku…but you'd better come back so I can kick your ass."

The door to the office opened and Roxas came in, "We need to keep moving Sora. More dogs are on the way…What are you doing?"

Sora really wasn't sure and he got to his feet and kicked the rug back over the pentagram, "Nothing, let's go." He followed Roxas back into what had once been his living quarters but now couldn't even be called that. Luxord was back in the room and it looked as though he'd taken a good deal of damage on the left side of his body, that being the side which hit the wall, but he was still standing straight and tall. Larxene had taken over restraining Demyx to ease the strain on her captain. Axel looked fine but Roxas knew better. He could see that the old problem gunshot wound in his leg inflicted back around Christmas was bothering him. Axel wouldn't admit it though so Roxas wouldn't point it out, instead following him out of the room like everyone else, "That was only three of them. Let's get upstairs and finish this before the rest of them show up."

Larxene followed at the rear with Luxord, keeping the handgun pressed against Demyx's head and looking back every few steps, "I don't see why we're keeping him alive. If we just kill him this would all be so much easier."

"Don't worry, Axel knows what he's doing," Luxord assured her. He was holding his left arm carefully and Larxene wondered if it had been broken as a result of the explosion. Though he seemed to be able to keep up with them as they hurried up the stairs, he had to stop about halfway up. Larxene stopped reluctantly and asked, "Having trouble?"

"I'm just going to get in the way up there…I have a plan though," he said and Larxene listened intently. It wasn't until the rest of the group was halfway up the stairs to the next floor that they realized they weren't behind them anymore. "There's no way someone could have snuck up on us!" Sora said as he hurried back down to the landing. He saw Larxene coming up the stairs though with Demyx still as her captive, no Luxord in sight though. "Where's Luxord?" he asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry about it. He's fine," Larxene said, looking past him and up at Axel, "Let's just keep moving." While Roxas and Sora both seemed to second guess the situation Axel nodded, "Luxord knows what he's doing." Larxene tried not to laugh. It was odd how similar her captain and Axel thought. As soon as they reached the landing of the sixth floor they saw the door to Axel's office was open and he led them right to it. At this point there was no real reason to try and sneak up on Xigbar. The explosions would let even a deaf man know something was going on and Xigbar wasn't a fool. There he sat at the desk belonging to Axel, surrounded by the rest of Axel's dogs.

"Dramatic and unnecessary," Axel commented after taking in the scene.

Xigbar smirked though and simply gave the dogs around him one order: "Kill them all."

As the dogs, once loyal to only Axel, raised their weapons Axel grabbed Demyx from Larxene and pulled him in front of him. He pressed the gun against his head and the guards faltered and froze as Demyx's fear distracted him. This wasn't surprising to Axel but Xigbar did look annoyed, "This is how you did it right?" Demyx looked quite scared but didn't say anything. He couldn't even look up at Xigbar, afraid that he'd only be met with a cold and disappointed stare from his lover. It was his fault all this was happening. If he'd just enslaved Sora when he had the chance they wouldn't be in this situation and Xigbar wouldn't have to relinquish his power.

"Demyx."

He looked up quickly at Xigbar, surprised to see he'd gotten to his feet and didn't look mad. In a calm voice he said, "Don't be selfish, you know how to fix the problem you caused."

They all understood and Demyx felt sick. Xigbar expected him to die, to sacrifice himself and order the dogs to open fire but as soon as Demyx nodded and the dogs prepared to fire Axel moved his gun and fired it right into his shoulder. Demyx cried loudly and the dogs faltered again as he hung his head and sobbed. "I don't have to kill him Xigbar, just give up," Axel said coldly as he jammed the gun back against the side of Demyx's head. Roxas, Sora, and Larxene were all ready to shoot the second things went bad. There were fifty or so dogs in the room, all under Demyx's control. If he ordered them to shoot there would be an intense firefight which could end in Xigbar's favor if the numbers had the advantage. Demyx looked back up at Xigbar. He wouldn't let them kill him. He loved him and wouldn't let him suffer like this. The calm demeanor Xigbar upheld only moments ago was gone and instead he looked amused and just said, "Test your dogs' loyalty then. See how they react when they wake up, confused, and see you have your weapons pointed at them. All it takes is one fidgety dog to pull the trigger and send them all into a mad frenzy. Go on, kill him."

Demyx couldn't believe this and he could only stare on, speechless as Xigbar laughed. Axel knew he was right but unlike Xigbar he knew something more important, "You should remember I didn't need to use someone else to make them obey me." He tightened his finger on the trigger and Demyx shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself for a death coming far earlier than he anticipated. Someone grabbed his neck though and he felt the gun pulled away from his head just as it was fired. He opened his eyes in shock and saw himself face-to-face with something which scared him far more than death had.

"I'll be taking that."

Axel wasn't sure how he'd gotten there but he immediately recognized him. The Duke vampire had grabbed his wrist and moved the gun at the last second, appearing out of nowhere and shocking everyone. By 'that' Axel at first thought he was referring to the gun but Zexion instead jerked Demyx out of his grip and pulled him into his own restraint. The opening left without Demyx as a shield was a problem Xigbar was quick to react to, shoving an idle dog out of the way and firing right at Axel. It happened so quickly nobody was prepared, but at least the hastiness of it all decreased Xigbar's accuracy. The bullet caught Axel in the side and he quickly pulled his wrist free of Zexion and returned fire. Larxene, Roxas, and Sora also launched their attack. Self-defense was human nature and the dogs instinctively defended themselves with return fire. In the commotion Demyx pulled free of Zexion but quickly slumped against the wall, the pain from the earlier gunshot wound in his leg still hard to deal with, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Zexion shoved him back flat against the wall and grabbed his face to make him look at him, "Setting you straight," was all he said before wrapping both his hands around his throat, "I heard from Riku you're with that one-eyed human over there."

Demyx laughed and wasn't intimidated, "So he did go home without me."

"Not entirely by choice, but people like him are easily persuaded," Zexion grumbled as he tightened his hands around Demyx's throat, "How dare you embarrass me by choosing a human?"

Demyx grabbed Zexion's hands and tried to loosen them. The age difference he had on him though made Zexion stronger, "I didn't _choose_ anything! We've been over for years you bastard!"

Zexion laughed as Demyx wheezed, both oblivious of the commotion in the room around them. The noise was fading as his face turned red and Demyx's resistance was weakening, was this really it? When he first met Zexion he never imagined one day he'd be getting choked to death by him; then again the first time he met Xigbar he never imagined he would let someone kill him. Just when he thought it was all over someone unexpected came to his rescue. Sora clocked Zexion over the head with the butt of his pistol hard enough to send him tumbling to the ground, "What did you do to Riku?" He remembered how Zexion was also a part of the royal family and suspected he might know something about why he'd left.

Zexion hit the floor and slowly got up, lunging for Sora as he fired the gun. Sora managed to get two shots to his chest before Zexion slammed him against the wall, "You must be Sora. Why would he go through the trouble of making a weak little brat like you his ghoul? Let alone go to such lengths to protect you…" Zexion stared at him quite intently, looking for something unusual that would set him apart from any other measly human, "…You must taste delicious." If Demyx couldn't escape him there was no way Sora could have stopped him from sinking his fangs deep into his throat.

The noise of the room was deafening and Demyx covered his ears, looking away from where Zexion had Sora pinned to the wall. In the rest of the room he saw the fight had escalated and several dogs had fallen. Larxene was cornered but seemed to be holding her own just fine despite being outnumbered. Roxas was rushing across the room to get to his brother when he was tackled by a dog and sent flying to the floor. He fired though and quickly killed the dog only to be rushed by several others, scooting back against the desk so they couldn't get behind him as he hastily reloaded and continued shooting. Axel was on the other side of the desk in the middle of an intense struggle with Xigbar. Axel had the upper hand and even though they both appeared to be out of ammunition it was clear Xigbar had been shot and taken more damage. It was surprising to say the least to see Axel beating Xigbar in combat, especially without weapons, but as his captain was kicked and sent flying over the desk Demyx felt no remorse. What was he doing? How had he been with a man who, for lack of a better description, treated him just as badly as Zexion? It was Xigbar's fault this was happening and it was Demyx's fault that he had the power to do it. Xigbar hit the floor and scrambled to his feet quickly, laughing a bit as he spotted exactly what he needed to win this battle. Roxas was backed against the desk distracted with a fight of his own and completely oblivious of him. Xigbar grabbed a passing dog and snatched away his weapon just as Axel and Demyx realized what he was thinking.

"STOP!" Demyx shouted loudly and immediately all the brainwashed dogs froze, but he wasn't talking to them. Xigbar wouldn't stop though and Roxas heard a sudden clamor as Axel jumped the desk and grabbed onto him tightly. It was then that he finally saw Xigbar from over Axel's shoulder, spotting him just as he fired the gun in his hand directly at them. Roxas felt his body jolt, only once at first but Xigbar fired three more times before discarding the empty gun and running from the room. Roxas was shaking and still staring past Axel's shoulder in horror. This couldn't be real. None of this was real. He felt Axel's grip slipping slowly from around his shoulders and quickly wrapped his arms around him, "No, nonono please no…" Roxas held onto him tightly, breathing quickly and trying to ignore the warm feeling of blood beneath his hands. He hid his face in Axel's neck, listening closely and holding his own breath to listen for some kind of noise.

"Demyx, send them after me now," Larxene said calmly. They needed to end this. Demyx remembered overhearing the plan she and Luxord made earlier when they separated from the rest of the group and nodded his head. Larxene rushed from the room, all the dogs following after her quickly. Demyx looked over the ruined office solemnly, eyes coming to rest on Zexion sucking the life out of Sora. He looked very pale and Demyx knew if he didn't so something quickly he would die. Quietly he made his way over to them and wrapped his arms around Zexion, "Let's get out of here."

Sora gasped as Zexion removed his fangs and laughed a bit, "What's this?"

"I was wrong," Demyx said slowly, "I shouldn't get involved with humans. I just want to go home, with you."

There was a short silence and Zexion laughed again, "Don't take me for a fool." Demyx didn't expect Zexion to believe him, he just expected him to switch his direction of anger. Zexion shoved Sora away and grabbed Demyx by the throat again, easily throwing him across the room. Demyx braced himself as he went crashing through the glass doors leading to the balcony, skidding all the way to the railing and not bothering trying to get up. Zexion was at his side soon enough though and he bent down next to him, "You shouldn't have crossed me! If you'd just-" Demyx wasn't through fighting though despite his apparent weakness. The knife he'd concealed up his sleeve was still there and he grabbed the front of Zexion's shirt before stabbing him right in the heart. It wouldn't kill him, they both knew that, but Demyx couldn't stop himself from laughing as he withdrew the knife. There was no blood, not even an entry wound but Zexion looked absolutely horrified.

"Now…stand up," Demyx mused slowly, falling back to his side and watching Zexion do as he was ordered, "Take out your gun…Good, now put it against your head." Zexion did so but he didn't look pleased about it and he struggled to say, "D-Demyx, the punishment for killing another vampire is death. Don't be a fool!"

Demyx laughed and just shrugged as he rolled onto his back, feeling quite at peace as he stared up at the dark skies above. "I'm not too worried, I'm on pretty good terms with the new king," he said as he raised his hand and bent back two fingers so it looked like a gun, "Besides I am a fool." He mimed firing a gun at the sky and heard the gunshot as Zexion pulled the trigger. The gunshot was followed by a thud as the Duke's body fell to the ground. Demyx didn't look at him but he could smell the blood nearby and he had to shut his eyes. He couldn't help but smile a little as he felt a raindrop hit his arm, followed shortly thereafter by another on his forehead. He really hated the rain. Admittedly he didn't know why he was smiling. It was a crime to kill another vampire, he knew that, but he'd help bring all this destruction to the society so the least he could do was try to make it right for them again.

Something was gone from the Cerberus society though that couldn't be replaced. It had been several minutes and Roxas finally let go of his held breath with a sob, "No…Axel no." There was no pulse and no heartbeat to speak of and he tightened his grip on his body, ignoring the large amount of blood covering him. Axel couldn't be dead. He was the most powerful man in the world, a man revered wherever he went and always treated with respect even by people who didn't like him. He'd survived numerous attempts on his life, two wars, the life-threatening heart condition which had almost killed Roxas several times, and all sorts of injuries and poisons before and after the establishment of the Cerberus society. It was just a couple gunshots, why wasn't he okay? Even Roxas forgot sometimes that Axel was just human, "Axel no…no come back." There was still so much he had to tell him, so much he wanted him to know. Roxas felt a hand on his shoulder and heard his brother say, "Roxas…I'm sorry."

Axel was gone and Xigbar was to blame. Roxas slowly leaned forward and laid Axel down on the floor, letting go of him shakily. He grabbed onto one of his hands and held on with both of his for a few seconds before letting go and rushing to his feet. Sora was surprised by his sudden motivation but Roxas just grabbed the gun out of his hands and ran for the door. He was going after Xigbar alone and Sora rushed after him, "Roxas stop!" It was easy to forget about just how much blood he'd lost and Sora abruptly fell over as soon as he started running, "Shit…Stupid vampires," he cursed quietly, too drained to raise his voice. Zexion had been merciless and drained him of nearly a fatal amount of blood, leaving him incredibly weak and unsteady. His head was light and the room was quickly fading to darkness around him. Within mere seconds Sora was unconscious and Roxas was gone.

* * *

Probably shouldn't say anything since a lot of you are upset…New chapter should be up in a week though. Tuesdays are one of my days off so I usually use those to edit the chapter I finish in the later part of the week. I am still planning on having this story complete by the end of August and I've already made a lot of progress on a new story I can't wait to release. Wishing you all the best in all the world and thank you all so much for reading! Please review!

~The Mad-TopHat-Ter


	23. Fighting for Rank cont

Oh my goodness work is exhausting. At least money is good right? And I'm still breathing! Win! I'm back with a new chapter (which is more like the second half of the mega-long one) and I'm quite excited with the way this story is wrapping up. Enjoy!

**IMPORTANT NEWS**: I know a bunch of you guys were following my old deviantart account and many of you have been sending me emails asking what happened with it. Long story short it got deleted and I wasn't happy about it. I just created a new one though and plan on uploading all the pictures that were on the old one. It's taken a while to get the motivation to recreate my account and they wouldn't let me have my old name so instead I'm TopHat-Kitten over there. I'm putting the link on my profile now as my homepage for you to follow if you like! Keep any eye out for old and new pictures!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Fighting for Rank cont.**

Larxene ignored the sound of dozens of sets of feet thundering on the ground only ten feet behind her. As she rounded the corner for the last stretch of her run, down the stairs to the fourth floor, she saw something that immediately concerned her. Luxord was nowhere to be seen. Had he abandoned the plan and fled into hiding to save himself? Larxene knew very well that her captain was no coward, but there was no arguing that Luxord was a man who always put himself first. As she approached the landing and began to form a backup plan to decommission the dogs, the stairs beneath her feet began to shake and she hastened her pace. A loud explosion came from below as five of the explosive vests created and used by Xigbar erupted on the 3rd floor staircase. Larxene sprung the rest of the way down the stairs just before they crumbled from underneath her. Ten stairs weren't anything to her but the shock wave of the explosion sent her further through the air before she hit the ground. It was a little known fact that she really hated explosions but she couldn't exactly ignore the one behind her as she almost immediately smelled smoke. Larxene got to her feet quickly and turned to look at the rather enormous hole in the ground where the stairs from the fourth to the fifth floor had once been. She walked to the edge and looked down through the hole only to see the entire third floor staircase beneath them was also gone and the second floor staircase beneath that one was littered with the wounded bodies of the brainwashed dogs. None of that was really bothersome to her though, the real issue being the fact there was a fire growing quickly on the third floor, "You put too much firepower Luxord!" Her call was loud and directed down the massive hole. A couple of dogs moved but she knew they were all to injured by the fall to be a problem to them anymore.

"Actually I started that fire."

Larxene turned quickly and hurried down the hall only to see Luxord on his feet leaning against one of the building's support beams. He didn't seem bothered by the fact the fire on the third floor was quickly growing and instead he nonchalantly continued to play with the little red rubber ball in his hand. His lieutenant looked confused and demanded to know, "But why? You can't seriously be trying to add 'fire damage' to the insurance claim."

Luxord laughed and shook his finger at her in a very scolding manner before informing her of his motive, "Face it, we need help Larxene. We've got a case of treason and no dogs to make our burden any lighter…The fire will set off the alarm and notify the fire department as well as island police and nearby hospitals since it's the Cerberus society. I know you don't like them but the island's law enforcement can help us out right now, even Axel would admit it."

Larxene suddenly felt a chunk of ice fall into the base of her stomach. Luxord didn't know Axel was dead. They stood in silence for a moment just watching the fire as Larxene tried to figure out how to tell him the news. "He's dead isn't he?" Luxord asked and Larxene immediately and reflexively nodded her head, grateful she didn't have to say those words. Luxord sighed loudly and continued to fiddle with the ball in his hand, tossing it up and catching it a few times before saying, "Well I suppose it's time to update our resumes." She found it amusing that her captain could make jest of the situation but the moment was short lived. The explosion had shaken the building centered around the stairways and neither of the division three elites were surprised when the crack in the stairs above them began to chip away and cause bits of the molding to fall. "We'd better get out of here. The building is strong but I doubt it'll be stable for much longer," Luxord said as he beckoned her to follow him. Larxene rushed to help support him as they made their way to the ladder linked from Sora's room on the fourth floor to the conference room on the second floor.

* * *

The hatred Roxas had for Xigbar had been steadily building since he first joined the Cerberus society and served as his grunt, finally climaxing into utter rage tonight. He didn't care if Xigbar was three times his size, he didn't care if Xigbar sent every dog in the society to back him up, and he didn't care if he suffered more than any person had before at his hand tonight. The door to the roof was still wide open and the strengthening winds that accompanied the storm met him as he rushed up the stairs, shouting out as he reached the flat rooftop, "XIGBAR!" His heart was flying and he could feel a tinge of pain beginning to form deep within it. His heart was already aching but this pain was different and he gasped and clutched his chest angrily. He knew he needed to calm down but the anger in him just couldn't be quelled.

There was no response to his call and Roxas backed against the wall, squinting through the darkness for his target. The moonlight was mostly masked by the storm clouds and he refused to cry since it would only further inhibit his vision. In the reflective surface of a rain puddle he saw a flash of movement and immediately fired. He heard a grunt and his heart raced faster as he fired again, though in the same puddle he saw another movement and knew Xigbar had moved, "Hiding in the shadows! You're just a cowardly bastard!" Roxas rushed forward to pursue him but out of the shadows, charging straight for him, came Xigbar. He saw the gun and immediately dove for the ground, hitting the wet surface and sliding right past Xigbar. Xigbar's shot missed but as Roxas slid past he grabbed him, wrapping one arm around his neck and grabbing his wrist with the other. What Xigbar hadn't expected was for Roxas to bite into his arm, ripping into the flesh as hard as he could. Roxas would shoot, bite, and do anything else to make him suffer but Xigbar jerked his arm down, ripping free of the bite and closing it around his throat tight enough to prevent any passage of air. The sudden lack of oxygen didn't help Roxas' heart and he quickly bent his restrained wrist and pulled the trigger on the gun. For once luck seemed to be on his side and a bullet went right into Xigbar's foot. Roxas used the following instant of agony to slip out of his grip. Before he had the chance to even turn around Xigbar fired and Roxas felt a bullet rip through his abdomen like fire. Roxas fell to his knees and he heard Xigbar laughing behind him.

"I laughed when Axel told me he'd added someone new to my division; some random homeless looking Al Bhed who tried to pick his pockets only to have a heart-attack. You're just as laughable today," Xigbar said over the noise of the growing rain. He grabbed Roxas by his shirt collar as he tried to get to his feet again, jerking him upright and causing a great deal of stress and strain to the bullet wound. Roxas pulled away surprisingly and raised his gun to fire only to hear the clicking of an empty chamber. Xigbar laughed harder and raised his gun, pressing it right against the center of Roxas' forehead. In the spit second Roxas registered this was the end he shut his eyes only to hear another clicking of an empty chamber. He and Xigbar had both grabbed used weapons in their rush from the office below and both were now empty and useless. Roxas knew he would stand no chance in a fist-fight with Xigbar but he did know how useful the element of surprise could be. While Xigbar was still registering the fact his gun was empty Roxas threw his empty weapon at him, catching Xigbar right in the forehead and causing a nasty gash.

Suddenly there was a jolt and the building shook unexpectedly as the explosives Luxord planted on the third floor detonated. Roxas wondered what could be going on beneath them but knowing the others were still fighting somewhat lifted his hopes. Xigbar didn't seem phased at all and as he stepped towards him Roxas knew it was all over for him if he didn't think of something soon. Effortlessly he grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Roxas' hands quickly went up to grab his and alleviate the horrible strain but he was in a great deal of pain from both his injuries and heart. Xigbar too had been injured but only showed signs of a limp from where Roxas had shot him in the foot. He was the iron dog of the society and had seen much worse in his many years than what Roxas could do to him. Roxas glared at him and flailed despite his injuries as Xigbar walked him across the wet roof and to the low-railed edge. He saw the ground seven stories below out of the corner of his eye and looked back to Xigbar. He didn't need weapons to finish him off but Roxas refused to let him live after what he'd done to Axel. As soon as he felt Xigbar's grip loosen, ready to let him fall, Roxas let go of his hand with one of his and lunged for his eye. The feeling of his fingers breaking the squishy surface of his eyeball made Roxas' stomach twist but he wouldn't stop, gouging deeply and blinding Xigbar entirely. Xigbar howled in pain and staggered forward, bumping unsteadily into the low guardrail. The roof's surface was slick and his shoes lost their grip almost instantly, sending him tumbling forward. Roxas tried to shove away from him but Xigbar tightened his grip and grabbed his throat with his other hand to keep him from escaping.

The feeling of weightlessness as they fell through the air was somewhat relieving to Roxas. He knew that he only had a few seconds left, but just knowing Xigbar would pay made him feel better about it all. The falling sensation was much more short-lived than he imagined though, suddenly feeling someone take hold of his wrist and stop him. Xigbar lost hold on his throat and fell further before grabbing onto his ankle at the last second, nearly pulling Roxas free of his savior.

"Hang on!"

Roxas opened his eyes and saw Demyx hanging over the side of the balcony attached to Axel's office. He quickly reached up and grabbed onto his wrist but he could feel Xigbar slowly pulling himself up his leg. He tried to shake him off but Xigbar wouldn't budge and Roxas could feel Demyx struggling to hold onto them both.

Demyx knew very well that he wouldn't be able to pull them both up. Demyx also knew the only one he wanted to save was Roxas, "Hold onto my hand Roxas," he said as he pulled his other one free. The weight on his arm was heavy and he nearly lost his footing, hastily hooking his feet underneath the guardrail and digging his toes in tight. With his hand free he reached into his jacket and pulled out the standard issue Cerberus gun. He'd never fired it before and only wore it to keep up with the strictly enforced uniform protocol. He pointed the gun straight down and Roxas shut his eyes, hoping that Demyx had some sense of aim. Demyx too hoped he wouldn't miss, holding his breath and pulling the trigger. Roxas opened his eyes as Demyx shut his, "Goodbye Xigbar…" Roxas felt Xigbar's grip slip and he looked down as the tyrant fell with a fresh bullet hole in his skull. Demyx dropped his gun and grabbed Roxas' hands quickly, pulling him back over the guardrail and falling quickly to the ground. He was shaking and Roxas, despite all that Demyx had done, felt a strong sense of pity for the fool.

"I…I'm really sorry Roxas," Demyx muttered, unable to look him in the eye. The rain was picking up and they both cringed as they heard, just over the noise of the weather, the sound of Xigbar's body hitting the ground. Roxas didn't say anything. The world around him had fallen apart and he couldn't begin to imagine where things would go from here. Maybe it would have been better, he thought, if he'd fallen with Xigbar. His chest still ached but it was loosening slowly and he knew before long he wouldn't have pain to distract him from the rest of the world. Demyx suddenly got to his feet with a rather determined look on his face though Roxas couldn't imagine why. He put both hands on Roxas' shoulder and smiled, "Hey…It'll be okay."

What did Demyx know about the way the real world worked? Every time he'd seen Demyx since he joined the society he seemed entranced and amused by the way humans behaved, as if they were some kind of animal in the zoo just there for show. Roxas shook his head with a small scowl and Demyx let go of him before crouching down and biting his thumb quite hard, drawing a quick symbol Roxas recognized as a satanic pentagram. As soon as it was complete Demyx vanished right before his eyes and Roxas took a couple steps away from the space, slumping against the wall. This was the first time he'd witnessed anything genuinely paranormal and he looked around to see if anyone else had seen it. Roxas looked to the doors leading back to the office and quickly he felt a surge of hope, rushing back inside and out of the rain. Maybe Axel was breathing now. Maybe when Roxas had checked his body was in shock or something like that. Axel was right where he'd laid him down though and Roxas told himself to check anyways. Before he even got down next to him he knew there wouldn't be a heartbeat, but that didn't make it hurt any less when he heard none.

The silence made his other senses more alert though and he quickly recognized the faint smell of smoke. Reluctantly he let go of Axel and rushed to the door to the office, stepping out and looking over the side of the stairs only to see straight a large portion of the stairs on the fifth floor was missing and he could see straight down to the second floor of the society. Smoke was filtering up through the crack and he hurried back into Axel's office. He had to get him out of the building. Roxas faltered in his steps though when he saw his brother collapsed against the wall off to the side of the room. In his daze he must have overlooked him but he felt a great sense of relief when he heard his brother's heart beating. There was a large amount of blood down his front and Roxas remembered how the vampire had attacked him and he was lucky to be alive. Roxas ripped off part of the bottom of his shirt and quickly wrapped it around Sora's throat in an effort to slow the blood loss. He didn't want to think about just how much blood his brother had lost and instead told himself to focus on getting him out of the society and to a hospital. As he grabbed Sora's arm and pulled it around his shoulder, Roxas remembered Axel. He looked back at where the great leader of the northern hemisphere lay motionless on his office floor. There was no way, especially in his condition, that Roxas would be able to get both his brother and Axel out of the society. Had the situation been different Roxas' decision would have been much more difficult, but the reality of it all was that Sora was unconscious and Axel was dead. His brother could be saved, Axel couldn't. Shaking his head violently to try and disregard the painful truth, Roxas told himself he had to move quickly. He hoisted his brother up as he got to his feet and wrapped an arm around his waist, "…Alright, let's go."

* * *

It's not over yet! I actually changed the ending a bit because of this chapter and I think the next chapter will be quite different from what you're used to. I officially estimate only one (possibly two) more chapters to this story. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought! I'm going to be very busy next week and am heading south to visit my family on Wednesday so it may take a while for the next chapter to go up but I will try to have it done before I leave. Wishing you all the best in all the world!

~The Mad-Tophat-Ter


	24. Going Home

I needed a break from writing. I haven't been inspired or motivated to even plug in my flash drive for months. It's been bad guys, more writer's great wall of China than block I'm afraid. Been on vacation visiting family, trying no to think about all the stress I've got in my life right now (school, LOTS of work, bills, relationships, health problems) and actually went back to read some of my stuff. That's when it all started coming back together. To help take my mind off the world I rewrote the ending of this story and am finally ready to complete it, possibly even to take on another one.

Long and short of it all: It's been a rough year. I'm sorry for my lack of consistent updates and I would like to make it up to you all if you're willing to keep reading.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Going Home**

Demyx felt himself falling through the dry air and realized his skill at jumping from the human world to hell was as bad as ever. The ground was a good twelve feet below and he braced himself for impact, tumbling and kicking up quite a dust storm where he landed. To his great surprise his body, once crippled by gunshot wounds, felt little pain and he pushed his pant leg up only to see the two wounds on his leg were gone. To say he was confused was an understatement, especially since there were still two bullet holes in his pants he poked his fingers through to make sure were really there. As the dust settled he looked around and realized his aim had been quite terrible. The site he'd landed in was once a great tower built just outside city-limits by the late King; hell's headquarters for the now disbanded Hades Project. The King had blown it up after the project members went their separate ways a few years back. Demyx hadn't really cared about the Hades Project but his time spent above made him realize just how much of an influence the late King had both in hell and in the human realm. As a fool he hadn't been privileged enough to see the inside of this place while it was active, but Riku often told him it was nothing special and he didn't know why his father was wasting his time with humans.

"Freeze!"

Demyx was just getting to his feet when he heard the two voices shout at him in a robotic-like unison. They were palace guards and known for being vicious and a bit trigger-happy, completely dedicated to protecting the kingdom. The guns they used in hell were drastically different from the ones he'd been around for the past several months and he knew a silver bullet would be much more painful. Things such as garlic, a stake of wood, and religious symbols weren't a threat to vampires as suggested in myth. Silver though, when refined perfectly, was known to cause severe burns which would take months to heal. Palace guards were equipped with rare silver bullets imported from the human realm, and Demyx wasn't eager to be shot. Keeping hunched over, midway through brushing the dust off his pants, he announced himself and cautiously raised his hands to show he was unarmed and meant no ill, "I am Demyx Cupid Puck, son of Cosette and adopted child of his Excellency, brother to the late King, prince Marius. Sole fool to the late King Mercutio and cousin of the new King Mercutio."

It was one of the few times memorizing the lengthy title came in handy and the two guards escorted him back to the palace in the sidecar between the two motorcycles. Demyx had always thought it odd during his time above that their worlds were so similar in terms of technology, though vampires were utilizing it far more efficiently than the human race. He did miss how warm the human world was and was willing to trade their advanced technology for a sun which actually radiated heat. Demyx had nearly forgotten how cold of a place hell was and he wished he'd worn a jacket or three. Even though the grounds of hell were comprised of only sand, essentially looking like one big metropolis in an orange desert, the temperatures were usually below 50 degrees year-round. He saw the River Styx coming into view and saw it lined with guards as usual who were positioned there to keep wandering souls and any other non-vampires entities out of the city. They crossed the bridge and Demyx stretched his neck to look down at the naked individuals clamoring out of the water, seeming to simply appear at the bottom of the river. Ambassadors of hell walked along the shore in front of the guards, informing the shaken looking individuals that they were in hell and doomed to walk the freezing desert for eternity. Demyx admittedly pitied them and was grateful he was a vampire and would never have to endure their suffering. He turned his gaze up as the guards moved to let their vehicle by. Even if a damned soul were to make it past the line of guards there was still a towering cement wall surrounding the city and the only doors were opened from high above by two more guards. The city itself was a great metropolis, built entirely around the palace at the center of the city. To his great alarm it looked as though there had been some kind of commotion, resulting in damages to buildings around the edge of the city where the lower class citizens resided, "What happened?"

"After the late King passed there were a series of peasant uprisings. Don't worry, all of the scum has been dealt with and now that we have a King again things have returned to normal," said the guard on the bike to his left. Demyx expected that was the case and slumped back into his seat with a sigh. At least things were okay now. Things weren't okay back at the Cerberus society though and he knew he was here for a very specific reason, not just to return to his old life. The palace itself was comprised of a series of smaller palaces connected to one large one by sky gardens high above the ground like bridges. It had been designed by a vampire by the name of Pyotr Alexeyevich Romanov, known to humans as 'Peter the Great'. Pyotr would later go on to design an almost identical palace in Russia which was called the Peterhof Palace. Demyx had never seen the palace in Russia but that suited him just fine because he knew nothing could top the beauty or love he had for his home.

To his dismay though he saw they were not going to the main palace and instead veered off to the right in the direction of one of the smaller palaces, "Wait, I need to speak with Riku…I mean the King immediately!" It felt weird calling his cousin the King since he'd always known him as simply Riku and never really accepted the fact one day he would be the ruler of hell.

"We've been given orders to deliver you directly to your living-quarters as soon as you returned," said the guard to his left in a very dry tone. That didn't set well with Demyx but as he moved to jump out of the side-car he felt the strong hand of the other guard force him back into his seat, "Orders from the King." Riku had ordered them to do this? Despite his confusion Demyx put up no further resistance, knowing that if he tried to prevent them from carrying out orders from their King they wouldn't hesitate to treat him like a threat. There wasn't time to spend waiting in his room though and Demyx was already plotting how to escape. He lived on the third floor out of five and the guards were very insistent on escorting him all the way back to his door. As soon as he was on the other side of the door he looked around the familiar room. It was laid out similarly to the captain's quarters of the Cerberus society but lofted and decorated far more luxuriously since it was designed for royalty and not soldiers. He wasted little time reminiscing on the memories within the walls though and instead rushed straight for one of the many windows along the wall. Demyx had snuck out through them several times before but barely did he get it open before realizing he wasn't alone.

"So? How did it all end?"

Demyx turned around quickly, smiling enthusiastically when he saw Riku was upstairs leaning over the railing, "How did you know I was coming?"

"You landed in the Hades Project ruins. Not many vampires who can jump worlds have that bad of aim," Riku said and Demyx couldn't help but laugh. It was slightly embarrassing but at least he didn't have to go far to speak with his cousin. Riku came downstairs to join him before asking again, "So? How did it all end?"

Demyx opened his mouth but found it difficult to finally get out the words he needed to, his smile slowly vanishing. He looked around to make sure they were alone before shutting the window, "Why did you leave without me?"

"_Roxas told me you were being punished for what happened in Agrabah. He didn't tell me you were being punished by Xigbar personally," Riku told him but Demyx still didn't bother opening his eyes. It was nice to just lie there and keep the world shut out for a while with no fear and no worry of what was after him. Riku was there and Riku wouldn't let anyone hurt him, "You're lucky to be alive according to Luxord. Apparently your captain has a tendency to kill people he isn't fond of."_

"_But Riku, he is fond of me," Demyx wheezed with a growing smile. He looked up at his cousin who seemed confused, "He is very fond of me."_

_Was his cousin really that much of a fool to think Xigbar really cared about him? "Go clean yourself up, you're a mess," Riku told him, grabbing his hand and helping pull him to his feet. Demyx didn't seem too happy to get up since he was in quite a lot of pain but he knew Riku knew best and nodded his head. As he headed for the bath Riku left Xigbar's living quarters. For years he'd chided his cousin about his unhealthy relationship with Zexion and when it finally looked like he was over the reckless behavior Xigbar came along and dragged Demyx right back into an abusive relationship. It wasn't all Demyx's fault though. He had always worked so hard to get along with people, willing to do anything for approval but coming by it rarely because of inferior birth. The monarchy was very conceited and snobbish when it came to who was worthy to be in the royal family, and by their standards Demyx and his mother were both unworthy. If the late king, his father, hadn't found amusement in Demyx's clumsiness and spirit Riku doubted his cousin would've lasted as long as he had in their family._

_As he headed back to his office he saw the door was ajar. He'd given Roxas permission to lead the investigation into The Spectator staff since the scandal seemed to have him quite concerned, so he shouldn't have been back already. If anything he found Roxas quite bothersome and whiny unlike his twin brother. That reminded him he still needed to go check on Sora, but first he needed to deal with the rat in his office. Pushing open the door and pulling out his gun, Riku fired right at the unwelcome guest before even registering who it was._

_Zexion groaned and doubled over, supporting himself with a hand on the desk, "What was that for?"_

"_Fun. What are you doing here?" Riku asked. He didn't regret shooting the Duke, his cousin, but he did put his gun away. It was a crime to kill another vampire and at the moment he really didn't have any reason to kill him._

_After several moments Zexion stood up straight, one hand covering the wound on his side and the other still on the desk as he said, "I came to see Demyx. I was told he lives on this floor."_

"_Well this is my office and he has no desire to see you Zexion," Riku told him shortly._

_Zexion briefly looked the room over with a disproving eye. It was very clear he wasn't impressed by the office but he merely laughed in his throat and said, "Yes well, I still want to see him."_

_His tone was one of impatience but Riku wasn't concerned with what Zexion was feeling, remaining quite calm through it all, "Then you'll have to get through me, and we both know you won't challenge your King."_

"_A King who refuses the throne and whose whereabouts still remain unknown despite my better judgment," Zexion reminded him quickly. He let go of the desk and made his way for the door with a smug look. Riku wouldn't get in his way, or so he thought. Casually his cousin shut the door though with his foot and slumped against it, "You'll leave him alone or I'll kill you despite my better judgment."_

_Zexion threw his head back and laughed, "Oh you can't be serious."_

"_Wish I wasn't," Riku told him and Zexion's amusement immediately turned to annoyance. He shook his head and stepped towards him, "You know I can tell them where you are! They're still looking for you and…are you listening to me?" Riku was distracted by a sudden realization: Sora was in trouble. He turned and opened the door to leave the office, ignoring Zexion completely. His cousin followed him into the hall and Riku realized things were about to get complicated. Xigbar was halfway down the hall and they both smelled the blood on his sleeves. If Zexion was guilty of one sin it was jealousy and in that instant his temper flared. As much as he wanted to let Zexion rip Xigbar apart the fact of the matter was that he still owed Axel and couldn't worsen his debt by allowing the slaughter of his first division captain. Quickly he restrained the Duke but because of how close they were in age it was quite a struggle. Xigbar had raised his guns to fire but when it was clear Riku had it under control he lowered them, "What's all this?"_

"_Demyx's old abusive boyfriend," Riku told him, "Zexion this is Xigbar and he's currently in charge of the Cerberus society."_

_That bit of information made Zexion cease struggling. He couldn't attack him for that would be a declaration of war between the human realm and hell. "Demyx is fraternizing with…with __**you**__?" The sense of resentment in his voice was overwhelming and Riku knew better than to let him go just yet, "A human?"_

_Xigbar just looked him over and laughed. He had over a foot in height on Zexion and could easily snap him in half. There was no point even acknowledging him and he put his guns away as he continued down the hall nonchalantly. Zexion was breathing heavily and Riku knew he couldn't risk leaving the Duke alone to cause chaos, but Sora needed help. "Xigbar!" he called after him, "I need you to go to the hospital wing and check on my lieutenant."_

"_Your ghoul in trouble? Sure, I'll go check on him," Xigbar said casually before getting in the elevator. Little did Riku know Xigbar was the reason Sora was in danger._

_Zexion laughed dryly and relaxed in his restraint as he slowly said, "You made a ghoul?"_

"_I think it's time you left," Riku ignored his question and dragged him back into his office to avoid causing a scene. Zexion kicked the door shut and broke loose of his restraint, looking around the room and still breathing quite heavily, "Yes, yes I think it is… But I also think it's time that you both come back since you've both behaved foolishly enough!" His intentions were clear and he acted quickly, dropping to his knees and biting his thumb. Riku moved to stop him but hesitated when a sudden panic hit him. Sora was unconscious. What was going on downstairs? When he opened his eyes again he saw that Zexion was gone and in his place was a pentagram etched in blood which served as their method of travel from realm to realm. For a long moment he just stood there completely unsure of what to do, something which was very unusual for him. Riku didn't hesitate and Sora had always been keen on nagging him for not thinking before making a decision. If he followed Zexion he'd be caught and trapped by his birthright; if he lingered though he'd put the entire society in peril as the palace guards would tear the place apart to find him. Either way it looked like his time with the Cerberus society was up. _

Demyx didn't know what to think and he remained silent after hearing it all, "…So you left to stop Zexion?"

"If I didn't then he'd have come back with reinforcements and torn both you and the society apart," Riku pointed out, "Going back meant I was King and could stop it all. Last thing I needed was to owe Axel more."

"Well you don't really have to worry about paying him back now," Demyx said unintentionally, quickly covering his mouth when he realized how bluntly it came out. Riku looked shocked and Demyx wrung his hands through his hair uncomfortably when he saw it was time to come clean, "…I might have done something really bad." He still wasn't sure how he'd let it happen but he knew he had to do everything in his power to make it right, "All of Axel's dogs…I kind of brainwashed them and helped Xigbar take over, but it got way out of hand and I never meant for people to get hurt! But he tricked me-"

"How did it all end?" Riku cut him off. He didn't want to hear Demyx complain about how he'd been fooled since Riku had been warning him about Xigbar for months, he just wanted to know what sort of trouble his cousin had caused. The only line of information he had with the human realm anymore was through Sora and the past week hadn't been very reassuring. As King though, and more so because of his tendency to escape, everyone was keeping a close eye on him to make sure he didn't run again.

"Axel's dead, Xigbar too…and I killed Zexion," Demyx said under his breath. He could tell Riku wasn't happy before he even said anything, "…Was anyone with him?" Demyx shook his head and Riku heaved a sigh before slowly saying, "We'll deal with him later then."

"I'm sorry Riku…" Demyx knew he'd put Riku in a very difficult position since, as King, he would have to handle the situation himself. Hastily he lunged forward and hugged his cousin tightly. For as long as he could remember Riku had been the only person he could rely on, the only person who would be honest with him and he didn't have to put up a front for. He was more of a brother than a cousin though Demyx would never say it out loud because Riku would just laugh and say he sounded like a fool. He stayed there for several moments before taking a very deep breath and standing up straight, looking much more aware and like himself with a smile, "Well? What do we do now? Wanna break out of this place again?"

Riku just laughed and shook his head, "No, I don't think that's going to be possible for a few years. Being respected and being trusted are two very different things."

"Yeah, I guess that's a good point," Demyx mused, quickly realizing Riku was heading for the door and he hurried after him, "You have a plan?"

"We need to find Axel."

Hell hadn't always been a desert, but even the oldest living vampires hadn't been around when the Asphodel Meadows were actually comprised of grass. The Asphodel Meadows were on the opposite side of the river as the palace and were the wandering grounds for souls of people who had spent their lives in a 'neutral' way, never too good or too evil and the majority of hells inhabitants resided there. Beyond the horizon, not even visible from the kingdom's highest skyscraper, were the final resting grounds for those who dared to stray from neutrality. He and Riku snuck out of the kingdom with surprising ease after bribing a supply caravan bound for the entrance of the sandy meadow where a handful of guards patrolled the gate. From there it was easy to steal a vehicle from the same patrolling guards that had picked Demyx up earlier that day. Time passed by about a one third as quickly in hell as it did in the human realm, and what was a three hour long drive in hell was roughly the equivalent of a one hour drive above. Riku had adjusted to the time change unlike Demyx, who felt extremely tired halfway through the trip. First came the Elysian Fields, resting place for heroes and saints. These fields were beautiful and only the purest of souls could set foot in them. Demyx had never seen the fields himself but he wasn't the only one. Only a handful of vampires were willing to travel that far out of the kingdom unless they had some business in that area.

Demyx stood up as an indescribable series of colors came into view on the horizon, squinting to better see through his goggles. He could remember the first time he wandered around the human realm, overwhelmed by the greens and blues and amazed that such sights were available for all humans to see whenever they pleased. Born and raised in a world of desert, industry, and sandstorms he was used to a dull, dry pallet outside of the palace. How though had something as beautiful as this existed in hell and he had never known about it? As they drove closer the sandstorm calmed and eventually vanished entirely when they reached the edge of the field. Demyx looked down and saw the abrupt edge where sand met vibrant green reeds, separated by a pristine white gate which showed no sign of wear from the environment. He pulled off his goggles and looked to Riku, "So this is where heroes go?"

He nodded and pulled off his goggles as he shook sand out of his hair, "Yeah. Axel won't be here though."

"Ouch, that's kind of harsh," Demyx chuckled a bit but knew he was right. While Axel might have been revered and praised by humans, in terms of his soul he was anything but worthy of this place. He knew that beyond the field was the final resting place for people like Axel and his unease about visiting it distracted him from the beauty around him. The field was barely a tenth of the size of the desert they had passed through already and understandably so since it was so difficult to be considered fit to reside here. Just as abruptly as the desert had turned into lush green grasses, the terrain went from green to black, separated by another pristine white gate like the one they had previously passed through. The soil on the other side was burned to the point where it had cracked and turned a dark charred color that crunched underneath their tires. The sound was unnerving and Demyx could already see their destination. Even Riku hadn't been this far and he hadn't expected it to be so cold. The Cocytus River, the very farthest point from the kingdom, was the edge of hell and final destination for evil souls. People who committed acts of high treason, hatred, tyranny, or sin were forced to walk all the way here from the River Styx only to be thrown right back into the river and frozen there in ice with others like them.

The vehicle slowed to a stop and Riku was the first to get out and approach the vampires responsible for throwing souls into the river. Demyx was very reluctant to follow him, warily keeping his hand inside his jacket as if to let them know he was armed.

"It's the King!" they heard one of the mutter in a hasty whisper. Immediately they all dropped to their knees and bowed their heads, "Your highness! We weren't expecting you to visit us, especially all the way out here."

Demyx relaxed and ebbed closer to his cousin as if to let the workers know he was with the King. Riku hadn't been worried but he could understand why Demyx would be, especially since he was going to be in serious trouble for killing Zexion, "We're looking for someone. He's tall. Red hair, green eyes with tattoos underneath them, covered in scars." He didn't want to spend more time here than he had to. It was only a matter of time till someone figured out he wasn't in the kingdom anymore and what he was doing here wasn't exactly legal.

The vampires employed to work out here were socially unacceptable in society for one reason or another, varying from mere lack of fangs to physical deform. The palace employed them so they could work and provide for their families just like anyone else but in a position where they wouldn't be seen. Demyx was a bit unnerved by them since the only vampires he'd ever met were beautiful people but he was doing his best to hold his tongue and simply follow Riku's lead. His cousin wasn't afraid of these people and they clearly respected him which meant they were no threat to them. As Riku described Axel to them, elaborating on time and circumstances of death, Demyx wandered to the edge of the frozen waters. It was surprisingly bright inside them and the way the light made its way through the spaces between the bodies gave him the chills. As his eyes drew back from the river he saw a familiar face frozen in an expression of rage. Souls were slowly pushed deeper and deeper into the river the longer they were there, meaning the more recently killed were towards the surface. It looked as though Xigbar had very recently reached Cocytus and Demyx sat down at the edge of the river staring through the ice at him. His hand was extended up as if he'd tried to grab onto something to keep from being thrown in but he was no match for the vampires.

Demyx looked up when he heard Riku come sit down next to him. The vampires who worked by the river were busy cutting into the ice, pushing souls out of the way and searching for the man Riku had described to them. "Did you know Xigbar was supposed to pick me up from the airport the day I got to Radiant Garden?" Riku told him, having seen the frozen soul Demyx was staring at so intently.

"The airport? Why were you there?" he and Riku hadn't had light conversation like this in quite some time, both so busy with their duties and distractions in the Cerberus society.

"I was flying ofcourse. I didn't go straight to the Cerberus society you know," Riku said and Demyx looked intrigued, "There were a lot of other places I wanted to see before I got stuck with Axel. Anyways he ambushed me and left me with a group of religious zealots who were ready to kill me."

"Yeah…he wasn't a very good person," Demyx laughed lightly, trying to ease the conversation away from Xigbar and let Riku know he was okay with the fact he was dead, "I still don't understand how you of all people got into debt with that society."

"Not the society, Axel," Riku corrected, "…I got him the job he didn't want and he still resents me for it to this day. He was brought into the project by Xigbar and wanted out as soon as the Hades Project was done but I convinced the King he was better fit for the position than Saix or Xigbar. It was true but for weeks after the King mentioned the disband of the project into two smaller ones which would be led by higher ups of the project Axel deliberately didn't try as hard as he always had…Well I noticed and told the King about it. I knew Axel was better than the other two and didn't want the job going to the wrong candidate since the society was essentially a reflection of the hand the royal family played in the human realm…One year later he named Axel head of the Cerberus society only to later confide in him what I'd told him. I'd never really met Axel, let alone spoken with him, but you should have seen how angry he was when he finally got me alone…I'll admit I felt pretty bad, especially since he couldn't turn down a job the King himself bestowed upon him; to do so would pretty much guarantee his death for treason."

Demyx knew this was the first time Riku had told anyone about this and he put a hand on his cousin's shoulder, assuring him, "Well you've seen the guy, he loves his job! It's like a perfect occupation for someone like him."

"Yeah, that doesn't mean he wanted it to be though," Riku told him with a heavy sigh. He told Axel he'd repay him somehow, and now was his chance to give him back the life he'd lost.

"I think we've found him sir!"

The lengthy silence was finally broken by a call from one of the digging vampires and they both rushed over to check. Frozen in a river of solid ice, five feet below the surface that had been chiseled away, was Axel. Unlike Xigbar he didn't look like he'd put up a fight and Riku laughed in his throat, "Looks like he knew this was going to happen…Get him out."

The vampires around the river looked perplexed. Souls weren't supposed to be removed from their final resting ground and to do so was a serious crime. Riku knew that well though and had already resolved that it had to be done, "I'm the King and that means I decide what's a crime and what's not. None of you will be persecuted for this offense permitting you don't speak of it." Demyx was surprised to see that he was using his authority but it showed him just how serious Riku was to do this. He smiled a little and turned to his cousin, "So what kind of monarchy are you going to create?"

"Definitely not the one people are used to," Riku said and Demyx laughed as he clapped him on the shoulder. Riku would run again, Demyx was sure of that, but for now he instead focused on helping pull Axel out of the river.

* * *

For anyone interested: the description of the layers of hell are my interpretation of the different circles of hell for this story, instead consisting of only three and being more of one grand layout than a series of layers.

I just got back to Seattle last week and have been working on settling back into life here. I'm off to work for a while but will try to post the last chapter at some point late tonight or early tomorrow morning. In the mean time I hope you will let me know what you thought. I'm not sure how many readers I may have lost in my absence but hopefully you'll at least come back to find out how it all ends. Thank you for reading and as always I wish you all the best in all the world!

~The Mad-TopHat-Ter


	25. Rising Again

Well I'm ready to finish this story and I'm very happy with the way it's gone. Not as easy to write this one as it was my other stories but overall it's been a good ride. I'm proud of it and hope you guys enjoyed reading. Enjoy the last chapter!

**SIDENOTE:** I am about to post my new story as soon as I am done here. Ifanyone is interested in another good read from me to you check it out! It's entitled 'My Bad Luck' and I'm very very excited to work on it.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Rising Again**

Roxas took a deep breath as he was finally released from the back of the ambulance and was met with a sight he'd never imagined. The beautiful six-story society had crumbled to a hideous pile of rubble and was almost entirely consumed in flames. He escaped the entire ordeal with only one gunshot wound to his abdomen and a doctor told him he was lucky. Two inches higher and he would have been killed, two inches lower and he probably wouldn't be walking right now. In the ambulance he was also hooked up to an IV and forced to take vitamins and other supplements his body had been deprived of during his past week in the concentration camp. Again they told him he was lucky to have survived. Roxas didn't think he was very lucky though. His entire life had been one big series of accidents, racial tension, criminal activity, health problems, and financial struggle. Admittedly the Cerberus society had helped just as much as it had encouraged these problems but at least the society had served as a stable world for him to live in. It was cold and he grabbed his jacket off the back of the ambulance, carefully pulling it on to avoid agitating his freshly stitched wound and block out the cool weather as he wandered towards the barricade around the society. Civilians on the island had gathered around the front gate to watch the commotion and police formed a thick security line to prevent them from entering. With a dozen ambulances and half a dozen fire trucks surrounding the building they all recognized as the most significant landmark of their hemisphere though it was causing quite a commotion. It looked like almost every doctor in town was being kept busy on the grounds, tending to severely injured dogs who all seemed confused as to what happened while more injured and killed were hauled out of the building by firefighters. Some of them had been burned beyond the point of recognition and Roxas cringed when he thought about the fate of those who hadn't been able to escape the building.

"Keep your head up."

He immediately recognized that voice and looked over only to see Luxord standing further down the barricade. Both of his arms were bandaged from palm to elbow and Roxas imagined he must have put his arms up to block the flames as he escaped at some point. He was leaning to the side a bit, a posture very unlike him, and Roxas knew he was still trying to stand straight on his own without a crutch despite his severe injuries during the explosion in Sora's room. Luxord was watching him and for the first time Roxas didn't feel intimidated or falter under his gaze, "What for?"

Luxord chuckled and tucked his hands into his jacket pockets before telling him casually, "Do you remember what I told you when we were at the television station?"

"As Axel's personal secretary I'm expected to look and behave professionally all in good favor of the Cerberus society," Roxas remembered perfectly and Luxord added the last bit he left out, "Regardless of your opinion or race."

"Regardless of my opinion or race," Roxas repeated as he took a deep breath and looked back to the society. He knew the day was just beginning despite the fact the world seemed to be ending. Axel might be gone, the building too, but that didn't mean the Cerberus society was and it was only a matter of time till command fell to a new hand and they began to rebuild. They couldn't have things like the death of a leader affecting them. They were Cerberus elites; strong, feared, and looked up to by dogs and civilians alike. They were not supposed to feel things like grief. They were not supposed to collapse to the ground and let out sobs and tears held back so strongly. But grieve Roxas did. He was not strong and he wanted so badly to mourn and not care who watched him, but that wasn't what Axel would have wanted, so instead he stood straight and looked down so nobody would see him crying. It didn't matter how close he'd been to Axel because when it came down to it he was just another Cerberus dog. He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced over only to see it belonged to Luxord. He wasn't using him as support, instead it was a gesture of condolence and Roxas laughed a little in his throat, "You could have stopped this…you could have stopped Xigbar a long time ago."

"Probably," Luxord mused, "But this is where we are now and all I can do is offer you my sympathies."

It was quite possibly the only sincere thing Luxord had ever said, to Roxas or anyone else for that matter. All he could do was nod his head and walk away from the situation. It was getting more difficult to remain composed and silent and he knew he couldn't risk being seen in his present state. As he walked along the barricade listening to the crackling fire and noise of the firefighters as they worked to put it out Roxas saw an empty ambulance with the lights off. He assumed that since it wasn't in-use and appeared to be without power that the battery had died. Quickly he looked around to see if anyone was watching before rushing over to the open doors. Just as he put his foot up on the bumper to climb in it occurred to him what he was doing. He was just going to lock himself in the ambulance and cry, probably destroying anything he could get his hands on in his blind grief. As much as he wanted to he knew that it wouldn't bring Axel back and if anything it would only make him feel worse and more alone than before. Crying would get him nowhere. He could almost hear Axel mocking him for his foolish behavior and telling him that tears were a sign of weakness. Silently he laughed and turned around, falling back and sitting on the bumper gracelessly. As Roxas looked around the busy site he wondered where he would go next. He never graduated high school so his options were limited, and he doubted what he'd learned at the Cerberus society could be applied in any other field of work; that being said though he didn't think he could handle sticking around this place. There were too many memories, both good and bad, and he doubted there would be a place for him here without Axel.

"Hey! We need a hand over here!"

"Doctor the patient is convulsing!"

"Are there any more EMTs available on this island?"

Roxas watched the doctors working hastily and was quite impressed by how determined they seemed to save the lives of perfect strangers. In a way they were similar, fighting for what they stood for and doing everything in their power to complete their mission. Sure they weren't feared, but they were respected and Roxas stood up and pushed his sleeves up, "Hey! What can I do to help?"

From further down the barricade Luxord watched Roxas rushing to help the medics in anyway possible, from holding an injured limb in place as it was splinted to cleaning and bandaging a wound. It was the simple things but it was clear the busy medics were grateful for the help. Luxord felt someone lifting his arm and heaved a sigh as Larxene forced a crutch under his arm, "Don't be stubborn. If you're going to stand here and watch the fire you should at least support yourself properly." Fortunately Larxene had escaped with only a couple minor wounds and she had since changed out of her stealth uniform and back into her usual Cerberus attire. She spotted Roxas and scoffed a little, "What's he doing?"

"Distracting himself and trying to help," Luxord told her before looking back to the fire, "Sort of like you."

"I am not distracting myself," Larxene replied abruptly. Luxord shook his head though and pointed out, "You redid your makeup, quite thoroughly too. Distraction."

Larxene wanted to say something but instead she just smirked and joined him by the barricade, "Well someone has to look presentable when it comes time to break the news to the public and you, sir, look like hell…I can't believe it's all gone though." It would be rebuilt in time but like Luxord she knew the society wouldn't be the same. For almost an hour they stood there in silence watching the fire which seemed to refuse to die. Luxord was the first to notice it but Larxene was quick to pick up on what was happening before them too, "I…is that?"

"The fire isn't the only thing that refuses to die I guess," Luxord mused as a grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. Someone was _walking_ right out of the building, down the stairs as if the building were in the same condition it had stood in for years. "Roxas," Luxord called over his shoulder to where Roxas was still kept busy with the many injured dogs. He'd just finished disinfecting and wrapping the arm of an injured first division dog, looking up to see what Luxord wanted while wiping sweat off his brow. The third division leader nodded his head towards the burning building Roxas had been deliberately trying to ignore and Roxas hesitantly looked over to see what he was gesturing to. Several firefighters rushed to his side but he waved them off and barked an order in his usual way before continuing to the barricade. Roxas was on his feet instantly and he bolted straight for the barricade, putting a hand on the divide and jumping it easily. A police officer tried to stop him for only a moment before he saw exactly what Roxas had seen. Walking tall and without a scratch or burn on him was the presumed dead Axel C. Tybalt. His uniform was covered in bullet holes and bloodstains but none of that seemed to have affected him at all. Even if he had been injured Roxas wasn't sure if he'd have been able to stop himself from throwing himself at him. His body was freezing despite having just emerged from the fire but it was all so confusing Roxas didn't know where to begin his questioning, "You're alive?" It was a stupid question. He could feel Axel wrap his arms around him tightly and feel his heart beating against his chest only to resonate within Roxas' own. Roxas gripped the material of his filthy, once spotless white dress-shirt now riddled with bullet holes and blood which was still wet to the touch. He put his head against Axel's shoulder and breathed deeply the smell of smoke and mint. Axel moved his hand up and put it on the back of his head, burying his fingers in the mess of hair; a simple gesture which finally broke Roxas and he sobbed into his shoulder silently.

"You look like you've been to hell and back," they heard Luxord comment from the barricade, his crude remark his own way of letting Axel know he was glad to see him.

Axel just laughed, making Roxas smile unintentionally and feel better, "Yeah, something like that." Luxord pushed aside a portion of the barricade and Axel let go of Roxas, instead taking hold of his hand and leading him through the opening. Roxas followed closely at his side and Larxene was already calling them a cab.

"Your orders sir?" Luxord asked and that was when things began to feel normal again for the first time in over a week. Axel didn't waste time thinking and Roxas couldn't hide his smile, still in utter disbelief of what was happening, "Designate Kings hospital the treatment facility for all injured dogs. Dismiss all those with a recovery times greater than two days as usual and put a rush on the application process to fill the vacancies. We will be using the courthouse as a temporary meeting place until the society gets rebuilt and properly equipped for use. Do not let wind of what happened tonight leave the island until I give notice and approve a cover story."

"I will have a selection of cover stories ready for your approval within the hour, and further contact our architect to put a rush on the rebuild," Luxord told him with a nod. The car Larxene had hailed pulled up in front of them and he opened the door, Axel getting in and Roxas hurrying around to get in on the other side. Luxord shut the door and stepped back as the car sped off the grounds. Larxene joined him again and crossed her arms, not sure what to make of it all, "I saw him die Luxord…"

"Well Axel has been known to surprise us," Lurxord didn't think it was wise to look at this situation in a pessimistic or skeptical way. Neither did Roxas, who was quick to scoot as close to Axel as possible and wrap his arms around him again. Axel put one arm around him loosely but said nothing which would make the situation any less unusual. Roxas could feel the bullet holes in the back of his shirt and still smell the fire on his skin, "I can't believe you're okay…Back in your office I was so sure you…but you're not! I mean you were, but now-" Roxas silenced quickly when Axel finally looked down at him. He was deep in thought, agitated or perplexed by something he wasn't talking about. Roxas knew that look too well but refused to look away for fear if he did this would all fall apart like a dream. Axel simply stared at him for several minutes in silence and Roxas just kept smiling up at him, Axel's seriousness finally giving out with a sigh, "…I'm glad you're okay." Roxas put his head against Axel's chest and just listened to the heart beating against it steadily. That wasn't what Axel wanted to say, the both knew it, but Roxas wouldn't pester him about it. Axel was alive and that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

"There! That's him!"

Sora heard people shouting as soon as he broke the surface of the freezing water, his vision and head fuzzy from oxygen deprivation. Despite his weariness and body's desire to sink he knew he had to get to the shore. He felt as if there were weights attached to each of his limbs as he pushed to the shore and he was relived to feel two sets of arms pulling him from the water even if only into an even colder environment. Where had his uniform gone? Had it been destroyed in the fire? If so then why didn't he feel any burns on his body? Several questions bothered him but the biggest was, "Where am I?" His voice sounded much quieter than he thought it would be but when he saw Demyx come rushing into view he understood. Hastily he looked back at the seemingly bottomless water he'd been pulled from, watching other pale and scared looking naked people surfacing and making their way to land. Demyx grabbed his shoulders just as Sora began to struggle and he said something which fell upon ears deaf with panic. Sora looked to him in utter horror, watching his mouth move but only able to hear the ringing silence which should have been dulled by a racing heartbeat. Demyx waved and a guard rushed to them with a blanket he quickly put around Sora, pulling him in the opposite direction as the way the others like him were being sent. Sora's feet wouldn't move though and he felt his dizzy head growing heavy and saw the ground coming closer.

* * *

"Roxas?"

Roxas looked up at Axel as he emerged from the bathroom tying a robe around his clean body. He hastily tried to stop crying, knowing how much Axel hated it but he couldn't and instead looked away to the windows. Last time they'd been in this suite together Roxas stared out the window, resenting Axel with every fiber of his being and thinking of how the city below them lingered in the depression which had been declared over. This time he stared out trying to hide his emotions from the man he found himself cumbersomely in love with. Axel didn't scowl or walk away, instead crossing to the bed and pulling Roxas back to face him, "What's wrong?"

Things had changed so much in the past few months and just when Roxas was starting to look forward to the future optimistically he received a phone call which delivered earth-shattering news, "…They don't think Sora's going to last the night." He waited for the lecture about how death was normal for Cerberus dogs but to his relief and surprise it never came. The silence that followed made it abundantly clear that Axel didn't know how to handle the situation without a lecture but Roxas just latched onto him tightly and sobbed into his shoulder. It was his fault. If he'd gotten Sora out faster to the EMTs he would've been fine. If he hadn't gotten dragged into the Cerberus society Sora wouldn't have joined either. As soon as the thought crossed his mind though Axel spoke up, "It's not your fault Roxas, you did everything you could to help him."

In his mind Roxas knew it was true but he needed someone to blame, someone to pin the guilt on and make sense of the situation. Sora had always been stronger than him it was unfair for him to be taken away so short into what was always destined to be a long fulfilling life. Sora did everything he could, before and after their parents passed on to help him stay positive and safe. Roxas' health never slowed him down because Sora had always encouraged him to keep strong, even if in doing so he slowed himself down. "Can Sora do the same? Come back? I mean you-" Roxas started to slur his words together quickly but Axel cut him short, "Bringing back the dead is a crime Riku only committed to repay his debt to me. He won't do the same for your brother...Besides, he's not dead. There's a chance he'll live." Roxas knew that he was lucky to have Axel back but that didn't make the thought of losing Sora any easier to handle. A knock on the door made him silence quickly, covering his mouth and doing his best not to let the visitor know he was there. Axel let go of him and pulled his hands off his mouth before getting to his feet and heading for the door. Roxas still tried to stay silent even though he knew their secret was out, falling back against the mattress and staring at the ceiling.

"Not to wake the dead or anything but I've recovered the rush applicants from our backup database."

That was Luxord's voice. Roxas recognized it and rolled over to face the window. From here he could see the remaining flames of the society in the distance and it made him sad to think that home was gone and they were already beginning to rebuild without any regard for their losses.

"Let me get dressed."

Axel shut the door and looked back to Roxas who had managed to stop crying. He always tried so hard to be strong it made Axel want to laugh, not this time though. Truth be told he didn't even know how to begin to make him feel better and now he had to go begin to sort through the series of applications, "You're welcome to come with. Boring paperwork is always fun this late."

Roxas forced a small laugh at the joke before saying, "I think I'm going to go to the hospital. They won't let me see him yet but...Maybe they will, I think I should go." Axel turned to go get dressed, reconsidering immediately and turning back to him, "Do you need an escort? A cab called?"

"I'm okay," Roxas told him but Axel still seemed bothered by something, heaving a sigh and saying quickly, "I can probably push the meeting back an hour if you need-"

"Axel," Roxas sat up and turned to him with a half-hearted smile, "It's okay…seriously, I understand. Go get your work done, I'll call you if I need your help." It was nice to know Axel cared but they both knew it was important that he focus on rebuilding his society. The Cerberus society ran the entire hemisphere, without a hasty rebuild everything Axel worked for would be taken away and the world itself would be forever changed. Even Roxas knew how crucial the next few hours were and he nodded reassuringly, sending Axel off to get dressed. Roxas hugged his knees to his chest and watched Axel for a moment before looking over his shoulder at the large windows behind him. It was hard to believe the sun wasn't even up and this was already turning into the longest day of his life.

* * *

"He's waking up!"

"About time."

Sora recognized those voices and he quickly sat up only to quickly be restrained as Demyx jumped onto the bed behind him, "Calm down, your body is still pretty weak and we don't want you collapsing again!"

Sora didn't listen to him, instead staring straight ahead at Riku who sat cross-legged at the foot of his bed staring back at him, "I'm dead? Are you kidding me?" Riku would tell him the truth and not sugar-coat it like Demyx would and right now that was exactly what he needed to hear. Demyx looked from Sora to his cousin, "Well in my opinion you've always been a bit zombie-like."

"Demyx," was all Riku had to say to silence his cousin's sniggers, clearing his throat before getting straight to the point, "A combination of smoke inhalation and anemia put you in an unstable state, vitals flocculating with all sots of fun problems which would lead to others. This all started about six hours ago earth-time and eighteen our time," Riku said solemnly.

"_Our time_?" Sora had to hear it out loud to fully process it.

"You're in hell."

Sora said nothing and Riku gestured for Demyx to let him go. Sora wasn't going to struggle, there was nothing to be gained from struggling anymore. Demyx sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders, "It's not that bad Sora, I mean you're lucky you weren't sent out into the Fields like everyone else! You get to stay here with us now!"

"Demyx stop," Riku sighed and stood up off the bed. Sora could tell he hadn't slept, probably hadn't eaten either but he didn't care at this point. What he said next though put everything back into perspective, "You're not dead Sora, he's picking on you. You've been unable to stabilize and we pulled you down here, leaving your body in a state of temporary comatose until we figure out what to do about it."

The fact he was still technically alive wasn't enough to distract him from the fact he was in hell surrounded by vampires who would all commit the crime of murdering one another to get to a fresh source of blood like him, "What do you mean figure out what to do about it? Send me back!"

"It's not that simple Sora, it's-" Demyx tried to calm him down but he wouldn't hear it, "You left me to die once before, bet you're pretty happy about this huh Riku?"

"Hey now, that's-"

"Demyx don't you have somewhere to be?" Riku interrupted. The sudden silence showed the influence he had over the both of them. Demyx took the hint and gathered up his jacket and shoes, items he'd shed hours ago since he knew they'd be waiting for a good while for Sora to wake up. As he left he waved to Sora with a smile but Sora didn't return it, not in the mood to smile or waste anymore time in this place than he had to. There was no doubt he was in the palace, probably off in some secluded guest room and completely disinterested in the luxuries around him, "So was this your plan all along? Drag me down here to keep around like some kind of pet?"

"When have I not done everything within my power to keep you safe?" Riku asked in a way that held no sarcasm but rather wanted a real answer.

Sora quickly replied, "How about when you let me get hauled off to that concentration camp? I know you can tell what I'm thinking and feeling, tell me Riku did you feel what they put me through?"

"By the time you were there I was already here and unable to leave or do anything to help you," Riku remained calm while Sora seemed to only get more livid, "Being helpless is far more agonizing than what you went through believe me." Sora hated the silence that followed and he looked down at the luxurious bedding he was lying in. Riku hated this place, he would not have come back here by his own free will and Sora knew he had no right to be angry with him anymore about his week in the camp, "But you still pulled me down here! If I'm not dead then I don't belong here!"

"I agree, the problem is you're dying. If we didn't have the fates pull you into a coma to calm you down you'd be dying a lot faster too. That said I think we can find a solution that helps both of us," Riku had a plan. He always had a plan and it made Sora laugh a little, "The catch?"

"Well you'll be granted diplomatic immunity which will keep you from dying, at least presently. In return you're going to have to put up with me for a while longer," Riku was pretty vague about it all but Sora didn't care what secrets or loopholes he was keeping from him so long as his life was restored.

* * *

"The recent attack on our society was both unexpected and unprovoked. The Nemean Lions, our rival powers in the southern hemisphere who recently brought war upon themselves, infiltrated our base after using undercover agents posed as scientists to determine the best time and area of attack. We were able to drive them off but unfortunately as we searched the elite hostages we'd taken we discovered they were equipped with explosives under their uniforms. This type of weaponry has been heavily criticized and is classified as an extremist's tool for terrorism. It goes without saying that their actions have received great scrutiny from all nations and the Cerberus society has been offered foreign aid and military support from several once neutral territories."

Cameras flashed and pens scribbled loudly on pads of papers reporters from around the world clutched tightly in sweaty hands. They were all hoping for news, truthful or not, that would earn them a dime and quell the ever curious public. To have Axel of all people answering their questions was a real treat, though they were not allowed to speak until his initial statement was over.

Luxord ran his thumb along the red rubber ball held in his hand he kept hidden within crossed arms. They only had sixty-seven dogs left of the original three-hundred. A society cut into almost a fifth of its original power, numbers the press would never learn of but numbers that nagged him relentlessly. The applications didn't pour in as quickly as they had in the past because of yesterday's disaster but that didn't mean they would lower their entrance standards. He and Axel had been up since three sorting through files and weeding out the weak applicants, sending Larxene out two hours later to bring in those few dozen who met basic requirements. She put them through a basic morning of intensive physical conditioning and five hours later brought the results to Axel. At eleven in the morning the first day of the rush application process was complete and thirty-two new Cerberus dogs were signed on. It had been a long morning and he was still in the process of recovering from his wounds, forced to walk with a cane by both Larxene and Axel since he technically wasn't supposed to be on his feet at all.

Roxas sat in a chair against the wall next to Luxord, sitting tall and watching the press conference silently. He could almost hear Luxord laughing at how serious and well-behaved he was being but Roxas knew this wasn't the time to be letting his mind wander since the whole world was watching them. From the fifteenth floor conference room of the Radiant Garden courthouse Axel's address was broadcast to the public. Larxene stood behind Luxord, all three looking as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened in the last 24-hours. If anything, too much had happened in the last 24-hours and Roxas doubted they would ever have to face as stressful or life-threatening situations again; then again they were Cerberus dogs and there was no telling what would happen to them next. He looked back to Axel and did his best to stay focused. This wasn't the time or place for wandering minds, especially with the news Axel was about to deliver to the world.

Axel rarely addressed the public directly, that job usually left for Luxord with his stern yet settling public tongue, but with the latest series of events leaving the world quite astir with questions and rumors he felt it was best for him to do it. Also he wanted the world to know he was still alive and unharmed, just in case their enemy in the south were foolish enough to think they might be able to overthrow them without a leader. There was no chance that would happen, especially not now. "An old ally of both the Nemean Lions and our own society recently contacted me and expressed their extreme disapproval with the direction the Lions have chosen to go. That ally, I am pleased to announce, is a King of a different sort of realm…Before the public jumps to any assumptions it is important to note that this nation is directly responsible for the establishment of both societies that govern this world and will only be acting as an emergency support faction should a threat arise the Cerberus society is incapable of dealing with. Ofcourse we all know there's only been one case where that is necessary," Axel added, referring to yesterday and there were small laughs from the still confused press. "Second division captain, King of hell, Riku Mercutio could not be here with us today but he has asked his diplomatic ambassador to speak on his behalf."

Roxas saw him out of the corner of his eye as he stood up from his seat in the audience. Sora looked like a normal messy-haired teenager, dressed fit for the occasion so up until now he'd gone under the radar of the press. There was a sudden movement as people tried to scoot away from him but Sora just made his way up to the stage. "I present to you second division lieutenant, ambassador Sora Benovlio."

Roxas saw him, alive and making his way to the front of the stage, reaching for his phone to check to see if he'd missed a call from the hospital. He'd spent all morning there, waiting for signs of improvement only to be led away by Axel an hour ago for a press conference. Sora looked fine though, healthy and alert to everything around him. There were murmurs and more clicks of cameras among the crowd but the fact they hadn't started screaming or panicking was a good sign. Axel moved aside and Sora stepped to the podium, looking over the crowd on baited breath for a moment before finally saying, "Questions?" The murmur grew to a roar as people shouted questions and waved their hands hoping to be called on.

* * *

"That could have gone better," Larxene groaned as they filed out of the court room through a side door into a vacant judge's office. She handed Luxord his cane now that they were out of public-view, still annoyed he wouldn't walk with it all the time like he was instructed to. "Doubtful, there's no easy way to tell a content and oblivious world that we are associating ourselves with a world religion has taught them to fear," he said gruffly, leaning on the cane and giving his body the break it needed.

"Luckily for us they are more apt to listen to me than the so-called 'word of God' which has very little factual support," Axel had seen what waited for them after death and was not afraid to point out the contradictions it held to Holy Scriptures. He fell into the chair behind the desk with a sigh, not paying as much mind to his posture around the few elites he owed a great debt to after last night. He still hadn't slept and there were dark marks beginning to show under his eyes. Everyone knew why he hadn't slept in the hour of leisure he had before the applications came in but none of them had any intention of saying anything about it.

"Not to speak out of turn here but does this mean Riku is going to be working here still? I mean are they actually just going to let him jump back and forth like that?" Roxas asked. He hadn't heard anything of this partnership up until a moment ago and he was just as shocked as the press outside had been.

"He'll be here from time to time for appearance and business sake, since the ambassador is mortal and therefore unable to travel back to report he will have to come check in anytime there is news," Sora explained. He looked tired, they all were, but at least he was alive. He'd spent the past several hours, nearly three days in hell, learning how to be an ambassador and working to meet the standards of people who he would be the ones to decide whether or not to grant him a second chance at life. It didn't take long to figure out why Riku didn't like the court but this was a job none of them wanted since very few of their kind actually enjoyed being on Earth. He owed Riku a great deal but knowing him it wouldn't be long before some sort of loophole twisted the situation into his favor, "...He also sends a letter of resignation."

Larxene looked appalled, "Resignation?"

"From the society," Sora said, pulling the letter from his pocket and handing it to Axel. Larxene couldn't even begin to process why anyone would resign from the position of captain in a society which ran the world. Luxord chuckled at her astonishment, "It's difficult to be a King and a captain I suppose."

Axel took the letter and looked over it. Roxas could see it over his shoulder and spotted a few colorful words which probably weren't necessary to get the point across, but it was nice to see things hadn't changed too much between the two of them. Axel tossed it aside with disinterest, honestly not surprised with his resignation, "I guess it's time to restructure things then. Check the ranks for those ready to compete for the rank of a third captain." Roxas nodded and moved to do as he was told, realizing about the same time as the others did, "But wait, we lost two."

"Ah, that's right, I was supposed to give you this earlier," Luxord said, fishing through his inside jacket pocket for an envelope. Larxene already knew what it was and Luxord tried quite unsuccessfully not to grin, "Thought I'd wait till after you made coffee."

"Don't expect me to make it for you anymore," she said, snatching the envelope away and walking away as she tore it open. Ignoring the letter itself she instead pulled out the pin shaped like a dog's head. There were three of these in existence, one for each of Cerberus's heads and she pinned it to her lapel with pride before turning to show it off to the others.

"Well earned," Luxord said, offering a short almost mocking golf-clap. Larxene socked him in the shoulder, "Better watch what you say, I'm not working under you now so I don't have to put up with your crap."

"Ouch, it was a compliment. Sir she's using her authority to pick on me, I think she should be demoted," Luxord said to Axel, pointing to Larxene as he tattled on her in a very childish manner. Axel just shook his head, ignoring their antics and looking to Sora, "As for you, since your captain is no longer here you will be transferred to Luxord's division as first-division lieutenant when not acting on your duties as an ambassador."

Sora nodded, surprised Axel was even letting him stay on since it was no secret that he didn't like him. When they were this short on dogs though he was probably looking to hold onto as many of the old trained ones as possible. What sounded like a dismissible rain at first was slowly growing in volume and Axel turned to see what was going on outside, others following suit. In the distance they could see several large, loud planes flying towards the island. Luxord put the cane behind his head, resting it on his shoulders and grabbing the other end in his free hand with a sigh, "Looks like they aren't wasting time with a follow-up attack."

"Either they weren't paying attention to our press conference or they are hoping to finish us off before we get the full military support of Hell," Axel mused, rubbing his hands together slowly as he tried to plan out the best course of action. Indeed the fine print on their agreement with Hell hadn't been completed so there was no official support or way of skipping the process. Only a handful of the hundred dogs left were air-division which meant they would be outnumbered in the sky, "Luxord contact all stations, tell them to send an emergency alert over all airwaves to the public: get underground, do not take up arms against. Also send an wire to the nearest territories, even neutral ones, for air aid. Probably para-troopers in those too but we ought to be able to handle those, shoot them out of the sky before they land hopefully. Larxene get the flight-trained dogs in the sky immediately and ready the others for ground support."

"Sir," Larxene and Luxord said in unison before getting on the tasks assigned to them. Axel stood from his desk and pulled a box out from one of the drawers, drawing out and arming himself with three different firearms before tossing one to Roxas. They were short on dogs which meant everyone would do their part, "At least this will take the media's focus off the fact we're working with Hell for a while. Speaking of which Sora do what you can to contact Riku and call me as soon as you do."

"It doesn't work that way," Sora said. He had no way of reaching Riku, he could only contact him. Axel didn't want excuses, he wanted results, so without bothering to think he checked to make sure a pistol was loaded before turning and shooting Sora from across the room. The shot grazed his shoulder and he immediately covered it to stop the bleeding, "What the hell was that for?"

"Now he knows you're in trouble, he'll be here soon," was all Axel said before putting the pistol away and grabbing one more gun out of the box and turning to Roxas, "Ready?"

Roxas had watched it all with mild amusement and horror. This was the way their society work, seamlessly and speedily underneath Axel. He looked to make sure his brother was okay, knowing Sora was lucky Axel had only fired to wound and not kill him. While he certainly wasn't a kind leader nobody could say Axel didn't do everything to maintain the well-being and stability both in the society and all else in his jurisdiction. Roxas just hoped that one of these days they could sleep easy again, for today though there was only one thing to do. He checked the gun for ammunition, the thought of killing again making his heart beat quickly but his nerves didn't shake his firing hand, "Yeah, lets go."

* * *

I felt leaving it open ended was the only decision for the conclusion of this story and hope everyone understands why. It's not a 'happily ever after' situation and I wouldn't write it any other way. My puppy is eating my toes now and I think that means I shouldn't spend too much time here with closing thoughts. Thank you all for reading, I'm officially changing this story to 'complete' and hope you enjoyed it.

~The Mad-TopHat-Ter


End file.
